Utopía
by tany cullen
Summary: Cuando a tu vida llega la felicidad deseas no perderla nunca. Todo es alegría y te parece que vives dentro de un sueño, un sueño hermoso del que no quieres despertar jamás. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando despiertas de ese sueño y te das cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo una Utopía? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para recuperar lo que has perdido?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Siempre había imaginado que ese lugar, mi lugar para ser feliz, sería una casita de blancas paredes y tejados rojos, con un amplio jardín donde podría sembrar flores de todos tipos y colores; una casita apartada del bullicio de la cuidad, donde se respiraría paz y tranquilidad. Muchas veces me imaginé arreglando las flores del jardín mientras mis hijos jugaban libremente y reían persiguiendo al perro. De pronto, los niños gritaban eufóricos, corrían y se lanzaban sobre su padre que recién llegaba del trabajo, entre risas él se acercaba a mí, me besaba con amor y ternura para después unirse a los juegos de nuestros hermosos hijos.

Pero no, no había conseguido nada de eso. Esa vida no había pasado de ser solo un deseo anhelado que no se cumpliría jamás, algo inalcanzable, algo totalmente... utópico.

Mi realidad era muy distinta, estaba atrapada en una prisión de cristal, amarrada a un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba, producto de un arreglo que beneficiaba a nuestras familias y el cual me había visto obligada a aceptar. Había perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz junto al amor de mi vida. Perdí la luz de mi camino y me sumí en las tinieblas al perderle también a ella, y a pesar del paso de los años, no perdía la esperanza de un día encontrarla, eso era lo que me daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir en pie, luchando día a día.

Lo cual me llevaba hasta este momento de mi vida, el momento en que una puerta se comienza a abrir frente a mí y un rayo de esperanza me ilumina. Sabía muy bien que a él ya no lo podría recuperar jamás, pero en minutos la tendría entre mis brazos a ella y eso me bastaría para ser feliz de nuevo, para seguir en pie y no dejarme caer nunca más.

—Llegamos —la fría voz de Renée me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé del coche y, al ver el lugar en el que estábamos, mi corazón se comprimió de forma dolorosa dentro de mi pecho—. Querías saber dónde estaba ¿no? Pues no te quedes parada como una tonta y sígueme. ¡Oh por Dios, muévete Isabella! No tengo todo el maldito día para esperar a que espabiles.

Sin ser consciente del cómo y como una completa autómata, seguí a Renée, caminamos por poco más de cinco minutos antes de detenernos. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin control, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es mentira, una maldita mentira! —grité, mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas—. Es una más de tus mentira.

—No, no lo es, te espero en el coche. Ah, y no tardes, ¿quieres? —Renée se fue dejándome sola. Por minutos permanecí inmóvil, llorando en silencio y negándome a creer que lo que mis ojos veían fuera verdad.

Después de lo que pudieron ser horas, alargué mi temblorosa mano y retiré los restos de flores y hojas secas que cubrían la fría y descuidada lapida, no pude reprimir un grito desgarrador al ver el nombre y la fecha que rezaban las descoloridas letras:

 _ **Eirene**_ _ **Elizabeth Swan (25 de Julio, 2011)**_

En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa de piedra, aplastándome sin piedad alguna, riéndose en mi cara de mi desdicha; me quería morir en ese mismo instante, ahora para mí ya no había sentido alguno en seguir viviendo. Los últimos casi cinco años lo único que me mantuvo con fuerzas para vivir era la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija, a mi pequeña bebé, la cual habían arrebatado de mi lado sin darme la oportunidad de sostenerla en mis brazos ni una sola vez.

Sentía que con cada latido de mi corazón me desgarraba por dentro, mis lágrimas no cesaban y me ovillé sobre la lapida, acaricié con suavidad el frío mármol y cerré los ojos dejando que los recuerdos me invadieran, que me trasportaran en el tiempo... al momento en que todo inició.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva locura, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y me hagan saber qué les parece. Las actualizaciones serán semanales y en el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas a la historia, si les interesa unirse, encontraran el Link en mi perfil; así como también encontraran el Link del trailer de esta historia.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 _ **Siete años atrás...**_

—Bella, ¿puedo entrar? —aparté la mirada de mi libro para ver a mi hermana, Rosalie, asomando la cabeza por entre la puerta a medio abrir.

—Claro Rose, pasa —dejé el libro y mis lentes sobre la mesita de noche, Rosalie cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Seré directa y solamente lo diré —respiró profundo y después de unos segundos en silencio, agregó—: Necesito pedirte un favor, uno enorme, Bells —la seriedad en la voz de mi hermana me asustó y mucho. Ella no había asesinado a alguien y necesitaba de mi ayuda para deshacerse del cuerpo, ¿cierto?

—Bueno... pues si es algo legal y que no involucre enterrar en el jardín un cuerpo sin vida, sabes que con gusto lo haré.

—Tranquila Bella, no cometí ningún crimen o acto ilegal —rodó los ojos cuando respiré con alivio y sonreí—. Yo... estoy enamorada. Enamorada de un hombre maravilloso y que me ama tanto como yo a él. Bella, nosotros vamos a fugarnos juntos.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó y me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso, comencé a toser y jadear en busca de aire.

—¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! —chillé con voz ahogada, cuando mi ataque de tos pasó, y ella me hizo señas para que bajara la voz—. Rose, ¿fugarte con él? ¿Está hablando en serio?

—Nunca he estado hablando más en serio en toda mi vida, fugarnos es la única solución para que podamos estar juntos.

—No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo nada —Rosalie se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

Por minutos estuvo simplemente parada ahí, con la mirada fija en algún punto del jardín; de pronto suspiró con nostalgia y tocó el cristal como si con aquel pequeño gesto pudiera tocar algo o alguien allá afuera.

—Bella, mamá nunca aceptaría que estuviéramos juntos. Él no es de nuestra posición social y cuando se lo diga, ella hará cualquier cosa con tal de separarnos —se giró y clavó sus azules ojos en los míos—. El hombre del que estoy enamorada es... es Emmett.

Abrí la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua sin poder emitir sonido alguno, la impresión me dejó literalmente muda y es que... ¡Oh mi Dios! Simple y sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Y no era el hecho de que el chico no perteneciera a nuestra círculo social lo que me resultaba increíble, a mí eso de las clases sociales no podía importarme menos; lo que me resultaba increíble era escuchar a mi hermana decir que estaba enamorada.

—¿Emmett McCarty? ¿El jardinero? —murmuré, asintió y volvió a sentarse en mi cama. Ya me quedaba más que claro el por qué Emmett había renunciado a su empleo esta misma mañana.

—Ahora entiendes ¿cierto? —no dije o hice nada, aún me encontraba demasiado aturdida por la noticia—. Pensé en decirle a mamá, pero... ¿En qué mundo Renée Swan permitiría una relación así? Todo sería tan distinto si papá estuviera aquí.

En eso Rosalie tenía razón, papá nos amaba y no había nada que no hiciera para que nosotras fuéramos felices, incluso, si eso significaba ponerse en contra de mamá y enfrentarla; lo cual pasaba con mucha frecuencia.

Todavía recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando Rosalie le dijo que quería estudiar publicidad. Todos esperaban que ella se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares por ser la mayor, por eso estaba súper nerviosa cuando durante la comida ese día soltó: _"Papá, mamá, lo he estado pensado con detenimiento y quiero estudiar publicidad"_ Como era de esperar nuestra madre comenzó a gritar, como si le hubiera dicho que había cometido la atrocidad de deshacerse de su abrigo de piel favorito. Por su parte papá tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de su copa de vino, para después agregar con una sonrisa en su rostro: _"Renée, tranquilizate querida. Y en cuanto a ti, Rose, estoy seguro que tendremos a la mejor publicista en nuestro equipo._

—Rose, ¿en verdad lo amas? —pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio—. Tal vez lo que sientes por él no es amor, quizás estás pasando por una etapa de rebeldía y quieres estar con él sólo para llevarle la contraría a mamá.

—No Bella, no es ninguna etapa de rebeldía. Yo en verdad amo a Emmett, él lo es todo para mí —respondió con tanta seguridad, que deseé algún día enamorarme así y tener la valentía de luchar por mi amor, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Entiendo, y dime... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Rosalie esbozó una amplia sonrisa, soltó un chillido tirándose sobre mí y me abrazó de forma efusiva.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, hermanita! —me liberó de su asfixiante abrazo, respiró profundo y sin perder su sonrisa siguió hablando—. En unos minutos mamá y yo saldremos a una reunión con no sé quién, en mi armario he dejado una mochila con algunas cosas y un poco de dinero que tenía en efectivo. Lo que tienes que hacer es llevársela a Emmett.

—De acuerdo, así lo haré. ¿Cuándo piensan irse?

—Esta noche, él me estará esperando en el parque que está cerca de aquí. ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto, hermanita! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una resbaló por su mejilla.

—Yo también Rose, yo también —la abracé y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, me separé de ella y traté de sonreír—. Pero, no te desharás de mí tan fácil, tendrás que llamar aunque sea de vez en cuando para saber que estás bien. Y, como supongo se irán de la cuidad, en cuanto estén instalados los visitaré al menos un par de veces al año. Claro, si es que soy bienvenida.

—En mi casa, siempre serás bienvenida —limpió sus lágrimas y una sombra de preocupación cubrió su rostro—. Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, Bella, mamá se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que me he ido y no quiero que tú seas quien pague las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Ahora no te preocupes por eso Rose, llegado el momento estoy segura que podré manejar la situación —tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón—. Además, ya no soy una niña y se cuidarme muy bien yo sola.

Asintió y salió de mi habitación no sin antes darme un último abrazo, tomé mi libro y me puse mis anteojos para después dirigirme a la ventana y sentarme en el alféizar de esta, desde aquí podría ver cuando mi mamá y Rose se marcharan.

Mi hermana era la envidia de cualquier mujer y el sueño hecho realidad para cualquier hombre, cabello largo y rubio, grandes y expresivos ojos azules, piel pálida y sin la más mínima imperfección que la estropeara; ella era más parecida a nuestra madre y por lo tanto su consentida, la que siempre la acompaña a las reuniones con sus amigas y las hijas de éstas, algo que la verdad nunca le había envidiado.

Yo por mi parte era una chica de lo más común, de estatura no muy alta y no poseía una belleza escultural como Rose, mi cabello era de un ordinario color castaño y mas bien esponjado, razón por la cual siempre trataba de llevarlo recogido; mis ojos eran de un común color chocolate y estaba algo miope, mi piel pálida y algunas pecas adornaban mi nariz.

La moda, los perfumes y cosméticos así como los zapatos nunca fueron de mi interés ni cuando entré a la adolescencia, razón por la cual estaba vetada de las reuniones de mamá y sus superficiales amigas. Yo siempre había preferido pasar más tiempo con papá, él y yo eramos más parecidos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y nunca perdí la oportunidad de acompañarle a la oficina, donde él me enseñaba cómo llevar el control de la empresa, ya que algún día yo tomaría su lugar y no porque fuera una imposición de su parte, sino porque era lo que me gustaba y quería hacer. Y ahí estaba, a tan sólo unos días de comenzar la universidad para estudiar administración.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y giré el rostro justo a tiempo para ver salir el coche de mamá, esa era la señal que estaba esperando para llevar a cabo mi parte del plan. Salí rumbo a la habitación de Rose y busqué en el armario la mochila de la que me habló, era realmente pequeña, tanto que estoy segura no metió más de tres cambios de ropa. Sin duda tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Hora y media después estaba buscando a Emmett en el jardín, lo encontré terminando de guardar las herramientas de trabajo en el cobertizo y justo cuando estaba por llegar hasta él, me tropecé con una maldita rama que no vi a tiempo y terminé tirada cuan larga era en el terroso y húmedo suelo. ¡Maldición!

—Señorita Isabella, ¿se encuentra bien? —Emmett se acercó presuroso hasta llegar a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Sí, gracias Emmett. Y llámame Bella, Rosalie ya me contó lo de ustedes —dije mientras me sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

—Sobre eso yo... —me dio una mirada nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo te pido que la cuides y la hagas feliz. No bromeó al decirte, que te mataré con mis propias manos si lastimas a mi hermana.

—La amo y sería incapaz de lastimarla —respondió y en sus ojos pude ver que decía la verdad, la sinceridad que vi reflejada en ellos no podía ser fingida.

—Y por tu bien, así lo espero. ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté señalando el cobertizo con la cabeza y asintió en respuesta—. Perfecto, tengo las cosas de Rose en mi coche. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Iba a protestar pero no se lo permití, tomé su brazo con ambas manos y con fuerza tiré de él para que me siguiera, aunque no lo pude mover ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Y es que pasé por alto un par de detalles, como su enorme tamaño de jugador de fútbol americano, y el que a su lado yo parecía una pequeña pixie.

De pronto comenzó a reír escandalosamente y aún sin parar de reír, me siguió hasta el coche sin soltarse de mi agarre.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Los Ángeles no pude evitar echarle un vistazo de reojo a mi acompañante, no iba a negar que Emmett era un hombre muy atractivo, con sus casi dos metros de altura y musculoso; su cabello color negro y rizado, sus ojos color caramelo y cuando sonreía un par de hoyuelos se marcan en sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno e infantil. Sin duda era realmente adorable.

—Aquí, cruce a la derecha —hice lo que me dijo y señaló un pequeño edificio.

Estacioné el coche frente al edificio y bajé, abrí el maletero y cuando Emmett llegó a mi lado frunció el ceño al ver las maletas.

—Yo soy la responsable de haber vaciado el armario de mi hermana, Rose sólo había preparado esta mochila —tomé la mochila y la colgué de mi hombro.

—Creo que tendré que llevar una parte y volver por el resto —masculló comenzando a sacar las maletas.

—No seas tan exagerado Emmett, son solamente cuatro maletas... bueno cinco si tomas en cuanta la mochila. Tú puedes llevar tres, yo llevo la restante y la mochila.

—No creo que sea conveniente, el elevador está fuera de servicio, así que tendremos que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras y no quiero que vaya a tener algún incidente —sacó la última maleta y cerró el maletero.

—En primera deja de hablarme de usted, y en segunda, déjame decirte que soy perfectamente capaz de subir cinco pisos llevando una maleta, una mochila y llegar de una sola pieza —dije completamente indignada cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Emmett, éste me veía con una mal disimulada sonrisa burlona en su rostro y yo no podía verlo a la cara sin ruborizarme hasta la raíz del cabello, digamos que había tenido un par de contratiempos mientras subía por las escaleras. Gracias a Dios, mi ahora cuñado era poseedor de unos excelentes reflejos y pudo evitar que terminara en la sala de emergencias con algún hueso roto, por decir lo menos. Qué podía decir, siempre había sido torpe por naturaleza.

Emmett sacó la llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero antes de que siquiera tocara la cerradura, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica unos cuantos centímetros más bajita que yo, de cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta.

Al verme sus ojos, de un lindo y vivo color verde, me recorrieron de pies a cabeza con curiosidad para después posarme sobre Emmett.

—Qué bien que llegaste, dejé la comida lista y sólo tienes que calentarla en el horno. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó apoyando las manos en sus caderas sin apartar la mirada de mí, haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda por lo penetrante de su mirada.

—Es Isabella Swan, la hermana de mi Rose.

—Oh, mucho gusto Isabella. Soy Alice Masen, compañera de piso del grandulón —me tendió su mano a forma de saludo y la estreché.

—El gusto es mío Alice y llámame Bella, por favor —asintió sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa, se notaba que era una chica agradable y me caía muy bien.

—Bueno, me voy que se me está haciendo tarde. No sé a qué hora vaya a regresar Edward, aprovechó que hoy tenía el día libre y se fue a surfear —rodó los ojos al decir esto último y no sin antes despedirse, se marchó.

—Yo también me voy. Adiós Emmett, y cuídala mucho ¿de acuerdo? —asintió y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie y mamá llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para cenar, mi hermana estaba nerviosa y fue un alivio que mamá no se diera cuenta y preguntara al respecto; aunque no era de sorprender pues ponía más atención a su celular que a la forma casi compulsiva en que Rosalie no dejaba de ver su reloj a cada rato. En cuanto Rose terminó de cenar se disculpó y casi corriendo subió a su habitación, yo lo hice un par de minutos después para no despertar la curiosidad de mamá.

Me puse mi pijama y cepillé mis dientes, me senté en el alféizar de la ventana abrazando mis piernas y apoyé la barbilla en mis rodillas. Pocos minutos después vi a Rosalie que con sigilo se dirigía al portón, giró el rostro y al verme me dijo adiós con la mano, gesto que yo imité. No pude evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro al verla salir, ojalá por la mañana cuando mamá se diera cuenta de la desaparición de mi hermana lo tomara con calma, pero sabía muy bien que eso era algo imposible y se desataría una jodida hecatombe.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les gustara y me digan qué les pareció. En el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos de la historia e imágenes, si les interesa unirse encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron un momentito para dejarme un review alegrándome el día, así como también gracias a quienes leyeron el cap anterior, agregaron a alertas y favoritos la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

—¡Con un demonio Isabella! ¡Vamos, despierta niña! —abrí los ojos y, asustada por los histéricos chillidos de mamá, me incorporé con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz ahogada sintiéndome de pronto algo mareada por el brusco movimiento. Aunque no era necesario que preguntara nada, si estaba aquí chillando para que me despertara sólo podía significaba una cosa: ya se había enterado que Rose se marchó.

—Tú estabas enterada, ¿cierto? Sabías de la relación de tu hermana con ése malnacido y no me dijiste nada —me reprochó aventándome una arrugada hoja de papel a la cara.

Por inercia tomé la hoja y la leí. En su escueta carta Rose le explicaba a mamá su relación con Emmett, el por qué había tomado la decisión de fugarse con él, y terminaba pidiéndole perdón por _"decepcionarla"_ de esa forma, al enamorarse de un hombre que ella nunca aprobaría y por eso se marchaba en busca de su felicidad.

—Yo no sabía nada... al menos no hasta ayer —murmuré sintiéndome de pronto nerviosa al verla, con las manos cerradas en apretados puños a sus costados y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, tanto que creí sus dientes se pulverizarían ante la presión.

—Debiste decírmelo apenas te enteraste, así yo habría podido evitar que cometiera esa estupidez. ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que se formará cuando esto salga a la luz? ¡Seré la comidilla de mis amigas! —graznó furiosa alzando las manos al cielo.

Pero oh claro, ¿qué más se podría esperar de ella? Lo único que le importaba era el qué dirían sus amigas y el escándalo que la fuga de Rosalie desataría.

—No me correspondía a mí decírtelo —dije encogiéndome de hombros con fingida calma, acción que sirvió para avivar su molestia—. Además, nunca sería capaz de traicionar de ninguna forma, la confianza que Rose me tuvo para contarme sus planes.

Era más que consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no perder el control, por mantenerse de cierto modo... digamos que tranquila y no lanzarse sobre mí para cruzarme la cara de una bofetada; en cambio me dio una feroz mirada y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo y solté un sonoro suspiro, estaba más que segura de que mamá no se quedaría tan tranquila, de ser necesario buscaría a Rose hasta por debajo de las piedras para obligarla a volver aunque tuviera que traerla arrastras. Sólo me quedaba esperar que ella y Emmett ya estuvieran muy, pero muy lejos de la ciudad.

Después de un rato tiré las mantas a un lado y salí de la cama, necesitaba una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajarme y poder soportar el mal humor, que de seguro, tendría mamá por el resto del día. Ojalá y tuviera alguna reunión con sus amigas o cita en el Spa, sería un alivio para mí que se mantuviera fuera de casa al menos por una cuantas horas.

Minutos después, cuando me escuchó llegar al comedor apartó la mirada de su plato y la clavó en mi persona, yo esperaba ser recibida por una fría y malhumorada mirada, pero al contrario de eso, sólo recibí una mirada curiosa que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, me pregunto ¿qué había pasado con el enojo de hace unos minutos atrás?

Algo nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de mamá, me senté y comencé a desayunar, poco a poco la incomodidad se iba haciendo presente pues aquel par de fríos ojos azules no se apartaban de mí; pero gracias a Dios, un par de minutos después soltó un suspiro de pura frustración y sin más se levantó y se fue dejándome sola en el comedor.

En cuanto terminé de desayunar subí a mi habitación, tomé mis lentes, mi celular, el libro que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y salí al jardín. Me senté bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y, tras revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Rose, me dispuse a leer.

—Isabella, necesito mostrarte algo, vamos adentro —aparté la vista del libro para encontrarme con mamá frente a mí.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas y yo ni lo había notado, el tiempo se me había ido como agua entre los dedos.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes que mostrarme? —pregunté con curiosidad, después de todo, era la primera vez que quería _mostrarme_ algo. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, clara señal de que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Sólo acompañame adentro y no me cuestiones, ¿es acaso mucho pedir? —gruñó con impaciencia, a regañadientes asentí y recogí mis cosas antes de ponerme en pie y seguirla.

Mi ceño se frunció al ver que subíamos las escaleras y ella caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación, entramos y sobre la cama pude distinguir un par de bolsas, una era un poco más grande que la otra y perecían ser de... ¿ropa?

—Revisé tu armario y no puedo creer que no tengas nada decente para ponerte, tendremos que ir de compras y renovar tu guardarropa lo antes posible —comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un vestido de una de las bolsas y una caja de zapatos de la otra—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jane, la hija de Sulpicia y Aro Vulturi, vas a ir conmigo y quiero que uses esto.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Yo ir a la _fiesta_ de una de las hijas de sus amigas usando un vestido y tacones? Sí claro, cuando el infierno se congelara.

—Lo siento mamá, pero en mis planes no está acompañarte. Sabes que todas esas tonterías de las fiestas y reuniones con tus amigas, no son de mi interés —me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta el pequeño escritorio, que estaba cerca de la ventana, donde dejé mi cosas—. Y por si eso fuera poco, Jane y yo no tenemos una buena relación.

—Isabella, no quiero tener una discusión contigo justo ahora, irás quieras o no. Ahora que Rosalie no está tú tomarás su lugar, claro que será algo temporal, pues en cuanto tu hermana se dé cuenta de lo que perdió al irse con ése... hombre, regresará suplicándome perdón de rodillas _—ajá, tendrás que esperar sentada a que eso pase mamá,_ pensé—. Aunque... si eso no llegará a suceder, haré lo necesario para que regrese el sentido común a ella. Si tengo que obligarla a volver y encerrarla en el sótano, que así sea.

Tuve que respirar profundo y contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarme, sentía como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia que no me permitiría derramar delante de ella. ¿Cómo a una madre podía importarle tan poco la felicidad de sus hijas? ¿Qué clase de madre era Renée Swan? Debería respetar la decisión de Rosalie y apoyarla, no ponerse en su contra.

Y por otra parte yo tenía que aceptar ir a la dichosa fiesta, así como también a ir de compras y todo lo que se le ocurriera a mamá para mantenerla entretenida, lo haría por Rose, y en cuanto tuviera noticias suyas podría mandar todo eso a la mierda; oh sí, sería un jodido infierno, pero le daría un poco de tiempo a mi hermana.

—Iré contigo —murmuré, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al tiempo que dejaba el vestido y los zapatos sobre la cama.

—Bien, espero puedas hacernos un favor a ambas y te comportes como se debe, ojalá y no me hagas pasar alguna vergüenza con tu maldita torpeza. Cámbiate y en una hora te espero en mi habitación, apuesto a que no sabes siquiera usar correctamente un labial —asentí como única respuesta, no me sentía capaz de abrir la boca sin terminar diciéndole un par de verdades y mandar todo al diablo.

—Espero pronto tener noticias tuyas Rose, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo —murmuré una vez me quedé sola. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me apresuré a limpiarla.

Justo una hora después me encontraba en la habitación de mamá, tal y como me lo había ordenado, sentada frente al tocador mientras ella arreglaba mi cabello sin dejar de murmurar cosas como: _"Tu cabello es un maldito desastre" "Tengo que llevarte con mi estilista, Charlotte, de seguro ella sabrá que hacer con esto" "Maldita la hora en que Rosalie se encaprichó con ése..."_ Después de eso no le preste más atención, cerré los ojos y suspiré rogando a Dios porque la tortura terminara lo más pronto posible.

Me veía al espejo y no reconocía la imagen que este me mostraba, y es que... esa no podía ser yo.

Mi cabello estaba totalmente lizo y sujeto a los lados con un par de pequeños broches, el maquillaje por fortuna no era muy llamativo: un poco de sombras en colores neutros, delineador y mascara para pestañas hacían resaltar mis ojos, y por último, un poco de brillo color rosa en los labios. El vestido era color arena, sin mangas, ajustado en la parte de arriba mientras la falda caía amplia hasta la mitad de mi muslos; un cinturón negro al igual que los zapatos con tacón de vértigo complementaban el atuendo.

—Vamos, ya se nos está haciendo tarde —la voz de mi mamá me hizo apartar la vista del espejo.

Asentí y en silencio salí tras de ella.

Jane Vulturi nunca me había agradado y el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo, nos conocíamos desde que ambas estábamos en el jardín de infantes y ya desde entonces se mostraba frívola e interesada, cualidades que yo no buscaba en mis posibles amistades, razón por la cual mi grupo de amigos era bastante reducido.

Sin duda alguna sería una total tortura pasar las siguientes horas cerca de ella y sus agradables, nótese el sarcasmo, amigas y amigos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, lugar donde se estaba llevando a acabo el importante acontecimiento, me sentía como un condenado caminando hacia su trágico destino, aunque siendo sincera esto era mucho peor. _Sólo espero que mi torpeza no salga a relucir,_ pensé haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el equilibrio; si caminar sobre una superficie plana con tacones era un peligro para mí, no digamos caminar sobre el césped, donde los tacones de hundía dándome una sensación de inestabilidad alarmante.

—Renée, querida te vez tan espectacular como siempre —rodé los ojos ante las falsas palabras de Sulpicia Vulturi, en cambio, mamá se hinchó orgullosa como un pavo real por el alago—. ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Sulpicia Vulturi era una mujer hermosa, poseedora de un porte aristocrático y elegancia innatos. De cabello corto rubio oscuro y sus ojos de una rara pero hermosa tonalidad de azul, que si te tomabas el tiempo de observar a detalle, parecían tener cierto resplandor violeta; para ser una mujer que estaba cerca de los cincuenta se veía muy bien. Sin duda era una verdadera lastima que fuera la típica clasista estirada, a la que lo único que en verdad le importa era cuántos dígitos tenía su cuenta bancaria.

Mamá se aclaró la garganta y se removió incomoda antes de responder a la pregunta, sólo Dios sabía qué mentira inventaría para justificar la ausencia de mi hermana.

—Rosalie está de viaje, se le metió la idea de tomarse algún tiempo para recorrer el mundo, ya sabes cómo son los chicos de ahora. Pero no creo que pase mucho antes de que decida regresar a casa —y volvemos a lo mismo, ¿acaso nunca iba a entender que a Rose no le importaba el dinero? Sulpicia frunció el ceño al verme, me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada para después mirar interrogante a mamá—. Recuerdas a mi hija menor, Isabella, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh sí, claro que la recuerdo! Isabella, mírate luces tan... diferente. Sin lugar a dudas, te has convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa —me mordí la lengua para no soltar algún improperio y tuve que obligarme a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por el halago, señora Vulturi.

—Llámame Sulpicia cariño, eso de señora Vulturi me hace recordar a mi difunta suegra, y la bendita mujer era un completo dolor de cabeza —dijo con fastidio y sentí pena... pero por la pobre de su suegra, que tuvo la desdicha que una arpía como Sulpicia llegara a su familia—. Bueno, Isabella, por allá están los jóvenes, ve a reunirte con ellos. Nosotras vamos con los demás adultos aburridos —ambas mujeres rieron por la estupenda _"broma"_ y se alejaron hablando sobre qué sé yo.

A paso lento comencé a acercarme, quería retrasarme lo más posible para poder prepararme mentalmente para la dura prueba que se me venía encima.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas vistiendo al último grito de la moda se encontraban distribuidos en pequeños grupos; hablaban, reían, bailaban y se notaban algo achispados por las bebidas de distintos colores que sostenían en sus manos.

La decoración era algo por demás extravagante, se asemejaba más a una fiesta infantil de mal gusto, que a la de una chica que cumplía diecinueve años; solamente faltaba un payaso y... ¡Oh, pero si ahí está! Mike Newton estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida. A su lado Jessica Stanley trataba de sostener a su ebrio novio, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro a punto de caerse, y alejarlo del grupo. Para mala fortuna de ambos, ella perdió el equilibrio y terminaron los dos tirados sobre el césped.

Las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, a lo que no pude evitar sentir pena por los chicos; tal vez por ahora Newton no era muy consiente de lo que ocurría, pero para mañana cuando se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos querría hacer un hoyo en la tierra, meterse dentro y no salir durante los próximos cincuenta años. Jessica se levantó y se marchó a las prisas muerta de vergüenza, mientras Eric Yorkie ayudaba a Mike y se lo llevaba casi arrastrando.

—Pero mira quién está aquí. Nada más y nada menos que... ¡Isabella Swan! Casi no te reconocí querida, vestida así hasta pareces una chica normal —mis mejillas se sentían arder, pero no de vergüenza precisamente, tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarme o de lo contrario, le borraría esa sonrisa burlona a Jane con un buen puñetazo.

—Es una lastima que lo que te falte a ti para parecer normal, sea un cerebro —su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos destilaban furia. Vaya, en ocasiones las palabras funcionaban mejor que un puñetazo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gruñó acercándose un par de pasos a mí, a lo que sólo sonreí de forma inocente.

—Nada, feliz cumpleaños... querida —di media vuelta alejándome de las arpías, no iba a arriesgarme a seguir un segundo más cerca de ellas y terminar arruinando tan estupenda fiesta con un escándalo.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud abrumadora, Jane no dejaba de lanzarme miradas asesinas y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que hablaba pestes sobre mí con sus amigas; las personas a mi alrededor murmuraban de una forma para nada discreta y no apartaban la mirada de mí. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, es más, siempre que me veía en la obligación de asistir a algún evento de sociedad hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar desapercibida; algo que no me era muy difícil de lograr.

Pero en este momento me encontraba aquí, parada en el lugar más alejado de la fiesta y con la atención de docenas de personas puesta sobre mí, mi estomago dio un vuelco y sentí ganas de vomitar, tenía que hacer algo o sin duda sería victima de un ataque de pánico. Nerviosa, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: con piernas temblorosas y lo más rápido que pude, huí lo más lejos posible del lugar.

Llegué hasta la solitaria alberca al otro lado del jardín, me senté en el borde de ésta y me quité los zapatos, metí los pies y ronroneé bajito al sentir la agradable temperatura del agua, estaba tibia y me resultaba bastante relajante.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero debió ser bastante, pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la piel de mis pies estaba tan arrugada como una pasa. El ruido de alguien acercándose me hizo girar el rostro, un mesero se acercaba y al llegar a mi lado se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura.

—Refresco de naranja, a menos, que quiera algo más fuerte para poder soportar el resto de la fiesta... —era consciente de que él seguía hablando, lo sabía porque sus labios no dejaban de moverse, pero yo ya no era capaz de escuchar lo que decía. Había caído bajo el hechizo de unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas.

Sus ojos, sus labios y su barbilla era lo único que podía apreciar, pues su rostro estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por un elegante antifaz veneciano de metal color blanco; sin duda solamente a Jane o a su madre pudo habérseles ocurrido que los meseros usaran antifaces.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y no pude evitar mirar fijamente sus labios, tenían el tamaño justo y perfecto, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, apuesto a que podría pasar horas besándolos y... Pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Era un completo desconocido y yo de lo más feliz fantaseando con besar sus apetecibles labios, sin duda estar rodeada de un montón de idiotas me estaba afectando demasiado y comenzaba a sufrir de delirios acompañados de una posible perdida de cordura. ¡Oh al diablo con eso! Gustosa iría por mi propia cuenta hasta un psiquiátrico, sólo por haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con él.

Al notar que seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, soltó una suave risita que me provocó escalofríos y con mi mano temblorosa, tomé el refresco que me ofrecía apartando la mirada del él concentrándome en algún punto frente a mí.

—Hem... gra-gracias, el refresco... está perfecto —murmuré apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. _Genial Bella, de seguro piensa que eres una tonta, ya que te pusiste a tartamudear como una_ ; me reprendí mentalmente.

—No parece estarse divirtiendo como el resto de los invitados —comentó, cerré los ojos al sentirle sentarse a mi lado y tomé un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarme.

—Mi concepto de diversión es... un poco distinto al que ellos tienen —respondí encogiéndome de hombros para después tomar un sorbo de refresco—. Y por favor, no me hables de usted, odio que lo hagan.

—Lo lamento, pero no le habló informalmente a personas que no conozco. Tal vez si me dijera su nombre... —dejó la frase inconclusa y giré el rostro para verlo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido, al ver la hermosa sonrisa torcida que apareció en su rostro y el sutil brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Bella —respondí casi sin darme cuenta que las palabras abandonaban mis labios—. Quiero decir, mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

—Sin duda es un nombre más que acertado, Bella —la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, casi como si con su lengua acariciara cada una de las letras al salir de sus labios, me causó una serie de escalofríos que recorrieron mi cuerpo entero. Suspiró y se puso en pie—. Debo seguir con mi trabajo, fue un gusto conocerte Bella.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé, algo parecido a una pequeña corriente de electricidad nació donde nuestras manos se unieron con suavidad, extendiéndose a lo largo de mi brazo hasta propagarse por todo mi cuerpo, lo cual me hizo sentir en medio de una escena cliché de película romántica; y estaba casi segura que él también lo sintió, ya que se apresuró a soltarme y su ceño se frunció.

Me quedé observando como se alejaba, de pronto recordé algo y maldije por lo bajo al tiempo que estrellaba la palma de mi mano contra mi frente: no le había preguntado su nombre.

Un par de horas después mamá vino a buscarme para regresar a casa y estuve a punto de arrodillarme para dar gracias al cielo, me sentía frustrada pues después del encuentro con el mesero de los ojos verdes en la piscina, no lo volví a ver. Antes de dejar el lugar, esperanzada recorrí el jardín con la mirada esperando volver a verlo, pero una vez más, no tuve suerte.

Al llegar a casa me apresuré a subir a mi habitación, me urgía quitarme el vestido y los incómodos zapatos, mientras subía las escaleras escuché un: _"Isabella, mañana saldremos temprano. Iremos de compras"_ de parte de mi mamá y solté un sonoro bufido. ¡Detestaba con todo mi ser ir de compras!

Me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un cómodo pantalón corto de algodón y una blusa sin mangas, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y la cara para quitarme el maquillaje. Me metí a la cama, abracé una de mis almohadas y suspiré, después de todo no había sido tan malo ir a la dichosa fiesta. Antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes me hizo sonreír.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les gustara. Ese chico de ojos verdes... ¿quién será? ¿Alguna teoría? Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, allí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de la historia, si gustan unirse encontraran el Link en mi perfil; como también encontraran el Link del trailer del Fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un minutito de tiempo para dejar un comentario y alegrarme el día.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción suspiré con pesadez y bajé del coche, de sólo pensar en la cantidad de tiendas que de seguro mamá tenía planeado visitar, ya me dolían los pies. Por fortuna me había puesto unos cómodos aunque algo desgastados Converse, claro que fortuna para mí, ya que a mamá casi le daba un síncope al verlos y cada que desviaba la mirada a mis pies, arrugaba su aristocrática nariz como si estuviera viendo la peor mierda de la humanidad.

—Primero iremos al salón de Charlotte, hablé con ella para hacer una cita antes de salir de casa y nos estará esperando —me comunicó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

Volví a suspirar y no dije nada, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla cambiar de parecer y regresar a casa, así que con resignación me limité a caminar unos pasos detrás de ella, después de todo, no tenía caso que perdiera mi tiempo replicando si al final de cuentas iba a hacer lo que ella dijera.

Minutos después estábamos entrando al dichoso salón, obviamente era un lugar de lo más ostentoso tal y como me lo esperaba, después de todo, si era del agrado de Renée Swan tenía que serlo ¿no? Con una sonrisa que denotaba la más pura hipocresía, se acercó a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años y la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

—Charlotte, ella es mi hija menor, Isabella —me presentó y la mujer al verme abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—¡Ay mi Dios! Pero... ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello mi niña? —preguntó y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Quise responder pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo—. No te preocupes cielo, verás que esto tiene solución.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre mis hombros y no puse resistencia, cuando con delicadeza me condujo hasta una silla giratoria frente a un gran espejo; _que inicie la función,_ me dije para mis adentros y suspiré con resignación.

Charlotte Me puso más productos de los que podría recordar en mi vida, para después cortar mi cabello apenas lo suficiente como para sacar lo maltratado, después lo secó y terminó haciendo unos suaves rizos que caían como cascada por mi espalda. Al final el resultado fue genial, mi cabello lucía como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el proceso fue un infierno. En las poco más de tres horas que tardó en terminar, Charlotte no dejó de hablar como si fuera una endemoniada guacamaya mientras trabajaba; digo, la mujer podía ser de lo más simpática, agradable y por raro que sonara me caía súper bien, pero eso no quitaba que tanto parloteo me estuviera causando una espantosa jaqueca.

A petición de mamá, una de las ayudantes de Charlotte me dio unas clases intensivas de maquillaje, me enseñó a usar correctamente bases, sombras y de más cosméticos; sólo esperaba que, llegado el momento, pudiera recordar al menos una mínima parte de lo que me había dicho.

—Muchas gracias por todo, sabía que tú podrías ayudarnos con este desafortunado problema —dijo mamá con dramatismo y rodeé los ojos.

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que se refiriera a mi cabello como si fuera... qué sé yo, una enfermedad mortal o algo por el estilo. Sí, aceptaba que mi cabello no era el más hermoso y saludable del mundo, pero tampoco era un problema para armar tanto revuelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Renée, sólo hice mi trabajo —después de despedirse de mamá se acercó a mí—. Fue un gusto conocerte mi niña, esto es para ti.

Me alargó un par de bolsa, una con distintos productos para el cabello: champús, acondicionadores y lacas, y la otra con variados cosméticos. Le sonreí agradeciendo el regalo y ella me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, se separó de mí y en sus ojos pude ver... algo muy parecido a la tristeza.

—Te digo lo que en su momento le dije a Rose, cuando necesites algo no dudes en buscarme, y no hablo precisamente de un corte de cabello. Por desgracia conozco muy bien a tu madre mi niña, por eso te aconsejo que en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, busques tu felicidad tal y como lo hizo tu hermana, lejos de ella. Tienes un corazón inocente y puro Bella, no dejes que su ambición también destruya eso —me susurró aprovechando que mamá estaba pagando la cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas Charlotte? —pregunté con curiosidad y suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Sólo prometeme que no olvidarás lo que te dije y que si algún día puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, me buscarás —suspiré rendida y asentí.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

—Isabella, vamos que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —me separé de Charlotte y, más que confundida por sus palabras, seguí a mamá fuera del lugar.

Muchas horas después, por fin pude quitarme los Converse y dejarme caer de espaldas sobre mi cama, nunca antes la había sentido tan suave y cómoda, y es que estaba literalmente muerta. Tanto, que bien podría dormir por las próximas veinticuatro horas sin interrupción alguna.

Toda mi ropa _"vieja y pasada de moda"_ fue sacada de mi armario siendo reemplazada por la que compramos hoy, al igual que los zapatos. Ahora mi armario estaba repleto de ajustados jeans a la medida, shorts, faldas, vestidos, blusas y alguna que otra playera a la moda; zapatos de tacón alto, bajo y algún par de bailarinas, ¡ah! Y no debía olvidar mencionar la pequeña ropa interior de encaje. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Era una chica de dieciocho años que adoraba la cómoda ropa interior de algodón, no toda una _femme fatale._

Alcancé uno de los almohadones y rodé quedando sobre mi costado, cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco y recobrar fuerzas pero no pude, las palabras de Charlotte no dejaban de resonar con insistencia dentro de mi cabeza, sobre todo unas en especial: _"Tienes un corazón inocente y puro, no dejes que su ambición también destruya eso"._ Sabía que mi mamá no era lo que se pueda decir una dulce mujer llena de virtudes, pero ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que destruyó Renée Swan por ambición?

Los siguientes días se pasaron volando y antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta, mi primer día en la universidad había llegado. Me levanté de muy buen humor, era un día soleado y caluroso, así que había decidido usar una falda de jean color blanco y una blusa sin mangas azul, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos y me calcé unas sandalias sin tacón.

Revisé mi bolso por segunda vez para cerciorarme de que no olvidaba nada y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no estaban mis lentes, los busqué por toda la habitación pero no los encontré en ningún lado; sólo me faltaba revisar debajo de los muebles, tal vez se me habían caído sin que me diera cuenta y fueron a parar debajo de la cama o el escritorio.

—Ya se te está haciendo tarde Isabella —la voz de mamá me sobresaltó y estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza, pues me encontraba metida debajo del escritorio.

—No encuentro mis lentes, de casualidad no los habrás visto ¿o sí? —pregunté saliendo con cuidado de debajo del mueble.

—Sí, los vi. Yo me los llevé y los cambié por lentillas de contacto.

—Espera un minuto, no sé si sigo dormida o el golpe que acabo de darme, me afectó el oído y no te escuché bien. ¿Tú hiciste qué? —se encogió de hombros y con total tranquilidad me alargó una cajita de plástico trasparente donde estaban guardadas las lentillas, la cual está de más decir que no tomé.

—Tómala y apúrate, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases —me dijo metiéndose en un papel de madre preocupada por la educación de sus hijos, el cual por cierto no le venía en lo más mínimo.

—No tenías ningún derecho a haber cambiado mis lentes sin mi consentimiento —le reproché enfadada y bufó por lo bajo. Y así mi buen humor se fue volando por la maldita ventana.

—Esos lentes eran horribles, te hice un gran favor al deshacerme de ellos, créeme. Las lentillas te harán lucir mejor —respiré profundo un par de veces y de mala gana tomé la bendita caja.

—No se trata de que me hagan lucir _mejor_ madre, si no de que yo me sienta cómoda. No puedo creer que lo hicieras sin consultarme, era una decisión que a ti no te incumbía en lo más mínimo y sólo yo podía tomar —agarré mi bolso y me encaminé a la puerta.

—Espera Isabella, no te has maquillado y no puedes irte así, al menos ponte un poco de brillo en los labios.

—Se me está haciendo tarde, no voy a perder mi tiempo en esas estúpidas tonterías, madre —salí de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y aprisa bajé las escaleras sin detenerme a prestar atención a los gritos de mamá que, estaba segura, resonaban por toda la manzana.

Me metí al coche y golpeé el volante con todas mis fuerzas para sacar un poco de mi frustración, simplemente ya no soportaba más que se metiera en mi vida personal como lo estaba haciendo, primero fue la ropa, el maquillaje, los zapatos y ahora mis jodidos lentes. Qué seguiría después, ¿iba a decidir por mí hasta lo que comería?

Estaba a un pequeño paso de rebasar mi límite, me sentía ahogar, dentro de mí había una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar y ya no sabía cómo retrasarlo más. Mamá poco a poco estaba acabando con quien yo era, tenía miedo de que todo eso me deslumbrara y terminara convertida en lo que tanto detestaba. Rosalie no me había llamado, mandado un mensaje, una carta o algo, no me contestaba el celular y de verdad esperaba que ya estuviera muy dejos de la cuidad, porque ya no quería ni podía seguir con esta maldita puesta en escena.

Cuando llegué a la universidad ya la primera clase había comenzado y el profesor no me permitió entrar, mi primer día y lo comencé perdiendo una clase, ¡genial! Qué mejor manera de comenzar el curso que esa.

Frustrada decidí recorrer el campus para matar el tiempo mientras la siguiente clase iniciaba, necesitaba distraerme o de lo contrario, el coraje se encargaría de acabar con mi corta y miserable vida en ese preciso momento. Llegué a uno de los jardines y me senté en el césped, después de un momento suspiré y saqué de mi bolso la cajita de las lentillas, la abrí y tomé una para ponérmela; era demasiado incomoda y mi ojo ardía como si me hubiese salpicado picante, así que la devolví a su caja. Sin duda saliendo tendría que ir a conseguir unos lentes nuevos.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor complicación, por fortuna nadie que conociera compartía las mismas clases conmigo, así que no tenía que lidiar con las murmuraciones acerca de mi _"cambio de imagen"_.

Iba caminado distraídamente por el estacionamiento revisando una lista de libros que tendría que comprar, no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde y choqué con esa persona, para fortuna de ambas, el choque no había sido tan fuerte y no habíamos terminado tiradas en el suelo.

—Lo lamento mu... —mi disculpa quedó en el aire al ver con quién había chocado.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde vas, Isabella —gruñó Jane fulminándome con la mirada, a sus espaldas se encontraban sus fieles perras falderas: Chelsea y Heidi Vulturi, sus primas.

—¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! Parece que el patito feo Swan, al final se convirtió en cisne. ¿Encontraste un genio de la lampara que te cumplió tres deseos? —se burló Chelsea y las tres arpías se rieron.

—¡¿Cómo lo adivinaste?! Si quieres puedo decirte dónde lo encontré para que vayas a buscar uno, con suerte y puede hacerte inteligente —las risas cesaron de golpe, Chelsea frunció el ceño sin entender mis palabras y rodeé los ojos—. No esfuerces tus neuronas querida y mejor olvídalo, ya eres un caso perdido. Y tú, Jane, bien podrías dejar de pensar en la próxima colección de Chanel y poner atención en qué o quién está frente a ti —las esquivé y continué con mi camino.

Al llegar hasta mi auto abrí la puerta y aventé el bolso dentro, por si no había tenido los suficientes disgustos por un día, tenía que encontrarme precisamente con el trió de urracas oxigenadas de las Vulturi para cerrar con broche de oro. ¿Qué diablos había hecho en mi vida pasada para merecer semejante castigo? Sin duda debí de haber sido muy, pero muy mala; estaba por entrar al auto cuando escuché a alguien llamarme.

—¡Bella espera! —giré el rostro y me encontré con Ángela Weber que se acercaba casi corriendo tomada de la mano con su novio.

Ángela era una chica sencilla a pesar de que su padre era un hombre de buena posición social, eramos muy parecidas en ese aspecto y por lo tanto, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que estábamos en preescolar.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estuvieron sus vacaciones? —pregunté una vez estuvieron a mi lado y los saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Bells. Todo genial, Alec y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —respondió Angie sonriéndole a su novio.

Alec Vulturi, el hermano mellizo del demonio de Jane, era novio de Ángela desde hacía casi un año. Lo comencé a tratar cuando comenzó a salir con mi amiga y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada al haberlo comparado con su hermana, eran tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, él al contrario de ella y el resto de su familia, era sencillo y bastante agradable.

—No te molestes por lo que te voy a preguntar, pero... ¿Qué pasó contigo, Bella? —resoplé por la pregunta de mi amiga, me apoyé en mi coche y crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Es una larga historia, ¿les parece si me acompañan a la librería y después vamos a tomar algo?

—Claro, nosotros te seguimos en mi coche. Además, Angie y yo, también necesitamos pasar por la librería —habló por primera vez Alec y asentí.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la librería y mucho menos en comprar lo que necesitábamos, aproveché que estaba cerca una óptica y pasé a buscar unos nuevos lentes, no pude conseguir unos como los anteriores pero sí algo parecido, los nuevos eran un poquito más pequeños y modernos pero igual eran cómodos.

Llegamos a una cafetería que por fortuna no estaba muy llena, buscamos una mesa apartada junto al ventanal, y una chica pelirroja se apresuró a acercarse para tomar nuestra orden.

—Hola, mi nombre es Liza y seré su camarera —nos entregó un menú a cada uno y no me pasó desapercibido que por _"accidente"_ rozaba la mano de Alec, claro que Angie también lo notó y no le hizo la más mínima gracia el descarado acto de coqueteo por parte de la chica—. ¿Ya saben qué van a tomar? ¿O necesitan algunos minutos?

—Para mi _novio_ y para mí un café moca —respondió Ángela fulminándola con la mirada y poniendo mayor énfasis en la palabra novio.

—Un chai latte para mí —dije entregándole el menú a la chica que se marchó no sin antes sonreírle coqueta a Alec.

—Es una descarada, y tú Alec Vulturi, más vale que ni siquiera voltees a verla ¿entendido? —le gruñó mi amiga a su novio. No pude contener una risita divertida por la situación, mi amiga era toda una celosa controladora. Y no podía juzgarla, yo en su lugar también lo sería, Alec era un chico realmente guapo.

—Mi vida, sabes que no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú, te amo —respondió él todo meloso y la besó. Sin duda Alec era todo un mandilón, ¡ay! Lo que hace el amor.

—Chicos, déjense de tanto arrumaco que me causarán un coma diabético —ambos rieron por mis palabras, Alec rodeó los hombros de mi amiga con su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

—Bella, querida amiga, no digas nada que ya te veremos cuando el amor llegue a tu vida —dijo Alec y, no sé por qué, el recuerdo de uno ojos verdes llegó de pronto.

Solté una risita nerviosa al notar que Angie me veía con el ceño fruncido, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y en su mirada había claramente escrita una pregunta: ¿Qué estás escondiendo? _Ay no, por favor que Angie no pregunte nada_ , le rogué hasta a Buda. Y es que, qué le iba a decir, no podía decirle que conocí a un chico de hermosos ojos verdes en la fiesta de su adorable cuñada, chico que no sé si es real o un producto de mi alocada imaginación, ya que después de nuestro encuentro no lo volví a ver por ningún lado.

Abrió la boca pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que la camarera se acercaba con nuestra orden a la mesa, suspiré con alivio pero no me duró mucho, pues de pronto la chica se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y clavó la mirada en la entrada.

—¡Eddie, no olvides que me prometiste mañana cubrir mi turno! —chilló con una voz bastante aguda.

—¡Con un demonio Liza! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie? —esa voz, estaba casi segura que he escuchado esa voz antes, pero ¿dónde?—. Y no, no lo olvidaré.

¡Oh por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Era él, el chico de la fiesta. Giré la cabeza hacia la entrada tan rápido que creí se me rompería el cuello, pero para mi desgracia, sólo alcancé a ver la espalada de la persona que salía y una mata de rebelde cabello color cobrizo. Después de todo, tal parecía que el misterioso joven de ojos verdes sí que era real.

—Bella, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Ángela y volví la mirada al frente.

—No, no ocurre nada. Es sólo que creí ver a alguien que... eh... conozco —Liza dejó nuestras bebidas y se marchó moviendo las caderas con exageración, a lo que mi amiga bufó.

—Bueno, estamos aquí, además de para que mi hermosa novia se ponga celosa, para que nos cuentes qué pasó contigo ¿recuerdas?

—Comenzaré por decir que Rosalie se fue de casa, se fugó con Emmett, el chico que era nuestro jardinero —ambos se quedaron sin palabras, boqueando como peces fuera del agua sin emitir sonido alguno.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida para después comenzar con mi relato, les conté desde el día que me enteré de la relación de Rosalie con Emmett, la reacción de mamá al descubrir que mi hermana se había ido y cómo terminé por aceptar ir con ella a la fiesta de Jane, claro que omití cierta parte que involucraba a un joven de ojos verdes, y terminé hablando sobre mi cambio de look.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Ángela respiró profundo y fue la primera en hablar.

—Admiro el valor que tuvo Rose para tomar la decisión de buscar su felicidad, en serio que lo hago, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que sacrificarte por ella —Alec asintió en acuerdo con su novia y suspiré con pesadez.

—Es mi hermana chicos y tenía que hacerlo, pero después de lo de hoy, no puedo seguir con esta farsa. Aunque me preocupa que no he tenido noticias suyas, Rose me prometió que me llamaría y hasta hoy no lo ha hecho —Ángela tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Estoy segura que Rosalie está bien, después de todo las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar o al menos es lo que dicen, ¿no? —en eso mi amiga tenía razón, las malas noticias volaban.

—¿Emmett no tiene parientes aquí en Los Ángeles? Tal vez puedan darte noticias suy...

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —interrumpí a Alec al recordar el día que llevé a Emmett a su departamento—. Emmett compartía piso con una chica, tal vez ella pueda decirme algo sobre ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? —preguntó Ángela y asentí—. Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos a verla ahora mismo.

Pedimos la cuenta y tras pagar salimos de la cafetería con una Ángela más que dispuesta a hacer picadillo de Liza, la chica no tuvo mejor idea, que dejarle su número de teléfono a Alec en un trozo de papel; o en verdad era muy despistada, o de plano una suicida.

Por fortuna recordaba con exactitud cómo llegar hasta el edificio, estacioné el coche en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y Alec tuvo que hacerlo a un par de metros de distancia. Entramos y al igual que la vez pasada que estuve allí, el elevador estaba fuera de servicio, así que tuvimos que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras.

—Dios... tengo que... ejercitarme un poco... más —dijo con dificultad Angie, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y tomó un par de profundas respiraciones—. Mi condición física es un asco.

—No seas exagerada. Andando, aquel es el departamento —me paré frente a la puerta, llamé unas cuantas veces pero nadie abrió—. Tal parece que no está.

—Igual podemos esperar a que la chica regrese, no es como si tuviéramos prisa por volver a nuestras casas —dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros y los tres reímos, la verdad es que siempre que teníamos oportunidad íbamos a algún lugar después de la escuela, evitando así tener que regresar a nuestras casas.

Esperamos por más de veinte minutos en vano, estábamos por marcharnos cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos y rizas por el pasillo; una vez entraron en nuestro campo de visión pudimos ver que eran una chica que venía montada a lo caballito sobre la espalda de un chico.

Con cada paso que se acercaban pude reconocer a la chica como Alice, mis rodillas temblaron y de no ser que me apoyé en la pared, me hubiese caído al reconocer los ojos del chico, estaba más que segura de que era el mismo chico de la fiesta, no era fácil olvidar ese par de ojos esmeraldas que ahora me veían con un brillo que no supe descifrar y... un momento, ¿qué hacía él con Alice? ¿Acaso ellos eran pareja? No sé por qué, pero esa posibilidad no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bella, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó Alice bajando de la espalda del chico, con un pequeño y fluido salto.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí ocurre algo. No he tenido noticias de Rose y vine a preguntarte si tú tienes alguna noticia sobre ellos —a mi espalda Angie y Alec se aclararon la garganta haciendo notar su presencia—. ¡Oh lo siento! Ellos son mis amigos: Ángela Weber y Alec Vulturi, chicos, ella es Alice Masen.

—Mucho gusto, él es Edward, mi...

—¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —chilló mi hermana, que recién iba llegando con Emmett, interrumpiendo a Alice. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, se lanzó sobre mí casi tirándome en el proceso y me abrazó con fuerza.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber publicado el capítulo el miércoles como correspondía, pero mi conexión a Internet me ha estado dando un montón de problemas; en fin, espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, si gustan unirse encontraran el Link en mi perfil. Con respecto a las actualizaciones cambiaré el día de publicación, ahora estaré actualizando los sábados.**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito para dejarme un review, y alegrarme el día.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

— _ _¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —chilló mi hermana, que recién iba llegando con Emmett, interrumpiendo a Alice. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, se lanzó sobre mí casi tirándome y me abrazó con fuerza.__

—Rosalie, ¿qué diablos haces aún en la cuidad? —pregunté separándome de ella con algo de brusquedad—. Para esta fecha yo ya te hacía en China, y eso por decir lo menos.

—¿Por qué no entran al departamento? No creo que sea bueno que tengan esta charla en medio del pasillo —dijo un Emmett muy distinto a la última vez que lo vi, en sus ojos ya no brillaba esa chispa de diversión que lo caracterizaba, ahora se veían... opacos, sin vida.

—Esto... creo que lo mejor es que nosotros te esperamos en el coche, Bells —comentó Angie con incomodidad, de pronto el ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso.

—No es necesario —Alec abrió la boca pero no le di oportunidad a rebatir—, en serio chicos no es necesario que me esperen, puedo volver sola a casa. Váyanse y nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

—¿Estás segura? —asentí y Ángela soltó un pesado suspiro—. Bien, si así lo quieres nos iremos. —Mis amigos se despidieron de mí y de Rose con un beso en la mejilla, y de los demás con un asentimiento.

Rosalie tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró dentro del departamento, creí que nos quedaríamos en la sala como lo hicieron los demás pero no podía estar más equivocada; mi hermana no se detuvo y siguió caminando llevándome por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, con movimientos torpes la abracé y caminé hasta la cama donde nos sentamos. Rose se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo como lo haría una niña, con una mano comencé a frotar su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla y, con la otra, aparté las hebras de sus rubios cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los ahogados sollozos de mi hermana, lo cual me hizo pensar en docenas de preguntas, siendo las más importantes: ¿Qué había pasado para que se pusiera así? ¿Acaso ella y Emmett tenían algún tipo de problema? Y de ser así, ¿qué podía hacer yo para ayudarla?

Sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer dejé que se desahogara para poder preguntar algo al respecto, sólo esperaba por el bien de Emmett que no hubiese hecho nada que la lastimara, porque de lo contrario, conocería de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan por defender a aquellos que le importan. Después de varios minutos, por fin su llanto cesó y con voz suave rompí el silencio que nos rodeaba.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —pregunté acariciando con suavidad sus rubios cabellos, suspiró entrecortado y se incorporó.

—Nos íbamos a ir a Texas un par de días después de que me fui de casa, alquilaríamos un pequeño departamento y mientras conseguíamos empleo pagaríamos el alquiler con el dinero que tengo guardado. No sé qué le pasó Bells, hace tres días llegó y todos nuestros planes se fueron a pique, discutimos y... —su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—... me dijo cosas horribles.

—Ay Rose, lo siento tanto cariño —limpié con mus pulgares sus lágrimas y me puse en pie—. Quiero que empaques tus cosas, voy a hablar con él y si no logro hacerlo entrar en razón, te irás de aquí conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En qué momento te convertiste en la hermana mayor? —preguntó con una débil sonrisa, me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación.

En la sala solamente se encontraba Alice leyendo un libro y tomando notas en un cuaderno, le pregunté por Emmett y me dijo que estaba en la cocina, me indicó el camino y fui a buscarlo. Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, Emmett estaba con Edward y al parecer discutían sobre algo, me debatí entre dar media vuelta y marcharme o hacer notar mi presencia. Al final me decidí por la segunda opción, me aclaré la garganta para hacer notar mi presencia y ambos voltearon a verme.

—¿Emmett, puedo hablar contigo?

—Yo los dejo solos...

—No Edd, quédate. No creo que a la señorita le importe el escuches lo que tiene que decirme, ¿o me equivoco? —cerré las manos en apretados puños y respiré profundo. _Dios, dame paciencia para no romperle la cabeza con una sartén a éste idiota._

—No, claro que no me importa — _ _cálmate Bella, no puedes perder los estribos, recuerda que por muy idiota que sea es el hombre que ama tu hermana__ _._ Me repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra—. Bien, sólo te pedí dos cosas: que la cuidaras y la hicieras feliz. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Eso fue antes de que supiera la verdad —gruñó con enfado.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cuál verdad? —pregunté confundida.

—Rosalie no me ama y nunca lo hizo, solamente soy un capricho en su vida, un juguete del cual se deshará tan pronto se canse de... —no pudo seguir hablando porque mi mano impactó con fuerza contra su mejilla. Oh por Dios, lo había abofeteado y... ¡sin romperme la mano en el proceso!

—¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Cómo puedes dudar del amor que mi hermana te tiene? Ella lo dejó todo por ti, ¡todo! —grité fuera de control y caminando de un lado a otro cual fiera enjaulada. Eso sin duda no se le pudo ocurrir a él solito, no, estaba segura que alguien le metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza—. ¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

—La señora Renée, me la encontré en la calle y hablamos. Ella me abrió los ojos para que me diera cuenta de cómo es Rosalie en verdad —conté mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarme, ¿por qué jodidos no me sorprendía que haya sido precisamente ella?

—Mi madre haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Rose regrese a casa, incluso inventar una sarta de mentiras, las cuales me me decepciona que hayas creído —respiré profundo para calmar un poco mi enfado y seguir hablando—. En este momento mi hermana está haciendo sus maletas, si en verdad la amas, ve y habla con ella. De lo contrario, lo mejor es que la dejes marchar —por varios minutos permaneció en silencio, de pronto se acercó a mí y me abrazó alzándome unos buenos centímetros del suelo.

—Gracias enana —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. ¡Genial! Problema resuelto, o al menos eso creía.

—Emmett necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera entrar en razón, me alegra que tú hayas podido hacerlo —comentó Edward, había olvidado por completo que él seguía ahí, parado a un par de metros de distancia—. Ese sin duda fue un excelente golpe, no me gustaría haber estado en el lugar de Emmett y espero no estarlo nunca. ¿Tu mano está bien? —preguntó viéndome con una chispa de diversión.

—Sí. Bueno, un poco adolorida pero al menos creo que no me rompí nada —dije y ambos reímos—. Así que tu nombre es Edward, ¿uh? El día de la fiesta se te pasó comentarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo soy...? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa y frunció el ceño.

—Tus ojos —respondí con simpleza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Nunca había visto unos iguales, son de un verde... poco común y difícil de confundir.

—Mi hermana, Alice, también tiene los ojos verdes.

—Sí, pero los de ella son más oscuros y... —mi estomago dio un vuelco al procesar sus palabras—. ¿Tu hermana? —pregunté para cerciorarme de que había escuchado bien y una sensación de... ¿alegría? Me invadió cuando él asintió.

Nuestros ojos entraron en contacto y todo desapareció a mi alrededor, en ese momento para mí sólo existíamos él y yo dentro de esa pequeña cocina, bien podría desatarse el apocalipsis y yo ni me percataría de ello. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviese semejante poder sobre mí? ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Apenas si había visto al hombre un par de veces y creo que me estaba ena... No, no eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

Después de lo que bien pudieron ser horas fue él quien rompió nuestro contacto visual, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la nevera, sacó algunas cosas y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Hoy me toca preparar la cena, ¿nos acompañarás? —¿la cena? ¿Tan tarde era ya?—. No soy un excelente cocinero, pero la lasaña no me queda tan mal.

—No es que me guste presumir pero a mí se me da muy bien la cocina, así que te propongo algo —dije mientras caminaba hasta el fregadero para lavarme las manos—: Me quedaré a cenar, si me permites encargarme de preparar la cena.

—Acepto, aunque tengo una condición: me dejarás ayudarte —asentí y me sonrió, pero esta fue una sonrisa distinta, fue una sonrisa que me causó escalofríos e hizo temblar mis rodillas.

Edward y yo preparamos la cena entre risas y una animada charla, una vez la lasaña estuvo en el horno él se encargó de poner la mesa, mientras yo terminaba la ensalada de vegetales.

Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar, unos minutos después se nos unieron Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales venían con una sonrisa en sus rostros y tomados de la mano, por lo cual deduje que habían aclarado sus problemas. Durante la cena pude conocer un poco más acerca de mi cuñado y los hermanos Masen, sin duda eran personas maravillosas y realmente agradables.

—Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por tan agradable velada —dije después que la cena terminara y me puse en pie.

—Gracias a ti por la deliciosa cena y librarnos de morir envenenados a manos de Edd. Por cierto, tienes que darme la receta de esa lasaña —asentí con una sonrisa y me despedí de Alice con un abrazo.

—Bells, por favor vete con mucho cuidado, pon los seguros a las puertas y si notas algo sospechoso, no detengas el coche por nada del mundo ¿okay? —rodé los ojos ante las palabras de mi hermana y la abracé.

—Como digas, mamá. Adiós chicos —me despedí de Edward y Emmett con un beso en la mejilla y tomé mi bolso.

—Espera, te acompaño hasta tu coche —Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y ambos salimos bajo la curiosa mirada del trió que se quedó dentro.

Caminamos uno a lado del otro sumergidos en un agradable y cómodo silencio, cuando llegamos a donde estaba aparcado mi coche, deseé haberlo aparcado un par de cuadras más lejos y así tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Abrí la puerta y lancé mi bolso dentro, me giré quedando frente a Edward y de pronto no supe qué hacer o decir.

—El sábado los chicos y yo iremos a pasar el día en la playa —comentó pasándose la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo—. Y bueno... yo me preguntaba si tú... ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Sí, me gustaría ir con ustedes.

—Genial, entonces nos vemos el sábado al medio día —asentí y con una sonrisa entré al coche.

Sin duda se me haría eterna la espera para que llegara el sábado.

Los siguientes días mamá no estuvo mucho tiempo en casa, cuando me iba a la universidad ella ya no estaba y en ocasiones no llegaba ni para cenar, lo cual dicho sea de paso, era un alivio para mí, pues no estaba pendiente de la ropa que usaba o de si me maquillaba o no.

El tan ansiado sábado llegó, rebusqué en mi armario por horas para poder encontrar algo cómodo que ponerme y un traje de baño con el que no me sintiera desnuda.

Al final había encontrado un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul turquesa y un lindo vestido de playa blanco, me cambié y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, tomé mi bolso y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me encontré de frente con mamá.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó examinándome de pies a cabeza con la mirada y me contuve de soltar un bufido.

—Sí, voy a ir con unos amigos a la playa —respondí cruzando los brazos.

—Pues los llamas y les cancelas, tienes que acompañarme a la reunión de...

—Lo siento pero no lo haré —la interrumpí y frunció el ceño—, quedé con mis amigos y no los plantaré por asistir a una estúpida reunión, a la cual sólo se va a criticar a los demás.

—Isabella, creí que todo había quedado claro respecto a ese tema —gruñó con molestia y rodé los ojos.

—En mis planes no está convertirme en tu marioneta, madre —dije y pasé a su lado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras esperaba escuchar gritos pero para mi sorpresa eso no pasó, tal vez mis palabras la habían dejado en shock.

Decidí no llevar mi coche y en su lugar usar el Jeep de papá, del cual Rose y yo habíamos evitado que mamá se deshiciera después de que papá murió; cuando llegué al edificio los chicos iban saliendo y bajé del Jeep, al verme Alice sonrió y le dijo algo a su hermano el cual se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Rose corrió a encontrarme y me saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

—Creímos que te había arrepentido —dijo Emmett llegando hasta nosotras y rodeando los hombros de mi hermana con su brazo.

—Lamento la tardanza pero tuve una... complicación —Rose entrecerró los ojos y me miró con sospecha.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que ya llegaste. Y lo mejor es que nos pongamos en marcha de una vez, si es que queremos aprovechar el día —comentó Alice evitando que Rose pudiera preguntar algo.

—Conduce tú, cuñadito —le lancé las llaves a Emmett que las atrapó al vuelo. Quiso protestar pero no le di tiempo y me subí en la parte trasera del Jeep.

Alice me guiñó un ojo e insistió en que Edward se subiera primero al vehículo dejándolo en medio de ambas, alegando que ella sufría de claustrofobia. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero él no parecía muy contento con eso, ni siquiera me saludó y durante el trayecto lució tenso e incómodo.

Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a buscar un lugar donde acomodarnos mientras los chicos fueron a no sé donde, encontramos unas tumbonas libres y tomanos una cada una, me quité el vestido y saqué de mi bolso el bloqueador solar, me lo apliqué por todo el cuerpo pero en la espalda no alcanzaba.

Rosalie sonrió cuando vio que los chicos se acercaban y a mí casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward, bajo el brazo cargaba una tabla de surf y tenía puesto un traje de neopreno color negro con azul que se adhería a su esculpido cuerpo como una segunda piel, nuestros ojos se encontraron y con el corazón acelerado me apresuré a apartar la mirada de él.

—Emmett, cielo, ponme bloqueador en la espalda —solté una risita por lo bajo, sólo mi hermana puede hacer que una orden no pareciera tal cosa.

—Edward, ¿por qué no ayudas a Bella? Parece que está tiendo problemas con el bloqueador —Alice sonrió pícara y él gruñó algo entre dientes. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Digo, fue él precisamente quien me había invitado y ahora pareciera que mi presencia le molestaba.

—No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas perfectamente yo sola —dije. Tomándome por sorpresa, Alice me quitó el bloqueador y se lo lanzó a Edward, abrí la boca para protestar pero él suspiró y se acercó a mí.

Puso bloqueador en sus manos y yo con algo de reticencia aparté mi cabello a un lado dándole la espala, al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel una ola de sensaciones me invadió y me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no saltar un pequeño gemido. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con una lentitud abrumadora, esparciendo el bendito bloqueador y mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada al tiempo que un cosquilleo se hizo presente al sur de mi cuerpo y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para no dar media vuelta y saltarle encima.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeé apartándome de él y evitando verlom me senté en la tumbona; mis piernas temblaban y puedo apostar a que no me habrían sostenido por mucho más.

Murmuró algo que me sonó a un: _ _de nada,__ y tras tomar su tabla se alejó adentrándose en el mar.

Varios minutos después mi corazón aún latía aprisa y mi sonrojo no se había ido del todo, me parecía increíble que me hubiese... excitado de esa manera ante algo tan simple como que me pusiera bloqueador en la espalda, era realmente patética.

Trataba a toda costa no buscarlo con la mirada pero me era algo imposible, había una especie de magnetismo en él que me llamaba y la forma en que se deslizaba en su tabla sobre las olas me tenía cautivada, sus movimientos eran precisos y limpios, yo no sabía mucho acerca de ese deporte pero estaba segura que lo hacía incluso mejor que un profesional.

—Vas a desgastar a mi hermanito si sigues viéndolo así —soltó de pronto Alice y se rió con fuerza. Avergonzada, aparte la mirada de él y noté que mi hermana y mi cuñado no estaban.

—¿Dónde están Rose y Emmett? —pregunté en un intento de desviar el tema.

—Se fueron hace como quince minutos, dijeron que iban a caminar un poco. Sino hubieses estado tan concentrada viendo a Edward, tal vez habrías escuchado cuando se marcharon —puedo apostar que en este momento un tomate luciría pálido a mi lado, quería hacer un hoyo en la arena y enterrarme en el.

—Ehm yo... voy a... sólo... ahora regreso ¿de acuerdo? —asintió y sonrió antes de regresar su atención al libro que tenía sobre su regazo.

Me puse de nuevo mi vestido, me alejé a paso rápido y caminé por la orilla del mar por varios minutos, permitiendo que el agua mojara mis descalzos pies; de pronto comencé a sentir la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observaba y busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor. A un par de metros a mi derecha se encontraba un hombre, alto y de cabellos rubios que me observaba fijamente, él al notar que lo había atrapado me sonrió y tras dar media vuelta, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda.

 ** _ **Continuará...**_**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lamento mucho haber actualizado hasta ahora pero tuve algunos problemitas, en fin, aquí está el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi grupo en Facebook por si les interesa unirse, ahí estaré publicando adelantos de la historia y algunas imágenes.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 _Me puse de nuevo mi vestido, me alejé a paso rápido y caminé por la orilla del mar por varios minutos, permitiendo que el agua mojara mis descalzos pies; de pronto comencé a sentir la incómoda_ _sensación de estar siendo_ _observaba y busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor. A un par de metros a mi derecha se encontraba un hombre, alto y de cabellos rubios que me observaba fijamente, él al notar que lo había atrapado me sonrió y tras dar media vuelta, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda._

—¿Bella, a quién miras con tanto interés? Te he llamado varias veces y parece que estás en otro mundo —la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mi estupor, giré la cabeza en su dirección y la vi acercándose a donde estaba seguida por Emmett.

—¿Eh?.. No es nadie... yo sólo... olvídalo —ambos fruncieron el ceño confundidos por mis palabras.

—Bien, siendo así... ¿Quieren que vayamos a comer? —preguntó Emmett después de un momento.

—Claro, vamos que me muero de hambre —respondí comenzando a caminar seguida por ellos.

¿Quién sería ese hombre? Estaba más que segura de que esa era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, pero sin embargo había algo en él... algo en él que me resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar como para tratarse de un simple extraño. Una mano agitándose frente a mis ojos me hizo salir de mis raros y confusos pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces encontrándome con mi hermana plantada frente a mí.

—Sin duda estás en otro planeta, te quedaste parada como una jodida estatua y con la mirada perdida. Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Te sientes mal? —suspiré con pesadez cuando tocó mi frente para ver si no tenía fiebre y no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su gesto—. Bella, sé cómo es mamá, si ella te está obligando a hacer algo que no...

—Detente ahí Rose. Ella no me está obligando a nada ¿okay? Solamente me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos, y hasta donde tengo entendido, no es ningún delito hacerlo —se acercó a Emmett y le susurró algo, él asintió y la besó en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Emmett nos esperará con Alice, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo —me dio un empujoncito con su hombro y sonriendo reanudamos la caminata, después de un momento en silencio comenzó a hablar—. ¿Sabes? No soy tonta, Bells. Aunque no quieras decírmelo abiertamente, sé que detrás de tu repentino cambio de imagen está metida mamá.

—Bien, no lo voy a negar, pero he de admitir que me gusta esta nueva Bella. Después de todo soy mujer y la vanidad me gana, me gusta sentirme... bonita.

—Lo sé, oh vaya que lo sé, pero la vanidad es una arma de doble filo Bella —sonrió con tristeza y suspiró—. Cuando todo comenzó, detestaba acompañar a mamá a sus aburridas reuniones, detestaba las charlas vacías y que giraban en torno al dinero y demás estupideces, pero después todo cambió. La atención de todos giraba en torno a mí y me sentí importante, tarde descubrí que era un truco de mamá.

—¿Un truco? ¿De qué hablas, Rose? —frotó su rostro con sus manos un par de veces y se detuvo.

—La única razón por la cuál ella quería que la acompañara a sus reuniones, era para exhibirme —mi ceño se frunció al no entender sus palabras—. Exhibirme para después venderme al mejor postor. Ella ya tenía un ganador, Aftón Vulturi, el hermano mayor de Jane y Alec.

No lo podía creer, me negaba a creerlo, sabía que ella era una mujer ambiciosa pero llegar a ése limite era... era simplemente demasiado, ¡por Dios! ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar la ambición de Renée Swan?

—Bella, prométeme que no vas a dejarte deslumbrar por todo esto como me pasó a mí. Como te dije no soy tonta y sé que ella te ha tomado a modo de remplazo, será cuestión de meses antes de que tenga al hombre _perfecto_ para ti y esté planeando tu boda. Prométemelo —tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero sólo lo hago para que te quedes tranquila, porque no hay necesidad de que lo haga. Rose, sabes que esto a mí nunca me ha interesado, creí que me conocías mejor —sonrió y me abrazó.

—Nunca está de más un consejo, ¿cierto?

Negué sonriendo y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde nos esperaban Alice y Emmett.

Buscamos un lugar donde comer, comimos entre risas y una amena charla. Edward no nos acompañó pues no quiso salir del agua, aunque tal vez lo que quería era no pasar tiempo cerca de mí.

Cuando salimos del local ya estaba por atardecer, íbamos los cuatro riendo hasta que algo llamó mi atención, Edward estaba hablando con una chica que si mal no recordaba era la misma que nos atendió días atrás en la cafetería a Angie, Alec y a mí, y si la memoria no me fallaba su nombre era Liza.

—Además de zorra, estoy segura de que esa mujer es una bruja. Si no ¿cómo le hace para saber dónde encontrará a Edward? —gruñó Alice de mal humor.

—Tranquila Alice, sabes que esa chica no le mueve ni un pelo a Edd —pues parecía todo lo contrario, yo lo veía muy contento con la tipa esa.

—Emm, no me siento nada bien amor. Tal vez algo de lo que comí no me sentó bien y lo mejor es que regresemos a casa —comentó de pronto Rose apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de mi cuñado.

—Claro, busquemos un taxi.

—Yo me voy con ustedes, tengo que adelantar un trabajo que debo entregar el lunes y...

—Pues vámonos todos, vayan a decirle a Edward —dije interrumpiendo a Alice y los tres negaron en perfecta sincronía.

—Él está de los más entretenido con Liza y me sabe mal interrumpirlo, quédate y esperalo ¿si? —ah no, de eso nada. Así Alice me pusiera esa carita de cachorro abandonado y desvalido, no iba a aceptar.

Sin duda Alice era capaz de convencer al mismísimo Satanás de hacer caridad y convertirlo en santo. Sí, había terminado por convencerme y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la arena desde hacía más de media hora esperando a que el _galán_ se cansara de coquetear con la fulana esa y así poder irnos.

 _Al menos la vista es agradable, sin dudas el atardecer es algo hermoso a la vista,_ pensé al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y abrazaba mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, unos minutos después alguien se acercó y al levantar la vista, me encontré con Edward.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó sentándose a mi lado, bueno, si se la podía llamar así al casi metro de distancia que nos separaba.

—Se fueron, mi hermana no se sentía bien y Alice dijo que debía adelantar no sé qué de un trabajo de la universidad —me encogí de hombros y volví a clavar la mirada en el horizonte.

Me pareció escuchar que entre dientes gruñó algo parecido a: _"Sí claro, no se sentía bien y un trabajo, bola de traidores"_ No voy a negar que eso no me dolió, porque vaya que lo hizo y mucho, apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas y tuve que aclararme la garganta para deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse.

—Necesito que me digas algo —dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio que nos rodeaba y giré un poco la cabeza para poder verlo—. ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Digo, pareciera que mi presencia te desagrada, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué diablos me invitaste a venir con ustedes.

—Tu presencia no me desagrada, créeme —respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, soltó un sonoro suspiro y agregó—: Pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que me mantenga alejado de ti, si no lo hago, ambos saldremos lastimados.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Edward —me puse en pie para alejarme, sentía mis ojos picar por las lágrimas retenidos, pero por ningún motivo iba a llorar frente a él.

—¡Bella, espera! —gritó pero no le presté atención, al contrario, apresuré el paso pues lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta mi coche, irme y no volver a verlo nunca. ¡Argh! En ese momento lo odiaba tanto y deseaba nunca haberlo conocido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de por desgracia me alcanzara y se plantara frente a mí deteniéndome, traté de esquivarlo un par de veces pero no me lo permitió hacerlo y me sujetó con delicadeza por los hombros.

—Por favor Bella, por favor no me hagas esto más difícil —murmuró y pude notar una nota de desesperación en su voz.

—¿Difícil? Al contrario, te estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles alejándome de ti, Edward. Después de todo es lo que quieres ¿no? —con algo de dificultad logré zafarme de su agarré, pero no pude ni dar un par de pasos antes de que su mano sujetara la mía.

—Soy un idiota, olvida todo lo que dije —me soltó y se pasó la mano por sus húmedos cabellos despeinándolos más de que ya estaban—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, en verdad me gustaría.

—Acaso... ¿eres bipolar? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido y soltó una carcajada.

Oh sí, definitivamente sí que lo era.

—Bueno... tal vez un poco —no pude evitar sonreír y me senté de nuevo en la arena.

Se sentó a mi lado, un poco más cerca que la vez anterior, y el silencio nos invadió de nuevo, pero a diferencia de hace unos minutos atrás, en esa ocasión era un silencio cómodo. De pronto algo captó mi atención, giré el rostro y vi a un grupo de personas a unos metros de distancia que reían y bailaban Salsa, si es que no me equivocaba.

—Ven, acompáñame —dijo de pronto Edward poniéndose en pie y señalando con la cabeza al grupo de personas.

—No, no creo que sea buena... —mi protesta murió cuando tomó mis manos y tiró de ellas obligándome a poner en pie y seguirlo.

—¿Sabes bailar Salsa? —preguntó cuando llegamos hasta las personas que ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia. Negué y suspiró, acercó sus labios a mi oreja y mi corazón se saltó un latido ante su cercanía—. Entonces... sólo déjate llevar.

Una de sus manos se posó con firmeza en mi cintura mientras con la otra tomaba una de mis manos, tragué en seo y con algo de torpeza comencé a moverse guiada por él, pero bastaron sólo unos segundos para que mis movimientos se volvieran más fluidos y para mi sorpresa precisos.

 _Voy ha vivir el momento_ _  
_ _Para entender el destino_ _  
_ _Voy a escuchar en silencio_ _  
_ _Para encontrar el camino_

 _Y para qué llorar, pa' qué_ _  
_ _Si duele una pena, se olvida_ _  
_ _Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué_ _  
_ _Si duele una pena, se olvida_ _  
_ _Lalalé_

 _Voy a reír, voy a bailar_ _  
_ _Vivir mi vida lalalalá_ _  
_ _Voy a reír, voy a gozar_ _  
_ _Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

Nunca me hubiese imaginado, ni en mis más locos sueños, que algún día yo bailaría y mucho menos Salsa, pero ahí estaba, bailando con Edward, el cual debo decir bailaba como todo un profesional; lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si es qué había algo que no hiciera bien, sin duda era todo un estuche de monerías. La canción estaba por terminar, Edward me hizo girar un par de veces para después atraerme hacia su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento y apoyé las manos en su pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones eran un tanto irregulares debido a la reciente actividad y la distancia entre nuestros labios era casi nula, tanto que podía sentir su tibio aliento golpeado sobre mis labios mandando una ola de excitación por todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto unas palabras de la canción que hace segundos Edward y yo bailamos llegaron a mi cabeza, _"Vivir mi vida"._ Eso era algo que yo nunca había hecho, al ser una Swan, toda la atención de los demás siempre estaba puesta en mí y en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, así que simplemente me limité a salir de casa al instituto o a la empresa con papá, evitando así ser el centro de atención. Pero en ese momento quería comenzar a vivir mi vida, sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de mí, y quería hacerlo sin duda quería hacerlo con Edward a mi lado.

Porque sí, ya no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma al negarme que me había enamorado, me había enamorado como una tonta de Edward Masen desde la primera vez en que vi sus verdes ojos.

—No quiero ser tu amiga —murmuré y pase mi lengua por mis resecos labios en un vano intento de refrescarlos—. No puedo ser tu amiga porque yo... yo me estoy enamorando de ti.

Armándome de valor terminé con la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios, en un principio se mostró sorprendido por mi acción y al sentirlo rígido como una estatua, traté de alejarme de él, pero su mano apoyándose en mi nuca no me permitió hacerlo y no pude evitar sonreír, cuando me respondió el beso y suspirando enredé mis brazos en su cuello.

Me sentía flotar entre nubes, ese por mucho era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, no era algo pasional sino todo lo contrario, era un beso lleno de ternura y podía apostar mi vida sin temor a equivocarme que también lleno de amor, y no sólo de mi parte.

Hubiese deseado que el momento durara para siempre, pero por desgracia ambos eramos humanos y necesitamos respirar, con un último roce de labios Edward terminó con el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la mía, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—No puedes enamorarte de mí, Bella. Si no quieres sufrir, no te enamores de mí.

—Dime que tú no sentiste lo mismo que yo con ese beso, dímelo y te juro que no volverás a verme —musité ignorando sus palabras.

—Entiéndelo Bella. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, cualquier relación que pudiera darse está condenada al fracaso, son demasiadas cosas las que nos separan —soltó mi rostro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —grité sin poder contener mis lágrimas—. ¡Das por sentado que la guerra está perdida sin siquiera haber llegado a la batalla! Sé que también sientes algo por mí, lo pude sentir Edward.

—¿Y de qué sirve? No quiero que esto que siento crezca, eso sólo haría más dolorosa la despedida pues tarde o temprano, tendremos que separarnos. Lo mejor es poner fin a esto, aquí y ahora —sin poder resistir más caí de rodillas en la arena. Tiró de su cabello con frustración, dudó por un instante pero al final terminó por arrodillarse frente a mí—. Es lo mejor pero no puedo hacerlo, no sé qué hiciste conmigo Isabella Swan, pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. Te adueñaste de mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que te vi y, sin importar lo que haga, no he podido sacarte, no quiero sacarte.

Me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazó con fuerza, mis lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas pero ya no eran de frustración, enfado y tristeza, sino de alivio y alegría.

—Libraremos las batallas que se nos presenten juntos, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte primero. ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia? —me separé de él lo justo para ver su rostro, Edward sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Sí quiero! —sus labios buscaron los míos y yo gustosa los recibí.

Sabía que no sería un camino fácil el que tendríamos que recorrer, sin duda nos encontraríamos con muchos obstáculos que nos harían tropezar y caer, pero en ése momento no podía importarme menos. En ése momento lo único que me importaba era que todo estaba en su lugar, y como bien dijo Edward, juntos libraríamos las batallas que se nos presentaran, siempre juntos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo lamento mucho, en verdad que lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora, pero de nuevo tuve problemas con mi Internet y el técnico pasó a revisarlo una semana después de que lo reporté, una maravilla de servio ¿no creen? (nótese el sarcasmo, claro está) En fin, espero que les gustara el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo sábado! Y ahora sí que si mi Internet quiere :/**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se tomaron un minutito de tiempo para dejarme un review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Me estiré con pereza en la cama al escuchar un molesto sonido que de pronto no logré identificar, por inercia, tomé la almohada para cubrir mi rostro con la esperanza de no seguirlo escuchando y poder dormir un poco más, pero segundos después, reconocí el molesto sonido como el tono de llamada de mi celular; suspiré y, aún sin abrir los ojos del todo, estiré la mano para buscar a tientas el aparato sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Diga? —murmuré con voz adormilada, esperando haber pulsado el botón acertado.

— _Buenos días, dormilona_ —al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea, todo rastro de sueño desapareció y una sonrisa tonta se estampó en mi rostro.

—No me digas dormilona, es más, ya estaba despierta.

— _Sí claro, te he llamado seis veces y hasta ahora me contestas_ —ambos reímos, pero mi risa se congeló al ver la hora.

—¡Diablos, olvidé poner la alarma! —chillé pateando las mantas a un lado y saltando fuera de la cama, tenía justos veinte minutos para irme a la universidad.

— _Además de dormilona, mi novia es una despistada_ —comentó más que divertido.

Bueno, en todo caso él era el único culpable de que estuviese algo... oh está bien, lo admito, estaba demasiado despistada últimamente; pero vamos, cómo no estarlo cuando lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos era mi sexy y guapo novio.

—Edward, no es que me moleste pero, ¿sólo llamaste para darme los buenos días? —pregunté mientras comenzaba a buscar en mi armario algo que ponerme.

— _Te llame porque quiero saber algo, ¿a qué hora terminan hoy tus clases?_

—A medio día —dejé los jeans y la blusa que había elegido sobre la cama y me senté en el borde de esta.

— _Perfecto, a esa hora nos vemos. Y Bella... te quiero_ —sin darme tiempo ni siquiera de decir algo cortó la llamada, dejándome confundida pero sobre todo muy, muy emocionada por sus últimas palabras.

Sintiendo que mi corazón estallaría de lo rápido que latía me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, pero al ver que mis veinte minutos se habían reducido a menos de quince, mi burbuja de felicidad estalló trayéndome de golpe a la realidad, una realidad en la que si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde a mi primera clase del día.

Me encontraba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos como perseguida por Satanás, tenía la primera clase con el profesor Smith y pues... digamos que el buen hombre me tenía en su lista negra desde el primer día, pareciera que una maldición se había cernido sobre mí y siempre llegaba tarde interrumpiendo su clase, algo que el hombre detestaba con todo su ser.

De pronto, me vi frenada por alguien que me sujetó por el brazo y casi me hace caer de culo al piso.

—¡Diablos Bella! Para alcanzarte... es necesario tener a mano... un coche de... de fórmula uno —dijo Ángela entre jadeos y soltó mi mano.

—Lo siento, Angie, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para...

—Sí lo sé, para variar, vas tarde de nuevo a la clase del profesor Smith. Pero si te hubiese detenido por un maldito par de segundos cuando te llamé, habría podido decirte que el profesor tuvo que retirarse debido a una emergencia familiar y tienes la hora libre —me apoyé en la pared y no pude contener un suspiro de alivio—. Por cierto, me enteré por mi madre, que no es chismosa sino muy comunicativa la mujer, que no fuiste a la _reunión_ del sábado.

—Ah sí, eso. Le dije a mamá que no pensaba asistir a esa reunión ni a ninguna otra. También, le dejé muy en claro que en mis planes no está convertirme en una marioneta que pueda manejar a su antojo —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi amiga sonrió y me felicitó por mi decisión, aunque segundos después su expresión se tornó seria.

—¡Oh Bella, lo siento tanto amiga! Debiste avisarme para acompañarte al funeral. Digo, después de eso, a tu mamá mínimo le dio un infarto fulminante ¿no? —negué divertida, vaya que mi amiga tenía un sentido del humor algo... negro y retorcido.

—Por cierto ¿no deberías estar en clases?

—Nope, tengo hora libre, así que tú y yo iremos a tomar algo en la cafetería y me contarás todo con lujo de detalles —asentí con resignación y seguí a mi loca amiga rumbo a la cafetería.

Tres cuartos de hora y un par de cafés después le había contado todo a Ángela, incluyendo mi reciente noviazgo con Edward; mi amiga parecía estar sumergida en una especie de estado catatónico, veía fijamente algún punto perdido al frente mientras abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno. Tal vez debía comenzar a considerar la idea de ir a buscar ayuda.

Respiré con alivio cuando un par de minutos después, mi amiga parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su aturdimiento y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, se removió buscando un mejor posición en su lugar, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

—A ver si entendí correctamente. Le plantaste cara a tu mamá y te fuiste a la playa con Rosalie, tu cuñado y los hermanos Masen, hasta ahí entendí todo claro ¿cierto? —asentí delineando distraídamente con mi dedo indice el borde de mi taza de café—. Okay, entonces continuaré. ¿Edward y tú ahora son novios? —volví a asentir y cuando no agregó nada más, alcé la mirada encontrándome con que Angie tenía una expresión seria y pensativa en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que comenzarías a chillar emocionada e ibas a felicitarme por mi noviazgo con Edward.

—Bella, ¿no crees que has tomado las cosas demasiado rápido? Sí, no niego que el chico es guapo pero apenas si lo has visto un par de veces —solté un pesado suspiro y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. No sabes prácticamente nada de él.

—Angie, tú te enamoraste de Alec la primera vez que lo viste ¿cierto? —frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Sí, pero eso es completamente distinto. Nosotros tuvimos un montón de citas como amigos antes de que él me pidiera salir como su novia, así que sabía sobre él mucho más que su nombre.

—Tienes toda la razón, no sé nada sobre él, a excepción de su nombre y que tiene una hermana —le di un sorbo a mi café e hice una mueca al tragarlo, ya estaba frío y sabía horrible—. Pero el tiempo se encargará de cambiar eso.

—Bella, hazte un tatuaje o una perforación en la nariz, rapa tu cabello o tiñelo de verde, eso es lo que una chica normal haría para demostrarle rebeldía a sus padres. No hacerse novia de un perfecto desconocido —solté una carcajada llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería.

—No estoy tratando de demostrarle rebeldía a nadie. —¿Cómo tratar de explicarle algo que aparentemente no tenía una explicación lógica? Algo que podía ser considerado una completa locura o un mal argumento de telenovela—. Sé que puede ser algo difícil de entender, es más, ni siquiera yo misma puedo terminar de entenderlo por completo; pero mi corazón me dice que él es a quien estaba esperando. Siento el impulso de estar con él y no separarme de su lado nunca. Yo... por primera vez en años me siento viva y... estoy completamente segura de que lo amo —poco a poco sus labios se fueron estirando hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, porque así mismo me siento yo con Alec —estiró su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mía y darle un ligero apretón—. Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, es por eso que me preocupa a dónde te pueda llevar esto.

—No tienes que preocuparte, sé que puede sonar poco creíble pero estoy segura de que Edward no me lastimará. Me preocupa más lo que pueda hacer mi madre cuando se entere.

—Bueno, siempre puedes fugarte con él, igual que Rosalie se fugó con Emmett —sus ojos se abrieron y se apresuró a negar de manera casi frenética—. Olvida lo que he dicho, esa definitivamente no sería una buena idea. Tienes que conocerlo bien antes de considerar la idea de vivir juntos.

No pude evitar reír y negar con diversión, después de eso, nos sumergimos en una agradable charla sobre temas triviales hasta que llegó la hora de nuestra siguiente clase.

El salón estaba casi lleno cuando llegué y por desgracia los únicos lugares que aún quedaban libres estaban al frente, por lo general, siempre trataba de llegar antes para tomar un lugar al fondo del salón pues me resultaba más cómodo, pero viendo que ese día sería algo totalmente imposible, no tuve más remedio que sentarme al frente.

Estaba trazando patrones sin sentido alguno en mi cuaderno para distraerme, de pronto unos pasos resonaron en el salón, pasos que ignoré por completo pues no eran el irritante taconeo de la profesora Duval.

—Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y estaré sustituyendo a la profesora Duval por un par de semanas —levanté el rostro y casi me caigo de la impresión al ver al nuevo profesor.

Era un hombre de no más de veinticinco o a lo mucho veintiocho años de edad, alto, rubio y era poseedor de unos lindos ojos azules que justo en ese momento me veían con cierta... ¿curiosidad? Pero no fue eso lo que más me impresionó, lo que me impresionó fue que yo ya lo había visto antes, ése era el mismo hombre que había visto el pasado sábado en la playa.

Nunca antes una clase me había parecido tan larga e interminable, mi pie se movía de forma nerviosa y compulsiva golpeteando el suelo, mientras contaba los segundos que faltaban para que la clase terminara y ni siquiera fui capaz de prestar la más mínima atención.

Me removí incomoda por milésima vez en mi lugar, el profesor Whitlock no dejaba de verme cada poco tiempo y me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta; cuando al fin la clase terminó, me puse en pie como impulsada por un resorte y salí corriendo del salón.

—¿Es verdad que tu nuevo profesor es un bombón? —preguntó Angie mientras caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento al terminar las clases. Alec, molesto fulminó con la mirada a su novia y no pude acallar mis risas—. Amor, es lo que dicen las chicas por todos los pasillos. En mi defensa diré que yo ni siquiera lo he visto, si estoy preguntando es por pura y sana curiosidad.

—Pues... sí, supongo que sí es guapo —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Supones? Vamos Bella, no puedes decir eso. El que ahora tengas novio, no significa que no puedas ver que otros hombres son atractivos y...

—¡Basta Ángela Weber! Esto es realmente molesto ¿sabes?, todas las chicas del campus no dejan de parlotear sobre el nuevo profesor y lo guapo que es, y para colmo, tengo que soportar que... ¡mi propia novia también lo haga! —Alec estaba furioso y mi amiga trataba de calmarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Me alejé unos pasos de ellos, después de todo era un " _problema"_ de pareja y lo mejor era darles un poco de espacio.

Conocía bastante bien a mis amigos, Ángela le diría un par de veces que es el único hombre que le interesa, el único al que ama y un par de besos después, Alec se habría olvidado del percance. Pasados unos minutos, no pude evitar sonreír con diversión al ver que Alec ahora sonreía mientras abrazaba a Angie y besaba con dulzura sus labios.

—¿Adivina, quién soy? —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir unas manos cubrir mis ojos y una cálida respiración en mi oído, no tenía que pensar mucho por una respuesta, pues mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba así ante la cercanía de una persona.

—Hola extraño —murmuré con una sonrisa y me giré quedando frente a Edward.

Sus manos me sujetaron con firmeza por la cintura y pasé mis manos por su cuello, me paré de puntillas hasta rozar sus labios con suavidad, roce que segundos después pasó a ser algo un podo más demandante. Unas risitas y alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de nosotros nos hizo separar, no me hizo mucha gracia la interrupción de mis amigos por lo que en un arranque infantil les saqué la lengua.

—Hola Edward, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros? Acompañamos a Bella el día que fue a buscar a Rosalie —dijo Ángela acercándose y saludando a mi novio con un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro, Ángela y Alec ¿cierto? —ambos asintieron. Alec y Edward estrecharon sus manos a forma de saludo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Por supuesto, mi coche está por...

—¿Podrías dejarlo aquí? —abrí la boca para responder pero Alec se me adelantó.

—Dame las llaves, nosotros lo llevaremos a tu casa —saqué las llaves del bolso y se las entregué a mi amigo, abrí la boca para hablar pero de nuevo no pude decir nada—. Sí lo sé, si tu mamá pregunta no sabemos dónde jodidos estás, ahora váyanse.

—Yo sólo iba a decir gracias.

Me despedí de ellos y tomé la mano que Edward me ofrecía, unos minutos después, nos detuvimos junto a una motocicleta y mi ceño se frunció al ver a Edward subirse y tenderme su mano para ayudarme. No muy segura me monté al cacharro ese, nunca me había montado en una y la verdad me aterraba un poco la idea de hacerlo, antes de que Edward arrancara algo me hizo voltear a mi derecha y me encontré con la fría mirada del profesor Whitlock, mirada que me hizo estremecer ya que destilaba furia pura. Pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿por qué?

Me aferré con fuerza a la cintura de Edward cuando arrancó, segundos después cerré los ojos y me dediqué a disfrutar la sensación de libertad que me embargaba al sentir el aire golpeando contra mi rostro, ya después me preocuparía por buscar una posible razón al raro comportamiento del profesor Whitlock, cuando regresara a casa.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque, Edward me ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta y sin soltar nuestras manos buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos, bajo la sombra de un árbol había un mantel a cuadros tendido con todo lo necesario para un picnic.

—Le pedí a Alice que arreglara esto, se marchó a penas nos vio venir —me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ella sabe que...?

—Oh sí lo sabe —me interrumpió y ambos nos sentamos—, nada más llegar de la playa ella, Rose y Emmett me abordaron con miles de preguntas. Querían saber si su plan había funcionado.

—¿Su plan? —pregunté realmente confundida.

—Cielo, Rosalie no se sentía mal y mi hermana no tenía ningún trabajo que hacer, fue sólo una excusa para dejarnos solos con la esperanza de que nos confesáramos nuestros sentimientos —sonreí y me acerqué hasta atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sin duda, ya me encargaría yo de buscar una forma para agradecerles a los chicos su ayuda.

Una hora después, Edward tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo y yo acariciaba su cabello distraídamente mientras me hablada de su vida antes de mudarse a Los Ángeles. De sus padres, los cuales habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía cuatro años, él tenía diecinueve y había caído sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de Alice que recién había cumplido los diecisiete. Su vida dio un giro inesperado, tuvo que dejar la universidad y conseguir un empleo para poder hacerse cargo de sí mismo y de su hermana, pues la herencia que sus padres les habían dejado no era demasiado acaudalada.

—Después de que Alice terminó el instituto consiguió una beca para estudiar aquí, no podía permitir que mi hermanita viniera sola a un lugar desconocido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces vendimos la casa y nos mudamos; buscando piso fue como conocimos a Emmett y desde entonces somos amigos —alzó su mano y acarició con suavidad mi mejilla—. No sabes cuánto me alegra haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a Alice, gracias a eso fue que llegaste a mi vida.

—Bueno, también debes alegrarte de que Emmett y Rosalie se conocieran, si ellos no se hubiesen conocido tal vez nosotros tampoco. Ellos son algo así como... el puente que unió nuestros caminos.

—Pues entonces, bendito sea el día en que ese par se encontró —murmuró incorporándose hasta quedar frente a mí y me besó

Estuvimos hablando por al menos un par de horas más, sobre lo que nos gustaba y disgustaba, así como también sobre nuestros planes a futuro.

He de decir que no me sorprendió que Edward me confesara su pasión por el surf después de haberlo visto parada sobre una tabla, pero sí me sorprendió cuando me dijo que la carrera que había dejado inconclusa era diseño automotriz. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma realmente increíble cuando hablaba sobre coches, motores, neumáticos y de más; el poco o mucho tiempo que tenía libre le ayudaba a un amigo suyo que era dueño de un pequeño taller mecánico, donde podía liberar un poco la frustración de haber tenido que abandonar su sueño.

—Odio que el tiempo pase con tanta rapidez cuando estoy contigo —refunfuñó poniéndose en pie y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme—. Mi turno en la cafetería comienza en una hora, apenas me da tiempo de ir a llevarte a tu casa.

—¿Esto se quedará aquí? —pregunté señalando con la cabeza los restos de nuestro picnic.

—Sí, Alice se hará cargo de ello.

—¿Sabes? No deberías abusar así de mi cuñada —sonrió y tomó mi mano cuando comenzamos a caminar rumbo a donde estaba aparcada la motocicleta.

—¡Y no lo hago! —replicó sin dejar de sonreír—. Ella se ha ofrecido a ayudar, además, nuestro departamento no queda lejos de aquí.

Media hora después, Edward estacionaba la motocicleta fuera de mi casa y me ayudaba a bajar, sonrió y retiró un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme, de seguro mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros a causa del viaje en motocicleta, la próxima vez debía recordar atar mi cabello en una coleta.

—Realmente lo pasé genial hoy —dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Yo también, aunque al principio no estaba muy convencida de montarme en el cacharro ese —señalé con la cabeza la motocicleta y ambos reímos.

Me besó y enredé mis brazos en su cuello profundizando así el beso, minutos después nos separamos no con muchas ganas de hacerlo en realidad, pero desgraciadamente, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente; además de que a cierto cobrizo se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a su trabajo. Edward gruñó algo que sonó como: _en este momento odio mi jodido empleo,_ a lo que no pude evitar reír y con las puntas de mis dedos acaricié su mejilla.

—Deberías irte, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas por llegar tarde —murmuré, aunque lo que en verdad quería era que se quedara conmigo, estar juntos y no separarme de él ni un solo segundo.

Sí, tal vez sonara algo cursi y trillado, pero quería pasar mi vida entera a su lado, lo amaba y sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo fue que pasó. ¿Cómo en tan sólo unos días ese sentimiento se había convertido en algo tan grande? ¿Cómo en tan sólo unos días, Edward había llegado a convertirse en mi vida entera? No tenía una respuesta para esas preguntas y la verdad es que en ese momento no la necesitaba, a veces lo mejor de nuestras vidas era lo inesperado e inexplicable.

Nos despedimos con un casto beso, apenas un roce de labios, suspiré al verlo alejarse y me quedé con un sonrisa tonta en el rostro viéndolo hasta perderle de vista.

Al entrar a casa escuché voces que provenían de la sala, lo más seguro es que alguna de las _amigas_ de mamá estuviera de visita, pensé ignorarlas y subir directo a mi habitación pero la mención de mi nombre me hizo cambiar de idea. Para mi sorpresa la persona que estaba en la sala con mi mamá era Charlotte, la dueña de la estética a la cual había ido días atrás.

—¿Dónde estabas cariño? —preguntó mamá con un tono maternal que nunca le había escuchado utilizar, el cual suponía utilizaba sólo frente a sus amistades.

—Tuve que ir con unos compañeros a hacer un trabajo de la universidad —no me creyó, de eso estaba completamente segura pero no preguntó nada más.

—Bueno, yo me marcho. ¿Bella, me acompañas a la puerta? —asentí como respuesta y dejé mi bolso sobre uno de los sofás.

Charlotte se despidió de mamá y en silencio hicimos el recorrido hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir se giró quedando frente a mí.

—La razón por la que vine es porque necesito hablar contigo, pero es vital que Renée no se entere de esto. Es algo muy importante y no puedo dejar que él se... —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, cuando los volvió a abrir estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas—. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos mañana en esta dirección?

—Sí, claro —respondí más que confundida tomando el trozo de papel que me tendía, era la dirección de un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la universidad—. A las 2:00 de la tarde me viene bien, ¿a ti?

—Sí me parece perfecto. Te veré ahí —dijo con voz quebrada y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Salió casi corriendo y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño por su actitud, ¿qué era eso de lo que me quería hablar? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué mamá no tenía que enterarse? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué le afectaba al punto de soltarse a llorar? ¡Genial! Como sino tuviera suficiente con el tema del profesor Whitlock para no dormir esa noche, ahora se agregaba un problema más a la ecuación.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! De nuevo, lamento la demora en actualizar. Espero que les gustara el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para regalarme un review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Al terminar mi última clase salí corriendo del aula y no me detuve hasta llegar al estacionamiento, justo ese día se le tenía que ocurrir al profesor Thomson terminar su clase quince minutos después de la hora, por lo tanto, iba súper retrasada a mi cita con Charlotte. Y, para completar el cuento, tenía horas, y no exagero, ¡horas! Buscando las malditas llaves del coche en el desastre que era mi bolso y no las encontraba.

Cuando llegué al restaurante Charlotte ya me estaba esperando, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba, la vi removerse y jugar nerviosamente con el borde del mantel de la mesa; corrí la silla frente a ella para sentarme, al escuchar el ruido, se sobresalto y levantó la vista para verme.

—Lamento la demora, mi profesor pensó que justo hoy era un buen día para alargar su clase —me disculpé sentándome.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos algo para comer? —con un movimientos de su mano llamó a un mesero, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

Solamente pedí una ensalada, no tenía mucha hambre y dudaba que los nervios me permitan tragar bocado alguno, después de que el mesero tomó nuestra orden se marchó y nos quedamos sumergidas en un tenso silencio; sin saber qué más hacer, recorrí con la mirada el lugar. El restaurante no estaba muy lleno, lo cual le daba un toque de privacidad al ambiente, la mesa que ocupábamos estaba ubicada cerca del ventanal, así que teníamos vista a la calle y por varios minutos estuve viendo a los transeúntes caminar de un lado a otro por la acera.

El mesero regresó con nuestra orden, dejó los platos y se marchó; me removí con incomodidad y me aclaré la garganta llamando su atención.

—¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme? —pregunté sin más rodeos, rompiendo la tensión que nos rodeaba.

—Por días, y hasta antes de que llegaras, estuve pensando una y mil formas de cómo comenzar con esto —negó un par de veces y rellenó su vacía copa—. Tenía buenas ideas pero ahora que llegó el momento yo... simplemente no sé qué decir —rió nerviosamente y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

La forma tan extraña en que Charlotte estaba actuando no me gustaba para nada, su más que evidente nerviosismo me hacía tener el presentimiento de que era un tema delicado el que tenía que tratar conmigo.

—Bueno, tal vez el principio sea una buena forma de comenzar ¿no crees? —dije un poco en broma tratando de aligerar su nerviosismo, algo en lo que no tuve el éxito esperado. Suspiró asintiendo, pero pasaron un par de minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Sí, esa sin duda es una buena forma de hacerlo. Bien, pues aquí voy —cerró los ojos y al abrirlos pude notar que estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Hace veintisiete años mi hermana, Marina, trabajó como secretaría en el Corporativo Swan. Era una chica hermosa, impulsiva y con un carácter de los mil demonios, cosa que le trajo más de un problema a lo largo de su vida —sonrió con nostalgia y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Charlotte, con todo respeto, pero no veo el por qué tengas que hablarme de tu hermana, o qué tenga que ver ella conmigo.

—Bella, por favor, sólo escúchame y no me interrumpas —asentí y me llevé un trozo de lechuga a la boca, lo tragué y bebí un sorbo de mi vaso de agua—. Poco después de que comenzó su trabajo conoció a alguien con quien mantuvo una relación, la cual duró hasta que se enteró que él iba a casarse con otra, esa mujer no tuvo reparo alguno en destrozar y humillar a mi hermana cuando le dio la noticia de su supuesto matrimonio. Marina, creyó en todas las mentiras que esa... que ella le dijo, dejó su empleo y sin decir nada a nadie simplemente desapareció...

—¿Entonces, ese hombre no iba a casarse con otra? —pregunté sin poder contenerme, interrumpiéndola—. Lo lamento.

—Descuida, y no, él no iba a casarse, fue algo que esa mujer inventó para quitar de su camino a Marina y...

—Maldita bruja. Pobre de tu hermana, debió pasarla realmente mal —al darme cuenta de que la había interrumpido, de nuevo, avergonzada clavé la mirada en mi plato.

—Poco después de que se fue se enteró que estaba embarazada, decidió no decirle nada al padre de su hijo y criarlo ella sola. Sé que no fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, pero hasta cierto punto es comprensible lo que hizo; Marina estaba muy resentida con él y el resentimiento no es buen consejero. Bella, si tan sólo ella hubiese buscado una explicación de parte de él, tal vez ahora ellos estuvieran juntos —hizo una pausa y tomó un buen trago de vino, se removió incomoda y parecía no saber cómo continuar.

—El padre de tu sobrino, ¿él nunca supo que tu hermana tuvo un hijo suyo? ¿Marina nunca lo volvió a ver? —pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí, a ambas preguntas. Hace dos años, por azares del destino, él y Marina se volvieron a encontrar, hablaron y aclararon todo. A pesar del tiempo separados ellos se seguían amando, él estaba casado pero iba a divorciarse para poder estar con ella, tenía dos hijas y planeaba llevarlas a vivir con ellos cuando todo se solucionara. Por desgracia, él y mi hermana murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace... año y medio —¿dos hijas? ¿Hace año y medio? De pronto el aire me comenzó a faltar, me zumbaban los oídos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al entender el qué tenía que ver conmigo la historia de Marina.

—No, no puede ser —murmuré con voz ahogada—. Charlotte, dime que ese hombre del que hablas... dime que no era... no era mi... mi...

—Lo lamento tanto Bella, créeme que si estuviera en mis manos nunca te habría dicho nada de esto. Pero las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo. —Tomó una profunda respiración antes de agregar—: Sí, ese hombre del que mi hermana se enamoro y del cual tuvo un hijo, era Charlie, tu padre —apreté con las manos la servilleta en mi regazo, yo sabía muy bien que el matrimonio de mis padres no era el mejor modelo a seguir, aunque... ¡Joder! Siempre creí que, si no se amaban, entre ellos al menos existía un poco de cariño.

—La mujer que los separo fue mi mamá, ¿cierto? —era una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que lo era, pero necesitaba escuchar de labios de Charlotte una confirmación.

—Sí. Tu mamá llegó al Corporativo Swan y en poco tiempo se convirtió en la mano derecha de tu difunto abuelo. Supo muy bien como ganarse la confianza no solamente de él, sino también de tu padre en su momento; Renée era una mujer ambiciosa y cuando conoció a Charlie vio la oportunidad perfecta de... de... —suspiró con frustración y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Anda, no te calles y dilo! Vio la oportunidad perfecta de convertirse en la señora y dueña de una jugosa fortuna —para ese punto las lágrimas rodaban sin control por mis mejillas, me negaba a creer que todo eso fuera verdad. _Dios, si estoy en medio de una pesadilla permite que despierte ahora_ , rogaba una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza.

—Charlie y Marina se amaban, eso Renée lo sabía muy bien, le hizo creer a Charlie que ella les ayudaría a que tu abuelo aceptara su relación, pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era buscar una manera de separarlos y... —negué un par de veces y alcé un poco la mano para que no continuara, no podía seguir escuchando más.

Por varios minutos estuvimos en silencio, silencio que de vez en cuando era rotó por pequeños sollozos de parte de ambas, respiré profundo en repetidas ocasiones para tratar de calmarme y tuve que aclararme la garganta para poder hablar.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto justo ahora? —limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tomó de un solo trago el vino que quedaba en su copa y clavó sus enrojecidos ojos en los míos.

—Mi sobrino, él está aquí en Los Ángeles y quiere...

—¡Oh pero claro! —grité sin poder contenerme—. ¡Se enteró de que es el hijo bastardo de Charlie Swan y quiere su parte de herencia!

—Por favor, baja la voz ¿quieres? —dijo señalando a los comensales que ahora nos veían con curiosidad.

—¡Me importa una mierda quién nos escuché! —la rabia estalló dentro de mí, como un incendio fuera de control destruyendo todo a su paso.

El dinero me importaba un comino, lo que realmente me importaba era el sentimiento de traición y dolor que amenazaba con ahogarme. ¡Por Dios! Papá se había enterado de la existencia de ese hijo seis meses antes de morir ¡seis malditos meses! Y no tuvo la suficiente confianza de decirnos nada ni a Rose ni a mí.

—Dile a tu sobrino que puede marcharse por donde vino, que yo personalmente, me encargaré de que no vea ni un solo centavo de la fortuna Swan.

—¡Basta Isabella! —gritó, me sobresalté cuando se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos—. ¡Mi sobrino no vino aquí en busca de dinero! Está aquí porque se enteró de la clase de víbora venenosa que es tu madre y quiere protegerlas, a ti y a Rosalie, alejándolas de ella —volvió a sentarse, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió el rostro entre sus manos—. Él ni siquiera quiere ser reconocido como un Swan, no le importa nada de eso. Bella, él sólo quiere conocerlas y cuidarlas como lo que son, sus hermanas.

—¿Cuál...? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté con un mormullo lo suficientemente audible para que me escuchara.

—Le he dicho que Rosalie ahora vive con Emmett, que él la adora y no tiene que preocuparse por ella. Pero le preocupa lo que pueda pasarte a ti si sigues viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Renée, así que insiste en que tú te vayas a vivir con él y...

—Charlotte —interrumpí de forma nada amable su nervioso discurso—, te pregunté: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jasper, su nombre es Jasper Whitlock —susurró. Oh no, no, no... ¡No! Eso no podía ser verdad, el nuevo profesor no podía ser mi... hermano.

Me puse en pie y el brusco movimiento hizo caer la silla al suelo, tomé mi bolso y, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Charlotte llamándome, salí corriendo del restaurante.

Muchas cosas se habían aclarado, después de lo que Charlotte me dijo entendía el por qué del raro comportamiento del profesor Whitlock para conmigo, el por qué parecía estar vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, no era un lunático psicótico que me estaba acosando como en un par de veces llegué a pensar; no, él sólo estaba buscando una oportunidad de acercarse a mí y decirme la verdad, decirme que somos hermanos.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron, cuando no pude correr más continué caminando sin un rumbo fijo, solamente quería alejarme. Alejarme de todo y de todos, al menos hasta que estuviera un poco más tranquila y mi cerebro terminara de asimilar la noticia.

El sonido de mi celular me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Tenía todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados, los ojos me ardían y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar mi vista, ya era de noche y me encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, abrazando mis piernas con fuerza manteniéndolas pegadas a mi pecho. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar tratando de ubicar dónde estaba, busqué a alguien que pudiera darme algún tipo de información pero el parque estaba desierto, traté de recordar por dónde había llegado pero por más que intenté no pude.

La cabeza me dolía como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe y me sentía demasiado confundida, como si hubiese dormido por días y justo acabara de despertar. De pronto, pequeños flashes comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza, yo saliendo de la universidad, corriendo por la calle y por último... la charla con Charlotte.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, busqué mi bolso y lo encontré tirado en el suelo junto a la banca, cuando por fin encontré el bendito aparato la llamada había sido cortada. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Ángela, Alec, Edward y... mamá; respiré profundamente varias para tranquilizarme y marqué el número de Edward.

— _¡Bella! ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? Te he llamado al menos cincuenta veces, me tenías preocupado_ —al escuchar la voz de Edward, no pude retener las lágrimas y solté un audible sollozo—. _Amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¡Con un demonio, respóndeme Bella!_

—Yo... estoy en un parque y... ven por mí... por favor —respondí entre sollozos.

— _¿En cuál parque?_

—En... no... no lo sé... ¡No lo sé!

— _Nena, tranquilízate ¿okay? Dime lo que veas alrededor, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a saber dónde estás_ —me levanté y comencé a caminar en busca de algún negocio o algo.

—Hay... hay una cafetería... _The_ _Sandé's_ _Coffee,_ ese es el nombre... también hay un supermercado, _Northgate_ _Market..._ —escuché a Edward repetir lo que le había dicho y a Alice decir que tenía una idea sobre donde podía estar.

— _Bien. Escúchame amor, trata de tranquilizarte y no te muevas de ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo voy a buscarte._

—No tardes —murmuré antes de cortar la llamada.

No regresé a la banca en la que había estado sentada minutos antes, me senté en el césped y me abracé a mí misma para entrar en calor, la temperatura había bajado un par de grados y estaba comenzando a tiritar. Cada segundo que pasaba me parecía una eternidad, estaba exhausta y cada vez me costaba más y más mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Bella! —gritaron al unísono Edward y Rosalie, levanté la vista y los vi correr hacia donde estaba.

Ambos se arrodillaron a mi lado, Edward me abrazó y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando con fuerza su aroma que parecía tener un fuerte efecto calmante en mí, y que en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca.

—¿Qué pasó Bells? —preguntó Rose al tiempo que ponía una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

—Ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Debemos irnos de aquí —comentó Emmett acercándose a nosotros—, es tarde y tenemos que llevarla a su casa.

—¡No! ¡No quiero ir a mi casa! —chillé de forma histérica, aferrándome a Edward con fuerza—. No me lleves a mi casa, te lo suplico.

—Shhhh... tranquila amor, no voy a llevarte a tu casa. Vendrás con nosotros al departamento ¿está bien? —asentí. Edward, besó mi frente y me ayudó a levantar.

—Mi coche... lo dejé estacionado fuera del restaurante _La Bella Italia,_ está cerca de la universidad.

—Dame las llaves, Emmett y yo iremos a recogerlo —saqué las llaves y se las di a mi hermana, antes de irse tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón—. No quieres hablar y voy a respetar tu decisión. Pero necesito que jures que no fuiste agredida de alguna forma. —Negué y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el taxi que nos estaba esperando, una vez dentro del coche, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Lo último que sentí antes de dejarme arrastrar por la inconsciencia, fue la suave caricia de Edward sobre mi cabello seguida de sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mí.

Abrí los ojos y la claridad que se colaba por la ventana me cegó por un momento, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y me incorporé sentándome en el borde de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándome ver a Alice, la cual me dio una media sonrisa y caminó hasta la cama sentándose a mi lado.

—Al fin despiertas, mi hermano y Rosalie están que se suben por las paredes de la preocupación. Que no les dijeras lo que te pasó, acompañado del casi coma en el que caíste, los tenía histéricos.

—Estaba agotada, sólo fue eso. ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté para cambiar el tema y Alice suspiró pesadamente.

—Es casi medio día. Anda, ve a ducharte, te ayudará a relajarte y aclarar tus ideas —se puso en pie y se acercó al armario—. Te he dejado toallas limpias en el baño y... creo que mi ropa te vendrá mejor que la de Rose.

—Gracias Alice —tomé los jeans y la blusa que me tendía y entré al baño.

Dejé que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo por varios minutos, llevándose la tensión en medida de lo posible; tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer con la información que Charlotte me dio, obviamente debía contarle todo a Rosalie pero primero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Jasper. Después de todo, tal vez no sea tan malo y pueda acostumbrarme a la idea de tener un nuevo hermano, claro que eso podía decirlo en ese momento, ya que el shock inicial por la noticia había pasado.

En la sala me estaban esperando Alice, Emmett, Rose y Edward, estos dos últimos se pusieron en pie nada más verme y parecías indecisos sobre qué hacer.

—Estoy bien, no me asaltaron ni fui atacada de ninguna forma de las cuales seguro están imaginando —parecieron relajarse ante mis palabras, pero no del todo.

—Entonces, tal vez puedas ser tan amable de decirnos... ¡¿Qué jodidos te pasó?! No tienes ni la más mínima idea de la preocupación que pasamos. No contestabas el maldito celular, no estabas en casa ni con Ángela, llamas por la noche y dices que... —Rosalie seguía hablando, o gritando mejor dicho, mientras caminaba y agitaba las manos de un lado a otro.

—Rose... —intenté detenerla pero pasó olímpicamente de mí y siguió con su maldito monologo—. ¡Rosalie Lilian Swan, escúchame! —grité y por fin se detuvo—. Lo lamento, en verdad lamento mucho haberles preocupado ¿de acuerdo?

—Un "lo lamento" no es suficiente, Isabella —diablos, ella sólo me llama Isabella cuando está en realidad, muy, pero muy cabreada conmigo—. Comienza a hablar y, por tu bien, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para darnos jovencita.

—¡Maldita sea Rose! Deja de actuar como si yo fuera una niña y tú fueras mi madre, lo menos que necesito en este momento es que me sermonees como si fuera una chiquilla —conté mentalmente hasta diez para calmarme, lo último que necesitaba era terminar discutiendo con mi hermana—. Ayer hablé con Charlotte y me dijo algo que me afectó demasiado, algo que ahora no tengo tiempo de contar a detalle —Rosalie refunfuñó molesta y se sentó en el sofá cruzando los brazos—. Voy a resolver un pendiente y, en cuanto termine, regresaré y hablaremos.

Edward me acompañó hasta donde estaba aparcado mi coche, el recorrido lo hicimos en completo silencio, pero sabía que en el fondo él quería preguntarme sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

—¿Hoy no trabajas en la cafetería? —pregunté apoyándome en el coche.

—No, tengo el día libre —suspiré ante el tono frío que uso.

—Edward, no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo. Ahora tengo que irme pero cuando regrese hablaremos, ¿si? —asintió y dio media vuelta alejándose.

Me subí al coche y suspiré con frustración, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente complicado?

Fui a la universidad, pues no sabía dónde más podía encontrar a Jasper ya que no tenía su dirección, pero cuando llegué él ya se había ido, así que no tuve otra opción que ir con la señora Bailey y pedirle su dirección; ojalá y estuviera de buen humor hoy.

—Hola señora Bailey, necesito la dirección del profesor Whitlock ¿podría dármela? —levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía es sus manos al escucharme hablar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo proporcionarte ese tipo de información a los alumnos —respondió volviendo su atención a sus documentos.

—Es importante, necesito entregarle un trabajo urgente y... —un destello rubio llamó mi atención, Jasper caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la salida—. Olvídelo, igual gracias por su ayuda.

Corrí por el pasillo para alcanzarlo pero el hombre era rápido, parecía que no era mi día de suerte y cuando llegué al estacionamiento, él ya estaba por subir a su coche.

—¡Profesor Whitlock! —grité para llamar su atención, se giró y al verme, comenzó a caminar un tanto cauteloso a mi encuentro—. Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Olvidé mi maletín y tuve que regresar.

—Pues realmente me alegra que lo olvidaras —frunció el ceño con reproche—. ¡Oh no me veas así! Necesito hablar contigo y no tenía ni idea de dónde buscarte; estaba a punto de hincarme y suplicar a la señora Bailey para que me diera tu dirección.

—No creo que eso hubiera funcionado —dijo y solté una risita nerviosa.

—Ayer hablé con Charlotte, ella me contó todo y... Realmente necesitamos hablar Jasper —suspiró y pasó su mano por sus cabellos, no pude evitar sonreír al notar su nerviosismo. Tal parecía que no era la única nerviosa por esta charla.

—Lo sé, ¿quieres que vayamos a la cafetería?

—No, no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para nuestra charla —asintió y frotó su cuello, un gesto que me recordó a papá y que solía hacer cuando estaba ansioso o nervioso. En ese momento, viendo con detenimiento a Jasper, podía notar cierto parecido con papá; la forma de sus ojos, su nariz, la forma de su mentón y su boca eran iguales a las de él.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Isabella? —sus palabras me sacaron de mi aturdimiento, abrí la boca para contestar pero no alcancé a decir nada—. No, por lo visto no. Te estaba diciendo que, por ahora, estoy quedándome en casa de mi tía, podríamos ir allá.

—Sí, me parece perfecto. Te sigo en mi coche. —Di un par de pasos antes de detenerme y agregar—: Si no quieres que comencemos con el pie equivocado, no vuelvas a llamarme Isabella y dime sólo Bella.

Sonrió y ahí pude encontrar un parecido más con papá, su sonrisa era igual a la de él, cálida y sincera.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo en nuevo capítulo y espero les gustara. ¿Se esperaban que Jasper resultara ser el hermano perdido de Bella y Rosalie? Las invito a unirse al grupo de Facebook, si les interesa encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un especial gracias a quienes se toman un minutito de tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Estacioné mi coche justo detrás del de Jasper, me apresuré a bajar y por un momento me quedé embobada observando la casa frente a mí, era de dos plantas al puro estilo colonial, paredes pintadas en colores claros, techos en tono chocolate oscuro, casi negro, y a simple vista se veía espaciosa. La voz de Jasper me sacó de mi letargo y lo seguí. Todo dentro de la casa estaba en completo silencio así que deduje no había nadie, tal vez Charlotte estaba en su trabajo al igual que su esposo, si es que estaba casada.

Seguí a Jasper hasta la sala y me senté en el sofá frente a él, de pronto, unos apresurados y ligeros pasos resonaron en el piso de arriba y un par de minutos después, una niña de no más de cinco o seis años entraba a la sala y se lanzaba sobre Jasper.

—¡Jazzy, que bueno que llegaste! Mami no fue a trabajar y tiene todo el día encerrada en la cocina horneando panecillos y galletas. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo, verdad? —hizo un adorable pucherito y Jasper suspiró con pesadez, sin duda alguna esa niña lo tenía bien sujeto a su dedo meñique.

—Ahora no puedo, princesa —los ojos de la niña se volvieron cristalinos y antes de que se soltara a llorar, Jasper la alzó sentándola en su regazo—. Te prometo que después jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras, pero ahora tengo que hablar con Bella.

—Hola linda —saludé a la pequeña cuando clavó sus curiosos ojos en mí.

—¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Qué pasó con María? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño causando las risas de Jasper.

—No, ella no es mi novia. Es mi hermana, Isabella Swan.

—Jazzy, pero yo no sabía que tú tuvieras hermanos... y no entiendo, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Bella o Isabella? —cruzó sus brazos e hizo un gracioso mohín.

—Me llamo Isabella, pero mis amigos y familia me llaman Bella —de un salto la niña se bajó del regazo de Jasper y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Y yo puedo llamarte Bella? —asentí con una sonrisa que ella me regresó, dejándome ver que le faltaban un par de sus dientes frontales—. Mucho gusto Bella, yo me llamo Alia y tengo seis años.

—El gusto es todo mío, Alia —respondí estrechando la pequeña mano que me tendía.

Alia era un niña hermosa y encantadora, sus ojos color miel brillaban con esa curiosidad característica en todo niño, su cabello color rubio oscuro estaba atado en dos coletas con listones color verde agua, los cuales hacían juego con su bonito vestido.

—Pequeña pinocho, tienes cinco años y no seis —la corrigió Jasper ganándose una mirada de enfado.

—Cumpliré seis en una semana —replicó sacándole la lengua y no pude evitar reírme con ganas—. Mi mami me hará una fiesta, ¿vendrás Bella?

—Pues... si mi invitas, claro que sí, vendré —Alia bajó del sofá y se fue corriendo, dejándome bastante confundida por su reacción.

—Alia es la hija menor de tía Charlotte; Adam, el mayor, se mudó a Nueva York este año, estudia leyes en Columbia —Jasper movía su pie de forma nerviosa, en más de una ocasión tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no pegarle una buena patada. Digamos que el constante e irritante golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta—. No te cayó muy bien la noticia de que somos hermanos, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, admito que no me puse a saltar de alegría precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Entré en un largo periodo de shock y negación, pero ahora que he digerido la noticia yo... me he dado cuenta de que tal vez no sea tan malo como creí.

—Bella, yo realmente quiero acercarme a ustedes, me gustaría que recuperáramos el tiempo que nos fue robado y que lleguemos a tener una buena relación —un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

—Yo también lo quiero Jasper —murmuré con total sinceridad—. Y estoy segura de que Rosalie también lo hará, claro, cuando se entere.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—No, quise hablar contigo ante de involucrarla en esto —asintió pensativo y suspiró; por varios minutos permanecimos en silencio, pero me moría por hacerle una pregunta en especifico y no pude retenerla por más tiempo—. Tú... ¿Pudiste conocer a papá?

—Sí, mi mamá y él pasaron un par de semanas conmigo. Tres días después de que regresaron ellos... murieron en aquel accidente. —¿Marina iba con papá en el coche el día del accidente? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántas cosas más quedaban por salir a la luz? A pesar de que quería preguntarle qué sabía él sobre el accidente, logré contenerme; no era el momento adecuado para tocar ese tema en especial.

—Ahora comprendo el por qué papá se veía tan feliz esos últimos días, nunca lo había visto sonreír así —murmuré.

¿Y cómo no iba ha estarlo? Había regresado a su vida la mujer que siempre amó y con la cual tenía un hijo. Me pregunto si es que en algún momento llegó a despreciarnos a Rosalie y a mí cuando se enteró de lo que hizo mamá, después de todo, eramos hijas de la mujer que por ambición destruyó su felicidad a lado de Marina y, aún sin saberlo, de Jasper.

—Él las amaba, nunca dudes del amor que nuestro padre les tenía a Rosalie y a ti —no sentí en qué momento Jasper se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Las amaba muchísimo y eran su mayor orgullo, bastaba con escucharlo hablar de ustedes para saberlo —una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y Jasper me abrazó, abrazo que no dude en devolver.

—Tenía razones... de sobra... para odiarnos —murmuré entre ahogados sollozos, me soltó de su abrazo y con sus pulgares limpió mis lágrimas.

—No Bella, él no tenía ninguna razón para odiarlas, ustedes no tienen culpa alguna de lo que hizo Renée.

—Bella aquí te... ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Alia que recién entraba a la sala seguida de Charlotte.

—No es nada —respondí con un intento de sonrisa y la niña se subió al regazo de Jasper.

—Toma, es la inviracion para mi cumpleaños —tomé la pequeña tarjeta con dibujos de princesas que me tendía.

—Se dice invitación, cariño —le corrigió Charlotte, sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave color escarlata y sonrió avergonzada—. Les trajimos café y panecillos de arándanos, que no es porque yo los haya hecho, pero están deliciosos. Vamos Alia, dejemos a Jasper y Bella para que sigan charlando.

—Sip, adiós y nos vemos en mi fiesta Bella —asentí y se bajó del regazo de Jasper, dudó un momento pero al final se acercó a mí y me abrazó antes de irse detrás de su mamá.

—Es una niña encantadora, y según he podido notar, te tiene bien sujeto a su dedo meñique.

—Sí, ese pequeño diablillo tiene algo que te hace quererla nada más verla.

—Cuéntame sobre ti, Jasper. Me gustaría saber más de mi hermano, que únicamente su nombre —le pedí. Tomé uno de los panecillos que se veían deliciosos y le di un buen mordisco, no había comido nada desde ayer y mi estomago estaba comenzando a protestar.

—Tengo veinticinco años, nací en Seattle y he vivido ahí toda mi vida, soy arquitecto y trabajo en una de las constructoras más reconocida del país. Estoy felizmente casado desde hace dos años con una mujer maravillosa, su nombre es María —y enamorado de ella como un idiota, esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro lo delataba.

—¿Tu esposa no vino contigo?

—No, es maestra de preescolar y no pudo conseguir quien la reemplazara para poder acompañarme; aunque se muere de ganas por conocerlas. Estará aquí la próxima semana.

—Vaya, hasta antes de ayer no sabía que tenía un hermano, y ahora hasta una cuñada tengo —comenté y ambos reímos.

Su sonrisa se apagó y suspiró con pesadez.

—Bella, papá no quería que ustedes siguieran junto a Renée, por eso tenía planeado mudarse a Seattle cuando se divorciara y llevarlas a vivir con él y mi mamá. Sé por mi tía que Rosalie ya no vive con ella, pero quisiera que tú te mudaras con María y conmigo.

—Jasper, no puedo simplemente irme. Hay cosas que me atan aquí, están mis amigos, Rosalie y... mi novio, Edward —ante la mención de la palabra novio, se tensó tanto como la cuerda de un violín y esa mirada furiosa que vi días antes en la universidad, el día que Edward fue a buscarme, salió a flote; lo que me faltaba, un hermano mayor celoso.

—Supongo es el chico que fue hace un par de días a la universidad por ti ¿cierto? —gruñó con la mandíbula tensa y asentí—. ¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?

—No mucho, es solamente cuatro años mayor que yo.

—Bien, no puedo obligarte a que vayas a Seattle conmigo, pero quiero conocer a Edward y también a Emmett, además que me prometas algo —asentí para que continuara—. Prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado con Renée, no confíes en ella por muy tu mamá que sea; y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudaras en avisarme.

—Lo prometo —lo hice sólo para que se quedara tranquilo, después de todo, nunca he tenido la intención de convertirme en un títere bajo el control de Renée Swan, mucho menos ahora que sabía la clase de... _persona_ que ella era.

Después de eso el tiempo se nos fue como agua entre los dedos, y yo tenía que ir a hablar con Rosalie y Edward, así que ya era hora de marcharme. Jasper me acompañó hasta mi coche, durante el trayecto nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos mañana con Rosalie e intercambiamos números de celular.

—Tengo una duda Jasper, ¿cómo es que mi mamá no relacionó a tu tía Charlotte con Marina?

—Mi tía usa el apellido de Peter, su esposo; así que ella la conoce como Charlotte Karlberg —claro, eso lo explicaba todo.

Me despedí de Jasper y, después de escuchar sus recomendaciones: _no conduzcas a alta velocidad y usa el cinturón de seguridad_ , me subí a mi coche y me marché.

Tardé tres cuartos de hora en llegar a mi destino, mientras subía las escaleras hasta el quinto piso estuve pensando en cómo iba a decirle a Rosalie que teníamos un hermano; mi hermana tiene un carácter demasiado volátil y no es nada fácil adivinar cuál sería su reacción al enterarse. Bien podía ponerse a saltar de alegría, o enfadarse a tal punto de querer exterminar a la raza humana de la faz de la tierra.

Llegué frente a la puerta del departamento y, armándome de valor, golpeé con mis nudillos un par de veces. Fue Alice quien me abrió, suspiró con alivio al verme y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

—Al fin llegas, Rosalie y Edward estaban a punto de volvernos locos a Emmett y a mí.

—Lo lamento, pero realmente tenía un pendiente que aclarar antes de hablar con ellos.

—Rose está en su habitación y Edward salió con Emmett. En realidad, Emm tuvo que sacarlo arrastras antes de que hiciera una sanja en medio de nuestra sala, no dejaba de caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro —negó divertida, de seguro recordando la escena—. En fin, ya sabes cuál es la habitación de Rose.

Asentí, me dio una sonrisa de apoyo y murmuró un: _suerte,_ antes de dar media vuelta y perderse rumbo a la cocina, sin duda alguna iba a necesitar mucho más que sólo suerte; respiré profundo un par de veces para calmar mis nervios y caminé directo al campo de batalla.

—Rose, ¿puedo pasar? —dije lo bastante fuerte para que me escuchara. Escuché ruido dentro de la habitación y, un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a una Rosalie para nada contenta.

—Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación —se hizo a un lado y entré, caminé hasta la cama y me senté en el borde.

Rose se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos esperando a que comenzara a hablar. Bien, pues al mal paso darle prisa, para qué seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Comencé mi relato y ella me escuchaba con fingida calma y sin interrumpirme, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando; todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que mencioné la palabra hermano, en ese momento Rosalie dejó de respirar y se puso tan pálida como un muerto, con pasos tambaleantes caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Un hermano? —murmuró con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Sí, su nombre es Jasper, tiene veinticinco años y es realmente agradable. Si te parece bien, he quedado con él mañana para que lo conozcas —asintió de forma mecánica, aunque no estaba muy segura de que me hubiese escuchado en realidad.

Estuvimos sumergidas en un silencio sepulcral por largos minutos, sabía por experiencia propia que una noticia así no era algo fácil de asimilar, por lo que dejé que lo hiciera a su ritmo y sin presiones. De pronto, pude escuchar las voces de Edward y Emmett que al parecer discutían, Rose se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sinceramente no me esperaba la escena que me encontré en la sala, mi hermana estaba colgada como un Koala de Emmett y no dejaba de chillar con entusiasmo: _¡tengo un hermano! Puedes creerlo amor._ Me pregunto si es qué la noticia la afectó a tal grado de perder la razón.

—¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? —preguntó Edward.

—Pasa, que ella tomó mucho mejor que yo la noticia de que tenemos un hermano mayor —Edward frunció el ceño con confusión.

Resoplé exasperada, no me gustaba para nada la idea de tener que contar de nuevo todo, así que resumí los hechos lo más que pude.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —pregunté una vez terminé de contarle sobre Jasper.

—No estaba molesto, estaba preocupado y el que no dijeras nada sobre lo que había pasado... ¿Sabes? Me estaba volviendo loco, cada una de mis conclusiones era peor que la anterior —me abrazó con fuerza y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos y casi ronroneé al sentir la suave caricia de sus dedos en mi espalda—. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí, ahora sí. Por cierto, Jasper quiere conocerte y también a Emmett, estoy segura de que mantendrá una interesante charla de hermano mayor con ustedes y los amenazará con... cortar cierta parte de su anatomía, si nos hacen sufrir a Rosalie y a mí —acunó mi rostro entre sus manos con suavidad, levantándolo hasta clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, yo nunca te haría daño, no de manera intencional —murmuró rozando mis labios con los suyos; me pregunto, si las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago cada que estaba cerca de Edward, llegarían a desaparecer algún día.

—Lo sé —dije y terminé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, uniéndolos en un beso lleno de ternura.

Esa noche cuando volví a casa mamá me estaba esperando, nada más cruzar la puerta principal se acercó a grandes zancadas y furiosa me sujetó con fuerza por el brazo, con un movimiento brusco me solté de su agarre y su furia aumento considerablemente.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —no contesté a su pregunta y pasé a su lado, dirigiéndome rumbo a las escaleras, subí un par de peldaños pero la furiosa voz de Renée Swan me hizo detener—. ¡Contéstame Isabella!

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Soy tu madre, me debes respeto y...

—¿Respeto? —la interrumpí—. ¿Crees tener la calidad moral para exigir respeto? Pues déjame decirte una cosa _madre_ , una persona como tú, que es capaz de engañar y dañar a quienes se interponen en su camino, soló para conseguir una cuenta bancaria no merece na... —su mano impactó con fuerza contra mi mejilla haciéndome callar.

—No sé de qué estés hablando, Isabella, pero no voy a permitir que me insultes —cerré las manos en apretados puños, tanto que mis uñas lastimaban la piel de mis palmas, esa era la primera y última vez que me ponía una mano encima, eso podía jurarlo.

—Sin duda tienes problemas de memoria, pero tal vez el nombre de Marina te haga recordar algo —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y puedo afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarme, que por una fracción de segundo vi pánico reflejado en ellos.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre ella? —preguntó y la mascara de frialdad volvió a su rostro.

—Oh nada en realidad, ¿debería saber algo? —apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tanto, que hasta pude escucharla crujir.

—No quieras jugar conmigo Isabella, no te conviene jugar conmigo —sin esperar a que dijera algo más, me apresuré a subir las escaleras y llegar a mí habitación. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y respiré profundo tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón; no iba a negar que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero ante sus palabras, frías y silbantes como un siniestro siseo

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Rosalie y yo estábamos preocupadas por Jasper, el cual no apreció el día de nuestra cita y ni a sus clases en la universidad, lo buscamos en casa de Charlotte pero no encontramos a nadie; una de las ayudantes de Charlotte en la estética nos dijo que ella había tenido que dejar la ciudad debido a una emergencia familiar, esa información solamente nos sirvió para que nuestra preocupación aumentara.

Después de la última charla que tuve con mamá no la había visto mucho, evitaba a toda costa encontrarme con ella, así que todos los días al terminar mis clases en la universidad, pasaba el día en el departamento de Edward o con Ángela, y regresaba a casa por la noche.

Tres semanas después estaba considerando seriamente el ir hasta Seattle y buscar a Jasper, no sabía su dirección pero recorrería el lugar entero de ser necesario para dar con él. Rosalie estaba de acuerdo conmigo, Emmett y Edward trataron de disuadirnos pero al ver que no lograrían nada, aceptaron acompañarnos; estábamos arreglando los últimos detalles para nuestro viaje cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el nombre de Jasper en la pantalla suspiré con alivio.

—Jasper, nos tenías preocupadas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así, tan de repente?

— _Lamento haber desaparecido así, sin decir nada, pero yo..._ —hizo una pausa, y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creí escucharlo sollozar.

—¿Qué pasa Jazz? —Rosalie se sentó a mi lado esperando a que le dijera algo.

— _Bella, la estoy perdiendo, se consume como una vela al fuego frente a mis ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo_ —al final su voz se quebró y pude escuchar como golpeaba algo—. _María... mi María se está muriendo._

—Yo... lo lamento tanto Jasper —murmuré sin saber qué más decir; alguien llamó a la puerta y Edward fue a abrir—. Rosalie y yo iremos a Seattle, queremos estar contigo.

— _No, de hecho le pedí a mi tía que regresara a Los Ángeles, quiero pasar este tiempo con ella y..._ —suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Me partía el corazón escuchar la tristeza que su voz reflejaba, él no se merecía pasar por algo así—. _Me mantendré en contacto contigo, adiós Bella y disculpame con Rosalie por haber faltado a nuestra cita._

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, ella entenderá, adiós y cuídate —Rosalie estaba esperando a que le dijera algo, pero no pude ni abrir la boca pues Edward regresaba y no venía solo—. Charlotte, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que Jasper ya te llamó —comentó sentándose en el sofá frente a mí y Rosalie, Emmett y Edward se marcharon para darnos privacidad.

—Sí, justo ahora acaba de colgar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con María?

—Un par de horas después de que dejaras mi casa, le llamaron a Jasper para avisarle que María estaba en el hospital; se puso histérico así que mi esposo y yo lo acompañamos a Seattle —hizo una pausa y antes de continuar respiró profundo—. Los doctores descubrieron que María tiene una severa afección cardíaca.

—¿No hay algún tratamiento que la pueda ayudar? —preguntó Rosalie ganándome la palabra.

—Sí, lo hay, pero desafortunadamente en su estado no pueden administrárselo —Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas, Charlotte al ver nuestra confusión continuó—: María está embarazada.

—Oh mi Dios, pobre Jasper debe estar desecho —murmuró Rosalie.

—Entonces, ¿ambos morirán? —Charlotte suspiró con pesadez.

—Los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas de que se salven; Jasper trató de convencer a María de que abortara, que después podrían tener más hijos, pero ella no quiso... asegura que podrá llevar a buen termino el embarazo y ambos estarán bien.

—Bella, debemos ir a Seattle para estar con él, nos necesita a su lado —negué y le conté lo que me había dicho Jasper minutos antes.

Hasta cierto punto le entendía, él quería pasar solo con María los últimos días o meses que les quedaran juntos, pero no podía evitar pensar en que necesitaba el apoyo de su familia en un momento tan difícil como el que estaba viviendo, así que no debería hacernos a un lado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara.**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un gran gracias a quienes se toman un minutito de tiempo, para dejarme saber su opinión con un review y alegrarme el día.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

—Chicas, en serio, no creo que esto sea una buena idea —rebatí por milésima vez tratando de zafarme de mi hermana y mi cuñada que me arrastraban, literalmente, al interior de Victoria Secret's.

—Bella, vas a pasar todo el fin de semana con mi hermano, _solos_... —comenzó a decir Alice.

—... Y necesitas ropa adecuada para la ocasión —terminó mi hermana, ¡Dios, apiádate de mí!

—¡Oh vamos, chicas! Edward ni siquiera me ha dicho nada al respecto, además ¿cómo están tan seguras de que quiere que vaya con él? —aproveché que me soltaron y traté de huir, pero por desgracia no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para lograr escabullirme y volvieron a sujetarme, una de cada brazo.

—Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácil Isabella —gruñó Rosalie.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sé, déjame pensarlo un momento —Alice golpeaba su barbilla con el dedo indice mientras fingía pensar—. ¿Tal vez sea por qué cumplirán un año de novios en un par de días? Es increíble que el torneo de surf coincidiera con esa fecha —ese bendito torneo de surf para aficionados era el causante de que yo me encontrara metida en esta situación.

Rosalie y Alice nada más enterarse insistieron en que teníamos que salir de compras, más específicamente, a comprarme unos lindos trajes de baño para la ocasión. ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! Ni siquiera sabían si Edward tenía la intención de asistir al dichoso torneo, mucho menos, si quería que yo lo acompañara.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al tema y mejor pongámonos manos a la obra —la sonrisa angelical de Rosalie me causó escalofríos.

—Mira lo que me encontré, este camisón es perfecto, ¡mi hermano se va a infartar cuando te vea con el puesto! —casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al ver la prenda que Alice me mostraba.

Era un camisón color magenta con detalles de encaje color negro en el escote, dejaba la espalda al descubierto y era corto, tan corto que dudaba seriamente que alcanzara a cubrir la mitad de mi trasero.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —grité, al darme cuenta de que un par de personas cercanas a nosotras me miraban me sonrojé y bajé la voz—. De ninguna manera usaría algo como eso. Además, sólo estamos aquí para comprar un bendito traje de baño.

—Vamos hermanita, estoy segura que Edward te ha visto con mucho menos que esto —de pronto me pareció buena idea explorar la tienda, así que me alejé de mi hermana y comencé a ver un par de cosas con demasiado interés—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Todavía no te has acostado con él?

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? Y no tengo por qué discutir mi vida privada contigo —Alice se acercó a nosotras.

—Está decidido, te llevas el camisón, así le daremos un pequeño empujón a mi hermano para que se decida. Porque estoy segura de que es él quien no termina de dar el paso —agaché la cabeza y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi sonrojo, las mataría, juro que las mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en la caja pagando, ahora era poseedora de tres trajes de baño, que gracias al cielo no eran muy reveladores, _"No queremos que Edward termine preso por intentar asesinar a todo el que ponga sus ojos en ti"_ había dicho Rosalie mientras buscaba algo adecuado; tres camisones, cada uno más pequeño y revelador que el anterior; y un par de juegos de lencería _"sexy"_ que harían babear a Edward, claro que todo fue elegido a gusto y criterio del par de demonios.

—¿Te ha llamado Jasper? —preguntó de pronto Rosalie mientras caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Hace más de un mes desde la última vez que llamó, pero ayer hablé con Charlotte y me dijo que está comenzando a considerar el mudarse a Los Ángeles —eso sin duda sería algo estupendo, yo en un par de ocasiones le sugerí que lo hiciera pero siempre obtuve una negativa por respuesta.

—Le haría bien dejar Seattle, al menos por un tiempo. Además, me muero por conocer a mi hermano y a mi sobrina en persona —pude notar cierto reproche en su voz, reproche totalmente dirigido a mí.

La pequeña Alba, contra todo pronóstico, había llegado a la vida de mi hermano cinco meses atrás, nació prematura y tuvo que pasar cerca de doce semanas en la sala de cuidados especiales, donde demostró ser toda una guerrera y se aferró a la oportunidad de vivir que María le dio; en esas semanas no hubo poder humano que hiciera que Jasper dejara el hospital, no hasta que pudo llevarse a la niña con él a casa.

Rosalie me reprochaba el que tomara la decisión de hablar primero con Jasper antes de decirle que teníamos un hermano, pero sobre todo, me reprochaba que yo sí hubiese estado con Jasper cuando murió María y nació su hija. En mi defensa diré que no tenía planeado viajar a Seattle, una tarde fui a buscar a Charlotte y ella junto con su familia estaban de salida, Alia me invitó a acompañarlos y no pude ni quise negarme; ¡por todos los dioses! Me fui solamente con lo que tenía puesto y mi hermana esperaba una jodida invitación.

—¿Te dijo Edward a dónde iremos esta noche? —me preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No, sólo me dijo que iremos con su amigo, James.

—Entonces tengo que advertirte, así no te tomará por sorpresa. James, además de tener un taller mecánico, es un fanático de las carreras de autos y hoy iremos a una en la que va a participar.

—Y supongo que estas carreras no son totalmente legales —no fue una pregunta pero aun así Alice asintió en respuesta.

—Yo no estoy muy segura de que debamos ir, tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Rosalie para sí misma, pero a pesar de eso pude escucharla.

Dejé a las chicas en el departamento y fui a casa a arreglarme para esa noche, aún faltaban varias horas por lo que decidí tomar un relajante baño de tina, regulé el agua a una temperatura agradable y puse un poco de sales con aroma a lavanda, mientras la tina se llenaba recogí mi cabello en un moño y me quité la ropa. Mi baño se demoró más de lo que tenía contemplado y, antes de que me diera cuenta, la hora en que Edward y los chicos pasarían a recogerme estaba muy cerca.

Después de vaciar mi armario por completo, terminé eligiendo unos jeans color negro que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo como un guante, una sencilla blusa blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero color marrón y mangas tres cuartos; me maquillé ligeramente, alacié mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Justo cuando me terminaba de poner los zapatos sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Edward avisándome que ya me estaban esperando fuera de la casa.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la carera era un extenso terreno baldío, había alrededor de sesenta personas y quince coches en exposición, la música resonando a alto volumen y el rugir de los motores inundaban el lugar; de pronto, me sentí como si estuviera en medio del rodaje de la película _Rápidos y Furiosos._

Nos acercamos a un, si no me equivocaba, _Camaro_ _SS 1967_ color negro que tenía el cofre levantado y una chica pelirroja al parecer revisaba algo, a un lado, se encontraba un chico rubio que lucía bastante cabreado.

—Vicky, cielo te juro que si estropeas algo voy a...

—¡Cierra la maldita boca James! ¡Con un carajo, sé lo que estoy haciendo! —gritó la chica pelirroja en respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward llamando la atención de ambos.

—Creí que ya no venías Edd —el chico rubio, que ahora pude notar tenía un brazo enyesado, se acercó a nosotros—. Tuve un problemita y me rompí la mano, necesito que tú corras hoy.

—James, no creo que...

—Por favor hermano, sino lo haces tú lo hará Victoria, amo a esa mujer con todo mi corazón, lo juro, pero no soy ciego y sé que es un peligro dejarla...

—Termina la puta oración y te aseguro que dormirás con el culo al aire en tu adorado coche, por lo menos, un mes —lo interrumpió la chica acercándose—. Hola chicos, y tú debes de ser Bella, Eddie nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo soy Victoria y él es James.

—Mucho gusto —dije estrechando la mano de ambos.

—Y bien Edd, ¿vas a correr? —preguntó con impaciencia James, Victoria rodó los ojos y Edward suspiró rendido. Él no estaba considerando aceptar, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, lo haré. Voy a correr —James sonrió con alivió y junto con Edward comenzaron a revisar el coche.

—Tranquila, Edd ya ha corrido en un par de ocasiones y lo hace bien, no le va a ocurrir nada —me dijo Victoria, al notar mi nerviosismo, antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a donde estaban James y Edward.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Ya ha hecho esto antes? —Alice asintió con total tranquilidad. ¿Cómo diablos podía estar tan tranquila? ¡Joder! No era como si Edward fuera a dar una vuelta en un carrusel de feria.

Quince minutos después la carrera estaba por comenzar, un sonriente Edward se acercó a mí y me besó ligeramente en los labios, susurró en mi oído un: _"deséame suerte"_ y se subió al coche ocupando su lugar en la línea de salida, junto a sus contrincantes. Los coches arrancaron, dejando a su paso una espesa nube de polvo que por unos segundos no me permitió ver nada, y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para después latir totalmente desbocado.

Mordía mis uñas con nerviosismo y pedía fervientemente a toda la Corte Celestial para que Edward regresara sano y salvo, habían pasado a penas unos cuantos minutos que para mí habían sido horas; volví a ver por milésima vez hacia donde se suponía debían regresar los coches, esperando con impaciencia que en cualquier momento Edward apareciera.

—Bells, me estás contagiando tu nerviosismo.

—Lo siento Rose, pero no podré tranquilizarme hasta que no tenga a Edward a mi lado y de una sola pieza.

—No es para que estés así Bella —le di una mala mirada a Alice, si a ella le importaba un comino que Edward estuviera en peligro a mí no—. Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, él sabe lo que hace y estará bien.

—Por cierto, le han ofrecido a Emmett un muy buen empleo en Texas, así que vamos a mudarnos en, a más tardar, un par de semana —dijo Rosalie cambiando de tema de forma radical.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude hacerlo, ya que de pronto se escuchó un coro de extasiadas voces gritando: _"¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!"_ No fue hasta que vi a Edward bajar del coche que pude respirar con alivio, y una vez disipados los nervios, me permití disfrutar del momento y corrí a felicitar a mi novio por haber ganado la carrera.

—¡Felicidades amor! —grité lanzándome a sus brazos.

Edward, me alzó unos buenos centímetros del suelo y giró en repetidas ocasiones haciéndome reír, una vez mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, buscó mis labios y me besó con ímpetu, un beso de esos que me quitaban la respiración y volvían mis piernas de gelatina.

Nos separamos con cierta renuencia, pero no tuvimos alternativa cuando los demás se acercaron a felicitarle.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a Rosalie Swan —todos giramos en busca del dueño de esa voz, mi hermana se tensó nada más ver al tipo que se acercaba y se aferró con fuerza el brazo de Emmett.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Rosalie con tono agresivo.

—Tranquila gatita, como buen perdedor que soy, vengo a pagar la apuesta —le entregó un sobre a James y clavó su mirada en mí, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza causándome escalofríos—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría la revancha, me pregunto ¿si tu corredor estaría dispuesto a apostar a su... chica?

Edward se abalanzó sobre él y, antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Emmett y James se apresuraron a sujetarlo; Rosalie se acercó a mí y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo de manera protectora.

—¡Tranquilo Edd! No vale la pena —James lo soltó y giró encarando al tipo que veía todo con una sonrisa—. Y tú, lo mejor es que te marches.

—Bien, ya me voy. Espero volver a verte preciosa —me guiñó un ojo antes de apartar la mirada de mí y clavarla en mi hermana—. Adiós, gatita.

Lo siguiente pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emmett sujetaba a Edward y de un momento a otro el tipo caía al suelo victima de un puñetazo, cortesía de un más que furioso Edward.

—¡¿Por qué diablos lo soltaste?! —gritó James, luchando por contener a Edward, y Emmett se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —siseó levantándose del suelo y se marchó hecho una furia.

—¡Genial, simplemente genial! No tienes ni la más puta idea de la clase de alacrán que acabas de echarte encima.

—¿Quién es él, James? —le preguntó una asustada Alice, pero antes de que pudiera responder Rose se adelantó.

—Aftón Vulturi —murmuró, Emmett se acercó a ella y la abrazó. De pronto, un vago recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido con Rosalie hacía un tiempo, llegó a mi cabeza.

— _La única razón por la cuál ella quería que la acompañara a sus reuniones, era para exhibirme —mi ceño se frunció al no entender sus palabras—. Exhibirme para después venderme al mejor postor. Ella ya tenía un ganador, Aftón Vulturi, el hermano mayor de Jane y Alec._

La mano de Edward tomando la mía me sacó de mis pensamientos, James y Victoria se ofrecieron para llevar a Alice, mi hermana y Emmett al departamento; caminamos sumergidos en un pesado silencio hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche, abrió la puerta para mí y entré.

Minutos después, me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras veía distraídamente por la ventanilla. Había algo que me preocupaban y mucho, Aftón claramente había amenazado a Edward, amenaza que bien podrían haber sido simples y llanas palabras si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, pero estábamos hablando de un Vulturi, y un Vulturi no iba por la vida soltando amenazas sólo porque se le antojaba hacerlo.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó.

—No tienes que disculparte, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa —suspiré y giré el rostro para verlo—. Prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado. Edward, no conozco a Aftón, pero sí a su familia y sé que...

—No pienses más en eso —dijo interrumpiéndome—, dejemos esto enterrado en el pasado como lo que es, una mala experiencia y ya.

—No es tan simple como crees, Edward, James tenía razón cuando dijo que no sabes la clase de alacrán...

—¡Bella, ya déjalo correr! —gritó, el resto del camino hasta mi casa lo hicimos sumergidos en un tenso y asfixiante silencio.

Apenas estacionó el coche me bajé, con prisa caminé hasta la reja pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, me sujetó por el antebrazo, con firmeza pero sin llegar a hacerme el más mínimo daño.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé forcejeando por liberarme de su agarre.

—Lamento haberte gritado, amor, no quiero...

—No estoy molesta por eso, me molesta que le des tan poca importancia a algo que... Edward, no quiero que te pase nada, no podría soportarlo —terminé murmurando y las lágrimas, que había estado reteniendo desde lo ocurrido, rodaron libres por mis mejillas.

—No va a pasarme nada, todo estará bien —me abrazó y me aferré con fuerza a él, como lo haría un naufrago a una tabla salvavidas. Algo dentro de mí me decía a los gritos que no todo estaría bien, que una tormenta estaba por desatarse sobre nosotros y sólo me quedaba rezar, rezar para que saliéramos ilesos de ella—. Habrá un torneo de surf para aficionados en Santa Bárbara, me he decidido en el último momento a ir y me preguntaba si... ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Claro que sí, me encararía acompañarte —escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré con fuerza, embriagándome con su esencia.

—Bien, paso por ti mañana a medio día —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpió el rastro de mis lágrimas—. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —murmuré antes de que sus labios tomaran los míos, en un beso suave y tierno.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! No tengo escusa y les pido disculpas por el retraso con la actualización, no puedo decir que estaré actualizando en una fecha especifica porque no quiero quedar mal, lo que sí puedo decir es que trataré de actualizar al menos casa quince días. Espero comprendan y me sigan acompañando en este viaje. Con respecto al capítulo espero que les gustara, ¿creen que Aftón vaya a causar algún problema?**

 **Agradezco enormemente los alertas y favoritos, así como también que se tomen un minitito para hacerme saber su opinión con un review. Cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

—Hola amor —me dijo en cuanto entré al coche, me estiré hasta alcanzar sus labios y lo besé como sino existiera un mañana; necesitaba besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo cerca, para convencerme de que las pesadillas que me atormentaron la noche pasada, no eran más que eso: simples pesadillas—. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Por supuesto —me acomodé en el asiento y abroché el cinturón de seguridad, Edward encendió el coche y lo puso en marcha.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo... rara —comentó después de unos minutos en silencio.

—No es nada, sólo no dormí muy bien anoche —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, restando importancia al tema.

—Fue por lo que pasó después de la carrera con aquel tipo, ¿cierto? —no contesté nada, sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía íbamos a terminar envueltos en una discusión y eso es lo que menos quería; suspiró con pesadez ante mi silencio pero no insistió más con el tema—. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Aún tenemos hora y media de camino.

Asentí y me removí buscando una posición más cómoda, cerré los ojos y por varios minutos fingí que dormía, evitando así el tener que hablar. Una suave caricia en mi mejilla y un beso en la punta de mi nariz, eso fue lo último que sentí antes de caer en un relajante y profundo sueño.

—Bella, despierta amor que ya llegamos —abrí los ojos y me estiré como un gato desperezándome, Edward mantenía la puerta abierta para mí y salí del coche.

—¿Dónde estamos? Creí que nos hospedaríamos en un hotel —pregunté al ver la casa frente a nosotros. Era de madera color marrón oscuro, de una planta, con grandes ventanales al frente y un amplio porche.

—Es de un amigo de James —respondió abrazándome por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro—, sólo la usa un par de semanas al año y no ha tenido inconveniente en prestárnosla por el fin de semana.

—Es linda.

—Sí, lo es —besó mi mejilla y se apartó de mí, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans un juego de llaves y me las tendió—. Ve entrando, yo sacaré nuestras cosas del coche.

Tomé las llaves y entré, esperaba encontrar polvo y telarañas por todas partes pero, contrario a lo que creí, la casa estaba perfectamente limpia; así que supuse que alguien se encargaba de limpiar con regularidad el lugar.

Un par de horas después decidimos salir a comer algo y hacer un poco de turismo, en el restaurante donde comimos nos recomendaron que visitáramos el _Santa Barbara_ _Country_ _Courthouse,_ y sin duda acertamos al ir. Se trataba de un complejo de cuatro edificios, incluida una cárcel, que se encuentra en la zona centro de la cuidad, en un enclave rodeado de bellos jardines; Edward insistió en que subiéramos a la torre del reloj y, a pesar de que no me agradaba mucho la idea y pensar que era un total desperdicio de tiempo, terminé por aceptar.

Tras subir a pie sus ochenta y dos escalones estaba lista para ser hospitalizada a causa de un paro cardíaco-respiratorio, pero todo malestar abandonó mi cuerpo al ver que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba frente a una de las más hermosas vistas de Santa Bárbara que tendría el placer de apreciar; desde ahí se podían observar en todo su esplendor la ciudad, las montañas y el océano, no tenía palabras para describirlo y es que era algo... simplemente maravilloso y hasta cierto punto mágico.

—¿Sigues pensando que es una perdida de tiempo subir hasta acá? —preguntó con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro.

—¡Oh está bien! Lo admito, tenías razón al decir que valía la pena subir, pero todo sería perfecto si hubiera un elevador —ambos reímos con diversión y tomados de la mano comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

Después fuimos al _Santa Barbara_ _Botanic_ _Garden_ , un jardín botánico de veintiséis hectáreas de extensión, que albergaba a más de mil especies de plantas raras y nativas de California.

Estaba por oscurecer cuando regresamos a la casa, me sentía exhausta y mis pies me estaban matando, pidiéndome a gritos que me tirara sobre la cama y no me levantara hasta el día siguiente, pero primero necesitaba tomar una buena ducha. Me duché y tras respirar profundamente en repetidas ocasiones, me puse uno de los camisones que Alice y Rose habían elegido para mí, era de seda en color negro, sencillo y me llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo.

—Vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo. Además, no es como si fueras a salir desnuda —murmuré; conté hasta diez esperando que los alocados latidos de mi corazón se normalizaran, y abrí con lentitud la puerta del baño.

La habitación estaba solamente iluminada por la tenue luz de una de las lamparas de noche, Edward estaba recostado en la cama y... dormía profundamente, o al menos eso era lo que su pausada respiración me daba a entender. Solté el aire que de forma inconsciente había estado reteniendo, no sabía si sentirme frustrada o aliviada por ese hecho.

Por la mañana me desperté y me encontré con que estaba sola en la habitación, salí de la cama y busqué a Edward por toda la casa pero no estaba en ningún sitio; fui a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua y me encontré una nota pegada en el refrigerador, la cual decía:

 _Salí a correr, preparé café por si quieres._

 _E._

—Ni siquiera un buenos días amor o un te amo, definitivamente, no eres muy romántico a la hora de escribir una nota, cielo —dejé la nota sobre la mesa, me serví un poco de café y salí al porche trasero.

En medio de dos palmeras, se encontraba atada una hamaca y no dudé en tumbarme sobre ella, el mar estaba a unos metros de distancia y desde ahí podía ver a algunas personas que corrían cerca de la orilla, le di un sorbo a mi café y cerré los ojos por un momento, perdiéndome en el relajante sonido que producían las olas al caer.

Varios minutos después pude ver a Edward que se acercaba, una vez estuvo a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo de golpe, me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y tragó en seco.

—Buenos días amor —dije poniéndome en pie de un salto, terminé con la distancia que nos separaba y lo besé.

—Buen día, voy a ducharme —murmuró alejándose de mí como si tuviera la lepra. Mientras lo veía adentrarse a la casa, escuché como mascullaba algo sobre agua fría y autocontrol.

Por demás confundida por su reacción, regresé a la habitación y saqué del armario un short color blanco, una blusa sin mangas color azul aqua y un traje de baño de una sola pieza para cambiarme; pasé frente al espejo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que mis mejillas se teñían de color escarlata cuando vi mi reflejo, había olvidado por completo que no estaba usando mi viejo y para nada sexy pijama, ahora entendía el por qué de la reacción de Edward.

De pronto las palabras agua fría y autocontrol tenían un nuevo significado, mis mejillas alcanzaron un par de tonalidades por encima del rojo y, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, me vestí y recogí mi cabello en una coleta.

Estaba terminando de hacer la cama cuando Edward salió del baño, perfectamente vestido con una bermuda color marrón claro y una playera gris; su cabello, a pesar de que había tratado de domarlo, lucía revuelto y desaliñado. Pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra de parecer un nido de pájaros, oh no señor, estaba casi segura de que su cabello luciría justo así después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

—El torneo comienza en un par de horas, nos da tiempo para desayunar algo —su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mis ideas, pues las palabras _noche_ y _sexo desenfrenado_ habían echado a volar mi imaginación, llenando mi cabeza de imágenes no aptas para menores.

—Termino aquí y voy a preparar algo —dije señalando con la cabeza la cama a medio hacer.

—Le recuerdo que sé cocinar, señorita Swan, así que soy perfectamente capaz de preparar el desayuno por mi cuenta.

—Cierto, había olvidado que es usted todo un estuche de monerías, señor Masen —sonriendo se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

—¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te amo? —murmuró rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, mandando una serie de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

—No —respondí con un hilo de voz, conteniendo apenas un gemido cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, dejando un par de húmedos besos.

—Te amo más que a mi vida —sus labios buscaron los míos que sin protestar lo recibieron.

No sé el cuándo o el cómo pasó, sólo sé que cuando la nebulosa que cubría mi mente se disipó un poco, me di cuenta de un par de pequeños detalles; como que en ese momento me encontraba recostada en la cama, con el cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el mío, su playera había ido a parar a alguna parte de la habitación y nos besábamos como si estuviéramos viviendo el último momento de nuestras vidas. Deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda y entonces ocurrió, la magia desapareció como si hubiese sido una pompa de jabón que estalló ante mi toque.

—El desayuno... tengo que... preparar el... desayuno —balbuceó apartándose de mí como si una fuerza magnética lo hubiese repelido. Quise decirle, no, quise gritarle que el maldito desayuno me importada un jodido comino, pero no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire antes de que saliera corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Maldición! —gruñí, me cubrí el rostro con una almohada y grité totalmente frustrada, estaba comenzado a pensar que fue un gran error acompañar a Edward. Y no es que no estuviera disfrutando de pasar tiempo con él, pero si las cosas seguían así, la frustración sexual iba a terminar por matarme.

Varios minutos después, salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Edward estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo comiendo su desayuno y, juro por Dios, que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estrangularlo. Es que... ¿acaso a él no le había afectado en lo más mínimo lo que pasó? Porque a mí sí que me había afectado, pero bueno, si lo que quería era que actuáramos como si nada hubiese pasado, así lo haría.

Unas horas después nos encontrábamos en la playa, Edward fue a registrarse para el torneo y mientras lo esperaba recorrí el lugar con la mirada, nunca había estado en un evento como ese y me sorprendió ver a tantas personas que al parecer iban a participar. El sonido de mi celular me asustó, saqué el aparato del bolsillo de mi short y vi que era un mensaje de Alice.

 _Dile a Edward que le deseamos suerte y... ¡Feliz primer aniversario tórtolos!_

 _A._

¡No lo podía creer! Había olvidado por completo que ese día era nuestro aniversario ¿qué clase de novia era? Aunque él tampoco mencionó nada, ¿sería qué también lo olvidó? Un nuevo mensaje de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 _Por cierto, tanto Rose como yo concordamos en que el camisón color magenta es perfecto para esta noche ;)_

 _A._

—Par de demonios —mascullé guardando de nuevo el celular en mi bolsillo.

—Hola, soy Leah Clearwater —alcé la vista encontrándome frente a mí una chica alta, de tez morena, cabello negro y corto a la altura de los hombros; que con una sonrisa me ofrecía su mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Bella Swan —respondí estrechando su mano.

—¿Vienes acompañando a alguien? —preguntó buscando algo o a alguien, y al parecer lo encontró pues sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, a mi novio, él va a participar en el torneo.

—¡Mi novio también! Es el chico que está por allá, al lado de aquel bombón de pelo cobrizo —señaló a un chico que charlaba de forma animada con Edward, mientras esperaban su turno para registrarse.

—El bombón de pelo cobrizo es mi novio, su nombre es Edward —Leah se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear incoherentes disculpas, arrancándome una sonrisa—. Tranquila, está bien.

—No sé mucho sobre surf, es más, ni siquiera me gusta, pero a Jacob le apasiona y siempre termina arrastrándome con él a estos tontos torneos —comentó después de un momento en silencio—. ¿Te molesta si espero contigo a que esto termine?

—No, en absoluto, yo tampoco entiendo mucho sobre surf.

Leah era una chica sin duda genial y el tiempo se me pasó volando, tanto que cuando me di cuenta, Edward estaba por comenzar su segunda y última ronda.

No iba a negar que me ponía los nervios de punta verlo maniobrar sobre la tabla, sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, pero nadie estaba exento a sufrir un accidente; como ese chico que casi se ahogaba en la primera ronda y no había podido continuar en la competencia.

—Tu chico es un suicida —comentó de pronto Leah.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque está buscando hacer el _tubo_ —respondió Jacob que después de terminar su ronda se había reunido con nosotras. Al ver mi cara de interrogación agregó—: El _tubo_ es una de las maniobras más conocidas, el surfista tiene que lograr mantenerse en una posición concreta para que la ola le cubra formando un tubo con él dentro. Es difícil y a veces peligrosa.

Las palabras de Jacob no hicieron más que aumentar mi nerviosismo y, sintiéndome incapaz de seguir viendo a Edward, aparté la mirada. Los siguientes minutos fueron los más largos y angustiantes que había vivido hasta ese momento, de pronto la gente comenzó a gritar y asustada busqué a Edward; solté un suspiro de alivio al verlo salir del mar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Lo logró! Lo siento cielo, pero serás segundo este año —Jacob se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de su novia.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice! —gritó llegando a mi lado y, tomándome por sorpresa, me alzó en sus brazos y me besó.

Leah propuso que fuéramos a comer los cuatro juntos, para celebrar el triunfo de su nuevo amigo así como el segundo lugar de Jacob, y terminamos pasando gran parte del resto del día con ellos.

Por la noche Edward y yo íbamos a salir a cenar, así que me puse un sencillo vestido de playa color lila con unas cómodas bailarinas a juego, apenas me maquillé y dejé mi cabello suelto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, el _The_ _Harbor_ _Restaurant,_ uno de los poco restaurantes ubicados en el histórico muelle _Stearn_ de Santa Bárbara. Nuestra mesa se encontraba junto a la ventana, ofreciéndonos una hermosa vista al mar, que en ese momento lucía como si hubiese sido bañado en plata pura a causa de el reflejo de la luna. Un pianista y un par de saxofonsitas tocaban en un improvisado escenario, dándole al lugar un toque de romanticismo totalmente único y algunas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la suave música en el centro de la, igualmente improvisada, pista de baile.

Durante la cena hablamos de todo y nada, reímos recordando algunos de los momentos maravillosos que habíamos pasado juntos e hicimos planes para el futuro, una tonta sonrisa se había quedado tatuada en mi rostro después de eso y es que... un futuro a lado de Edward no sonaba para nada mal. Unas suaves notas de piano comenzaron a sonar, seguidas casi de inmediato por el saxofón y Edward se puso en pie.

—¿Me concedes el honor de este baile?

—Oh no, no, no y no —Edward tomó mi mano, tiró suavemente obligándome a poner en pie y seguirlo a la pista—. Edward, yo no sé bailar y...

—No es tan difícil, además, yo te guiaré —me interrumpió, posó una de sus manos en mi espalda baja acercándome a él y con la otra tomó una de las mías—. Relájate y confía en mí.

Tomé una profunda respiración y comencé a moverme de forma torpe tratando de seguir el lento ritmo de la melodía, un par de pisotones después, mis movimientos se volvieron más relajados y fluidos, así que apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y me permití disfrutar del momento. La canción estaba por terminar, o al menos eso creía, cuando Edward rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

— _Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor, nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así, que yo guardo tu sabor pero tú llevas también, sabor a mí_ —susurró en mi oído, la que supuse era la letra de la canción, provocando que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina y un suspiro abandonara mis labios—. _Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más; yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad, pero allá tal como aquí, en la boca llevarás sabor a mí._

Las últimas notas de la canción murieron, pero Edward y yo seguimos parados a mitad de la pista perdidos en la mirada del otro, sin importarnos nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor.

—Feliz primer aniversario, amor —murmuró antes de besarme.

Cuando regresamos a la casa fui directo a la habitación, tomé el camisón color magenta y me encerré en el baño. Me miré por milésima vez en el espejo y respiré profundo, debía admitir que el dichoso camisón me quedaba bastante bien, aunque dejaba mi espalda al descubierto y algo más, pues como había predicho, a duras penas cubría mi trasero y el escote era demasiado profundo para mi gusto.

Edward no estaba en la habitación cuando salí del baño, lo encontré en el porche trasero apoyado en la barandilla y viendo fijamente el mar, con sigilo, me acerqué a él y lo abracé apoyando mi mejilla en su espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —pregunté y suspiró.

—Sólo pensaba, mañana tenemos que volver a Los Ángeles y, sinceramente, no quisiera regresar. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, contigo, comenzar juntos una nueva vida lejos de todo.

—A mí también me gustaría eso —Edward se soltó de mi abrazo y se giró quedando frente a mí, a pesar de la poca luz, pude notar como sus ojos se oscurecían al notar mi atuendo.

—Es tarde y... —oh no Edward Masen, esta vez no te me vas a escabullir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y apartarse, comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Sin romper el beso llegamos hasta la habitación, mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y ambos caímos sobre ella, rompimos el beso cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente, jadeando en busca de aire.

—Bella...

—Shhhh no digas nada —lo interrumpí—, no pienses y sólo déjate llevar.

Lo volví a besar, no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, pero nos giré quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Con lentitud y sin dejar de besarlo solté uno a uno los botones de su camisa, acariciando con la punta de mis dedos la piel que iba quedando expuesta, mis labios hicieron un lento recorrido desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, marcando y besando cada porción de piel a mi alcance; no era una experta en el arte de la seducción, pero a juzgar por los gemidos y suspiros entrecortados que cada tanto Edward soltaba, debía de estar haciéndolo bastante bien.

Llevándome con él se incorporó sentándose en la cama y me besó, un beso demandante con el cual me hizo saber que él tenía el control a partir de ese momento y, en definitivo, yo no me iba a oponer.

Sus manos se movieron con una suave caricia por mis piernas, recorriendo suavemente desde mis tobillos, subiendo por mis pantorrillas y pasando por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis caderas; siguió su recorrido colándose bajo mi camisón, acariciando mi vientre y subiendo por mis costados hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos, de pronto se congeló, deteniendo sus caricias de forma abrupta y pude notar como nacía la duda en sus ojos. _Ah no Edward Masen, ni creas que me vas a dejar así, no puedes dejarme así de nuevo,_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza y estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Me moví, a penas un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que nuestros sexos se rozaran y no pude acallar el gemido que abandonó mis labios al sentir su dureza, él cerró los ojos y gruñó aferrándose con fuerza a mis caderas, evitando que volviera a moverme; llevé mis temblorosas manos a sus hombros, deslicé con lentitud su camisa hasta sacarla por completo y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Con decisión tomé el borde inferior de mi camisón y, con lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento sexy, lo subí sacándolo por mi cabeza quedando con tan sólo una única prenda cubriendo mi cuerpo: mis pequeñas bragas de encaje color negro.

Mi noción del tiempo se perdió por completo, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas o días, sin que lo notara; y es que desde que mi espalda tocó el colchón, me perdí en cada beso y caricia de Edward sin prestar atención a nada más, siendo solamente consciente de las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo como si se tratara de electricidad.

El resto de su ropa desapareció, seguida unos segundos después por mis bragas, y con delicadeza se situó entre mis piernas. Clavó sus ojos en los míos, esperando que me echara para atrás pero no lo hice, susurró sobre mis labios un: _te amo_ , antes de besarme y con lentitud comenzar a entrar en mí; cerré los ojos y me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas, soltando un jadeo que murió en sus labios, al sentir el pinchazo de dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo entero cuando traspasó la barrera de mi virginidad.

Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro oculto en el hueco de mi cuello y respirando con dificultad, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su invasión sin dejar de trazar suaves y tranquilizantes círculos en el hueso de mi cadera; tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y me moví un poco, esperando sentir alguna incomodidad o dolor, pero lo único que sentí, fue una ola de placer que recorrió cada una de mis terminales nerviosas y no pude evitar gemir ante la sensación, murmuré un ahogado: _hazlo_ y Edward comenzó a moverse con un lento vaivén.

No hacían falta las palabras, cada caricia y beso hablaba por sí solo, sin duda alguna eso iba más allá del simple sexo, era una unión no sólo de cuerpos sino también de almas, un acto del más puro amor. Un fuego abrazador corría por mis venas, quemando todo a su paso incluyendo mi capacidad de pensar con claridad, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se retorcía en busca de algo, algo que no sabía qué era, pero ansiaba como nada en el mundo. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, atrapó entre sus dientes uno de mis duros pezones y lo mordisqueó con suavidad, eso fue todo lo que necesité para que algo dentro de mí estallara en miles de pedazos, llevándome a tocar el mismo cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Unos segundo después Edward se desplomó sobre mí, aplastándome con su peso, pero estaba demasiado exhausta como para reclamar o intentar moverme, mi orgasmo había sido por demás intenso reduciéndome a una masa temblorosa y jadeante.

—Te amo —dije minutos después, rompiendo el relajante silencio que nos envolvía. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él acariciaba mi espalda de forma distraída, suspiró y se pasó la mano en repetidas ocasiones por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que estaba.

—Bella, no quiero que pienses que si te traje aquí fue buscando que esto pasara, yo no...

—Lo sé —interrumpí su discurso, alzando el rostro lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo?

—No, no podría arrepentirme —respondió sin titubeos y volví a acurrucarme entre sus brazos—. Es sólo que...

—Bien, entonces no digas más. —Le interrumpí comenzando a sentir una gran irritación—. Me haces sentir como la mala del cuento, que sedujo al pobre e inocente chico para robar su virtud —bostecé, sintiéndome somnolienta de pronto. Edward rió y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Anda mi chica mala, descansa que mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté más dormida que despierta.

—Porque tengo que estar en mi trabajo a medio día.

—Pero es domingo —rebatí haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta.

—Deja de refunfuñar y duerme, apena y puedes mantener los ojos abiertos —comentó con diversión y no pude rebatir a eso.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como también a esas personitas que se toman un minutito de tiempo para dejarme un review, alegrándome el día y dándome un motivo para continuar.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Hacía ya tres semanas desde que Edward y yo regresáramos de Santa Bárbara, nuestra relación se había afianzado en ese viaje como no podría si quiera haber imaginado, o al menos, eso era lo que yo creí hasta hace unos días atrás.

Últimamente lo había comenzado a notar algo distante y un tanto frío conmigo, siempre estaba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos como si algo le preocupara; y cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, me evadía con una sonrisa tensa y un: _no pasa nada, amor._ Y eso era algo que realmente me frustraba mucho, sentía que no confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para hacerme participe de sus problemas. ¡Eramos una pareja por Dios santo! Y la confianza era algo primordial para que una relación funcionara, algo que evidentemente a nosotros dos nos estaba faltando.

—¿Bella, me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento Rose, yo... estaba distraída —mi hermana suspiró, quitó la sartén del fuego y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Es por lo que pasó con Aftón? ¿Cumplió con su amenaza? —preguntó tensándose un poco ante la posibilidad.

Dos días después que regresara de Santa Bárbara, Aftón se apareció en mi casa acompañando a su mamá, se sorprendió al verme y más cuando fui presentada como Isabella Swan. Antes de irse, aprovechó un momento en que mamá y Sulpicia estaban de lo más entretenidas charlando, para acercarse a mí y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro decirme:

— _Apuesto a que Renée no sabe la clase de gente con la que te relacionas, pero sobre todo, estoy seguro de que no sabe quién es el tipo con el que sales —chasqueó la lengua y suspiró de forma teatral—. Pobre, la destrozaría saber que también tú la has decepcionado, involucrándote con una basura al igual que lo hizo Rosalie —se acercó y susurró en mi oído—: ¿Pero sabes? Yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte a que no se entere; aunque claro, tengo que obtener algo a cambio._

— _No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu ayuda, y si quieres decirle a mi mamá, hazlo. Me ahorrarías el tener que decirle por mi cuenta —con un empujón lo alejé de mí y, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, me las arreglé para que mi voz saliera firme y sin titubeos._

— _Me sorprendes, Isabella, vaya que me has sorprendido. ¡No eres la gatita asustada que conocí el día de la carrera! Y eso me fascina, en verdad me fascina, soy un hombre al que le gustan los retos y tú serás el más difícil que se me ha presentado —me dio una mirada lasciva, que me causó escalofríos, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse._

—No, o al menos, no creo que le haya dicho nada a mamá. De ser así, ya me habría armando tremenda bronca —suspiró con alivio y asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Es Edward. Rose, siento que me está ocultando algo —vi como una sombra de nerviosismo pasó por sus ojos, pero rápidamente se puso en pie y volvió a poner la sartén al fuego, dándome la espalda—. Tú no sabes nada, ¿o sí?

—No, no sé nada. Y siendo sincera, creo que estás viendo cosas donde no la hay Bells —abrí la boca para rebatir, pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada—. Emmett y yo nos vamos a Texas en tres días.

—No habíamos podido hablar sobre eso, sólo me dijiste que le habían ofrecido a Emmett un buen empleo allá —dije suspirando con pesadez, ante el cambió tan radical en nuestra conversación.

—Bueno, además de eso, también nos vamos para alejarnos de aquí y todo lo que conlleva el que sea una Swan. Queremos comenzar una nueva vida sin presiones y siendo solamente nosotros, dos personas que se aman con locura.

—Lo entiendo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te voy a extrañar —apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y masajeé mis sienes, estaba comenzando a dolerme la cabeza. Lo que me faltaba.

—Tampoco es como si me fuera a ir al fin del mundo, podremos hablar por teléfono e irán a visitarnos cada que puedan —asentí y me puse en pie.

—Claro, ¿te molesta si voy a recostarme un momento? Me duele la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Anda, que yo te aviso cuando lleguen los demás a comer —sin decir nada más salí de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Edward.

Nada más entrar me dejé caer en la cama y abracé la almohada de Edward, aspirando con fuerza y llenando mis pulmones con el aroma que desprendía; en las últimas tres semanas había pasado más tiempo en el departamento que en mi casa, tanto así, que en el armario había un espacio para mi ropa y otro en la repisa del baño para mis objetos de aseo personal, se podía decir que prácticamente Edward y yo vivíamos juntos, aunque no de manera oficial.

Suspiré y apreté más contra mi pecho la almohada, cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir y que el punzante dolor de mi cabeza desapareciera, en definitivo tenía que dejar de darle tantas vueltas al mismo tema, tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón y estaba viendo cosas donde no las había.

Gruñí molesta cuando el sonido de mi celular me despertó, saqué el molesto aparato del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans dispuesta a mandarlo a volar por la ventana, en un viaje directo y sin retorno hasta el infierno, pero rápidamente cambié de opinión al ver el nombre de mi hermano en la pantalla.

—Hola Jazz, ¿cómo están? ¿Y mi preciosa sobrina?

— _Hola, todo bien. Mi pequeña princesa cada día está más grande y hermosa, cuando menos me dé cuenta, ya estará corriendo por toda la casa y haciendo travesuras —_ pude notar cierta nota de nostalgia en su voz, me pregunto, si es que a todos los padres les pasaba lo mismo, y le temen a que sus hijas se hagan mayores.

—Y no sólo eso hermanito, también más pronto de lo que te imaginas, estará llevando a su primer novio a casa para que lo conozcas —sonreí con satisfacción al escucharlo resoplar molesto, una pequeña venganza por haber interrumpido mi siesta.

— _Cambiemos de tema, o de lo contrario, voy a comenzar a buscar un convento para encerrar a Alba ahora mismo —_ no lo podía creer, me parecía estar escuchando a papá, eran una copia a calca el uno del otro en cuanto a celar a sus hijas se refería. No pude evitar reírme con ganas, al imaginar lo que le esperaba a todo aquel pobre desdichado que osara poner sus ojos en Alba—. _No le encuentro la gracia, Isabella._

—Uf, me llamaste Isabella, señal inequívoca de que estás por perder la paciencia. No seas tan gruñón Jazz, Alba es todavía una bebé y faltan muchos años para que comience tu calvario —con eso di por sanjado el tema, ya había sido suficiente broma y tampoco quería que a Jasper le salieran canas a tan temprana edad.

— _Tengo todo listo para viajar a Los Ángeles en una semana, espero por fin poder conocer a Rosalie_ —en definitivo alguien allá arriba no quería que ese par se conociera.

—Rose y Emmett se van en tres días, se mudan a Texas.

— _Vaya, no me esperaba eso_ —murmuró y por un momento permaneció en silencio—. _No puedo viajar antes, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas de mi trabajo y los últimos detalles de la mudanza._

—¿Por fin te mudas a Los Ángeles? —pregunté emocionada, tener a Jasper y a Alba cerca sería estupendo, y más después de que Rose se fuera.

— _No, me mudo a_ _Redding_ _,_ _Connecticut_ —en cuanto mi cerebro procesó las palabras pronunciadas por Jasper, la histeria se apoderó completamente de mí.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacerme eso Jasper Whitlock, creí que... ¡Joder! Primero Rosalie y ahora tú, sólo me falta que Edward venga y termine conmigo —dije soltándome a llorar como una magdalena.

— _Hey Bells, no es para que te pongas así. Estaré un par de semanas en Los Ángeles, y después puedes ir a visitarnos cuantas veces quieras o puedes mudar..._

—¡Claro, puedo ir a visitarles! Tendré que dividir mis vacaciones entre viajar a Texas y Redding, para así poder pasar tiempo con mis hermanos —le interrumpí con dureza y sin dejar de llorar; me puse en pie, comencé a caminar por la habitación y respiré profundo un par de veces para calmarme—. Lo siento Jazz, yo... no sé qué me pasa estos últimos días. Sé que no es excusa, pero tal vez es que he estado muy estresada y... simplemente exploté.

— _¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?_ —limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y volví a sentarme en el borde de la cama.

—No, no es nada. Algunos problemas en la universidad, ya sabes cómo es la vida de nosotros los universitarios —mentí, lo sé, pero no quería preocuparle con mis infundados problemas.

— _Bien, fingiré que te creo._

Después de eso nos sumergimos en una larga charla que giró en torno a Alba, esa vez sin bromas mal intencionadas de mi parte para hacerlo rabiar; aunque tal vez estaba más preocupada en buscar una explicación a mi anterior arrebato, que en intentar molestar a mi hermano. Antes de despedirse, me dijo que me había enviado algunas fotografías de la niña a mi correo electrónico, y que se las mostrara a Rosalie para que conociera a nuestra sobrina, aunque fuera por ese medio.

Salí de la habitación y sin prisas caminé hasta la sala, esperaba encontrar a Rosalie ahí pero no estaba, tal vez ella y los demás ya estaban comiendo, y como yo estaba dormida, no quisieron despertarme. Mi ceño se frunció al acercarme a la cocina y escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión entre Rosalie y Edward, di un paso dispuesta a entrar y averiguar qué pasaba, pero fui frenada al escuchar mi nombre.

—¡Bella tiene que saberlo, no puedes seguir ocultándole algo tan importante! —gritó Rosalie, y me acerqué lo suficiente para ver por la puerta sin que notaran mi presencia. Dentro se encontraban Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward.

—Rose tiene razón, Edward —apoyó Alice y no pude resistir más.

—¿Qué es eso que debo saber? —pregunté y los cuatro giraron a verme, por un largo y tenso momento nadie dijo nada—. ¡Con un demonio, no se queden callados y respondan!

—Bien, en vista de que tú no dirás nada Edward, me veré obligada a hacerlo yo —Alice tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar—: Edward ha estado recibiendo anónimos, anónimos en los cuales le amenazan con hacernos daño si no se aleja de... ti.

—¿Qué? —murmuré apoyándome en la pared para no caerme a causa de la impresión.

—Estamos seguros de que Aftón Vulturi, o la señora Renée, tienen mucho que ver con esos anónimos —comentó Emmett.

—No quise decirte nada para no preocuparte. Además, ya encontré una solución —con pánico levanté el rostro y clavé la mirada en Edward, él no iba a dejarme... ¿cierto?—. Alice pidió su traslado a la universidad de Texas, fue aceptada y vamos a mudarnos.

—¿Vas... a... dejarme? —pregunté con voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué...? ¡No! Amor, ¿cómo podría dejarte si eres mi razón de vivir? —se acercó a mí y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, uniendo nuestras frentes—. Te amo Isabella Swan y nunca podría dejarte, tú vendrás conmigo, claro, si así lo quieres.

Asentí y lo abracé con fuerza, como si mi vida pendiera de ello y en cierto modo así era; no tenía que pensar mucho en una respuesta pues claro que iría con él, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo si él me lo pidiera.

Salí de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Edward, desde hacía ya un par de horas estaba despierta y en definitivo no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Ubiqué con la mirada la playera de Edward tirada en el suelo cerca de la mesita de noche y me la puse, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana y abracé mis piernas apoyando la barbilla en mis rodillas; por largo rato estuve ahí, simplemente viendo como el sol salía poco a poco, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —preguntó un adormilado Edward desde la cama.

—No podía dormir —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Regresé a la cama y me recosté a su lado, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y ronroneé bajito al sentir su calidez.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? —la lista de lo que preocupaba era larga e interminable, pero lo que estaba por encima de todo, era el hecho de que a pesar de mudarnos no nos dejaran en paz, pues estaba totalmente segura de algo: Renée Swan no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, tenía los medios para buscarnos y no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo.

—Sí, la verdad sí hay mucho que me preocupa —me acurruqué más entre sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello—. No será fácil, ¿sabes? Vamos a irnos pero eso no garantiza que los problemas vayan a desaparecer como si nada.

—Lo sé amor, pero juntos vamos a superar cada obstáculo que se nos presente, siempre juntos.

—Juntos, me gusta como se escucha eso —murmuré y besó mi frente—. Solamente no vuelvas a ocultarme nada ¿okay?

—Nunca más, lo prometo —sus labios buscaron los míos que con gusto lo recibieron, sellando así su promesa, con un beso lento y pausado.

Con premura cerré mi maleta y revisé que mis documentos se encontraran dentro de mi bolso, mamá había salido y tenía que irme antes de que regresara. Edward y los demás me estaban esperando en el departamento, habíamos decidido adelantar el plan de mudarnos y viajar por carretera, en un intento de así dejar pistas mínimas de hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí cuando, en medio de las prisas, el contenido de mi bolso se volcó terminado esparcido por el suelo.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estás Isabella?! —el grito de mamá resonó por toda la casa y maldije por lo bajo, apenas unos segundos después, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a una Renée Swan más que furiosa. ¿No se suponía regresaría en un par de horas?—. Así que es verdad, piensas irte con ese...

—¡No te atrevas a insultarlo, él es mil veces mejor que cualquiera de los hijos de tus hipócritas amigas! —exclamé interrumpiéndola, terminé de recoger mis cosas del suelo y tomé mi maleta—. Y sí, voy a irme con Edward. Nos vamos lo más lejos posible de ti y toda esta mierda.

—No voy a permitir que tires por la borda tu futuro como lo hizo tu hermana, eres una Swan y como tal debes comportarte —no presté atención a sus palabras, me limité a pasar por su lado y salir de la habitación—. Isabella, esto es una locura. ¡Ese hombre no te ama! ¿No te das cuenta de que lo único que quiere de ti es tu dinero?

—Para ti, cualquier hombre que se acerca a Rosalie o a mí, lo hace buscando dinero —dije deteniéndome al pie de la escalera y girándome a enfrentarla—. Pero, ¿qué crees mamá? No es así. Tanto Rosalie como yo, somos perfectamente capases de despertar en un hombre algo más que simple interés económico, algo que se llama: amor.

—¡Dios, son tan ingenuas como su padre! Creyendo en el amor verdadero y el felices por siempre, ¡eso es pura basura! ¡Algo que solamente pasa en los malditos cuentos de hadas! —su mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo, justo cuando estaba por comenzar a bajar las escaleras impidiéndome hacerlo.

—Hablas así porque no sabes lo qué es el amor y nunca lo sabrás, una persona como tú no puede amar ni ser amada. Papá nunca te amó, tal vez llegó a sentir cariño por ti pero no amor, para él sólo existió una mujer en su vida, Marina —aproveché el desconcierto que mis palabras le causaron para soltarme de su agarré e irme.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de ella?! —gritó pero no me detuve, al contrario, me apresuré a bajar los escalones; pero desafortunadamente no fui lo suficiente rápida, me alcanzó y volvió a sujetarme, esta vez clavando sus uñas en la piel de mi antebrazo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Lo suficiente! Sé que por ambición hiciste hasta lo imposible para separarlos, aún sabiendo cuánto se amaban —traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles y sólo logré que sus uñas se clavaran más profundo, llegando a rasgar mi piel—. ¿Pero qué más se podía esperar de ti, mamá? Eres un ser mezquino y sin sentimientos.

—No sé quién te dijo esa sarta de mentiras, Marina fue quien se acercó a tu padre por ambición. Yo lo quería y ella se interpuso entre...

—¡Deja de mentir! —grité interrumpiéndola—. Tú no eres capaz de querer a nadie, ni siquiera pudiste demostrarnos un poco de amor a nosotras, tus propias hijas. ¡Por Dios, hasta una hiena se preocupa más por sus crías!

—No voy a tolerar que me hables así, aunque no te guste soy tu madre y me debes respeto —siseó, abrí la boca para replicar a eso pero no pude hacerlo.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido, su agarre en mi brazo desapareció y segundos después su mano impactó con fuerza contra mi mejilla; ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y, en un vano intento, traté de sujetarme del barandal.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo caí rodando por las escaleras, fueron segundos o tal vez minutos los que pasaron antes de que todo terminara; mis oídos zumbaban, todo mi cuerpo dolía y sentía como una pesadez asfixiante caía poco a poco sobre mí sumiéndome en una densa oscuridad; los lejanos y apresurados paso de mamá acercándose, junto con el lejano tono de llamada de mi celular, fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme en la inconsciencia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada lamento mucho el haber tardado un mes en actualizar, y aunque me de pena tener que decirlo, la razón es que simplemente lo olvidé por completo. He estado ocupada y tratando de adelantar capítulos de la historia, así que fui dejando el publicar el nuevo capítulo de lado hasta que terminé por olvidarlo, lo siento.**

 **Espero que aún quede alguien por aquí, y de ser así, espero que les gustara el capítulo.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (y espero ya no me olvidarme de actualizar :p)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Un fuerte olor a desinfectante se coló por mis fosas nasales provocándome una nada agradable sensación de nauseas. Era un olor que me resultaba de los más fastidioso ya que me recordaba a los hospitales, y yo odiaba los malditos hospitales. Intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude, sentía como si mis parpados pesaran toneladas y me resultaba algo totalmente imposible siquiera moverlos un poco; después de lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas, por fin pude abrirlos y parpadeé un par de veces acostumbrándome a la cegadora luz que se colaba por la gran ventana, inundando por completo el lugar.

Recorrí con la mirada la habitación de blancas paredes en la que me encontraba, habitación que para mi desgracia, reconocí como de un hospital; suspiré con frustración y traté de levantarme de la cama, pero un punzante dolor que me dejó sin aliento a la altura de mis costillas, me hizo desistir haciéndome caer de nuevo sobre mi espalda.

¡Mierda! Yo no podía estar aquí, Edward me estaba esperando y tenía que llegar con él. Conté mentalmente hasta tres, respiré profundo y, a pesar del punzante dolor, logré sentarme en el borde de la cama. Cerré los ojos y armándome de valor jalé el catéter de la vía del suero para quitármelo, ignorando el fino hilo de sangre en mi mano, traté de levantarme pero mis piernas temblaban y me sentía demasiado débil como para mantenerme en pie, por lo que tuve que volverme a sentar; era como si hubiese estado en cama por semanas o meses.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me reprendió mi mamá, apresurándose a acercarse a mí.

Me sorprendió verla así, lucía bastante pálida y un par de obscuros círculos bajo sus ojos denotaban que no había dormido bien por al menos un par de días. Vestía un sencillo vestido negro, sus ojos lucían hinchados y enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando, en pocas palabras, se veía demacrada; algo poco común en la siempre perfecta Renée Swan.

—Vamos, acuéstate de nuevo e iré a buscar una enfermera.

—No, tengo que irme ahora. Yo no puedo seguir aquí... —no escuchó mis protestas y a pesar de mis intentos por impedirlo, me tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama—. ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. No te hace bien ponerte así, has estado inconsciente por tres días y...

—¡¿Tres días?! —chillé histérica interrumpiéndola—. Con más razón tengo que irme, Edward, él...

No pude seguir hablando porque un par de enfermeras entraron a la habitación, me pedían que me calmara y entre ambas trataban de impedir que me levantara de nueva cuenta, pero no podía calmarme y mucho menos quedarme, tenía que ir con Edward o al menos hablar con él. Una de las enfermeras me sujetó con ayuda de mamá, la otra se acercó a la cama y en su mano sostenía una jeringa, lo último que sentí fue como la aguja se clavaba en mi antebrazo y segundos después, la obscuridad me daba la bienvenida.

Cuando desperté de nuevo ya era de noche, mamá estaba sentada en una silla junto a mi cama y dormía en una extraña posición apoyada en la cama, me removí un poco y se despertó sobresaltada.

—Deberías tratar de dormir un poco más —dijo con voz suave y adormilada.

—No quiero seguir durmiendo, dijiste que estuve inconsciente por tres días, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó? —suspiró con pesadez y frotó su rostro un par de veces.

—¿Recuerdas que caíste por las escaleras? —cómo no recordarlo, así como también la discusión que tuvimos. Asentí para que continuara—. Estabas inconsciente, tenías un corte en la frente y sangraba mucho, yo estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer; cuando reaccioné llamé una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí. Tienes un par de costillas astilladas que por fortuna no se rompieron, así como varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo; también te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuviste inconsciente por tres días. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Bella, los doctores no sabían si el golpe había llegado a tener serias consecuencias y el que no despertaras sólo empeoraba la situación —¿Bella? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Bella?

—Quiero ver a Edward, por favor mamá, llámalo y dile lo que pasó... O mejor, dame mi celular y yo misma lo llamaré —bajó el rostro, evitando mi mirada. Sin duda algo raro estaba pasando con ella.

—Bella, tengo que decirte algo cariño, pero tienes que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte en calma ¿de acuerdo? —algo dentro de mi pecho se comprimió al escuchar sus palabras y tuve un mal presentimiento, asentí no muy segura de querer escuchar lo que iba a decirme a continuación—. El día de tu accidente fui a buscar a Rosalie para decirle lo que te había pasado, pero no había nadie en el departamento, pregunté con una de sus vecinas y me dijo que las personas que vivían ahí se habían marchado y no regresarían. Por la noche recibí una llamada, era la policía y me dijeron que...

Su voz se quebró y por primera vez en mi vida, vi algo que creí moriría sin ver: a Renée Swan llorando.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —murmuré después de que permaneciera en silencio por varios minutos, mi corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me nublaban la vista.

—Un accidente. A un camión de carga se le reventó un neumático, el chófer no pudo controlarlo y se estrelló contra un par de autos, uno de ellos era en el que viajan tu hermana y... —respiró profundo y tomó mi mano dándole un fuerte apretón—. Sólo una chica sobrevivió al impacto, Alice, creo que ese era su nombre. Por desgracia murió unas pocas horas después en el hospital.

—No... no... no... no... —murmuré sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con ahogarme, no podía ser verdad, ¡no era verdad! Era sólo una cruel mentira inventada por Renée para alejarme de Edward.

—Hija, sé cómo te sientes, yo...

—¡No, no lo sabes! —grité fuera de mí, las lágrimas robaban por mis mejillas y sentí como el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, con cruel lentitud. Por más que quisiera creer que todo era más que un invento de mamá, en el fondo sabía que no era así, que ni siquiera ella sería capaz de algo tan bajo y ruin.

—¡Claro que lo sé! No eres la única que perdió a alguien y está sufriendo. Sí, perdiste al hombre que amabas, a tu hermana y amigos. Pero yo perdí a mi hija, una hija a la cual no pude pedirle perdón por no haber comprendido y aceptado sus decisiones, por no apoyarla cuando más me necesitaba y ahora ella ya no está... —cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación por varios minutos fueron los ahogados sollozos de ambas. Una parte de mí aún se negaba a creer que todo esto fuera verdad, Edward no podía estar muerto; ni él, ni Rose, ni Alice o Emmett. ¡Dios, tenía que ser una pesadilla! Una maldita pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya, o de lo contrario yo... yo ya no deseaba seguir viviendo, ya no tenía nada por qué seguir haciéndolo.

Mamá soltó un tembloroso suspiro y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, secó mis lágrimas con una ternura para nada usual en ella, y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Bella, o al menos intentarlo por tu... bebé —la última palabra salió de sus labios con apenas un susurro, tanto que no la escuché con claridad, ella había dicho ¿bebé?—. Es un pequeño guerrero Bella, logró salir ileso ante la caída y tienes que ser fuerte por y para él.

En un acto reflejo mis manos se posaron sobre mi vientre, ¿un bebé? ¿Dentro de mí crecía un hijo mío y de Edward? El dolor dentro de mi pecho se multiplicó y es que... ¿Podía la vida ser más cruel conmigo? Primero me arrebataba lo que más amaba y ahora... esto.

Y no es que no quisiera a mi bebé, recién me enteraba de su existencia y ya lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero Edward no estaría con nosotros, no sería más que un recuerdo en la vida de nuestro hijo, un recuerdo que yo tendría que construir a base de historias, fotografías y... No sabía si tuviera la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo, para seguir adelante sin él.

Mamá se recostó a mi lado en la pequeña cama y me abrazó, me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho y me aferré con fuerza a ella, necesita más que nunca de esa muestra de cariño; necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola y que había alguien que me ayudaría a salir del obscuro túnel en que se había convertido mi vida. Alguien que tomaría mi mano cuando la fuerza abandonara mi cuerpo, alentándome a poner de nuevo en pie y seguir adelante, alguien que me ofreciera su hombro para apoyarme cuando flaqueara y quisiera tirar todo por la borda.

—Llora cariño, sé que con eso el dolor no desaparecerá, pero ayuda a hacerlo más llevadero. Aquí esteré contigo y no voy a dejarte sola, verás que juntas saldremos de esto, lo prometo —murmuró acariciando con ternura mis cabellos y besó mi frente.

Era tan triste que hubiese tenido que pasar eso, que Rosalie haya tenido que morir, para que mamá por primera vez se comportara como tal.

—Bella, despierta cielo —abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el rostro de mamá frente a mí—. Hablé con el doctor y me ha dicho que esta tarde te darán el alta, voy a casa a cambiarme y a traer algo de ropa para ti.

—Bien —quitó un mechón de cabello de mi frente y me dio una triste sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos esperando que el cansancio me venciera y poder dormir de nuevo, la noche pasada había estado llorando por horas y ya era entrada la madrugada cuando por fin había logrado quedarme dormida, al menos mientras dormía mi mente se desconectaba de todo y el dolor desaparecía.

—Hola —ahí, parado en la puerta, viéndome con ojos acuosos estaba Jasper.

—Jazz... —fue todo lo que pude murmurar, antes de que las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaran a salir de mis ojos a borbotones.

Mi hermano se acercó a mí con pasos rápidos, se sentó en el borde de la cama, me abrazó con fuerza y me aferré a él como si fuera mi salvavidas en medio del mar embravecido. Jasper, entre lágrimas, me susurraba palabras tratando de que me calmara. Me tomó mucho tiempo poder calarme y dejar de llorar, con lentitud me separé de él y con sus pulgares limpió los rastros de mis lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté con voz baja y enronquecida.

—Tu amiga, Ángela, ella me avisó —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude notar como titubeaba—. Yo estuve en el... entierro de Rosalie.

—Lamento mucho que no hayas podido conocerla, estoy segura de que se habrían llevado de maravilla. Ella era... era tan... —mis ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, respiré profundo y parpadeé en un intento de detenerlas—. Edward, Alice y Emmett no tenían familiares, ¿sabes qué pasó con sus cuer...? —no pude terminar la pregunta, Jasper tomó mi mano y le dio un reconfortante apretón.

—Renée se encargó de todo —murmuró y asentí. Por varios minutos permanecimos en silencio, silencio que él rompió tras soltar un sonoro suspiro—. Cuando María murió, yo... yo creí que no podría continuar si ella ya no estaba conmigo, lo único que quería en ese momento era morir para poder estar de nuevo juntos.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

—Pero María dio su vida por Alba, se sacrificó para que ella tuviera una oportunidad de vivir y nuestra hija me necesitaba a su lado, no podía fallarle y dejarla sola también yo; así que convertí a Alba en mi aliciente para seguir adelante —volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y me dio una triste sonrisa—. Bella, yo mejor que nadie sé que no es fácil reponerte a la perdida de la persona a la que amas, pero por ese pequeño ser que crece dentro de ti, tienes que ser fuerte y ponerte en pie.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tu doctor, eres mi hermana y tenía que averiguar cómo estabas, así que hablé con él y me lo dijo.

—Mi mamá, ¿ella te ha visto? —negó y suspiré con alivio, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener que darle explicaciones sobre quién era Jasper.

—No, en cuanto la vi salir me he colado para verte, sé que hoy te dan el alta y no creo poder ir a verte a tu casa. Pero estaré en la ciudad por un par de semanas más, tal vez puedas ir a casa de tía Charlotte cuando te repongas.

—Claro, en cuanto pueda lo haré, me muero de ganas por ver a la pequeña Alba.

Jasper se marchó antes de que mamá fuera a regresar, sabía que en algún momento ella tendría que enterarse de la existencia de mi hermano, pero justo en ese momento no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para mantener ese tipo de charla. Mamá regresó casi una hora después y cuando la hora de dejar el hospital llegó, después de escuchar las recomendaciones del doctor, me ayudó a vestir.

La siguiente semana pasó, para mí, con una lentitud abrumadora pese a que siempre había alguien conmigo, ya fueran Ángela y Alec, los cuales trataban de levantarme el ánimo con sus locuras o simplemente se quedaban tumbados conmigo viendo una película, bueno ellos la veían y yo fingía hacerlo. O mamá, esta última me tenía realmente sorprendida, se mostraba cariñosa conmigo e incluso estaba aprendiendo a tejer para hacerle ropitas a mi bebé, del cual hablaba con gran ilusión. _Será mi primer nieto y lo voy a malcriar, como debí haberlo hecho en su momento con Rose y contigo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber perdido tanto tiempo, un valioso tiempo que ya no podré recuperar;_ me había dicho en más de una ocasión con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba cansada de estar en cama casi todo el día, además el doctor me había dado luz verde para al fin levantarme de la cama y seguir con mi vida de manera normal, claro que teniendo los cuidados que toda mujer embarazada debía tener.

Mamá se encontraba en la sala, concentrada en el pequeño patuco color blanco que estaba tejiendo desde hacía un par de días, al notar mi presencia me dio una cálida sonrisa y palmeó el lugar a su lado para que me sentara. Debía admitir que me seguía resultando de lo más desconcertante su actitud, pero en el fondo lo agradecía, necesitaba de su apoyo más que nunca en ese momento.

—No deberías haberte levantado —me reprendió dándome una seria mirada.

—Estoy bien, y además, el doctor me dijo que ya podía dejar la cama —me encogí de hombros y suspiré—. Necesito pedirte un favor, yo quiero ir al... ce-cementerio.

—Oh cariño, ¿estás segura de eso? —asentí y dejó el tejido sobre la mesa—. Bien, si así lo quieres, vamos.

Antes de ir al cementerio pasamos por una florería. Mamá me acompañó en todo momento, dejamos las flores sobre las frías lapidas pero necesitaba un momento a solas y así se lo hice saber, no muy convencida terminó por aceptar y me dijo me esperaría en el coche.

Respiré profundo e hice lo posible por calmarme, no quería llorar más y hacía todo a mi alcance para mantenerme serena, el doctor me dijo que mi constante estado de depresión no le hacía nada bien a mi bebé, pero había momentos en los que simplemente no podía controlarlo y me desmoronaba por completo. Me arrodillé junto a la lapida, con manos temblorosas acaricié las doradas letras y no pude contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes? Vamos a tener un hijo —susurré con voz ahogada—. Me pregunto ¿cuál habría sido tu reacción al saberlo? Si te hubieses alegrado por ello o enfadado. Quiero creer que la primera opción es la acertada, y que lo habrías amado tanto como yo lo hago.

Había tanto que quería decirle e incluso reprocharle, pero me sentía realmente estúpida hablando con un trozo de frío mármol; aunque tenía la remota esperanza de que él me escucharía estuviera en donde estuviera, si es que existía algo más allá de la muerte. Me abracé a mí misma y grité con frustración, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

—¡Maldito seas Edward Masen! ¿Por qué tenías que irte sin mí? ¿Por qué diablos no me esperaste como lo habías prometido? ¡¿Por qué?! —esas preguntas siempre serían una constante en mi vida, preguntas para las cuales nunca tendría una maldita respuesta—. Día a día ruego a quién sea que esté allá arriba, me dé las fuerzas para poder levantarme y seguir sin ti, pero cada día me es más difícil y yo... Te juro que lo intento, lo intento por nuestro bebé, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo.

Por casi una hora estuve ahí, susurrando al viento palabras entrecortadas a causa del llanto, liberando así un poco del peso que sentía sobre mis hombros, del dolor que estaba consumiendo mi alma de forma lenta; ya no podía más y necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera.

Me puse en pie y sequé mis lágrimas, murmuré un último: _te amo_ y di media vuelta alejándome. Mamá me esperaba apoyada en el coche, al escuchar mis pasos levantó el rostro y me dio una sonrisa de apoyo, subimos ambas al coche y envueltas en un pesado silencio regresamos a casa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté deteniéndome en los primeros escalones de la escalera, esa pregunta llevaba ya varios días rondando por mi cabeza y necesitaba una respuesta.

—No entiendo tu pregunta —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué tu cambio? Nunca hubiese esperado algo así de ti —jugó nerviosamente con las llaves del coche, que aún mantenía en sus manos, y rehuyó a mi mirada.

—Yo no... no quiero despertar un día y... darme cuenta de que también te perdí a ti... no podría soportarlo... ya he perdido a Rosalie —respondió, o mejor dicho, balbuceó en respuesta; asentí y sin agregar más subí a mi habitación.

Dos semanas después me encontraba en casa de Charlotte para despedir a mi hermano, no había logrado convencerlo de quedarse y se marchaba a Redding como tenía planeado. Tenía a la pequeña Alba en mis brazos y ella jugaba de lo más feliz con un mechón de mi cabello; mi sobrina era una copia idéntica de su madre, cabello negro y por lo que podía notar, tendría los hermosos ojos color avellana de María, pero su tranquilo carácter sin duda era herencia de Jasper.

Suspiré pesadamente y besé la pequeña frentecita de Alba antes de acomodarla en su sillita dentro del coche, sin duda la echaría mucho de menos, en ella había encontrado un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de todo lo pasado, se convirtió en mi puerto seguro cuando sentía que no podría más, así que me pasaba horas en casa de Charlotte cuidando de ella. Jasper se despidió de su tía y se acercó a mí, me abrazó con fuerza y besó mis cabellos.

—Aún estás a tiempo de ir con nosotros a Redding, un cambio de aires te haría bastante bien —desde hacía días Jazz me había estado insistiendo hasta el cansancio para que me mudara por una temporada con ellos, pero de momento no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, para dejar atrás mis recuerdos.

—Por ahora no, pero lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo? —suspiró rendido y asintió, Charlotte se acercó y me abrazó por los hombros.

—Vete tranquilo Jazz, nosotros estaremos muy pendientes de Bella y ese pequeñito que viene en camino —él no estaba muy convencido con el cambio de mamá, seguía desconfiando de ella y me había hecho prometer que tendría mucho cuidado.

—Lo ves, tendremos niñeras para cuidar de nosotros así que no te preocupes —bromeé un poco y sonrió. Después de abrazarme una vez más, subió al coche y se despidió con la mano—. Los voy ha echar mucho de menos.

—También yo —murmuró Charlotte con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como el coche se alejaba.

Regresé a casa y me encontré a mamá en la sala revisando unos documentos, tenía otros tantos desparramados por la mesa de centro y algunos más tirados en el suelo; durante las últimas semanas había tratado de ir lo menos posible a la compañía para pasar más tiempo en casa conmigo, así que prácticamente había mudado su oficina para acá. Apartó la mirada de los documentos y me dio una cálida sonrisa al verme.

—Mañana habrá reunión de consejo —me dijo volviendo la atención a los documentos, resoplé con fastidió y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás.

Esas reuniones de consejo eran un total fastidió, Rosalie y yo, como accionistas que eramos teníamos que asistir sin rechistar, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos charlando por medio de notas o mensajes de texto para no dormirnos.

—¿Es muy importante que asista? Sabes que odio asistir a esas reuniones.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que tienes que asistir —dejó los documentos sobre la mesita y clavó su mirada en mí—. Entiendo que no quieras ir, por eso me tomé la libertad de pedirle a nuestro abogado que redactara esto —me tendió una carpeta color manila y confundida la tomé.

—Y esto es... —dejé la frase inconclusa esperando que ella la completara.

—Es una carta poder para que yo pueda tomar decisiones a tu nombre, claro, en caso de que no quieras ir a la reunión. Además será solamente temporal —las palabras de Jasper resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza: _No te fíes de ella, estoy seguro que detrás de su cambio hay algo más, que algo busca._ Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esas palabras, miré el espacio en blanco que esperaba por mi firma y suspiré.

—¿Tienes una pluma? —mamá asintió y con una sonrisa me la dio.

Sinceramente en estos momento lo que me menos me apetecía era tener que ir a esa estúpida reunión, así que sin pensarlo mucho, firmé y le regresé el documento. Después de todo era algo temporal y nada malo podría pasar ¿cierto?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Hum... no diré que espero les gustara el capítulo, y con resignación, aceptaré las amenazas de muerte que quieran enviar.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Bajé las escaleras sujetándome con una mano a la barandilla y con la otra mi ya muy abultado vientre, estaba por entrar en mi sexto mes de embarazo y me encontraba enorme. Tanto, que Tanya y Jasper se la pasaban bromeando todo el tiempo diciendo que mi bebé sería alguna especie de gigante, o que tal vez no venía solo y otra personita más le hacía compañía; pero no, la doctora me confirmó que no estaba embarazada de mellizos o gemelos.

—Buen día Bella —me saludó Nany con una maternal sonrisa en cuanto puse un pie en la cocina. Nany era como una segunda madre para mi prima Tanya, y nada más llegar a la casa, me había adoptado como a una hija más—. ¿Has dormido bien, cielo?

—Buen día Nany, y sí, dormí bien —me senté en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y no tardó en servirme un variado y muy saludable desayuno—. ¿Dónde está Tanya? No me digas que se ha quedado dormida y aún no baja a desayunar.

—Claro que no, esa niña no se quedaría dormida ni por error, incluso podría apostarte a que se levanta antes de que su alarma se active —negó con diversión y se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía—. Salió desde temprano, vendrán a recoger unas cabezas de ganado que vendió y tenía que estar en los corrales para supervisar la entrega —asentí y tragué un bocado de mi desayuno.

Hacía casi dos meses desde que había llegado a Redding, un día después de volver de una agotadora sesión de compras con Ángela, mamá me propuso pasar una temporada con mi prima: Tanya Denali, la cual dicho sea de paso no sabía que existía. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo de Los Ángeles, así que casi sin detenerme a pensar en ello había terminado por aceptar su propuesta.

 _Ángela me arrastró con ella al centro comercial, donde recorrimos más tiendas de las que me hubiese gustado, en busca de ropa de maternidad; si bien apenas se comenzaba a notar un pequeño bultito en mi abdomen, mi ropa ya me quedaba demasiado justa y me sentía como si fuera a romperla con tan sólo respirar. Además también cómpranos ropitas para mi bebé, claro que todo sería en colores neutros, aunque Angie insistió en comprar un par de prendas en color rosa, alegando que tenía el presentimiento de que sería tía de una hermosa princesita._

 _Después de comer, me llevó de regreso a casa y cargada de bolsas en ambas manos comencé a subir las escaleras. Estaba tan cansada, que lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y tirarme sobre la cama a descansar un buen par de horas; pero mi plan cambió al escuchar la voz de mamá en la sala y no sé por qué, pero mis pies por sí solos me llevaron hasta ahí._

— _Espero contar contigo, Tanya —murmuró con voz tan baja que apenas y pude escucharla—. No me importa eso, lo que debes entender es que es vital que hagas todo tal y como te estoy diciendo... —una de las bolsas resbaló de mis manos y cayó al suelo avisándole de mi presencia._

 _Me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y de forma apresurada terminó con su llamada, se puso en pie y llegó a mi lado quitándome las bolsas de las manos._

— _¿Con quién hablabas? —pregunté sentándome en uno de los sofás, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado._

— _Con Tanya, la hija menor de tu tía Carmen —era realmente poco lo que sabía sobre Carmen, la hermana mayor de mamá; no tenían una buena relación y la había visto una única vez, cuando tenía no más de seis años. Fue un encuentro rápido y ni siquiera sabía si estaba casada o tenía hijos, hasta ahora me venía a enterar de que sí los tenía._

— _¿Y por qué estabas hablando con ella? Hasta donde sé, tía Carmen y tú nunca se han llevado bien, así que no entiendo qué hacías tú hablando con su hija._

— _Bella, se han presentado algunos inconvenientes en la empresa y son más graves de lo que me temía. Tengo que hacerme cargo de ello y no podré estar en casa tanto como quisiera —tomó mi mano entre las suyas dándole unas suaves palmaditas—. No quisiera que en tu estado pasaras tanto tiempo sola y recordé que Tanya vive en Redding, un pueblo ubicado en el condado de_ _Fairfield_ _en el estado de_ _Connecticut._ _Tal vez te haría bien pasar una temporada con ella._

 _Sí, claro, me haría muy bien pasar una temporada con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Aunque pensándolo bien, alejarme de aquí no sería tan malo, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad; además, Jasper también vivía en Redding. Podría pasar tiempo con mi hermano sin tener que darle explicaciones sobre ello a mamá._

— _¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea. Sí, me vendría bien un cambio de aires —mamá sonrió con entusiasmo y se puso en pie de un salto._

— _¡Perfecto! Arreglaré todo para tu viaje lo antes posible._

 _Me pareció que mamá tuviera algún tipo de urgencia por deshacerse de mí, algo que comprobé cuando al día siguiente, me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto en su coche rumbo al aeropuerto._

 _En el aeropuerto y antes de abordar el avión llamé a Jasper para contarle sobre mi viaje, se mostró reacio a que me quedara con una completa desconocida pero lo tranquilicé diciéndole que sería únicamente por unos días, que en cuanto pudiera encontrar una buena excusa me iría a vivir con él y mi sobrina._

 _Al llegar al aeropuerto Tanya ya me estaba esperando, sujetaba un pequeño cartel con mi nombre en sus manos y movía la cabeza en todas direcciones buscándome con la mirada, me acerqué a ella y siendo sincera no esperaba que luciera precisamente así._

 _Sí, era una mujer muy guapa y de eso no quedaba duda alguna, de tez pálida, cabello rubio rojizo y lindos ojos azul oscuro; cualquiera que la viera pensaría que mínimo sería una cotizada modelo de pasarela... sino fuera por como vestía. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa a cuadros con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unas botas de trabajo; sus rubios cabellos estaban sujetos en una descuidada coleta y su rostro libre de maquillaje._

— _Hola Isabella, me alegra mucho conocerte al fin —estreché la mano que me ofrecía y tengo que admitir que a simple vista no parecía ser una mala persona, todo lo contrario, ella parecía muy amable y agradable._

— _También me alegra conocerte, Tanya —me dio una pequeña sonrisa, me quitó la maleta de la mano cargándola ella y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la salida—. Y por favor, llámame sólo Bella._

Al final decidí quedarme con Tanya, ella y yo nos llevábamos extrañamente bien a pesar del poco tiempo de conocernos; vivía en un pequeño Rancho a las afueras del pueblo y allí se estaba de lo más tranquilo, y tranquilidad era justo lo que más necesitaba. Por fin había encontrado un poco de paz y equilibrio en mi vida. Claro que nunca podría olvidar a Edward o a mi hermana, así como tampoco me olvidaría de Emmett y Alice, los buenos y malos momentos que viví junto a ellos siempre estarían presentes en mis recuerdos. De alguna manera estaba... resignada, esperando por el día en que volviéramos a reunirnos.

Pero el que decidiera quedarme con Tanya no significaba que Jasper y yo no nos viéramos con regularidad, él y Tanya habían congeniado de maravilla y eran muy buenos amigos. Mi prima adoraba a Alba y a mi hermano, estaba casi segura de que su cariño hacia Jasper iba más allá de un simple cariño de amigos, pero él no mostraba ése tipo de interés por ella y lo entendía perfectamente. Después de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba le sería difícil volver a enamorarse de nuevo, por ahora la única chica en su vida, estaba por cumplir un año y de momento no parecía interesado en que eso cambiara.

Terminé mi desayuno y salí a caminar un poco al jardín trasero, como desde hacía unas semanas me venía sucediendo, me cansé con demasiada rapidez debido al peso extra que estaba cargando y fui a sentarme en la mecedora que Tanya había mandado a poner para mí en el porche. Me gustaba pasar largas horas sentada en ese lugar, disfrutando de la hermosa vista, leyendo o simplemente hablando con mi bebé; en su mayoría le hablaba de Edward, sobre lo feliz que habría estado si hubiera estado con nosotras.

Unos minutos después, estaba a punto de caer dormida, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, pero cuando le pregunté a la doctora Thomson me dijo que era algo de lo más normal y que no me preocupara demasiado por ello.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —abrí los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Jasper a mi lado.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —pregunté soltando un sonoro bostezo y restregándome con el dorso de la mano los ojos, en un intento de alejar las ganas de mandar de paseo a mi hermano y poder seguir durmiendo.

—A tu cita con el medico, por supuesto. No la habrás olvidado de nuevo ¿verdad? —sí, lo cierto es que sí se me había olvidado, pero por fortuna tenía personas a mi alrededor que estaban siempre pendientes de mí y no lo olvidaban.

Alba se agitó en los brazos de Jasper y le sonrió ampliamente a Tanya, que se acercaba casi corriendo a nosotros.

—Qué bien que no se han ido, creí que ya no los alcanzaría —saludó a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla, tomó a Alba en sus brazos y besó sonoramente ambas mejillas de mi sobrina, haciéndola soltar unas risitas de lo más divertida—. ¿Cómo está hoy la princesa más hermosa del mundo entero?

—Más latosa que nunca, no puedo descuidarme un momento porque ya está en pie agarrándose al primer mueble que tenga a la mano —mi sobrina estaba a unos días de cumplir un año y ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos, además, ya soltaba alguna que otra palabrita y tenía a su padre loco de ansiedad, esperando a que por fin Alba dijera el tan ansiado: papá.

—Y muy pronto estará corriendo por toda la casa sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerla —dije tratando de ponerme en pie, Jasper soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver mis precarios intentos y me ayudó a levantarme—. Vámonos, que no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita... otra vez.

Tres cuartos de hora después, me encontraba recostada en la camilla del consultorio de la doctora Thomson. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero al sentir el frío gel sobre mi abdomen y como siempre, expectante clavé la mirada en el monitor a la espera de poder ver a mi bebé.

—Veamos, sí, aquí está tu bebé. Todo se ve muy bien, su peso y tamaño están dentro de lo normal y... —la doctora Thomson hizo una dramática pausa frunciendo el ceño y el pánico me invadió.

—¿Y qué? ¿Hay algo mal con mi bebé? —pregunté totalmente alterada.

—Tranquila Bella, te puedo asegurar que tu bebé está perfectamente sano. Lo que pasa es que por fin nos a dejado ver su sexo —solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí—. ¿Quieres saberlo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamé entusiasmada, me moría por saber si sería un niño o una niña.

—Niña, vas a tener una niña —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude retener, una niña, no podía esperar más para tenerla entre mis brazos.

Aparté la mirada del libro de nombres que Nany me regaló una semana atrás, después de saber que mi bebé era una niña, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y un huracán llamado Tanya entró, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—Ya te decidiste por alguno —dejé el libro a mi lado sobre la cama y negué, más de una vez había revisado todos y cada uno de los nombres sin poder elegir uno, ninguno lograba convencerme lo suficiente.

—Aún faltan tres meses para que nazca, todavía me queda algo de tiempo para elegir —respondí acariciando mi vientre con cariño, sonrió y me tendió una bolsa de regalo.

—Es para mi sobrinita, pasé frente a una tienda, lo vi y no pude resistir la tentación de comprarlo —solté una carcajada y tomé la bolsa.

—Mi niña no alcanzará a usar todo lo que ya tiene antes que deje de quedarle —un par de días atrás Angie y Alec habían venido a visitarme, trayendo con ellos un gran cargamento de cosas para mi princesa.

Eso, sumado a los constantes obsequios de Tanya, Jasper y hasta de Nany, además de lo que yo ya había comprado, mi renacuaja dejaría la ropa prácticamente nueva.

—Pues la cambiaremos cinco o seis veces al día si es necesario —negué divertida y saqué el contenido de la bolsa, encontrándome con un hermoso vestidito tejido sin mangas en color blanco y morado, acompañado de unos patucos y un gorrito a juego.

—Gracias, es muy lindo —mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomé de la mesita de noche—. Es mi mamá.

—Te dejo sola para que hables con ella. Cuando termines baja a comer, Nany y yo te estaremos esperando —se apresuró a salir de la habitación y fruncí el ceño confundida, siempre que me llamaba mamá y Tanya estaba presente, salía huyendo. Algo que a pesar del paso del tiempo no lograba entender.

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?

— _Hola cariño, yo estoy bien. ¿Mi nieto y tú cómo están?_

—Bien, tu _nieta_ y yo estamos perfectamente bien —respondí haciendo mayor énfasis en la palabra nieta, no podía creer que lo hubiese olvidado.

— _Lo siento hija, pero los últimos días he estado bajo mucho estrés y no sé ni en qué día vivo —_ al menos tuvo la decencia de sonar avergonzada.

—¿Siguen los problemas con la compañía? —murmuró algo que no logré entender y me pareció escuchar la amortiguada voz de un hombre.

— _Sí cariño, pero parece que todo está pronto a solucionarse y, al parecer, de la mejor manera_ —a pesar de que trató de sofocar el sonido, escuché claramente como le pedía a un tal _Phill_ que se hiciera a un lado y soltó una sofocada risita.

—¿Estás con alguien?

— _No, es el televisor que está encendido_ —respondió con voz nerviosa y por supuesto que no le creí, pero no insistí más con el tema; ya después me encargaría de descubrir quién era y qué hacía ella con ése tal Phill.

Su llamada apenas duró un par de minutos más, me dio algunas recomendaciones un tanto vacías y carentes de verdadero interés, incluso me hizo sentir que cada una de sus palabras fueron dichas por obligación, y no porque estuviera en verdad preocupada por mi bienestar y el de su nieta.

Antes de cortar la comunicación me recordó que tenía planeado hacer un corto viaje a Redding para estar conmigo cuando mi hija naciera, y la verdad, esperaba que cualquier cosa se le presentara de imprevisto y no pudiera cumplir con eso. Las últimas semanas algo dentro de mí me gritaba que lo mejor era que ella no estuviera, que lo mejor para mí y mi pequeña era estar lo más lejos posible de Renée Swan. Solté un pesado suspiro, sin duda el embarazo me estaba volviendo paranoica, ella era mi mamá y no se atrevería a hacerme daño.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con una rapidez abrumadora, convirtiéndose rápidamente en semanas que dieron paso a los meses; en mi última revisión la doctora Thomson me advirtió que estaba en la recta final de mi embarazo, tenía una fecha programada para el nacimiento de mi hija, pero no era algo del todo exacto ya que el parto podía adelantarse o retrasarse. También en las últimas semanas había, por fin, elegido el nombre que le daría a mi hija: Eirene Elizabeth, así la llamaría.

Eirene, significaba _"aquella que trae la paz"_ y eso era mi hija para mí, una pequeña personita que había llegado a mi vida para darle paz, por lo tanto era un nombre más que perfecto para ella. Y Elizabeth... Elizabeth era el nombre de la madre de Edward y estaba segura de que a él le habría gustado que su hija lo llevara.

Aparté la mirada de las llamas de la chimenea y cerré el libro, que había estado tratando de leer durante la última media hora, al escuchar las voces de Tanya y Nany acercarse. Mi prima traía en sus manos varias mantas y Nany cargaba con unas cuantas velas.

—Tendremos una noche de campamento... o algo así —dijo Tanya al notar mi ceño fruncido debido a la confusión.

—Habrá una tormenta y al parecer será fuerte —Nany dejó las velas sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado—. Es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, las tres juntas.

—Esa idea me agrada, las noches de tormenta me parecen terroríficas —nada más soltar la última palabra, el fuerte sonido de un trueno resonó por toda la casa y las luces se apagaron.

—Maldición, esto es lo que más odio de las tormentas —murmuró Tanya encendiendo un par de velas, por suerte la chimenea, que seguía encendida, daba un poco de luz permitiéndonos una visibilidad más o menos decente.

—¿Tardará mucho en volver la luz? —pregunté arropándome con la manta que Nany me había dado pues estaba refrescando y mi ligero camisón, de algodón y de mangas cortas, no era de lo más abrigador.

—Puede regresar en un unos cuantos minutos, bien puede ser por la mañana o en un par de días.

Me encogí, un tanto asustada, al escuchar como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con furia y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Nany se levantó del sofá y me dijo que me acostara y tratara de dormir un poco, algo que no sería nada fácil de lograr teniendo en cuenta que afuera parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Nany y Tanya extendieron unas mantas en el suelo y se acostaron, por varios minutos las tres estuvimos platicando pero ellas dos terminaron por quedarse dormidas. Traté de imitarlas pero no pude, el sofá era incómodo y me sentía un poco... rara; después de lo que bien podían haber sido horas afuera seguía lloviendo con igual intensidad, me removí en el estrecho sofá buscando una mejor posición y entonces fue que ocurrió.

Jadeé y apoyé ambas manos en mi vientre al sentir un pinchazo de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo, _no puede ser, no ahora por favor,_ pedí cerrando los ojos con fuerza; mi pequeña Eirene no podía haber elegido precisamente un momento como este para nacer. Cuando el dolor se calmó, respiré un par de veces con alivio, evitando a toda costa moverme por miedo a que volviera a pasar, pero tan sólo un momento después, el dolor regresaba con mayor intensidad haciéndome gritar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una adormilada y asustada Tanya incorporándose con rapidez.

—Mi hija... parece que... ¡Oh por Dios! —me aferré con ambas manos al sofá, ya no me quedaba la mejor duda de que estaba comenzando a tener contracciones y mi hija nacería esa noche.

—¡Nany, despierta ahora mismo! —chilló Tanya arrodillándose y sacudiendo a Nany para que despertara—. Algo ocurre con Bella y la bebé.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y todo se tornó demasiado confusos para mí, el dolor de las contracciones era cada vez más fuerte y llegaban con mucha más frecuencia. Había escuchado que los dolores de parto eran como el infierno y no rebatía a eso, nunca antes había experimentado un dolor igual, sentía como si me estuviera partiendo en dos y rezaba porque terminara pronto, pero sobre todo, rezaba porque mi hija naciera sana y salva.

—Bella, escúchame cielo. No podemos llevarte al hospital, afuera sigue cayendo un diluvio y además, llamé a la doctora Thomson y me dijo que el viento ha tirado varios árboles que están bloqueando los caminos, y por lo tanto no puede enviar una ambulancia. Pero Tanya y yo te ayudaremos a que tu hija nazca, haremos lo posible para que todo vaya bien ¿de acuerdo? —tomé una profunda respiración y asentí, confiaba en ellas y sabía que tanto mi bebé como yo estaríamos en buenas manos—. Tanya sigue al teléfono con la doctora Thomson, ella le está dando indicaciones de todo lo que debemos hacer.

Nany me ayudó a recostarme en un improvisado colchón de mantas que preparó el en suelo, tratar de llegar a una de las habitaciones en la condición que me encontraba sería algo totalmente imposible. Mi prima iba de un lado a otro trayendo todo lo que Nany le pedía, había encendido más velas y varias linternas para darle una mayor iluminación al lugar.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado pero hacía horas desde que las primeras contracciones se presentaron, me asustaba que mi pequeña Eirene estuviera tardando tanto en nacer y rogaba a Dios, que no se debiera a alguna complicación; Nany me pedía que pujara cada que una nueva contracción llegaba pero estaba completamente exhausta. Mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza para más, podía notar el pánico reflejado en los ojos de Tanya, aumentando mi propio nerviosismo; sus labios se movían pero el intenso chillido que resonaba en mis oídos no me permitía escuchar lo que decía.

Una nueva contracción llegó y, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba a mi cuerpo, pujé por última vez logrando que mi hija al fin naciera. El chillido en mis oídos no menguaba, pero aun así el maravilloso sonido del llanto de mi Eirene se coló haciéndome sonreír; abrí la boca para pedirle a Tanya que me mostrara a mi hija, que se agitaba en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar, pues necesitaba verla y acunarla en mis brazos. Pero sin embargo, no fui capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Mis ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que la inconsciencia me daba la bienvenida.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Escuchaba voces, voces que no lograba identificar ya que el sonido llegaba a mis oídos lejano y distorsionado. Traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si estuviera hecho de hierro sólido. Intenté abrir los ojos y alejar la oscuridad que me rodeaba pero no pude hacerlo. De pronto, las voces cesaron dejándome sumergida en un alarmante silencio, _acaso... ¿estoy muerta?_ Me pregunté en más de una ocasión. Esa bien podía ser la respuesta a lo que me ocurría. La pesadez, la oscuridad y el silencio tal vez sólo eran parte de la última etapa que pasaría antes de que mi alma llegara a su destino final, ya fuera el paraíso o el infierno.

Pero no, yo no podía estar muerta. No cuando había alguien que me necesitaba a su lado, y aunque la nebulosa en mi cabeza me confundiera y no me dejara recordar de quién se trataba, estaba casi segura de que ese alguien era real y en algún lugar esperaba por mí.

El silenció que me rodeaba fue rotó por un llanto, el llanto de un bebé que llegó fuerte y claro a mis oídos inquietándome; mi pecho se comprimió y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escucharlo. Traté de abrir los ojos, quería correr en busca del bebé que lloraba para tomarlo en mis brazos y calmarlo, pero de nueva cuenta no pude mover ni el más pequeño musculo de mi cuerpo. Tan pronto como había llegado el llanto cesó, lo cual no ayudó a que me tranquilizara y un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza, rápido como un flash: Nany pidiéndome que pujara, que hiciera un último esfuerzo para poder tener por fin a mi hija en mis brazos... ¡Mi hija! Mi pequeña Eirene.

Totalmente angustiada y llena de desesperación luché por salir de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, tenía que hacerlo para poder ver y acunar en mis brazos a mu hija. Cuando por fin logré abrir los ojos, tuve que parpadear en repetidas ocasiones hasta que mi visión dejó de ser nublosa; fruncí el ceño al recorrer el lugar con la mirada y darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, en Los Ángeles, y no en el casa de Tanya como debería ser. Me costó varios intentos sentarme en el borde de la cama y unos cuantos más ponerme en pie, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, torpe y no me respondía como normalmente lo hacía.

Salí de la habitación sujetándome de las paredes y con pasos tambaleantes recorrí la planta alta de la casa en busca de mi hija y de mamá, pero no encontré a nadie. En la plata baja no tuve mejor resultado, sólo me quedaba por revisar en el estudio y al abrir la puerta, solté un suspiró de alivio al encontrarme a mamá sentada tras el escritorio revisando unos documentos con gran interés.

Recorrí detalladamente con la mirada el interior del lugar en busca de mi hija, esperando con ansias verla, pero no encontré indicio alguno de que ella estuviera en esa habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —pregunté con voz rasposa, haciéndole notar mi presencia. Al escuchar mi voz, alzó la mirada y dejó los documentos que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya, justo me preguntaba cuánto más tardarías en despertar —dijo apartando la mirada de mí, para segundos después, tomar de nuevo los documentos y centrar su atención en ellos—. Comenzaba a temer que me hubiese excedido con las dosis de sedantes.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —volví a preguntar.

—No está aquí —respondió con simpleza y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro—. Hace semanas que esa pequeña bastarda quedó fuera de nuestras vidas. Está en lugar donde nunca la podrás encontrar, ya que solamente yo sé su ubicación y desde luego... no te la diré.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi bebé? —susurré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme en pie, mis piernas de pronto perdieron fuerza y amenazaban con no sostenerme más.

—Cuando llegué a casa de Tanya me encontré con la sorpresa de que el parto se había adelantado, para mi buena fortuna, tú aún no recobrabas la consciencia y no me fue difícil actuar según como lo tenía planeado —se puso en pie, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro caminó hasta llegar frente al escritorio y se apoyó en el cruzando las manos—. Me hice cargo de la mocosa, a ti te traje de regreso a casa y te he mantenido sedada por las tres últimas semanas —una pesadilla, sin duda estaba en medio de una maldita pesadilla. La mujer que estaba frente a mí, no podía ser la misma mujer que meses atrás lloraba la muerte de Rosalie.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, mi corazón latía desbocado, se me dificultaba respirar y jadeaba en busca de aire. Quería despertar ya, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo y olvidarme de esta horrible pesadilla para siempre.

—¡Por Dios! Cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de lo parecida que eres a tu padre. Los dos igual de estúpidos e ingenuos, creyendo que el mundo es color rosa —se acuclilló frente a mí y agregó—: Soy una excelente actriz, ¿no es así? Te creíste por completo mi papel de madre amorosa y comprensiva.

—Eres un monstruo, eso es lo que eres Renée Swan. ¡Un maldito monstruo! —negó con diversión y se incorporó.

—No cariño, te demostraré que no soy un monstruo como dices. ¿Quieres saber dónde está tu hija? Bien, te lo voy a decir —clavé la mirada en ella expectante, esperando a que continuara hablando—. Te lo diré, sí. Pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

—Haré... haré lo que sea... lo que me pidas —la satisfacción iluminó su rostro ante mis palabras—. Pero por favor, te lo suplico, dime dónde está mi hija.

—¡Sabía que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo! —dio un par de palmadas y de nuevo se sentó tras el escritorio—. En un mes, te casarás con Aftón Vulturi. Después de que la boda se lleve a cabo, sabrás el paradero de tu... hija.

Cerré las manos en apretados puños, clavando las uñas en mis palmas, y asentí. Por mi hija era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera, incluso acceder al chantaje de Renée y casarme con el desgraciado de Aftón.

Un mes después me casaba con Aftón. En más de una ocasión había tratado de ponerme en contacto con Jasper o con Tanya para pedirles ayuda, pero dentro de la casa no tenía acceso a ninguna clase de teléfono o computador. Renée se encargó de mantenerme incomunicada y vigilada a todas horas del día, y las pocas veces que me permitió salir de casa, siempre fue acompañada por ella y Sulpicia para ver algo relacionado a la boda. Incluso le había prohibido a Ángela y Alec que tuvieran cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo, si no estaba ella presente vigilando cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

Durante la ceremonia y la recepción me había visto en la obligación de actuar como una novia lo haría en el día de su boda, por fuera me veía emocionada, feliz y radiante, pero no era más que una mascara, pues por dentro me estaba muriendo poco a poco. Aftón y yo pasaríamos nuestra... _noche de bodas,_ en la casa que sus padres compraron como regalo para los recién casados y por la mañana, tomaríamos un avión con destino aún desconocido para ambos; un regalo de Renée.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —tomé mi pijama y cerré la puerta del armario. Al girarme, me encontré con Aftón parado a mitad de la habitación, no apartaba la mirada de mí y sentí nauseas al percibir un destello de deseo y lujuria en sus ojos.

—Voy a dormir en alguna de las otras habitaciones, ya después me haré cargo de mover mi ropa que, equivocadamente, fue traída aquí —apenas alcancé a dar un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, antes de que me sujetara con fuerza por el brazo.

—Isabella, recuerda que ahora eres mi esposa —traté de soltarme de su agarre pero lo único que conseguí, fue que me sujetara con ambas manos y tirara de mí pegándome a su cuerpo—, lo cual me da ciertos derechos sobre ti.

—Sí, soy tu esposa —no sin esfuerzo logré empujarlo lejos de mí soltándome de su agarre—. Una esposa que en esta casa, no es distinta a cualquier otro adorno que ha sido comprado. Frente a los demás puedo fingir que tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta... ¡Vamos! Que incluso somos un matrimonio feliz que derrocha amor. Pero nunca, y escúchame con atención Aftón Vulturi, nunca seré tu mujer. Antes que permitir me pongas un solo dedo encima, prefiero morir.

Me apresuré a salir y me metí en la primera habitación que encontré, con manos temblorosas eché el seguro a la puerta y apoyé la espalda en ella. Me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo y dejé que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante todo el día, rodaran con libertad bañando mis mejillas, al recordar la conversación que tuve con Renné un par de horas atrás.

 _Con una falsa sonrisa me acerqué a Renée que charlaba de los más entusiasmada con Sulpicia y otras mujeres, de las cuales no sabía sus nombres ni me interesaba saberlos; le pedí unos minutos para hablar a solas y, tras disculparse con sus amigas, nos alejamos del bullicio de la recepción._

— _He cumplido con mi parte del trato, me casé con Aftón tal y como lo querías así que ahora... ahora tienes que decirme dónde está mi hija —le dije una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para ser escuchadas por alguien._

— _Ay Isabela, tu ingenuidad, hasta cierto punto, me resulta de lo más divertida —chasqueó la lengua y negó un par de veces—. Al contrario de ti, yo no soy estúpida y sé muy bien que apenas tengas a tu hija contigo, perderé el control que ahora tengo sobre ti. Así que por el momento no te lo diré, pues sin duda esa mocosa es la mejor carta en mi mano de juego—se acercó a mí, y susurrando como si me estuviera confiando su mayor secreto, me dijo—: Mientras yo sea la única que conozca su paradero y asegure su bienestar, no te negarás a hacer cualquier cosa que te diga._

— _¡No puedes hacerme esto! Tú... tú me dijiste... me dijiste que... —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pura rabia, como una tonta había vuelto a caer en los telaraña de engaños que Renée había tejido._

— _Te daré un muy útil consejo: la próxima vez, asegúrate de pedirlo por escrito —dio media vuelta y de nuevo, fue a reunirse con Sulpicia y sus amigas._

Con el dorso de mi mano sequé la humedad de mis mejillas, Renée se arrepentiría de lo que me había hecho, la haría pagar muy caro cada segundo que estaba pasando lejos de mi hija.

—Buscaré a mi hija, y así se me vaya la vida en ello, juro por Dios que la encontraré —me obligué a dejar de llorar y me puse en pie—. Has sido la mejor de las maestras en el arte del engaño, Renée Swan, y ahora es mi turno para demostrarte qué tan buena alumna soy. Cuando llegue el momento, tendré contigo la misma piedad que tuviste con Rosalie y conmigo.

París, la romántica ciudad del amor. Cualquier pareja de recién casados, no dudaría en afirmar que París era el lugar idóneo para pasar su luna de miel, claro que hablando de una pareja felizmente enamorada. En mi caso, nada más llegar al hotel había ido directo a recepción y pedí una habitación, algo que no le hizo gracia a mi... _marido,_ y es que por nada en el mundo compartiría la misma habitación con él.

No volví a ver a Aftón hasta el día en que tuvimos que regresar a Los Ángeles, algo que no lamenté en lo más mínimo; había aprovechado los días que estuve en París para hablar con Jasper y Tanya, sin tener que preocuparme por si alguien me descubría. Mi hermano estalló en cólera cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado, me exigió denunciar a Renée por el secuestro de mi hija ante las autoridades pero era algo que no haría, Renée era una mujer astuta y sabría muy bien cómo eludir su culpabilidad. Al final Jasper tuvo que terminar por aceptar mi decisión y mis razones, diciéndome que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarme a encontrar a su sobrina y hundir a Renée.

Por su parte Tanya también me ofreció su ayuda para encontrar a mi hija, y antes de cortar la llamada, dijo algo que me confundió demasiado, murmuró un ahogado _perdóname_ que me dejó pensando por horas en el por qué tendría yo que perdonarla. Después de mucho darle vueltas al tema, había llegado a la conclusión de que me pedía perdón, por no haber hecho algo y evitar que Renée lograra su cometido.

Me encontraba organizando mi ropa dentro del armario en mi nueva habitación, había elegido la más alejada de la de Aftón pues mientras menos contacto tuviera con él, para mí sería mejor.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, el cual Renée me había regresado antes de mi viaje a París, y tuve que dejar de lado mi tarea para poder atender la llamada; puse sobre la cama la percha y la ropa que tenía en las manos, tomé el celular y fruncí el ceño al ver la pantalla y no reconocer el número.

—¿Diga? —murmuré algo titubeante.

— _Señora Vulturi, mi nombre es Emily_ _Young_ _, le estoy llamando de parte del abogado_ _Logan_ _Reeves._ _Mi jefe quisiera concretar una reunión con usted_ —¿un abogado? ¿Para que querría verme a mí un abogado?

—Claro, dígame cuándo y dónde —tal vez no fuera buena idea ir a verle, quizá fuera una nueva treta de Renée, pero no podía evitar sentir una enorme curiosidad.

— _Si le parece bien, mi jefe la espera mañana a medio día en su oficina_ —en su oficina... ese lugar sería demasiado privado para una reunión con un desconocido, que bien podría ser un tipo enviado por Renée que buscaba armar una nueva artimaña. No, lo mejor sería encontrarme con ese dichoso abogado en un lugar más público.

—Lo lamento pero mañana no puedo, si a su jefe le interesa tanto verme, dígale que lo espero en este lugar en dos horas —le di la dirección de una cafetería a la que solía ir con Ángela, y corté la llamada sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Llegué a la cafetería unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora acordada, le pedí al mesero un té helado y, con nerviosismo y sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de entrada, esperé a que mi cita llegara.

Le di de nuevo un vistazo a mi reloj y solté un pesado suspiro, el abogado Reeves estaba ya retrasado por media hora y me estaba cansando de esperarle; tamborileé los dedos en la superficie de la mesa unas cuantas veces, en un gesto de nerviosismo e impaciencia. Tomé mi bolso decidida a irme, era obvio que el tipo no iba a llegar, lo cual sólo confirmaba mis sospechas de que todo era un nuevo plan de Renée. Pero sin embargo, no tuve oportunidad de siquiera hacer el intento a ponerme en pie, pues una varonil voz me hizo detener mi plan de marcharme.

—Lamento la demora, señora Vulturi, pero tenía un asunto personal que resolver antes de venir aquí —el hombre corrió la silla sentándose frente a mí dejando un sobre amarillo sobre la mesa, alzó la mano llamando al mesero y pidió un café negro.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el abogado Reeves era un hombre joven, no aparentaba tener más de veintiséis o a lo mucho veintisiete años, su cabello castaño oscuro despeinado y la barba de unos cuantos días le daba un aspecto desaliñado, que combinado con la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba puesta, lo hacía lucir rebelde y... por qué no decirlo, bastante apuesto. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el color de sus ojos, eran grises, pero no de un gris cualquiera o común, eran de un hermoso color gris plateado que me hacía recordar a una cálida noche de luna llena.

—Se preguntara, cuál es el motivo por el que quería verla —aparté la mirada de él, me aclaré la garganta y asentí—. Bien, necesito hablar con usted sobre la herencia de su hermana Rosalie.

—¿Herencia? —pregunté visiblemente confundida y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, herencia de la cual usted es beneficiaría —no, eso no podía ser verdad. En un par de meses se cumpliría un año de la muerte de Rosalie, si la dichosa herencia fuera verdad, tendría que haber sido informada antes y no ahora.

—Abogado Reeves, no sé qué pretende con esto, pero no tengo tiempo para escuchar sus mentiras —hice el intento a pararme pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.

—No es ninguna mentira, señora Vulturi —me tendió el sobre de color amarillo, que minutos antes dejara sobre la mesa, y lo tomé—. Esta es una copia del testamento de Rosalie. Su hermana y yo fuimos buenos amigos por muchos años, poco después de que comenzara a ejercer como abogado, en broma le sugerí hiciera un testamento. Broma que ella se tomó muy enserio y aquí tiene el resultado.

—¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora? —murmuré sin atreverme a abrir el sobre.

—Unas semanas después del accidente traté de contactarla, pero su madre me dijo que estaba enferma y no podía atenderme. Pasados unos días se presentó en mi oficina con una carta poder firmada por usted, me dijo que su salud no mejoraba y que saldría fuera de la cuidad por un tiempo, en busca de reponerse —así que para eso necesitaba la carta poder, para reclamar la herencia de Rosalie esperando que yo no me enterara—. Por su expresión, señora Vulturi, me queda claro que no sabía nada al respecto.

—No, no lo sabía —ahora me quedaba claro el por qué Renée había sugerido que pasara un tiempo con Tanya y arregló mi viaje con tanta rapidez cuando acepté, necesitaba mantenerme alejada para que no me enterara de la herencia, y así poder hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Sonreí con ironía, tal vez Renée no estaba tan equivocada y en verdad que era una tonta—. Por favor, abogado Reeves, deje de llamarme señora Vulturi y llámeme Bella —le dio un sorbo a su café, que no había notado cuando trajo el mesero, y asintió.

—De acuerdo, dejemos las formalidades de lado, Bella. Así que no más abogado Reeves y llámame Logan —dijo con una sonrisa que sin darme cuenta correspondí. Y es que había algo en Logan Reeves que, por raro que sonara, hacía nacer en mí un sentimiento de confianza hacia él.

Por la siguiente hora Logan me estuvo explicando que las acciones de la compañía a nombre de Rosalie, así como su cuenta bancaria personal, pasaron a ser mías después de que mi hermana muriera en aquel accidente. Pero la cuestión más importante a considerar era: ¿Todavía me pertenecían? Renée bien pudo adueñarse no sólo de eso, sino también de mis acciones en la compañía, gracias a esa maldita carta poder que tan estúpidamente le firmé.

—Puedo averiguar si es que Renée ha hecho algún movimiento, como poner las acciones o la cuenta bancaria a su nombre —me dijo después de que le hablara sobre mis dudas—. Claro, si es que me quieres como tu abogado.

—Sí, por favor hazlo. Además quiero pedirte que te encargues de invalidar la carta poder —no quería que siguiera teniendo la oportunidad de adueñarse de lo que me pertenecía, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Y no es que me importara demasiado el dinero o las acciones de la empresa, lo que más me importaba era arruinar los planes de Renée.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto tenga noticias al respecto, me comunicaré contigo.

Una semana después caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Renée, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de los empleados que se cruzaba en mi camino. Sin detenerme a llamar abrí la puerta y entré, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Renée; con paso firme y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, recorrí la distancia que me separaba del escritorio y me senté en una de las sillas frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tantas veces me has dicho que soy igual de estúpida e ingenua que papá, pero ¿sabes qué? En mi opinión, parte de esa estupidez e ingenuidad las heredé de ti... _madre_ —sonreí al ver como su rostro se contraía a causa de la furia—. Hace unos días me reuní con el abogado Reeves, tuve una muy interesante y esclarecedora charla con él. Si te acuerdas de él ¿cierto?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué te dijo? —murmuró y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al verla palidecer.

—Confiaste demasiado en que nunca me enteraría, ¿cierto? —me puse en pie y me acerqué al ventanal, siempre me había parecido fascinante la vista que ese lugar tenía—. Me decepcionas, después de todo lo que has hecho, creí que le darías un mejor uso a la carta poder que me hiciste firmar.

—Lo que el abogado Reeves te dijo no...

—No quiero escucharte, no tiene caso que intentes engañarme de nuevo pues no voy a caer más en tus mentiras —la interrumpí sin alejarme del ventanal—. Si estoy aquí, es para pedirte que dejes esta oficina lo más pronto posible. Era de mi padre y no voy a permitir que sigas un minuto más aquí.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a echarme! —gritó, pero ni me inmuté ante se arrebato.

—Tengo todo el derecho que me da ser la accionista mayoritaria, y como tal, tomaré el lugar que me corresponde dentro de la compañía —con lentitud, me giré y me llené de satisfacción al verla respirar agitada, su cuerpo estaba tenso y en sus ojos brillaba la furia—. Aunque... creo que si lo hablamos con detenimiento, tú y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos convenga a ambas.

—Si piensas que con esto vas a chantajearme para que te diga donde está tu maldita bastarda, te equivocas, Isabella —se puso en pie y golpeó con sus manos el escritorio—. Aún no me tienes acorralada como para aceptar un trato contigo.

Sabía que Renée no aceptaría tan fácilmente, al menos mientras siguiera creyendo que tenía la carta poder en sus manos, no iba a decirme el paradero de mi hija. Incluso cuando se enterara que Logan ya la había invalidado, lo pensaría muy cuidadosamente antes de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo.

—Perfecto, si así lo quieres no voy a insistir más en ello y espero que a más tardar mañana, esté libre la oficina para que pueda disponer de ella —caminé hasta la puerta, tomé el pomo y antes de girarlo agregué—: ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Le pedí a mi abogado que invalidara la carta poder, y está hecho desde ayer. Lo que ahora estés planeando hacer, debiste hacerlo apenas reclamaste la herencia de Rosalie sin decirme nada.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí al salir, la escuché maldecir a los gritos y tirar cosas al suelo. Un sentimiento de gran regocijo me embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí fuerte y poderosa. Sin dejar de sonreír abandoné el lugar. Renée tarde o temprano iba a pagar todo el daño que había causado, yo me encargaría de que así fuera y ese... ese era sólo el comienzo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola por aquí! Sé que ha sido un largo tiempo el que he tenido esta historia abandonada, pero he pasado por un tiempo bastante difícil y la verdad no tenía el ánimo como para continuarla. Ahora estoy mejor y voy a retomar la historia, no sé con que frecuencia serán las actualizaciones pero trataré de no demorarme mucho.**

 **Espero sigan acompañándome, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Suspirando cerré los ojos cuando sentí la brisa chocar contra mi rostro y agitar mi cabello, al mismo tiempo, que el agua mojaba mis pies descalzos; unos minutos después retrocedí un par de metros hasta alejarme del agua lo suficiente y poder sentarme en la arena, abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho y apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas. Por un largo rato estuve viendo a un grupo de chicos surfear. Como siempre, no pude evitar que mi imaginación volara, esperando encontrar en alguno de ellos al cobrizo de ojos verdes que años atrás se había metido en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Era en verdad algo estúpido de mi parte, que cada vez que me sintiera particularmente melancólica fuera a ése lugar, me sentara y por horas observara a los surfistas. Sabía que no era lo más adecuado para mi salud mental, pues siempre terminaba recordando el primer día que vi a Edward parado sobre una tabla, deslizándose sobre las olas con esa fluidez tan característica en él que hacía parecer era lo más sencillo del mundo. Eso causaba que las heridas se abrieran de nuevo, pasaba días imaginando cómo sería mi vida si él no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente, si estuviéramos juntos con nuestra hija.

—Estaba seguro que te encontraría aquí —no pude evitar que mis labios se estiraran en una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar su voz. Aunque me hubiese gustado estar sola un poco más de tiempo, me reconfortaba que él estuviera allí conmigo.

—Pues eso demuestra lo bien que me conoces —soltó un suave suspiro, se sentó a mi lado y, cuando pasaron unos minutos sin que dijera nada, supe que algo no iba del todo bien—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Bella... te tengo noticias. Y por desgracia no son tan buenas como me gustaría —giré la cabeza un poco, lo justo para clavar la mirada en su rostro. No necesitaba escuchar con palabras lo que tenía que decirme, la expresión afligida en su rostro lo decía todo: nuestro nuevo intento también había fracasado.

—¿Crees que ya es tiempo de simplemente rendirme? —pregunté, una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y se apresuró a recogerla con su pulgar—. Después de todo, ya han pasado casi cinco años.

—¡No, por supuesto que no debes rendirte! La seguiremos buscando y tarde o temprano daremos con su paradero. —Quería creerle, Dios sabía que sí. Pero después de tantos intentos fallidos, era simplemente inevitable comenzar a perder la esperanza—. Si es necesario que ate a Renée en una maldita silla y la torture hasta el cansancio para que nos diga dónde está Eirene, te aseguro que lo haré —no puse resistencia cuando tiró de mí hasta rodearme con sus brazos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, al contrario, apoyé mi mejilla sobre su pecho y rodeé con mis brazos su cintura.

—Sé bien que lo harías, Logan —besó el tope de mi cabeza y me acurruqué más entré sus brazos—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Siempre cariño. Aunque trates de hacerme a un lado, siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites—por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, y no es que hiciera falta decir algo. De pronto, Logan rompió su abrazo apartándome con suavidad y se puso en pie—. Vamos, sé justo lo que necesitas para distraerte y dejar de lado tu tristeza.

Me puse mis sandalias, tomé la mano que me ofrecía y me ayudó a pararme. Aferró mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y no me quedó otra opción que seguirlo, cuando se echó a correr rumbo a donde estaban nuestros coches aparcados.

Logan había sido un gran apoyo para mí, a lo largo de los últimos años y en cada momento que creí iba a terminar por rendirme, él estuvo ahí para mí, ayudándome a levantar y buscar un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante. Cuando tomé la dirección de la empresa, estuvo a mi lado ayudándome a entender todo lo que, en aquel momento, me era desconocido; incluso cuando para él no era algo de lo más familiar ya que estaba fuera de su profesión. Razón por la cual pasamos muchas horas juntos, sumergidos en docenas de libros buscando información que me pudiera ser de utilidad.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles, tuve que organizarme entre no dejar a la deriva la empresa y seguir adelante con mis estudios; además no sabía en quiénes podía confiar dentro, cualquier persona de las que trabajaban ahí podía ser un espía de Renée y lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento, era que ella estuviera al tanto de mis movimientos dentro de la empresa y me saboteara de alguna u otra manera. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, supe donde podía depositar mi confianza sin temor a recibir una puñalada por la espalda.

Cuando le hablé a Logan sobre mi hija no dudo ni un segundo en ofrecerme su ayuda y juntos comenzamos con la larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, nos pusimos en contacto con los mejores investigadores privados del país y del mundo entero, pero Renée había sido muy cuidadosa al llevar a cabo su plan, tanto así, que no dejó ni el más mínimo rastro y cada nueva búsqueda tenía el mismo decepcionante resultado: absolutamente nada.

Jasper y Tanya también estuvieron apoyándome en todo momento, no los veía con la frecuencia que me gustaría pero hablaba a casi diario con ellos, mi trabajo en la empresa no me dejaba mucho tiempo libre como para estar viajando a Redding con regularidad. Pero a cada que tenía una pequeña oportunidad me escapaba unos días para pasarlos con ellos, días que disfrutaba al máximo mimando y malcriando a mi hermosa sobrina, en la cual volcaba todo ese amor que no podía darle a mi propia hija.

La última vez que había estado en Redding, de eso hacía ya más de un año, la relación entre mi hermano y mi prima era demasiado tensa e incómoda como para que estuvieran los dos en el mismo lugar. Jasper había comenzado a salir con alguien, una mujer llamada Alayna que llegó al pueblo como pasante de pediatría, y con la cual mantenía una relación hasta la fecha. Cuando hablaba con Tanya me decía que ya se había resignado a que las cosas entre ella y Jasper no se hubiesen dado como le hubiese gustado, pero yo no era tonta y podía notar que aún le afectaba que esa relación se estuviera solidificando cada día más; al grado de que mi hermano tenía planeado viajar a Los Ángeles en los próximos días para presentarme formalmente a Alayna, esa maravillosa mujer que lo había hecho creer de nuevo en el amor.

En verdad me alegraba que mi hermano estuviera rehaciendo su vida y en algún momento hasta llegué a envidiarlo, él había podido superar la muerte de María y seguir adelante; además por lo poco que sabía, Alba tenía una excelente relación con la novia de su padre y Alayna adoraba a mi sobrina. Aunque me hubiese gustado que Tanya fuera la mujer que formara una familia con Jasper, esa no era una decisión que yo pudiera tomar por él.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que Logan aparcaba su coche, busqué un lugar donde aparcar el mío y encontré uno libre a un par de metros de distancia, apagué el motor y al bajar negué con diversión.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Logan? —pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado, me dio una sonrisa traviesa y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

—Es obvio, estamos aquí para divertirnos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, tiró de mí haciéndome caminar.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y sonreí, solamente a Logan se le ocurriría traerme a una feria para levantarme el ánimo. Pasamos varias horas en la feria, cominos Hot-dogs, palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar y manzanas caramelizadas en cantidades poco recomendables para la salud; probamos suerte en los juegos de tiro al blanco, donde conseguimos un par de grandes osos de peluche, y nos montamos en todos los juegos mecánicos, desde los más aterradores hasta los más infantiles.

Logan se tomó muy enserio la tarea de distraerme, después de dejar la feria habíamos ido a jugar bolos, algo en lo que no era muy buena para diversión de mi acompañante; le siguió un largo paseo en bicicletas y el atardecer nos sorprendió sentados en el césped de un parque comiendo helados.

Algo frío escurrió por mi mejilla y con incredulidad vi que era helado, Logan sonrió angelicalmente y entrecerré los ojos; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar volqué lo que me quedaba de helado sobre él. Entre risas y forcejeo terminamos tirados en el césped, Logan nos hizo girar dejándome atrapada bajo su cuerpo y sujetó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza.

—Pagarás por lo que has hecho, no puedes llenarme de helado y no tener un castigo por ello —dijo con una seriedad bastante fingida y me removí tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—¿Pagar? Pero si tú lo hiciste primero, yo sólo me defendí —repliqué haciendo un pequeño e infantil mohín. Con una sonrisa me soltó, besó la punta de mi nariz y se tumbó a mi lado.

—Seré bueno y por esta vez te perdonaré —tomó mi brazo y tiró con suavidad hasta que apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

—Oh, muchas gracias por tu magnánima generosidad —dije con un poco de sarcasmo. Cerré los ojos dejando que la sensación de paz que únicamente Logan podía provocar en mí, me llenara por completo y unos minutos después estaba a punto de caer dormida—. Aunque no quiero hacerlo ya debo irme, es tiempo de que regrese a mi prisión de cristal —murmuré con voz adormilada, pude sentir como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y su brazo se enredó con fuerza en mi cintura.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con el idiota de tu marido? Lo que tendrías que hacer es mandarlo al diablo de una vez por todas, yo con gusto comenzaría ahorita mismo con el trámite de divorcio.

—Sabes que si sigo con él, es por un motivo en especifico —apoyé las manos en su pecho y alcé la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara—. En cuanto tenga a mi hija conmigo, no habrá absolutamente nada que me retenga al lado de Aftón. Y entonces, el siguiente trámite legal que te pediré será el de mi divorcio.

—Lo siento cariño, sé bien que si sigues con él es por Eirene. Es sólo que... no me fío de él y detesto que tengas que vivir bajo su mismo techo —yo también lo detestaba pero no podía arriesgarme, mientras mi hija estuviera en manos de Renée, lo mejor era seguir con la farsa de mi matrimonio—. Cuando nuestra Eirene esté con nosotros, podríamos considerar la idea de mudarnos. El campo tal vez sería una buena opción, ¿qué opinas?

—¿Dejarías tu trabajo y tu vida aquí por irte con nosotras?

—Lo haría sin dudarlo ni un jodido segundo —sonreí, rocé mis labios contra la piel de su mandíbula, en un pequeño beso, y me incorporé sentándome de nuevo en el césped.

—Sería estupendo si pudiéramos hacerlo, irnos lejos y comenzar una nueva vida olvidando todo lo pasado —solté un pesado suspiro y agregué—: Pero no podría hacerlo. Mi padre dio mucho por la compañía y no sería justo que yo la dejara a la deriva, o peor aún, en manos de una persona como Renée.

—No tendrías que hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, llegado el momento encontraríamos una solución —asentí, no queriendo ahondar más en el tema; me puse en pie y segundos después me imitó—. Mañana me reuniré con un viejo amigo de mi padre, ahora está retirado pero en su tiempo fue uno de los mejores detectives del país. Le conté lo ocurrido con Eirene y está más que dispuesto a ayudarnos.

—¿En serio? —Logan asintió y lo abracé con fuerza. A pesar de los fracasos, cada que una nueva búsqueda comenzaba, un poco de la esperanza perdida regresaba, diciéndome que esa podría ser la definitiva, la que al fin me llevaría a dar con el paradero de mi hija.

—No vuelvas hoy a tu prisión y quédate conmigo. Podemos ir a cenar a tu restaurante francés favorito y después a mi casa, nos acurrucaremos en el sofá y veremos una de esas empalagosas películas que tanto te gustan.

—¿Acurrucarnos en el sofá a ver una película? Eso me decepciona un poco —bromeé y ambos reímos—. Suena como a un plan genial, pero mi muy _adorable_ familia política ya me debe estar esperando. Alec y Ángela tienen algo que decirnos y no puedo dejarlos plantados, ellos son lo único rescatable de la familia Vulturi y además, son mis mejores amigos —apartó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Mañana estaré ocupado y no podré verte, pero te llamaré para ponerte al tanto de mi reunión con el detective Murphy —asentí y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Logan y yo, a los ojos de cualquier persona, podríamos ser considerados como una feliz pareja de enamorados debido a la forma en que nos comportábamos el uno con el otro, algo que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad; incluso Aftón juraba que eramos amantes desde hace años y yo nunca siquiera traté de explicarle su error.

Aunque sí, no iba a negar que en algún momento llegué a sentir atracción por él, no era estúpida ni mucho menos ciega como para ignorar el hecho de que Logan era un hombre lleno de cualidades, ademas de guapísimo y realmente sexy. Y yo necesitaba sentirme viva de nuevo, quería sentir que podía volver a amar y ser amada, así que cuando un par de años atrás me pidió darnos una oportunidad como pareja, a pesar de ser una mujer legalmente casada, no dude en aceptar su propuesta. Por desgracia para nosotros lo nuestro no se dio tan bien como esperábamos, aunque sí nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de que el sentimiento que nos unía no iba más allá de una fraternal amistad, él era un hermano más para mí y yo era como la hermana que no tuvo.

No me sorprendió que al llegar a la casa los Vulturi al completo y Renée ya estuvieran ahí, así que tan silenciosa como pude para que mi presencia no fuera notada por las personas que charlaban en el recibidor, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me di una rápida ducha; no podía presentarme ante los invitados con restos de helado en el rostro y el cabello, así como manchas de césped en la ropa. No es que me importara en lo absoluto lo que pudieran pensar de mí al verme así, pero era mejor ahorrarme el tener que dar explicaciones.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero se presentaron algunos pendientes en la compañía que me tomaron más tiempo del esperado —dije entrando al recibidor, poco más de quince minutos después; Aftón se puso en pie nada más verme y se acercó a mí besando mi mejilla, acto que me provocó repulsión. _Y aquí va, una vez más la puesta en escena del matrimonio feliz;_ pensé tratando de contenerme y no apartarlo de un empujón.

—Estabas con tu amante, ¿o me equivoco? —murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo yo le escuchara, enredando su brazo en mi cintura.

—Sí, estaba con Logan —respondí de la misma manera soltándome de su agarre, y con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí a nuestros invitados—. La cena está lista, ¿pasamos al comedor?

La cena pasó en medio de una charla poco amena y de la cual Ángela, Alec y yo no tuvimos mucha participación. Para cuando terminamos con el postre, Alec pidió la atención de todos y sin muchos preámbulos soltó la noticia por la cual estábamos todos reunidos: Ángela estaba embarazada.

Jane murmuró una escueta y falsa felicitación a su hermano y cuñada, antes de disculparse diciendo que estaba cansada y se retiraba. Sulpicia por su parte se puso ciertamente eufórica por la noticia, si bien dos años atrás cuando Angie pasó a ser parte de la familia Vulturi no le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y hasta la fecha no tenían buena relación, estábamos hablando de su primer nieto, y sin importar quién era la madre, la vieja bruja estaba encantada ante la idea de ser abuela.

—Y ustedes, ¿cuándo nos darán la noticia de un nieto? —preguntó Sulpicia después de que las felicitaciones a los futuros papás terminaran.

—Estoy segura de que pronto nos darán la feliz noticia, Sulpicia —sin importarme que alguien pudiera notar mi gesto, sonreí con ironía ante las palabras de Renée, ese tan anhelado nieto nunca llegaría.

—Un heredero Vulturi Swan, es lo que falta para que la unión entre nuestras familias se termine de solidificar —dijo un entusiasmado Aro intercambiando miradas cómplices con Renée, algo que no me gusto para nada y me dio mucho que sospechar.

Y es que un heredero Vulturi Swan para Aro sería una garantía de poder sobre la compañía Swan, algo que había deseado desde el inicio de mi matrimonio con Aftón y hasta la fecha no había obtenido. Pues personalmente me había encargado de fastidiar todos y cada uno de sus intentos, no sólo de él sino también de Aftón, por hacerse un lugar en la compañía.

—De momento Aftón y yo no pensamos en tener hijos, queremos disfrutar un poco más de nuestra vida como pareja antes de considerar la idea de formar una familia. ¿Verdad cielo? —un seco asentimiento fue la respuesta de mi marido.

—Nosotros nos vamos, Angie necesita descansar y hoy ha sido un largo día.

Me ofrecí a acompañar a mis amigos hasta su coche, necesitaba tomar un respiro lejos de Renée y los Vulturi, o de lo contrario, terminaría por cometer un suicidio. El pasar tiempo con ellos me era realmente asfixiante.

—¿Has tenido alguna noticia sobre el paradero de mi sobrina? —me preguntó Ángela nada más salir de la casa.

—No, aún no hemos podido llegar a nada. Pero Logan va a reunirse con una nuevo detective mañana.

—Pronto la van a encontrar, no pierdas la esperanza —me aminó Alec y solté un pesado suspiro.

—En ocasiones pienso que no la encontraré, Renée es la única que sabe dónde está y no va a decírmelo nunca.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, Renée escogió ese momento para salir de la casa. Me despedí de mis amigos y sin prisas caminé hasta el porche, donde Renée se había quedado parada.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —sonrió y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Isabella? —negó con diversión y chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que voy a decirte en verdad te interesa. Creo que llegó la hora de que tú y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¿De qué clase de acuerdo estás hablando? —me obligué a esconder mis emociones, a no dejarle notar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que sus palabras habían provocado en mí.

—Un nieto, un heredo Vulturi Swan —cerré las manos en apretados puños, ahora entendía el por qué de las miradas cómplices entre ella y Aro—. ¿Quieres saber el paradero tu bastarda? Te lo diré, sólo tienes que darme un nieto y claro, tus acciones de la compañía.

—¿Qué te dará Aro a cambio de esto? —la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció, como si la hubiese abofeteado, y sonreí al ver su reacción—. Bien, lo haré. Un nieto y mis acciones de la compañía, pero esta vez no vas a jugar conmigo como lo hiciste cuando me obligaste a casarme con Aftón. Esta vez tendrás que decirme primero dónde está mi hija, o de lo contrario, puedes olvidarte de las acciones y lo que sea que Aro te ofreció a cambio de ese nieto.

—¡Vaya! Realmente me sorprendes, Isabella. Al parecer me equivoqué al juzgarte, y no eres tan estúpida como yo creía —trató de ocultar de mí su molestia con una cínica sonrisa, pero no tuvo éxito. Había aprendido a leer cada una de su gestos y miradas, después de todo, debes conocer a tu enemigo a la perfección si quieres ganar la guerra—. Será como tú quieres. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor para ambas, así que mañana te veré a las 10:00 en el aeropuerto y espero que seas puntual. Sabes que odio me hagan esperar.

Sería realmente decepcionante para Renée enterarse que no iba a obtener nada, ni de mí ni de Aro, pues obviamente no habría tal heredero. Tuve tiempo de sobra para idear el plan perfecto y el momento de llevarlo a cabo había llegado, al fin podría recuperar a mi hija, divorciarme de Aftón y hacerle pagar a Renée cada segundo que pasé lejos de mi pequeña Eirene.

…

…

Genna Davis soltó un entrecortado suspiro, al ver como el guapo rubio de ojos color miel caminaba con una amable sonrisa en el rostro rumbo a su escritorio. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado, y no sin cierto asombro, cómo era posible que semejante hombre fuera el padre de su jefe; cuando ella podría jurar una y otra vez sin temor a equivocarse, que parecía ser más su hermano mayor.

Para Genna resultaba todo un misterio la "inusual juventud" del señor Cullen y muchas veces se había encontrado pensando en alguna posible razón, pero siempre terminaba regañándose a sí misma y diciéndose que debía dejar de leer tantos libros fantasiosos, cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que el hombre era un vampiro o que había encontrado y bebido de la fuente de la eterna juventud.

—Buenos días Genna —la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la suave y varonil voz del rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el hombre era guapísimo y en verdad envidiaba la suerte que tenía su esposa por estar casada con un hombre como él—. ¿Mi hijo está ocupado?

—Buenos días señor Cullen. En este momento mi jefe se encuentra en una reunión con el director del departamento de contabilidad, pero si quiere esperarlo no deben tardar mucho en terminar —musitó avergonzada, no eran muchas las visitas que Carlisle Cullen hacía a la oficina de su hijo, desde que dejara el manejo de la compañía automotriz en sus manos.

—Sí, lo esperaré.

—¿Le gustaría tomar un café o un vaso de agua? —preguntó después de que Carlisle se sentará.

—Un café estaría estupendo, gracias —Genna asintió y se apresuró a ponerse en pie, pero no pudo dar ni un paso lejos de su escritorio, cuando la puerta del despacho de su jefe se abrió.

—¿Me dijiste que vendrías? —Carlisle suspiró y negó casi de forma imperceptible por la pregunta de su hijo.

—No sabía que era necesario hacer una cita para ver a mi hijo —Genna se encogió ante el bufido casi gruñido de su jefe, que parecía ese día estaba un poco más irritable y de mal humor que de costumbre—. Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a tu oficina.

—Lleva estos documentos al archivo —Genna asintió tomando la carpeta que su jefe le alargaba—. Y dile a Taylor que necesito discutir con él un par de detalle relacionados a los nuevos diseños, él y su equipo parecen novatos.

—Sí, señor —musitó la chica sin alzar la mirada de sus zapatos, que de pronto le parecían de lo más fascinantes y entretenidos—. Lo haré de inmediato. —Hacía poco más de seis meses que había conseguido el trabajo como secretaría y su jefe aún le resultaba intimidante y hasta cierto punto aterrador, algo que no estaba segura fuera a cambiar en algún momento; nunca se hubiese imaginado que el hombre fuera tan frío como un tempano de hielo y tuviera la sensibilidad de una jodida roca.

Carlisle siguió a su hijo dentro de la oficina, no sin antes decirle a Genna que tomaría ese café la próxima vez.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Carlisle negó con suavidad y se sentó en la silla frente a su hijo.

—Se trata de Esme, a tu madre le gustaría verte más que un par de veces al mes.

—Sabes que mi relación con mi hermano y su esposa, no es precisamente buena o tan siquiera cordial. Fue ese uno de los motivos por los cuales tomé la decisión de mudarme. No quería encontrarme con ellos cada que pasaban a ver a Esme.

—No uses a tu hermano como una excusa —dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía—. Comprendo que no tengas buena relación con ellos, pero no por eso debes dejar de lado a tu madre.

—Trataré de pasar por la casa con más frecuencia —sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo y asintió sabiendo que, de momento, era lo más que podría obtener de él. Carlisle deseaba que su hijo sanara, que las heridas en su alma desaparecieran y volviera a ser el mismo de antes, era consciente de que el tiempo sería el encargado de hacerlo sanar pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería necesario?

—Podrías comenzar por venir a cenar esta noche, ¿qué dices? —un seco asentimiento fue la respuesta a su pregunta y, satisfecho por lo obtenido, se puso en pie antes de que su hijo encontrara una excusa para negarse a ir—. Bien, te estaremos esperando.

Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó el pomo, dudo por un par de segundos antes de girarlo y al final decidió no hacerlo, dio media vuelta y con un suave carraspeo llamó la atención de su hijo. Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor decirle él mismo, y no esperar a que la noticia le tomara por sorpresa.

—Ethan, ayer Aro Vulturi se puso en contacto conmigo —al escuchar el nombre Ethan se tensó, esperando ansioso a que su padre siguiera hablando—. Quiere invertir en nuevas ramas, le interesa la industria automotriz y está interesado en invertir con nosotros en el nuevo proyecto. Le he dicho que ahora eres tú quien está a cargo de la compañía y que se ponga en contacto contigo. Así que deberías estar preparado para recibir su llamada, a más tardar, en un par de días.

—¿Preparado? Estoy más que preparado, papá. Cómo no estarlo, cuando con ansias he esperado este momento por años.

Carlisle lo sabía, sabía muy bien que el momento que Ethan había estado esperado por fin llegaba. Al principio trató de disuadirlo, hacerlo desistir de ese absurdo plan de venganza, algo en lo que no tuvo mucho éxito así que había terminado por asimilarlo y aceptarlo. Sólo esperaba que cuando su hijo tuviera lo que quería, cuando por fin los Vulturi y todos aquellos que él consideraba culpables estuvieran hundidos, las heridas de Ethan comenzaran a sanar.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero les gustara. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman un minutito para dejarme saber su opinión sobre la historia en un review, de verdad se los agradezco.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Pasé gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, revisando a cada cinco segundos el maldito reloj. Estaba tan ansiosa que para mí el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, así que terminé levantándome incluso antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. No sabía a dónde me llevaría Renée por lo que empaqué ropa para un par de días en una pequeña bolsa de viaje, también metí en la bolsa un pequeño conejo de peluche color blanco y orejas rosadas que había esperado por casi cinco años para poder reunirse con su dueña; un peluche que compré para mi hija unos días antes de que naciera y no tuve oportunidad de darle.

Mi ansiedad aumentaba con cada segundo y no podía controlar mi nerviosismo, mi corazón latía rápido y las manos no dejaban de sudarme. Llamé a Tia, mi asistente, para avisarle que no iría a la oficina por unos días y le pedí se hiciera cargo de posponer los pendientes hasta mi regreso; el nudo en mi estomago apenas si me permitió comer un par de bocados de mi desayuno, y faltando aún más de dos horas para la hora acordada, salí de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me senté y puse en pie dando vueltas por la sala de espera, suspiré con alivio al ver a Renée caminar hacía a mí y me entregó un billete de avión, fruncí el ceño al abrirlo y ver que el destino era Redding pero no pregunté nada al respecto. Mi nerviosismo no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando abordamos el avión, seguía esperando que de un momento a otro Renée me dijera que había cambiado de opinión y no me llevaría con mi hija. Unos minutos después de que el avión despegara me removí en el asiento buscando una posición más cómoda, cerré los ojos y al final gracias al agotamiento, más mental que físico, terminé por quedarme dormida.

—Despierta Isabella, ya llegamos —abrí los ojos al escuchar la irritada voz de Renée, y no pude contener un bostezo.

Renée rentó un coche y sin decir ni una sola palabra, nos pusimos en marcha hacía un lugar todavía desconocido para mí. Mientras veía por la ventanilla, no pude evitar pensar en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese día, recordé todos y cada uno de los sueños e ilusiones que se quedaron olvidados en el camino, los momentos de felicidad y sobre todo las tristezas vividas.

Siempre había imaginado que ese lugar, mi lugar para ser feliz, sería una casita de blancas paredes y tejados rojos, con un amplio jardín donde podría sembrar flores de todos tipos y colores; una casita apartada del bullicio de la cuidad, donde se respiraría paz y tranquilidad. Muchas veces me imaginé arreglando las flores del jardín mientras mis hijos jugaban libremente y reían persiguiendo al perro. De pronto, los niños gritaban eufóricos, corrían y se lanzaban sobre su padre que recién llegaba del trabajo, entre risas él se acercaba a mí, me besaba con amor y ternura para después unirse a los juegos de nuestros hermosos hijos. Ese hombre, el padre de mis hijos, dejó de tener un rostro sin forma después de que conocí a Edward; después de conocerlo nos imaginé a ambos en esa casita siendo felices y creí que algún día así sería, que estaríamos juntos formando una familia.

Pero no, no había conseguido nada de eso. Esa vida no había pasado de ser sólo un deseo anhelado, algo inalcanzable, algo totalmente... utópico.

Mi realidad era muy distinta, estaba atrapada en una prisión de cristal, amarrada a un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba, producto de un arreglo que beneficiaba a nuestras familias y el cual me había visto obligada a aceptar. Había perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz junto al amor de mi vida. Perdí la luz de mi camino y me sumí en las tinieblas al perderle también a ella, y a pesar del paso de los años, no perdía la esperanza de un día encontrarla, eso era lo que me daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir en pie, luchando día a día.

Lo cual me llevaba hasta ese momento de mi vida, el momento en que una puerta se comenzaba a abrir frente a mí y un rayo de esperanza me ilumina. Sabía muy bien que a Edward ya no lo podría recuperar jamás, pero en minutos la tendría entre mis brazos a ella y eso me bastaría para ser feliz de nuevo, para seguir en pie y no dejarme caer nunca más.

—Llegamos —la fría voz de Renée me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé del coche y, al ver el lugar en el que estábamos, mi corazón se comprimió de forma dolorosa dentro de mi pecho—. Querías saber dónde estaba ¿no? Pues no te quedes parada como una tonta y sígueme. ¡Oh por Dios, muévete Isabella! No tengo todo el maldito día para esperar a que espabiles.

Sin ser consciente del cómo y como una completa autómata, seguí a Renée, caminamos por poco más de cinco minutos antes de detenernos. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas sin control, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es mentira, una maldita mentira! —grité, mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas—. Es una más de tus mentira.

—No, no lo es, te espero en el coche. Ah, y no tardes, ¿quieres? —Renée se fue dejándome sola. Por minutos permanecí inmóvil, llorando en silencio y negándome a creer que lo que mis ojos veían fuera verdad.

Después de lo que pudieron ser horas, alargué mi temblorosa mano y retiré los restos de flores y hojas secas que cubrían la fría y descuidada lapida, no pude reprimir un grito desgarrador al ver el nombre y la fecha que rezaban las descoloridas letras:

 _ **Eirene**_ _ **Elizabeth Swan (25 de julio, 2011)**_

En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa de piedra, aplastándome sin piedad alguna, riéndose en mi cara de mi desdicha; me quería morir en ese mismo instante, para mí ya no había sentido alguno en seguir viviendo. Los últimos casi cinco años lo único que me mantuvo con fuerzas para vivir fue la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija, a mi pequeña bebé, la cual habían arrebatado de mi lado sin darme la oportunidad de sostenerla en mis brazos ni una sola vez.

Sentía que con cada latido de mi corazón me desgarraba por dentro, mis lágrimas no cesaban y me ovillé sobre la lapida, acaricié con suavidad el frío mármol y cerré los ojos dejando que los recuerdos me invadieran, que me trasportaran en el tiempo... al momento en que todo inició.

…

 **TANYA POV.**

Solté un suspiro que por unos segundos empañó el vidrio de la ventana, por la noche había estado lloviendo, dejando una mañana nublada y bastante fría. Parecía que volvería a llover y para nada me agradaba la idea de tener que viajar por carretera hasta Kent, con un clima así. Pero había un par de personas que me estaba esperando y no dejaría de ir a verles, así tuviera que recorrer completo el estado de Connecticut en medio de un huracán categoría cinco.

De un trago tomé el resto del tibio café que aún quedaba en mi taza y, después de lavar el traste sucio, subí a mi habitación. Saqué del armario una pequeña maleta y la puse sobre la cama, sin ser cuidadosa de acomodarla puse dentro unas cuantas mudas de ropa, las suficientes para al menos un par de días y la cerré. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, me apresuré a tomarlo y atender la llamada pensando que era Nany que quería saber la hora en que llegaría a Kent, pero sin embargo no era ella. Al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea maldije por lo bajo, deseando haber ignorado el maldito teléfono.

— _¿Está mi hermana contigo?_ —me preguntó Jasper ni bien contesté la llamada, se escuchaba ansioso y hasta cierto punto asustado.

—No, ¿por qué estaría aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? —maldijo por lo bajo y ahí supe que algo no andaba del todo bien, que algo le había ocurrido a Bella.

— _No lo sé con certeza. Logan me llamó hace un momento, tal parece que desde ayer por la mañana ella viajó a Redding con su mamá... o al menos eso es lo que ella dijo_ —cerré los ojos y maldije por lo bajo, la maldita perra de Renée ya debió de haberle dicho la verdad a Bella sobre lo que pasó con su hija—. _Su mamá regresó sola y le dijo a su marido que ella había decidido quedarse por unos días en el pueblo, contigo._

—De ser así, se habría quedado en tu casa. Sabes que Bella adora pasar tiempo con Alba y por eso las pocas veces que ha estado en el pueblo, se queda con ustedes —suspiró y fue entonces que me percaté de un par de detalles, se escuchaba la voz de Alba y una mujer de fondo, así como el ruido del motor de un coche.

— _Yo... salí un par de días a acampar con Alba y Alayna_ —claro, la hermosa, adorable y perfecta novia tenía que ir a acompañarles; ahora ella ocupaba el lugar que en algún momento fue mío—, _ya vamos de regreso y..._

—¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpí de forma brusca y cortante, escuchar el nombre de su novia me había puesto de mal humor, y es que aún me afectaba que él hubiese preferido estar con ella y no conmigo. Me reprendí por mis pensamiento egoístas y conté mentalmente hasta diez, no era momento de enojarme por eso, lo importante era encontrar a Bella lo antes posible. Si Renée le dijo la verdad sobre su pequeña... ella simplemente debe estar desecha—. Veré que puedo averiguar y cualquier cosa te aviso de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

Corté la llamada sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, tomé una chaqueta y me la puse mientras salía de la habitación. Sabía, o al menos sospechaba, en donde estaba Bella y debía apresurarme e ir por ella. Corriendo salí de la casa y me subí a la camioneta. Por suerte a causa del clima no había mucho tráfico y no me tomó más de quince minutos llegar al cementerio, un nudo se formó en mi estomago al ver una ambulancia y un par de patrullas de policía y me apresuré a llegar a donde estaban estacionadas.

—Lo siento señorita, pero por el momento nadie puede pasar —dijo uno de los policías intentando detenerme.

—¡Maldita sea, hágase a un lado y déjeme pasar! —chillé histérica al reconocer que la persona que en ese momento los paramedicos sacaban del cementerio en una camilla, era Bella—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien? —demandé saber, tratando de pasar al policía que seguía evitando que avanzara.

—Lo siento señorita, sólo podemos dar información a los familiares de la chica —respondió uno de los paramedicos.

—Yo soy su familiar, ella es mi prima y necesito saber cómo está. —El hombre me dio una mirada desconfiada, pero al final suspiró y le pidió al policía que me dejara acercar.

—El vigilante la encontró y nos llamó, al parecer pasó la noche aquí. Su ritmo cardíaco es alarmantemente bajo y no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevé inconsciente, debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato. Necesita atención medica urgente —asentí y corrí de regreso a mi camioneta, y cuando la ambulancia se puso en marcha la seguí.

Al llegar al hospital se llevaron a Bella por un largo pasillo y no me dejaron ir con ella, una enfermera me dijo que si quería ayudar en algo, pasara a recepción y llenara los documentos con sus datos para el ingreso; después de llenar los documentos me senté en la sala de espera y le envié un texto a Jasper, le dije a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y que estábamos en el hospital.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie me decía nada sobre la condición de Bella, me levanté y con nerviosismo comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volviera a sentarme, pero debió ser mucho pues mis pies se sentían doloridos de tanto caminar; apoyé los codos en las rodillas y escondí el rostro entre mis manos. Había sido tan cobarde y era la única responsable lo que estaba ocurriendo, yo era la única culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a Bella y si algo malo le llegaba a ocurrir, no iba a poder vivir con ese cargo en mi consciencia.

—¡Tanya! —alcé la vista y me apresuré a ponerme en pie al ver a Jasper acercarse dando grandes zancadas, un poco más atrás de él venían su novia y Alba colgada de la mano de Alayna—. ¿Ya te han dicho algo? ¿Está bien?

—No lo sé... yo no... no me han dicho nada —respondí entre sollozos y hasta entonces, fue que me percate de que había estaba llorando durante todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Cómo es eso de que la encontraron en el cementerio? —hubiese deseado que ese momento no llegara nunca, sabía muy bien que Jasper iba a odiarme cuando se lo dijera y me aterraba la idea de que se alejara aún más de mí.

—No estoy segura... pero creo que pasó... que pasó la noche en el cementerio —balbuceé con nerviosismo, sin atreverme a verlo a la cara y con voz apenas audible agregué—: En la tumba de... de su... su hija.

—¿Dé que diablos estás hablando? —un pequeño movimiento a mi derecha llamó mi atención. Alayna estaba a un par de pasos escuchando nuestra conversación y eso no me hizo sentir cómoda, esa charla nos involucraba solamente a Jasper y a mí.

—¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a solas? —expectante clavó la mirada en Jasper, que resopló con fuerza pero asintió.

—Claro. Alba, ven conmigo cariño —Alba se retorció un poco soltándose de la mano de Alayna, corriendo se acercó a mí y me arrodillé quedando a su altura. Sus pequeños bracitos se enredaron en mi cuello, cerré los ojos con fuerza y le devolví el abrazo, esa sería probablemente la última vez que tendría oportunidad de verla.

—Tía Bella se pondrá bien, ya no llores que no me gusta verte llorar —me dijo en bajos susurros.

—Lo sé, ella es una chica fuerte y pronto se pondrá bien —me aparté de ella y besé su mejilla—. Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad mi vida?

—Yo también te quiero mucho, por eso no me gusta verte así de triste y llorando —con sus pequeñas manitas secó mis lágrimas y mi corazón se rompió, la había visto crecer y amaba a esa niña como si fuera mi propia hija.

Traté de sonreír, no quería que el posible último recuerdo mío que tuviera fuera de mí llorando, le di un último abrazo y besé el tope de su cabecita antes de que Alayna se la llevara. Respiré profundo y me incorporé, Jasper no dijo nada pero su expresión no dejaba duda alguna de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esperando por una explicación.

—La hija de Bella nació muerta —decir esas palabras en voz alta se sintió como ácido quemando mi garganta, pero el temido momento había llegado y tenía que decirlas.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó con un bajo murmullo después de largos minutos en silencio.

—No creo que sea necesario responder a esa pregunta, Jasper, recuerda que estuve con Bella durante el parto.

—¡Maldita sea, Tanya! —me sobresalté al escucharle alzar la voz hasta casi gritar, cerró las manos en apretados puños y su respiración comenzó a agitarse—. ¿Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que mi hermana accediera a los malditos chantajes de Renée? Sabes perfectamente el dolor por el ha pasado Bella cada día esperando tener noticias sobre su hija, el anhelo con el que ha esperado el día en que por fin pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos y...

—¡Lo sé Jasper, te puedo asegurar que lo sé muy bien! —grité interrumpiéndole, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas, me destrozaba ver el reproche y odio reflejados en la mirada de Jasper—. No tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí el tener que callar, todo este tiempo me he sentido como la peor mierda del mundo al no poder decirle la verdad a Bella.

—No te creo, lo siento Tanya pero no puedo creerte. Si tan mal te sentías debiste decirle la verdad a mi hermana.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Jasper —y el enfado explotó, para él era más cómodo simplemente juzgarme y encontrarme culpable, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Si saber nada sobre el maldito infierno que habían sido los últimos años para mí—. No te imaginas el sinnúmero de veces que estuve a punto de decirle pero el miedo me hacía desistir, tenía que pensar en las consecuencias que traería si me decidía a decir la verdad, y esas consecuencia no serian sólo para mí. Tú no sabes nada Jasper, así que no creas que tienes el puto derecho a juzgarme.

—Tal vez tengas razón y yo no sé nada, pero hay algo que sí sé muy bien y es que nos traicionaste. Traicionaste la confianza y el cariño que mi hermana y yo te dimos —dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de irse agregó—: Por mi parte no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no quiero que jamás te vuelvas acercar a mi hija o a mí. No puedo decidir por Bella, si ella quiere verte ya se pondrá en contacto contigo, pero por ahora márchate.

—Jasper, por favor déjame explicar... —quise ir detrás de él cuando se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero logré contenerme y no lo hice. Me quería lejos de su hija, de él e incluso de Bella, así que iba a complacerlo.

Una vez fuera del hospital corrí hasta el estacionamiento y me subí a mi camioneta, cerré los ojos negándome a seguir llorando, pero no podía controlar la fuga de lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Golpeé con rabia el volante con ambas manos en repetidas ocasiones y grité, encendí el motor y me puse en marcha con un solo lugar en mente: Kent. Por más que trataba de hacer desaparecer la dolorosa opresión en mi pecho no podía, me dolía el desprecio de Jasper, me hacía sentir tan patética darle importancia a lo que pensara de mí el hombre que, consciente o inconscientemente, tanto daño me había causado.

Todo comenzó la primera vez que lo vi, nada más me bastó verlo una sola vez para sentirme atraída por él como nunca antes me había atraído un hombre. Con el pasar de los días y la convivencia esa atracción pasó a ser algo más y un día... un día simplemente me vi totalmente enamorada de él. Era consiente de que Jasper necesitaba tiempo antes de pensar en tener una relación después de perder a su esposa, por eso me conforme con ser su amiga y darle mi apoyo incondicional, esperando que en algún momento estuviera listo y me diera la oportunidad de estar a su lado, no como una amiga sino como su mujer.

Así los meses pasaron y el primer cumpleaños de Alba llegó antes de que siquiera lo notáramos, una fecha que nunca podría olvidar. Bella y yo, claro que ayudadas por Nany, preparamos un pastel de cumpleaños para celebrar a Alba; Jasper trató de parecer aminado en todo momento pero sus ojos lucían tristes y apagados, estaba celebrando el primer año de vida de su hija y también el primer año desde la muerte de María. Estaba por anochecer cuando dijo que era hora de regresar a su casa, había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y le ofrecí dejar a Alba con nosotras, ofrecimiento que no dudo en aceptar.

Recuerdo que esa noche no podía dormir, era casi media noche cuando cansada de dar vueltas en la cama me levanté y, después de comprobar que Alba dormía pacíficamente en la habitación de Bella, salí de la casa a caminar un poco.

Minutos después estaba lista para regresar a dormir pero las luces de un coche llamaron mi atención, con cautela me acerqué y me alarmé al recocer el coche de Jasper. Estaba tan ebrio que no podía mantenerse en pie cuando bajó del vehículo, por lo que me sorprendió que hubiese podido llegar hasta el Rancho en ese estado y sin haberse estrellado contra algo; lo cual agradecí. No sin esfuerzo lo ayudé a entrar a la casa y lo llevé a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, era realmente pesado para mí y no creía posible poder subir las escaleras con él.

Estábamos por llegar a la cama cuando se tropezó con su propio pie haciéndonos caer sobre la cama a ambos, avergonzada por la posición en que nos encontrábamos traté de apresurarme y levantarme de encima de él, pero un brazo enredándose en mi cintura me lo impidió. El primer contacto de sus tibios labios sobre los míos me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo unos segundos después me vi devolviendo el beso con el que por tanto tiempo había soñado. Una parte de mí me decía que eso estaba mal, que en ese momento él no era consciente por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi parte irracional me decía que siguiera adelante y tomara la oportunidad que se me presentaba.

Por la mañana me desperté con la sábana enredada en mi cuerpo cubriendo mi desnudez, mi corazón latía rápido dentro de mi pecho cuando me incorporé y vi a Jasper completamente vestido sentado en el borde de la cama. Una disculpa y un: _hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó_ , fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de ponerse en pie y dejarme sola en esa habitación, una habitación que nunca antes se había sentido tan fría y solitaria. Después de ese día nuestra relación se volvió cada vez más y más distante, después de que Bella regresara a Los Ángeles pasaban semanas sin que pudiera verlo, y cuando Alayna llegó a su vida, toda esperanza de que algún día pudiéramos estar juntos se desvaneció por completo.

Poco más de una hora después me encontraba frente a una pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras de Kent, pero sin embargo, no salí de la camioneta y me quedé allí un momento, tenía que esperar a que la hinchazón que el llanto provocó en mis ojos bajara un poco, no podía permitir que me vieran así. Cuando la hinchazón bajó lo suficiente salí de la camioneta y caminé hasta la puerta, prometiéndome que olvidaría lo pasado antes con Jasper, que me olvidaría de todo por los próximos días y me dedicaría a pasarlo bien en compañía de las dos personas que me esperaban y tanto había echado de menos.

—¡Con un demonio, niña! —me riñó Nany en cuanto me vio al abrir la puerta y me abrazó con fuerza, devolví el gesto haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarme a llorar de nueva cuenta—. Estaba que me subía a las paredes de la preocupación, debiste llegar hace horas y no contestabas el teléfono de tu casa o el celular.

—Lo siento mucho Nany, se presentó un contratiempo y no pude viajar antes. Ya te contaré sobre ello más tarde, lo prometo —entré a la casa y sonreí al escuchar unos ligeros y apresurados pasos acercarse.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —chilló una pequeña personita corriendo a mi encuentro, me arrodillé quedando a su altura y le abracé con fuerza besando el tope de su cabeza—. Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Y yo a ti mi corazón —besé sus mejillas y aparté a un lado un mechón de sus rubios cabello, que caía sobre su rostro.

—Nany no quiere jugar béisbol conmigo, dice que es demasiado vieja para esos juegos. Tú sí lo harás ¿verdad que sí? —la emoción e ilusión en su voz era más que evidentes, por lo tanto ¿cómo podría negarme?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más, vamos a jugar ahora mismo —sonrió y salió corriendo gritando un: _voy a buscar el equipo._

—En un par de días se olvidará del béisbol, al igual que pasó con el fútbol, la natación y el tenis. Después de todo sólo tiene cuatro años —Nany negó con diversión.

—Le encantan los deportes, algo que creo heredó de su padre.

—Sí, sin duda fue así. Aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedara con la natación, en mi opinión, era lo menos peligroso —seguí a Nany hasta la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor.

—¿Quieres comer algo, o esperas a la cena? —tomé una manzana y le di un mordisco, aunque no tenía hambre.

—Esperare a la cena —respondí después de tragar el bocado y obligarme a comer otro.

—Como quieras. Voy a buscar el botiquín de primero auxilios, casi puedo apostar que vamos a necesitarlo y ruego a Dios, porque no sea algo más serio que un par de raspones.

—No seas dramática Nany, nadie saldrá lastimado —dejé la manzana a medio comer a un lado, ya no podía comer más.

—¡No soy dramática! Sólo soy precavida, aprendí que con nuestro pequeño huracán deportivo es mejor estar prevenida. Incluso, después de que rompiera tres cristales de la venta en una semana, decidí que lo mejor era comprar algunos de repuesto y tenerlos en casa; el señor Cooper, nuestro vecino, muy amablemente se ofreció a cambiarlos cuando fuera necesario.

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, ganándome una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de Nany.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu maleta?

—No traje más que lo que llevo puesto.

—¿Es debido a ese contratiempo que mencionaste? —asentí y entrecerró los ojos, estudiándome con detenimiento—. ¡Oh mi Dios! Ocurrió, ¿cierto? —a veces odiaba lo bien que me conocía Nany y lo fácil que era para ella leerme, por lo que me era prácticamente imposible ocultarle algo.

—Sí, Bella ya lo sabe todo. Renée se lo dijo —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la llegada de un pequeño huracán lleno de energía que no dejaba de chillar con emoción, impidió que de momento pudiéramos decir nada más.

Sonreí poniéndome en pie y tomé su manita dejando que me guiara hasta el jardín. Me dio la manopla y la pelota, quedándose con el bate y corrió alejándose un poco de mí poniéndose en posición de bateo. Siendo cuidadosa para no lastimarle lancé la pelota en si dirección, lanzando así también lo ocurrido al lugar más apartado de mi mente, por nada del mundo podía permitir que mi ángel notara la tristeza y desolación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era contado el tiempo que podía pasar a su lado y no quería que se pusiera triste por mi culpa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero les gustara, gracias por leer y sobre todo un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un lindo review, animándome a continuar.**

 **¡No leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Cansancio, un gran cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y tal vez no despertar jamás. Dolor, ya no quería sentir más dolor, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que por fin se terminara y así poder estar con Edward y nuestra hija, juntos, como siempre debió ser. Flotar, mi cuerpo flotaba y para nada era una sensación agradable. Voces, voces desconocidas se escuchaban a mi alrededor, entre ellas pude distinguir las voces de Jasper y Alba; al escuchar la voz de mi sobrina traté de abrir los ojos pero no pude y de nuevo me sumí en una espesa oscuridad. Ahogarme, sentía como si estuviera en el fondo del mar ahogándome y luchaba por salir a la superficie, una superficie que cada vez parecía más y más lejana; jadeé en busca de aire y abrí los ojos.

Por un momento todo fue borroso y parpadeé un par de veces para después recorrer con la mirada el lugar, al ver las blancas paredes y notar el fastidioso olor a desinfectante que se coló por mis fosas nasales, supe que estaba en una habitación de hospital; con movimientos torpes llevé mi mano hasta la nariz y quité la manguera del oxígeno. Me senté en el borde de la cama y justo cuando estaba por sacar el catéter de la vía del suero, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté olvidando por un momento el catéter clavado en mi brazo.

—Bueno, es casi media noche y Jasper se fue con Alba a su casa, la pobre estaba que se caía de sueño. Alguien tenía que quedarse contigo y yo me ofrecí voluntario.

—Entonces supongo que deberé esperar hasta que amanezca para irme de aquí.

—Bella, quieres que hablemos...

—No Logan, no quiero hablar, al menos no por ahora —me acosté de nuevo en la cama y clavé la mirada en el techo—. ¿Quién te avisó?

—Jasper, quién si no —acercó una silla, se sentó subiendo los pies a la cama y cruzando las manos detrás de su nuca—. Será incómodo dormir aquí sentado.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras —ignoró por completo mis palabras y se removió buscando una posición más o menos cómoda, algo que no logró. Cuando por décima vez se removió, rodeé los ojos y suspiré con exasperación—. Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

—¿Es acaso una proposición indecorosa? ¿Te sientes con las fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar una salvaje ronda de...? —le di una mala mirada y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, dejando la pregunta inconclusa—. Bien, has de cuenta que no dije nada. No será cómodo dormir contigo en esa pequeña cama, pero sin duda será más cómodo que dormir en esa silla.

Me moví tanto como pude en la estrecha cama para hacerle un espacio, Logan se acostó a mi lado y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí en un reconfortante abrazo y apoyó su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? —pregunté después de un largo momento en silencio, Logan soltó un suspiró antes de responder.

—El vigilante del cementerio llamó a la policía —musitó con cautela—. Te trajeron aquí en una ambulancia y Tanya le avisó a Jasper.

—¿Tanya? ¿Y ella cómo se enteró?

—Ella estaba llegando a buscarte al cementerio cuando los paramédicos te sacaban —no necesité pensar mucho por una respuesta, si Tanya me iba a buscar al cementerio sólo podía significar que ella sabía, que siempre lo supo.

—¿Por qué Logan? Ella lo sabía, sabía que mi hija está... —no pude terminar la oración, mis voz se rompió y las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, lágrimas que luché por retener.

—No te contengas Bella, no guardes el dolor y déjalo salir —sus brazos se apretaron un poco más a mi alrededor, y un sollozó ahogado salió de mis labios—. Si quieres gritar, maldecir o llorar, no te contengas y simplemente hazlo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, a la cual segundos después le siguieron muchas más, sollozos ahogados pronto se convirtieron en gritos desesperados y llenos de dolor. Logan me sostuvo en todo momento, sus dedos trazaban círculos en mi espalda y no dejaba de murmurar: _"Así cariño, desahógate. Deja salir todo el dolor y la tristeza que tienes dentro"._ No dijo ni una sola vez _"todo estará bien",_ y lo agradecí pues esas eran las últimas palabras que deseaba escuchar en ese momento, para mí ya nada estaría bien de nuevo, me había convertido en un cascarón vacío y nada volvería a estar bien.

En algún momento las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por mis mejillas, los gritos pasaron a ser sollozos y los sollozos terminaron por convertirse en débiles hipos. Al final terminé por rendirme ante el cansancio, más emocional que físico, cerré los ojos y minutos después me quedé dormida, sintiendo las suaves caricias de Logan en mi espalda y sus labios rozando mi frente.

Por la mañana desperté y Logan ya no estaba conmigo en la cama, me levanté y en cuanto mis pies tocaron el frío suelo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo; solté un pesado suspiro y no tuve otra opción que llevar conmigo la cosa esa de metal donde la bolsa de suero estaba colgada, podría simplemente haber arrancado el catéter de mi brazo pero no lo hice. Entré al cuarto de baño y usé el inodoro, me lavé las manos y me sostuve del lavabo; por un momento estuve observando la imagen que el espejo frete a mí me mostraba.

A pesar de haber dormido por tanto tiempo oscuras y marcadas ojeras rodeaban mis ojos, mi piel estaba más pálida de lo común y parecía estar hecha de papel, mis ojos reflejaban justo como me sentía en ese momento, totalmente vacía y muerta por dentro. Sin poder ser capaz de seguir viendo la deplorable imagen por más tiempo, aparté la mirada del espejo y salí del cuarto de baño, al escuchar a Logan llamarme.

—Estuve hablando con el doctor y, después de revisarte, nos dirá si te deja marchar hoy o no —me informó Logan en cuanto puse un pie en la habitación.

—No me importa lo que diga el doctor. Estoy bien y no necesito, ni quiero, permanecer más tiempo aquí —caminé hasta la cama y me senté.

—No es algo que tú puedas decidir, si el doctor considera que debes seguir aquí, así lo harás.

—¿Quién va a obligarme? ¿Tú? —abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, la llegada del doctor y una enfermera lo impidieron.

El doctor me revisó y dijo que todo estaba en orden, así que no había necesidad de que siguiera en el hospital, dio la orden a la enfermera de quitarme el suero y Logan fue a recoger el alta. Unos minutos después de que la enfermera dejó la habitación, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Jasper y mi sobrina.

—¡Tía Bella! —chilló Alba corriendo hacía mí, la abracé con fuerza y la subí a mi regazo, su presencia se sentía como un refrescante bálsamo para mi alma rota—. ¿Ya estás bien?

—Sí, el doctor dijo que ya puedo irme —le dio una mirada cautelosa a su padre, para después clavar sus ojitos en mí y dudó un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Me llevarás a ver a la tía Tanya? Papá dice que ya no puedo volver a verla, pero yo quiero ir a su casa. Ella tiene que saber que ya estás bien, así ya no estará triste ni llorará, no me gusta que ella esté triste —Jasper soltó un pesado suspiro ante las palabras de su hija.

—Ya hablamos al respecto Alba, no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre lo mismo —dejó sobre la cama una mochila—. Te traje ropa y productos de aseo personal, creí que te gustaría tomar una ducha.

—La ropa la escogimos Alayna y yo —murmuró Alba viendo fijamente sus manos.

—Apuesto a que está muy linda, más si tú ayudaste a escogerla —asintió pero no dejó de ver sus manos—. Iremos a ver a Tanya, te lo prometo.

—Gracias tía Bella —murmuró sonriendo, una sonrisa que no dude en imitar.

—Ya tengo el alta —dijo Logan entrando a la habitación, que al ver a mi hermano lo saludó con un apretón de manos—. Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

—Solamente me doy un rápida ducha.

Senté a Alba en la cama, tomé la mochila y me apresuré a llegar al cuarto de baño. Saqué la ropa de la mochila y la puse sobre la tapa del inodoro, una playera de manga corta, un conjunto deportivo y ropa interior de algodón; colgué la toalla en el toallero y dejé las zapatillas deportivas en el suelo. Me duché tan rápido como pude, me vestí, desenredé mi cabello y me lavé los dientes.

Un par de horas después me encontraba sentada en una silla del comedor de Jasper, mi hermano había preparado un tardío desayuno alegando que necesitaba comer algo, pero lo último en lo que podía pensar era en comer. Logan había subido a ducharse, Alba estaba en el recibidor viendo uno de esos programas infantiles que tanto le gustaban, así que aproveché que estaba sola en la cocina con Jasper para hablar sobre algo que estaba pasando y no me gustaba.

—Creo que no deberías alejar a Alba de Tanya, sabes que la niña la adora —musité revolviendo la comida en mi plato de un lado a otro.

—No quiero que una mujer como ella esté cerca de mi hija, nos engañó a todos —dejé el caer el tenedor sobre el plato y lo aparté a un lado, no podía comer un bocado más.

—Sí, Tanya cometió un error, no lo voy a negar; pero eso no quiere decir que el cariño que le tiene a Alba no sea sincero. Además, la más lastimada con este asunto será la niña, ¿no has notado su estado de ánimo? Está triste y... ¡Por Dios, Jasper! Perdió a su madre y, aunque no lo quieras ver, tu hija creció viendo en Tanya una figura materna —frotó un par de veces su rostro con las manos y se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía.

—Tú menos que nadie debería estar abogando por ella.

—Y no lo hago, solamente no estoy juzgándola antes de conocer toda la verdad. Hay algo que aún no termino por entender, la Tanya que conozco no me ocultaría que... Ella no me lo habría ocultado sin una razón, Jasper —estaba segura de que Renée había tenido mucho que ver, ella debió amenazar a Tanya de alguna manera... o al menos eso quería creer.

—Bien, es tu decisión y yo no soy quien para decirte qué debes hacer. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, no quiero saber ya nada sobre Tanya y no la quiero cerca de mi hija, ella...

—Es perfecto para ti, ¿no es así? —dije interrumpiéndolo—. La excusa perfecta para de una vez por todas sacarla de tu vida. Dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido remordimiento por la forma en la que la usaste?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me puse en pie, boté a la basura los restos de comida y dejé el plato en el fregadero.

—Tanya me lo contó todo, sobre lo que pasó aquella noche entre ustedes —abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera algo me adelanté—. No te estoy pidiendo que me des alguna explicación, no necesito una. Lo que quiero es que recapacites, Jasper, que te des cuenta del daño que le estás causando a tu hija alejándola de una manera tan brusca de Tanya.

—¿Ocurre algo? La tensión entre ustedes se podría cortar con un suspiro —dijo Logan entrando a la cocina.

—No es nada. ¿Podrías arreglar todo para volver hoy a Los Ángeles?

—¿Estás segura? —asentí en respuesta—. Bien, me haré cargo de ello ahora mismo.

—Tomaré las llaves de tu coche, lo necesito para ir a... un lugar. —Jasper se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré a donde quieras. Acabas de dejar el hospital y no es buena idea que andes sola.

—Estoy bien y no necesito una niñera, Jasper. Quiero ir sola —soltó un pesado suspiro pero no rebatió más—. Ah y cuando regrese, tal y como se lo prometí, llevare a Alba a casa de Tanya.

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo de forma inconsciente, hacía casi media hora que estaba ahí, pero no reunía el valor suficiente como para bajarme del coche.

Un sonido me hizo saltar sobresaltada, sonido que provenía del celular de Jasper, el cual mi hermano había insistido hasta el enfado para que llevara conmigo. Era un mensaje de Logan, avisándome que ya había conseguido nuestros boletos de regreso a Los Ángeles y en tres horas debíamos estar en el aeropuerto. Bajé del coche y metí el celular en la bolsa de mi sudadera, caminé unos cuantos metros y al llegar al lugar me arrodillé.

—¿Sabes? Me siento envidiosa, realmente envidio a tu padre porque él sí está contigo. Puedo apostar a que te ha hablado del surf y... —mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas; no podía, quería obligarme a mantener la calma pero no podía. No cuando lo único que quería hacer era gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaran, esperando que así el dolor desapareciera—. ¡Oh Dios! Me niego a creer que no tendré la oportunidad de abrazarte al menos una vez, o que no podré escuchar un: _mamá_ , salir de tus labios.

La idea de terminar con todo y reunirme con mi familia era muy tentadora. Conocer a mi hija, volver a abrazar a mi padre, ver a Edward y decirle una vez más cuanto lo amé y lo sigo amando, charlar con mi hermana y Alice, reírme con alguna de las ocurrencias de Emmett... y por qué no, conocer a Marina; esa mujer que le diera a mi padre la felicidad que se merecía y no tuvo a lado de Renée. Sí, sería muy fácil hacerlo, pero era una maldita cobarde que no tenía el coraje suficiente como para poner fin por su propia mano, a su miserable existencia.

Una cobarde que con ansía esperaría a que el día de reunirse con su familia llegara, y mientras ese día llegaba, haría de la venganza su razón para levantarse día a día. Ya no me sería suficiente con ver a Renée destruida, no, quería que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida por todo el daño que había causado, que llorara lágrimas de sangre y suplicara perdón; un perdón que nunca le sería concedido.

Estuve ahí, arrodillada junto a la tumba de mi hija, por casi una hora; llorando y balbuceando palabras sin ningún sentido coherente. Pidiendo perdón y desahogando así un poco del asfixiante cúmulo de emociones que me invadían, y amenazaban con hacer estallar mi pecho.

—Disculpe señorita —alcé la mirada encontrándome con un señor mayor, no era muy alto y su cabello era totalmente canoso. Con el dorso de mi mano sequé la humedad de mis mejillas y me puse en pie—. Creo que esto es suyo, lo encontré aquí después de que se la llevaran al hospital.

—Sí, es mío. Gracias —tomé el bolso que me tendía y el conejo de peluche, después de todo lo ocurrido no los había siquiera echado en falta.

—No sé qué le ocurrió. Por ahora puede parecer difícil pero el mal tiempo pronto pasará, se lo dice un viejo que ha vivido lo suficiente como para asegurarle que los malos momentos, no duran para siempre. No olvide que el momento más oscuro de la noche, es justo antes del amanecer —fruncí el ceño al no comprender sus palabras, pero antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle algo, se marchó tarareando una suave melodía que no fui capaz de identificar.

—Vendré a visitarte pronto, lo prometo mi vida —murmuré dejando el peluche sobre la lapida de mi hija. Había imaginado cientos de veces el momento en que por fin pudiera entregárselo, pero nunca me imaginé que sería de una forma tan desgarradora.

Regresé a casa de Jasper y junto con Alba fuimos a ver a Tanya, pero no pudimos verla ya que aparentemente no estaba en su casa ni en el pueblo, sino visitando a Nany según me informó uno de los trabajadores del Rancho. Algo que no pude creer, Nany no dejaría sola a Tanya por nada del mundo, así que no se mudaría de su casa y mucho menos lo haría fuera del pueblo. Lo más probable era que ambas estuvieran evitándome, sobre todo después de que Jasper le pidiera a mi prima no acercarse a él o a Alba, sin dejarla dar una explicación.

Jasper insistió en que él y Alba nos llevarían al aeropuerto, así que aproveché y de camino le pregunté si era verdad que Nany ya no vivía en Redding. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me confirmó que efectivamente, así era. Al parecer un par de días después de que Renée me llevara con ella de regreso a Los Ángeles, tanto Nany como mi prima habían desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Seis meses después Tanya regresó sola al pueblo, diciendo que había pasado un tiempo en Idaho con su hermana Kate y después en Wyoming con su hermana Irina; cuando Jasper le preguntó por Nany, le dijo que así sin más había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir por un tiempo con unos familiares a Chicago.

Aún después de subir al avión estuve pensando mucho en lo que Jasper me contó. No tenía duda de que todo lo que Tanya dijo para cubrir su ausencia eran mentiras, habíamos pasado largas horas hablado sobre sus hermanas Kate e Irina mientras estuve en su casa, y si mi memoria no fallaba, ella nunca mencionó que vivían en Idaho y Wyoming respectivamente; es más, ambas estaban casadas y vivían fuera de Estados Unidos. Lo cual me llevaba a las siguientes preguntas: ¿Cuál era el objetivo detrás de su mentira? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de ocultar? ¿Renée tuvo algo que ver en su desaparición?

—Casi puedo escuchar los engranes en tu cabeza trabajar. Dime, ¿en qué tanto estás pensando? —solté un pesado suspiro y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Logan.

—No quise comentar nada a Jasper, pero creo que Tanya mintió —me dolía la cabeza y sentía los parpados pesados, estaba agotada y no era un agotamiento físico sino más bine mental, y es que mi cerebro aún trabajaba en procesar y asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Mintió? ¿Sobre qué mintió?

—Hablaremos sobre eso después, ahora sólo quiero dormir —cerré los ojos y antes de caer dormida, lo escuché murmurar un: _te despertaré cuando lleguemos._

Al llegar a Los Ángeles tomé la decisión de ir con Logan a su casa, no me sentía lo suficiente preparada como para enfrentarme a Aftón y Renée sin terminar rompiéndome y no quería eso. No quería que ninguno de ellos dos me viera destruida como lo estaba en ese momento, sobre todo Renée, no quería darle la satisfacción de verme hecha pedazos.

Tres días, fueron solamente tres días los que me permití llorar y vivir sumida en mi mundo de dolor y miseria. Logan no me dejó sola ni un segundo durante ese tiempo, permaneció a mi lado en cada minuto, obligándome a comer cuando no quería hacerlo, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos mientras me deshacía en medio de silenciosas y amargas lágrimas, calmándome cuando despertaba gritando a causa de alguna pesadilla después de que el cansancio me hacía caer dormida, haciendo lo posible por sacarme de mi depresión.

Al cuarto día me obligué a salir de la cama, tomar una ducha y regresar a mi prisión. Mi tiempo de duelo había terminado y aunque la idea de regresar a esa casa no me era de lo más apetecible, tenía que hacerlo si quería poner en marcha mi plan de venganza. Entré a la casa y con calma me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. Me encontré con Aftón, que ni se inmutó ante mi presencia y sin darme una sola mirada caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, tomó el pomo pero no lo giró.

—Cámbiate y ve al club.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —se tensó y pude ver como apretaba con fuerza el pomo entre su mano.

—Mi padre está buscando asociarse con el dueño de una importante compañía automotriz, el tipo se encuentra con su esposa en la cuidad y mi madre la invitó al club. Ángela y Jane irán también —pobres almas desafortunadas, estaban a un paso de ser consumidas por la avaricia de los Vulturi y no descansarían hasta dejarles en la calle—. Te guste o no, eres una Vulturi y tu deber como tal, es ayudar a la familia.

—Bien, me arreglaré rápido y me uniré a ellas —si el que aceptara sin mayor problema le sorprendió no lo demostró, abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera, con sarcasmo agregué—: Ten un buen día, cariño.

Sonreí ante el portazo que resonó por toda la casa cuando salió y, sin perder la sonrisa, comencé a subir las escaleras.

No me sorprendió que Renée también se encontrara en el club, es más, esperaba encontrarme con ella. Sulpicia me presentó a la señora Cullen, Esme, como se empeñó en que la llamara; y a cada minuto que pasaba me daba cuenta de que Esme no era para nada parecida a Sulpicia o Renée. A simple vista se notaba que era una mujer de lo más gentil, dulce, cariñosa y maternal; el dinero no podía importarle menos y hablaba de sus hijos como si fueran lo más preciado para ella. Y eso me hizo sentir malditamente envidiosa, me hubiese encantado tener la suerte de que mi madre fuera al menos un poco como ella y no un demonio como lo era Renée.

Por la noche me vi obligada a asistir a la reunión que Sulpicia y Aro organizaron para presentar a los Cullen con sus amigos más allegados, reunión en la que conocería al esposo de Esme y a su hijo que los acompañaba, y el cual hasta donde tenía entendido era el encargado de la compañía desde que su padre se retiró del negocio. Ángela, Alec y yo nos mantuvimos un tanto apartados de los demás invitados, algo que mis amigos aprovecharon para cuestionarme sobre el por qué había desaparecido por días.

—En serio chicos, no quiero y no es momento para hablar sobre eso —de un trago tomé el resto de champaña en mi copa y agarré otra, de la charola que uno de los tantos meseros del lugar llevaban de aquí para allá.

—Bella, no deberías seguir tomando. No has comido nada y...

—No estoy ebria, Ángela —la interrumpí. Aunque no estaba segura de eso, arrastraba un poco las palabras al hablar y mis piernas se sentían un tanto torpes.

—¿Qué pasó? No eres la misma Bella, tus ojos se ven apagados y aunque tratas de disfrazarlo, te conozco y puedo notar tu tristeza —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me resistí cuando Alec me quitó la copa y Ángela tomó mis manos—. Somos amigas desde niñas, confiamos la una en la otra como en nadie más. Dime ¿qué pasó Bella?

—Renée me... ella me... me llevó con... mi hija está...

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi hijo —cerré los ojos al escuchar la voz de Esme tras de mí, respiré profundo y me solté del agarré de Angie; secando con disimulo una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla—. Ethan, ella es Isabella Vulturi, la encantadora esposa de Aftón.

Ángela jadeó retrocediendo un par de pasos y se aferró al brazo de su esposo, sus ojos estaban fijos en las personas tras de mí y fruncí el ceño confundida por su reacción. Lentamente me giré y sentí el suelo sacudirse bajo mis pies, al comprobar con mis ojos el por qué de la reacción de mi amiga. Ver a Ethan Cullen fue impresionante, él era... era inexplicablemente parecido a Edward, a excepción de sus ojos que eran de un azul profundo y trasmitían una frialdad que te helaba la sangre.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Vulturi —un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar su voz, esa voz suave y tan similar a la que tantas veces había escuchado y que recordaba a la perfección.

No sé si fue por las varias copas que había tomado esa noche, la impresión de conocer a Ethan Cullen o una combinación de ambas; pero cuando estiré la mano con la intensión de estrechar la del hombre frente a mí y antes de poder siquiera rozarle, mi cuerpo perdió por completo la fuerza y lo último que sentí antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fueron los brazos de Ethan sosteniéndome, evitando que me estrellara contra el suelo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les gustara... ¿Qué opinan sobre Ethan Cullen? Me encantaría saber sus teorías sobre él :)**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, así como un gracias muy especial a quienes se toman un minutito de su tiempo para dejarme un lindo review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Al segundo después de abrir los ojos me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, con ambas manos sujeté mi cabeza y gemí con agonía ante el punzante dolor que la taladraba; mi boca se sentía tan seca como si estuviera hecha de cartón y me sentía a un paso de la muerte. Cerré los ojos en un intento por dormirme de nuevo, pero apenas segundos después, mi estomago dio un vuelco obligándome a salir de la cama y correr hasta el cuarto de baño, donde enterré la cabeza en el retrete y vomité hasta que no hubo nada más en mi estomago. Tambaleante caminé hasta el lavabo, me enjuagué la boca y lavé mi rostro para refrescarme un poco esperando que así el malestar pasara pronto.

A pesar de que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, regresé a la habitación y fruncí el ceño al reconocer que me encontraba en la habitación de Logan; y al bajar la mirada a mi cuerpo, no me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba usando una de sus playeras como pijama.

Me senté en suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama e intenté recordar cómo diablos había llegado hasta acá, pero no logré recordar nada y sólo conseguí que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara hasta el grado de volverse malditamente insoportable. La puerta abriéndose con lentitud llamó mi atención y segundos después, Logan asomaba la cabeza; al ver que estaba despierta entró y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Toma ésto, ayudará a calmar tu dolor de cabeza —su voz fue apenas un audible murmullo, pero para mí, el sonido de sus palabras se sintió como si hubiese gritado a todo pulmón cerca de mi oído provocando pinchazos de dolor.

Tomé el vaso de agua y las dos pastillas que me tendía.

—Gracias —no me asombró que mi voz sonara pastosa y aguda.

Metí ambas pastillas en mi boca y no pude evitar hacer una mueca al tragarlas, bebí toda el agua y Logan me quitó el vaso de las manos.

—Al parecer te divertiste de lo lindo en la reunión de anoche, tomaste hasta perder por completo la consciencia y apuesto a que tu marido no estará muy contento por eso —en ese momento lo que menos me importaba era si Aftón estaba molesto o no, lo único que me importaba era sobrevivir a la reseca, y es que la sensación de que estaba a punto de morir no se marchaba o tan siquiera disminuía.

—No tomé tanto, fueron tan sólo un par de copas... o al menos eso creo —mis recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban algo confusos... No, la verdad era que no recordaba nada en absoluto, era como si mis recuerdos de la noche pasada hubiesen sido borrados como por arte de magia—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Logan se incorporó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado, soltó un pesado suspiro antes de tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas, comenzando a jugar con mis dedos. Tenía el habito de hacer eso cada que tenía la oportunidad, el por qué hacía eso siempre me había causado una gran curiosidad, pero nunca le pregunte al respecto.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido anoche? —suspiré con fastidió y aparté mi mano, ocasionando que soltara una risita por lo bajo—. Al parecer no. Bueno, no sé gran cosa, salvo lo que Alec me dijo y no fue mucho. Me llamó para que fuera a buscarte porque estabas ebria e inconsciente, Ángela estaba en shock por no sé qué y él no podía hacerse cargo de ambas. No quiso dejarte en ése estado a merced del bastardo de tu marido, y si lo hubiera hecho, no existiría lugar en la tierra donde pudiera esconderse y evitar que lo matara. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría sido capaz de hacerte —y por mi salud mental yo tampoco pensaría en ello, la sola idea me causaba escalofríos y se me revolvía el estomago.

—¿Ángela está bien? —pregunté cambiando el tema.

De nuevo traté de recordar algo sobre la noche pasada, pero sólo logré traer de regreso un par de escenas borrosas y sin ningún sentido aparente.

—Sí, ella está bien y no debe tardar en llegar con Alec —se puso en pie y me dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Date una ducha, te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo. Tal vez en mi armario encuentres algo que puedas usar, si hubiese accedido a dejar algo de ropa aquí no tendrías que usar la mía.

—No creí que el día en que la necesitara, realmente fuera a llegar —tomé la mano que me tendía y me puse en pie.

Media hora después salía de la habitación. Había tenido que enrollar unas cuantas veces el pantalón deportivo en la parte de arriba en un intento de hacerlo un poco más a mi tamaño, y lo mismo hice con las mangas de la sudadera para dejar libres mis manos.

En el piso de abajo todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio cuando bajé, razón por la cual supuse que Ángela y Alec no habían llegado aún; así que aproveché para ir a la cocina y buscar un poco de café. Estuve parada frente a la ventana de la cocina mientras a pequeños sorbos tomaba el café, mi estomago aún se sentía un poco descompuesto y no quería tener un episodio como el anterior. Afuera el sol brillaba dando una sensación de calma, calma que para mí se sentía como el anuncio de una tempestad que estaba a punto de desatarse. Una tempestad que esperaba fuera el final a las maldades de Renée.

Antes de buscar a Logan volví a la habitación a por un par de calcetines, estaba descalza y mis pies se estaban congelando. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda me dirigí al estudio, lo más seguro era que estuviera allí revisando algo sobre su trabajo que había dejado de lado por quedarse en casa conmigo. La puerta estaba entre abierta así que al acercarme lo suficiente pude ver que Logan no estaba solo, Ángela y Alec estaban con él; justo cuando estaba por abrir del todo la puerta y entrar, cambié de opinión al escuchar algo que me dejó confundida y llena de curiosidad.

—Lo que me cuentan es... increíble. Bella no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y tal vez sea lo mejor para ella, lo que menos necesita ahora es algo como esto —Logan golpeaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre la madera del escritorio, lo cual hacía cuando estaba nervioso o molesto, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, en ese momento estaba molesto.

—Fue realmente impactante, ver a Ethan Cullen era como ver a Edward frente a mí. Sé que no puede ser pero... ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo pueden dos personas parecerse tanto físicamente y no estar relacionadas entre sí? —retrocedí uno cuantos pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Ángela?

—A menos que se trate de gemelos idénticos, ¿podría ser ese el caso?

—No, no lo creo. Edward solo tenía una hermana y también murió en el accidente, su nombre era Alice. ¿Cierto, Angie? —mi amiga asintió a las palabras de su marido, Logan se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada—. Incluso Renée palideció al verlo, por un momento llegué a creer que ella también se desmayaría —me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo y cerré los ojos, de pronto docenas de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa y me estaba comenzando a sentir mareada.

Mi respiración se agitó y ahogué un jadeo de sorpresa al recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, incluyendo el momento en que Esme Cullen me presentó a su hijo, Ethan. Comencé a reír de forma casi histérica, ¿acaso querían volverme loca? Primero me enteraba de que mi hija estaba muerta y después... después me encontraba con un hombre que lucia exactamente como Edward, pero que no podía ser él. Y no podía ser él porque mi Edward estaba muerto.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejándome ver a Logan y detrás de él a mis amigos, me puse en pie y con manos temblorosas sequé las lágrimas que no supe en que momento había comenzado a derramar, sin decir ni una palabra Logan acortó la distancia que nos separaba y sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Respiré profundo un par de veces y me alejé de él, con cada día que pasaba me empezaba a fastidiar más y más el hecho de despertar sentimientos de compasión y pena en los demás.

—Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando, ¿cierto? —preguntó una mortificada Ángela y asentí.

—No debí escuchar a hurtadillas, ahora comprendo lo que significa _"la curiosidad mató al gato"_ —abrió la boca con intensión de decir algo pero me adelanté—. Tengo que volver a casa y cambiarme, me he tomado demasiados días libres y debo volver al trabajo.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí Logan, a esta hora. Voy a llamar un taxi —los tres se hicieron a un lado dejando libre la puerta para que pudiera entrar al estudio.

Escuché como Alec y Ángela se despedían de Logan y dijeron un fuerte _"adiós"_ dirigido a mí que respondí con una forzada sonrisa. Tomé el teléfono pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a marcar el número, Logan me lo arrebató diciendo que él me llevaría a casa y no rebatí, no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, además de que sabía no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario.

El trayecto fue algo tenso e incomodo, ambos nos mantuvimos sumergido en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Logan estacionó el coche frente a la casa y lo rompió.

—No estás bien Bella, por más que quieras aparentar que lo estás, a mí no me puedes engañar. Creo que lo mejor sería que tomes un descanso, podemos pasar juntos el resto del día y buscar algo divertido para hacer. Algo que te ayude a distraerte —suspiré y sin decir nada abrí la puerta del coche, me bajé y antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos Logan ya estaba frente a mí.

—Ya descuidé mi trabajo lo suficiente, tengo pendientes que resolver y son urgentes.

—Sabes bien que eso no es verdad, lo que quieres es buscar una manera de escapar de la realidad. Todo esto te está sobrepasando y...

—¡Ya basta Logan! ¡Ya basta! —lo interrumpí alzando la voz hasta casi gritar—. No quiero escuchar más al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? Te agradezco por traerme y por lo de anoche, pero no te metas en esto.

—No puedes pedirme que no me meta, eres alguien muy importante para mí y tengo todo el derecho a meterme tanto como me venga en gana.

—Te equivocas, no tienes ningún derecho. ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer o no!

Sin darle oportunidad a decir algo corrí hasta la casa y entré, apoyé la frente en la puerta y suspiré con pesadez al escuchar las llantas de su coche chirriar cuando se marchó. Tan pronto como se marchó el arrepentimiento llegó, no debí decir toda esa mierda pero me molestaron sus palabras, no quería ser tratada como una niñita que necesita ser distraída para olvidarse de algún problema o mal rato. Pero al parecer nadie era capaz de entenderlo.

Subí a prisa las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación, saqué del armario una falda tubo con encaje color negro, una blusa sin magas rosa pálido y un conjunto de lencería; me cambié tan rápido como pude y recogí mi cabello en una pulcra coleta alta. Apenas y me maquillé, me puse unos zapatos también negros de tacón alto, metí en mi bolso mi celular y agarré las llaves de mi coche.

Media hora después estaba en la compañía, me encontré con Tia que estaba por irse a comer y me dijo que se tomaría un par de horas más para solucionar unos pendientes personales, pero que si necesitaba de su ayuda podía posponer su salida para otro día; le dije que no había necesidad de eso, que podía arreglármelas sola por un rato. Que solamente me dijera los pendientes antes de marcharse.

Unos golpecitos apenas perceptibles en la puerta me hicieron apartar la mirada de los documentos que revisaba, suspiré con nerviosismo cuando esta se abrió y pude ver a un serio Logan.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sin emoción alguna en su voz, asentí y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dejé los documentos en el escritorio, esperando a que mi visitante dijera algo pero no lo hacía, así que supuse debía dar yo el primer paso y romper el poco agradable silencio que nos envolvía.

—Lamento lo que... —comenzamos a decir ambos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

—Lo siento Logan, estaba molesta y dije... dije algo que no debía —se sentó en la silla frente a mí y dejó una bolsa de papel sobre le escritorio.

—No tienes que disculparte. No niego que me molestaron tus palabras y me juré no volver a hablar contigo jamás, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de algo.

—Ah sí, y ¿de qué te diste cuenta? —apoyé los codos en el escritorio, esperando por una respuesta, la cual tardó un par de minutos en llegar.

—Comprendí que te sientes agobiada y hasta cierto punto molesta —se levantó, rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a mi lado y cruzó los brazos apoyándose en el mueble—. Crees que los que te rodeamos sentimos pena y lastima por ti, debido a lo que has y estás pasando; pero déjame decirte que no es así Bella. Sí, nos preocupamos por ti y es que... ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? Pero también sabemos que eres fuerte, que puedes enfrentar los obstáculos que se te presentan en el camino, tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

—No soy fuerte, puede parecer así pero... no lo soy. Estoy rota Logan, estoy rota y no sé cuánto más sea capaz de soportar, antes de que las piezas se derrumben por completo —tomó mis manos y tiró de mí hasta que me puse en pie, para después abrazarme.

—Cariño, es por eso que siempre estaré a tu lado y podrás apoyarte en mí. Cuando sientas que no puedes más, no lo guardes como acostumbras hacerlo y simplemente apóyate en mí, yo te sostendré y no te dejaré caer. Te lo prometo —rodeé con fuerza su cintura.

—No es la primera vez que digo esto, pero aun así gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo —murmuré con voz ahogada y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Apuesto a que no has comido nada aún, así que traje algo para comer juntos —dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

Cominos sentados en el suelo, alrededor de la mesita de centro y con las espaldas apoyadas en los sofás ubicados en la esquina de la oficina, hablando de temas triviales.

Al terminar, Logan se ofreció a ayudarme con los pendientes, y aunque sabía que lo hacía para no dejarme sola, no me opuse; después de todo no me venía nada mal un poco de ayuda.

Firmé el último documento y me removí estirando las manos y piernas, seguíamos sentados en el suelo que no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo, y los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban comenzando a protestar. En algún momento me quité los zapatos y Logan había enrollando las mangas de su camisa por arriba de los codos, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y tenía un par de botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando a la vista una buena porción de su pecho; cualquiera que lo viera así pensaría que habíamos estado haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar.

—Sé que soy jodidamente sexy e irresistible, pero el que no apartes la mirada de mí me está poniendo nervioso —dijo tirándose en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en mi regazo y no pude contener el impulso de comenzar a jugar con su cabello.

—Claro, irresistible y modesto, sobre todo modesto —negué con diversión—. Lamento desilusionarte cariño, pero no te miraba debido a que me resultaras irresistible. Es solo que quien te vea salir de aquí con esa pinta, se hará una idea equivocaba sobre el motivo por el cual has estado aquí conmigo por tanto tiempo —soltó una sonora carcajada, tomó mi mano y sacó la argolla de matrimonio que me veía obligada a usar día a día.

—¡Oh, maldita suerte la mía! —dijo de manera teatral lanzando la argolla sobre la mesita de centro—. Tengo que conformarme con ser tu amante y tenerte a mi lado por unas cuantas horas al día, ¿hasta cuándo será así? No quiero seguir escondiéndome, deseo poder besarte, abrazarte y hacerte el amor cada que me venga en gana.

—Sólo un poco más, amor. Espera un poco más y te prometo que seré libre. Libre para gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos, y ya no tendremos que escondernos nunca más. —Dije siguiendo con la broma y unos segundo después comenzamos a reír.

Nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, Logan se incorporó y yo me puse los zapatos antes de tomar su mano y ponerme en pie.

—¿Qué hace aquí y por qué entra de esa manera? —preguntó Logan y el inesperado visitante se tensó.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí, ver quién era la persona que había irrumpido en mi oficina de esa manera.

—Lamento entrar así señora Vulturi, pero su secretaria no está por lo que no pude ser anunciado —respondió con dureza, centrando su atención en mí e ignorando por completo a Logan.

—Al menos pudo tener la delicadeza de llamar antes de entrar como lo hizo, ¿no lo cree señor Cullen? —los fríos y azules ojos de Ethan Cullen se clavaron en mí, la intensidad y frialdad en su mirada me hicieron sentir nerviosa e incómoda, muy incómoda—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes, _a solas_ —dio mayor énfasis a las palabras _"a solas"_ , haciéndola sonar como si fuera una orden y no una petición, cerré las manos en apretados puños. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme de esa manera?

—No se preocupe y hable cómodamente, el abogado Reeves es una persona de mi entera confianza —no quería quedarme a solas con él, me resultaba hasta cierto punto aterrador estar frente a Ethan Cullen.

—Sí, se nota que son muy... _cercanos_ —masculló entre dientes y suspiré con pesadez, al parecer el tipo escuchó algo sobre lo que dijimos Logan y yo.

Claro, él no tenía como saber que era una jodida broma entre mi amigo y yo, y por lo tanto debía estar pensando que era una cualquiera que engañaba a su pobre marido.

—Te llamaré después, ¿de acuerdo? —le di una mirada suplicante pero fue en vano, dejó un beso en mi mejilla y tras intercambiar una hostil mirada con mi inesperado visitante, Logan se marchó.

—Y bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? —tomé la argolla que seguía en la mesita y me la puse bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada de mi visitante, caminé hasta el escritorio y me senté, señalé la silla frente a mí en una muda invitación a sentarse que él no rechazó.

—Negocios. Creí que al igual que su suegro, usted también podría estar interesada en invertir con nosotros. —Traté de buscar algo más allá del parecido físico, pero no pude encontrar nada en él que fuera similar a Edward; Edward era dulce y cálido, pero el hombre sentado frente a mí era duro como una roca y frío como un trozo de hielo.

—Lamento que haya venido hasta acá solamente a perder su tiempo señor Cullen, pero no tengo interés alguno en hacer negocios con usted —me dio una sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar estremecerme ante el gesto tan similar al que solía hacer Edward—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Quién es en realidad usted? —murmuré con voz temblorosa.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir, señora Vulturi —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que me costó mucho poder contener.

—Por favor márchese —su ceño se frunció y por unos segundos, pude notar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro—. Márchese y voy a pedirle que no regrese.

—Por lo visto mi presencia le resulta desagradable —una mascara inexpresiva cubrió su rostro, pero la forma en que casi gruñó las palabras, me hizo darme cuenta de su molestia—. Bien, por el momento me marcho. Pero, señora Vulturi, puedo asegurarle que nos encontraremos de nuevo. Y será más pronto de lo que imagina.

Me quedé viendo fijamente la puerta por largos minutos después de que se marchara. Sentía una desagradable opresión en el pecho y sus últimas palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, la manera en que pronunció cada palabras y la expresión en su rostro me hacían sentir intranquila, pues me pareció que estaba amenazándome de alguna manera.

Tomé mi bolso y me apresuré a salir de la oficina, no me detuve cuando en mi camino hacia el ascensor me encontré con Tia y no presté atención a lo que me decía, me sentía a punto de ahogarme y necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible; las manos me temblaban mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de mi coche, complicándome la tarea. Me apoyé en el coche y respiré profundo un par de veces, necesitaba calmar mis alterados nervios.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando no pude contener más las lágrimas. Maldecía el momento en que a Aro se le ocurrió invertir con los Cullen. Maldecía el momento en que ellos se interesaron en la propuesta de Aro y decidieron presentarse en Los Ángeles. Pero sobre todo, maldecía el momento en que Ethan Cullen se cruzó en mi jodido camino, convirtiendo mi vida en un caos mayor al que ya era.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un minutito de su tiempo para dejarme un lindo review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Suspiré con pesadez y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama. Los últimos días habían sido estresantes, agotadores y me sentía exhausta a morir, lo único que quería era dormir por lo menos veinticuatro horas seguidas sin tener que preocuparme por nada ni nadie en lo absoluto. Pero por más que lo deseara no podía hacerlo, no cuando Aftón me esperaba para ir a cenar a casa de sus padres. Aro y Sulpicia habían organizado una cena familiar y, aunque traté en más de una forma, no pude librarme del compromiso.

Al llegar a casa de los Vulturi una entusiasmada Sulpicia nos dio la bienvenida, la seguimos hasta el recibidor donde se encontraban Aro y una muy feliz Jane, a los cuales saludé con falsa y bien ensayada cordialidad. Me pareció un tanto rara y hasta cierto punto sospechosa la atmósfera de felicidad y satisfacción que se percibía en la casa, pero no le di mucha importancia y me senté a lado de mi _marido,_ intentando sonreír y no apartar mi mano cuando la tomó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. _"Recuerda Bella, debes actuar como una perfecta y adorable esposa"_ me repetí en más de una ocasión.

Lo poco que logré rescatar de la charla en la que los Vulturi se enfrascaron fue que Alec y Ángela no estarían presentes en la cena, pues al parecer, mi amiga se encontraba un tanto indispuesta debido a su embarazo y prefirieron quedarse en casa; y que en cuanto el amigo que Jane había invitado llegara, pasaríamos al comedor. No iba a negar que me sentí un poco envidiosa de Angie, ya que ella había podido eludir la dichosa cena.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y salté sobresaltada al no esperar escuchar el sonido, Jane se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte y, para mi total asombro, prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta. Si no hubiese estado tan distraída debido al agotamiento tal vez, y sólo tal vez, al notar las complacidas sonrisas en los rostros de Aro y Sulpicia, habría al menos sospechado de quién se trataba el dichoso amigo de mi cuñada; y así habría estado preparada para ver al hombre del cual Jane llegaba colgada a su brazo.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro y hasta el más pequeño musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Ethan, querido, qué alegría que aceptaras acompañarnos esta noche —Sulpicia presurosa se puso en pie y le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señora Vulturi.

—Oh no, nada de señora Vulturi y llámame Sulpicia. No hay necesidad alguna de utilizar formalismos entre nosotros —la mujer le guiñó un ojo en un gesto parecido a la complicidad, algo que fue de lo más graciosos para todos y rieron, a excepción de mí; yo aún me encontraba demasiado aturdida por la presencia de Ethan Cullen como para si quiera obligarme a sonreír.

Aro saludó al recién llegado y Aftón, que aún mantenía mi mano entre la suya, tiró de mí para que me pusiera en pie y nos acercáramos a saludar. Mi _marido_ y Ethan estrecharon sus manos e intercambiaron un par de palabras, en más de una ocasión me ordené apartar la mirada del brazo al que Jane seguía aferrada con fuerza, pero algo me impedía hacerlo; algo que no me negaba a etiquetar como molestia o peor aún celos, ¡por todo lo sagrado! Yo no tenía por qué sentir celos al verlo con Jane.

Un suave carraspeo me hizo apartar la mirada de la pareja y salir de mis muy delirantes y nada sanos pensamientos, por un par de segundos me quedé viendo la mano que se encontraba frente a mí antes de, con algo de reticencia, estrechar la mano de Ethan Cullen. Apenas mi mano rozó la suya traté de alejarla, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba: con suavidad, su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano mandando una serie de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, y aprovechando mi desconcierto, dio un pequeño tirón que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Para no caerme di un par de cortos pasos al frente acercándome a él, sonrió con algo parecido a la arrogancia y besó mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y reprimí un jadeo de dolor, cuando la mano de Aftón se cerró con fuerza en torno a mi antebrazo; alejándome de forma brusca de Ethan. La acción de mi _marido_ no pasó desapercibida para el invitado de Jane, algo que me hizo sentir de alguna forma avergonzada y bajé la mirada evitando a toda costa verle a la cara. Con un siseo apenas audible le exigí a Aftón que me soltara pues estaba lastimándome, lo hizo, sin embargo no me permitió apartarme de su lado y su brazo se enroscó de forma posesiva en mi cintura.

—Pasemos al comedor, la cena ya está lista —dijo Sulpicia con una tensa sonrisa en el rostro. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso e incómodo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Jane se convirtió en una mueca molesta y me veía como si quisiera desaparecerme del planeta.

Apenas si comí un par de bocados antes de dedicarme a revolver la comida en mi plato, y es que algo como a una gran bola de demolición se había instalado en mi estomago impidiéndome comer un solo bocado más.

Mi mejilla aún cosquillaba y quemaba donde los labios de Ethan rozaron mi piel, tuve que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no alzar mi mano y frotar el lugar hasta que la... inquietante sensación desapareciera.

Podía sentir una penetrante mirada sobre mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero, al notar que se trataba de Ethan; que tal vez en ese momento estaba pensando que era una mujer maltratada por el desgraciado de su marido. Quise reír ante lo gracioso de la situación, días atrás cuando estuvo en mi oficina él pensaba que era una mujerzuela y de un momento a otro pasé a ser una victima de violencia doméstica. Me pregunto si es que después de eso para él mi romance con Logan estaba de alguna manera justificado.

—Bella, me enteré que tuviste un par de problemas en la compañía, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —aparté la mirada del hombre sentado frente a mí, y sacudí la cabeza negando un par de veces a las palabras de Aro.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento Aro, pero ya todo está en orden. Descubrimos la fuente del problema y terminamos con ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: él está más que enterado sobre el asunto y podía apostar a que era la mente maestra detrás de todo.

—El abogado, que por cierto tú le recomendaste a mi madre, ha estado manipulando contratos para perjudicarnos. Por suerte lo descubrimos antes de que fuera un problema mayor para la compañía y he comenzado un proceso legal en su contra. Será cuestión de tiempo para que hable y diga quién era su cómplice, porque estoy segura de que había alguien más inmiscuido en este asunto —dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato y clavé la mirada en un nervioso Aro—. Deberías tener más cuidado, Aro, con las personas en que confías.

—Tienes toda la razón querida Bella, y ya que de alguna forma me siento responsable por lo ocurrido, me siento obligado a hacer algo para ayudarte. Puedo pedirle a mi abogado que...

—Oh no, no es necesario. Ya tengo a alguien que se encargará de todos los asunto legales de la compañía, el abogado Logan Reeves.

—¿Es alguien en quien confías? —abrí la boca pero no tuve oportunidad de responder a la pregunta de Aro.

—Claro que Isabella confía en él —Ethan, sin apartar la mirada de mí, sonrió antes de agregar—: Yo mismo soy testigo de la clase de... _confianza_ que hay entre ellos.

Sus palabras tenían impreso un doble sentido que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, al parecer para él seguía siendo la mujerzuela que mantenía una relación amorosa con Logan. Aftón dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato y cerró las manos en puños fulminando con la mirada a Ethan.

—Mi mujer conoce a Logan desde hace ya varios años, son buenos amigos —dijo un Aftón con un tenso siseo—. Lo conozco y sé que hará lo mejor para ayudar a Bella.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho lo contrario. Apuesto a que Logan estará más que dispuesto a... _cuidar_ muy bien de Isabella. —Me apresuré a detener a Aftón cuando hizo el intento de ponerse en pie, no quería que cayera en las provocaciones de Ethan y armara un jodido escándalo, no que me importara mucho en realidad pero era mejor evitarlo.

—Dejen de hablar sobre trabajo —pidió una tensa Sulpicia—, no es un tema agradable para tratar durante la cena.

La charla cambió de rumbo, pero las miradas hostiles entre Aftón y Ethan no pararon; el tema de conversación pasó a cosas triviales que me dediqué a ignorar tanto me fue posible y apenas si murmuré un par de monosílabos cuando era necesario.

Nada más regresar a casa Aftón comenzó a preguntarme cómo era posible que Ethan Cullen supiera, o al menos sospechara, sobre mi infidelidad; por minutos gritó y maldijo a todo pulmón lo estúpida que fui al pasearme con mi amante a los ojos de todo el mundo, dejándolo a él como un imbécil cornudo. Subí las escaleras sin prestar real atención a su maldito berrinche, y es que solamente le faltó tirarse al suelo y patalear como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Una vez en mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me acosté, estaba en verdad exhausta y no tardé demasiado en caer dormida. Esa noche soñé con Ethan Cullen, pero en mi sueño sus fríos ojos azules como por arte de magia cambiaban... pasaban de ser azules a verde esmeralda, esos cálidos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba.

Un par de semanas después estaba a punto de enloquecer. El trabajo en la compañía se había triplicado al tener que revisar contratos, hablar con las personas involucradas y realizar nuevas negociaciones; el problema me tenía con los nervios crispados y muy, muy irritable. Eso, sumado al hecho de que Ethan y Jane estaban saliendo formalmente, me mantuvo noches enteras en vela pensando, forzando a mi cerebro para que encontrara una razón lógica del por qué me molestaba tanto que Jane y Ethan fueran pareja. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que se debía al parecido físico entre Ethan y Edward, pues no podía haber algo más allá de eso y es que... ¡Por Dios, apenas si conocía al tipo! Por lo tanto era ilógico que yo estuviera interesada en él por otras razones.

Solté un suspiro y masajeé mi cuello mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hasta donde estaba aparcado mi coche, la reunión de esa tarde había sido particularmente difícil y agotadora; aunque el resultado era lo importante y sonreí al recordar el contrato recién firmado que se encontraba en mi bolso. Un movimiento a mi derecha llamó mi atención, en un acto reflejo giré la cabeza en esa dirección y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos al verlo. Ahí, apoyado en mi coche a escasos cinco metros de distancia, se encontraba Edward viéndome con esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Titubeante di un par de pasos acercándome, mi corazón latiendo desbocado y mi cuerpo entero temblando de emoción y nerviosismo, di un par de pasos más, otros más y otros más para después detenerme en seco. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo en repetidas ocasiones, _"bien hecho Isabella, lo conseguiste, ya puedes ser declarada oficialmente como loca"_ me dije; poco a poco abrí los ojos y como era de esperar, él ya no estaba.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, a grandes zancadas llegué hasta mi coche y con un movimiento brusco limpié las lágrimas que no supe en qué momento comencé a derramar. Las manos me temblaban mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta del coche, las llaves resbalaron de mis temblorosos dedos y maldije por lo bajo. El tono de alerta avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje me asustó y casi dejo caer mi bolso, saqué el celular del bolso y al ver el mensaje de Aftón, la poca cordura que me quedaba terminó por romperse.

 _Pasaré por ti a las 8:00. Hoy tengo una carrera, mis amigos siempre preguntan por qué no me acompañas y se me agotaron las escusas. Además, creo que te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos, ¿o me equivoco, cariño?_

Cubrí mi boca ahogando un sollozo y me desplomé cayendo al suelo, cómo era posible que Aftón supiera el momento exacto, para hacer algo que me haría sentir aún más miserable. Una sensación de estar siendo observada me hizo alzar el rostro y buscar con la mirada alrededor, tomé las llaves que seguían en el suelo y me puse en pie sin dejar de observar en todas direcciones, pero no encontré a nadie; sonreí con ironía y apoyé las manos en el coche, al final sí que terminaría por volverme loca.

Justo a las ocho en punto Aftón llegó a buscarme, el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al lugar donde sería la carrera, estuvimos sumergidos en un tenso silencio y yo no aparté la mirada de la ventanilla en ningún momento.

Al salir del coche cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, estar ahí para mí fue como viajar en el tiempo, de pronto me sentí como si fuera aquella chica que años atrás estuvo en ése mismo terreno baldío, muerta de nervios porque su novio iba a participar en una carrera y temía que saliera lastimado. Pero a pesar de ese sentimiento de familiaridad, había una diferencia, una gran diferencia.

—Cariño, no te quedes ahí parada y ven a saludar —y ahí estaba la gran diferencia, en esa ocasión la persona a la que acompañaba no era Edward, sino Aftón.

—Isabella, como siempre te vez espectacular —me obligué a sonreír y no rodar los ojos a las palabras de la mujer rubia, de la cual no sabía su nombre y la verdad ni me interesaba, y si no recordaba mal era la esposa de Félix, uno de los amigos de Aftón.

—Gracias, tú también luces... genial —obviamente mis palabras eran puro sarcasmo, y es que la mujer estaba vestida como toda una prostituta. Tacones altos, vestido ajustado y tan corto que a duras penas cubría su trasero, escote pronunciado llegando a ser vulgar y maquillaje demasiado cargado.

—Esperamos no llegar tarde —dijo una sonriente Jane llegando a donde estábamos, desde luego que su flamante novio la acompañaba y traté de ignorar el brazo que se enredaba en su cintura.

Desvié la mirada de ellos y pude ver a Demetri, otro de los amigos de Aftón, viendo a los recién llegados con molestia y cierto anhelo reflejados en sus ambarinos ojos. Y es que para nadie era secreto que el tipo estaba interesado en la frívola Jane, la cual lo veía como alguien indigno de estar con ella, razón por la cual no le dirigía ni el saludo.

—Llegan con tiempo, la carrera no iniciara aún —respondió con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro la esposa de Félix, Jane al notarlo se pegó tanto como le fue posible a Ethan marcando su territorio.

—¿No estás nerviosa? —me preguntó Félix, que al parecer no notó el descarado coqueteo de su esposa o simplemente lo ignoro, y negué con una forzada sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, no tendría por qué estarlo —respondí encogiéndome de hombros de forma despreocupada.

—Sí Félix fuera a correr hoy, yo sí que estaría muerta de nervios.

—Bella ya me ha visto correr antes, por lo tanto sabe que tan bueno soy y que no tiene motivos para preocuparse —me obligué a no demostrar mi molestia ante el brazo de Aftón enredándose en mi cintura, tirando de mí pegándome a su cuerpo e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no apartarlo.

—Eres bueno, pero si mal no recuerdo cariño, en aquella ocasión perdiste —sentí como se tensaba y su brazo se cerraba con un poco más de fuerza entorno a mi cintura, llegando a ser molesto y un poco doloroso.

—Fue un golpe de suerte el de ese pobre imbécil, pues te recuerdo _amor_ que no quiso darme la revancha. No confió en ser lo bastante bueno como para ganar de nuevo.

—¡Te equivocas! —repliqué sin importarme alzar la voz y olvidándome del lugar en el que me encontraba—. Si Edward se negó a darte la revancha no fue porque no confiara en su capacidad, fue porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la maldita apuesta que le propusiste.

—Pero aún así no pudo evitar que al final fueras mía, sólo mía —me solté de su agarre y con un movimiento brusco me alejé de él. Abrí la boca más que dispuesta a restregarle en la cara que si era su esposa, no era por mi gusto; pero un carraspeo me hizo recordar que teníamos audiencia.

—Creo que todos tenemos curiosidad sobre la apuesta de la que hablan —dijo la esposa de Félix y respiré profundo un par de veces.

—No es nada, fue una tontería que no merece ser recordada —respondí tratando de calmarme.

—Isabella, no creo que fuera una tontería sin más. No cuando es algo que los hace ponerse tan tensos y discutir —dijo Ethan hablando por primera vez desde que él y Jane llegaran.

—No te metas en esto Cullen, es algo que ni a ti, ni a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe.

—Aftón, no tienes que ser tan grosero —le reprendió Jane—. Aunque debo reconocer que lo que dices es verdad.

—Bueno, dejemos la charla de momento y mejor prepárate Aftón, la carrera está por iniciar —se apresuró a decir Félix cambiando el tema.

Aftón, acompañado de Demetri y Félix, se apartaron para revisar que el coche estuviera en condiciones para la carrera. La esposa de Félix había comenzado a charlar con Jane y Ethan aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para tocar al acompañante de mi cabreada cuñada, la cual parecía en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre la mujer y le arrancaría el cabello a tirones.

Dejé de prestar atención a las tres personas que se encontraban a un lado de mí, recorrí con la mirada el lugar y la nostalgia me embargó por completo. Cerré los ojos deseando volver el tiempo atrás, deseando que al abrirlos sería de nuevo la Bella asustada que no quería que Edward participara en la carrera, aquella Bella que de cierta forma era feliz.

—Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? —abrí los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Ethan.

—Claro que sí —respondí secando con disimulo una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla. Aftón y sus amigos regresaron diciendo que la carrera iba a comenzar.

—¿No le desearas buena suerte a tu marido, Isabella? —maldita fuera esa mujer, ¿acaso no podía mantener la boca cerrada por cinco jodidos minutos? Sin duda Félix debió dejarla en su casa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Aftón se plantó frente a mí y sin la menor delicadeza acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, cerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza los labios al sentir el primer roce de sus labios sobre los míos, luchando contra el sentimiento de repulsión que el contacto me provocaba y deseando que terminara lo más rápido posible.

Después de eso no presté atención alguna a la carrera, mi mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, y solamente supe que había terminado al escuchar los gritos y vítores de las personas a mi alrededor. Aftón salió del coche y al ver la sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro, deduje que por desgracia él había ganado; un hombre rubio que me parecía vagamente familiar le entregó un sobre y las felicitaciones de Félix y su esposa, así como de Jane, Demetri y un par de personas más no se hicieron esperar.

—Quiero irme, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina —le dije en cuanto se acercó a mí.

—Una carrera más. Solo tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

—Ethan, cariño, me dijiste que no te interesaban las carreras y que si aceptabas venir era por mí. Además, tú nunca has participado en una y estarás en obvia desventaja —sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, Jane. Y la desventaja de la que hablas me tiene sin cuidado —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre rubio que minutos antes le diera el sobre a Aftón se acercó, al tenerlo a sólo unos pasos de distancia pude reconocerlo y me pregunte si James también me recordaría.

—No pude evitar escuchar, y si no tienes un coche para la carrera, puedes usar el mío —James le lanzó las llaves y Ethan las atrapó al vuelo.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices Aftón, aceptas?

—No aceptes, en verdad estoy cansada y quiero irme.

—Acepto. Pero tiene que haber una apuesta de por medio. —La sonrisa de Ethan mandó una serie de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Perfecto, hablemos sobre ello —traté de retener a Aftón y convencerlo de negarse pero fue en vano.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de oídos curiosos, como si fueran a discutir sobre un tema de seguridad nacional, y no los términos de una jodida apuesta.

Jane refunfuñaba molesta con Félix y la esposa de este, crucé los brazos y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, mi corazón se había acelerado y es que las constantes miradas que lanzaba Aftón en mi dirección, me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta. Detuve mi nervioso andar dispuesta a pedirle a Félix o Demetri me llevaran a casa, pero una voz detrás de mí me hizo detener.

—Hola Bella —giré el rostro y, a pesar de mi nerviosismo, sonreí al ver a Victoria y James—. ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

—Sí, me acuerdo de ustedes, Victoria —antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Aftón regresó, deteniéndose a mi lado.

—El tipo es un novato, sí, no tiene oportunidad de ganarme —dijo como queriendo convencerse de ello, su voz apenas fue audible, pero al estar cerca de él pude escucharlo con claridad.

—Aftón, en verdad quiero irme y... —intenté de nuevo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero se limitó a darme el sobre y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Los coches se pusieron en sus posiciones y tras mucha insistencia de su parte, Jane, dejando de lado su inicial molestia, fue la encargada de dar la salida. Ambos arrancaron dejando detrás una espesa nube de polvo, agaché la cabeza y me cubrí tanto pude con mi chaqueta para evitar que el polvo entrara en mis ojos o boca.

Victoria y James se quedaron conmigo pero ninguno de los tres dijimos nada. Esperé con impaciencia a que la carrera terminara y cuando terminó, no supe si alegrarme o asustarme pues Aftón había perdido. Solté un jadeo, mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, cuando llegó a mi lado y me tomó con fuerza por el brazo tirando me mí para que lo siguiera, abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara pero sin embargo no pude hacerlo.

—Sube al maldito coche, Isabella —gruñó Aftón casi empujándome dentro del coche.

—¡Un momento, Aftón! Ella tiene que venir conmigo, es parte del trato —dijo Ethan y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué debo ir con él y de qué trato habla?

—Tu esposo te apostó, tú contra el doble del dinero que ya había ganado esta noche —Ethan respondió a mis preguntas con evidente satisfacción. Sentí como si un cubo de agua fría hubiese caído sobre mí y la bilis me subió hasta la garganta—. Y como perdió, pues... tú tienes que venir conmigo.

—Es una maldita broma ¿cierto? —murmuré totalmente incrédula, sin dejar de esperar que alguien riera y dijera: _"era una broma, caíste"_ pero sin embargo eso no ocurrió—. ¿Cómo...? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?! —grité lanzando el sobre, que aún seguía en mis manos, a la cara de Aftón para después enfrentar a Ethan—. Voy a ir contigo, que no se diga que Aftón Vulturi no cumple con su palabra.

—Bella, no tiene que ser así. Yo arreglaré esto y... —Aftón trató de tomar mi brazo pero lo esquivé y lo abofeteé tan fuerte como pude.

—Te juro que vas a pagar por esto, te lo juro —siseé y con un brusco movimiento limpié las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos.

Ethan tomó mi mano llevándome con él y no me resistí, Jane gritaba y maldecía caminado un par de pasos detrás pidiendo una explicación, pero un: _"Hablaremos después"_ pronunciado con un fiero siseo de parte de Ethan la dejó plantada en el suelo sin poder moverse.

La mano de Ethan se cerraba sobre la mía con un agarre férreo, llegando a ser un tanto doloroso. Podía sentir la tensión emanar de su cuerpo, su rostro permanecía impasible, sin expresión alguna; pero aún así pude notar su furia, sin duda estaba molesto, muy molesto. Eso me hizo maldecirme por haber sido tan estúpida y en un arrebato, producto de mi propio enfado, aceptar ir con él.

—¡Ethan, detente ahí mismo grandísimo cabrón! —hubiese sido un alivio para mí escuchar la voz de Victoria, si tan solo ella no hubiese tenido la maravillosa idea de insultar al tipo.

—No te metas en esto, Victoria —siseó entre dientes pero la pelirroja ni se inmuto.

—Deja que venga con nosotros, estás a un paso del jodido precipicio y necesitas tranquilizarte antes de perder por completo la cabeza —Victoria se acercó y suspiré agradecida cuando me liberó del agarre que mantenía prisionera mi mano.

—Vic tiene razón, lo mejor para ustedes es que nosotros la llevemos. Aprovecha el tiempo para calmarte, sabes que es lo mejor para ambos —no dijo nada, me dio una fría mirada antes de dar media vuelta y dando fuertes pisadas se alejó.

—¿Cómo es que conocen a Ethan Cullen? —pregunté y no me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas nerviosas que compartieron.

—Bueno... eso es... debido a que está involucrado en el mundo automotriz.

—No te creo. Victoria, por favor, dime la verdad. —Le pedí y algo en ella se rompió, pude notar en su mirada como titubeaba y suspiró rendida. James también lo notó y antes de que su mujer pudiera decir algo, él se adelantó.

—No es momento para hablar, tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Victoria cerró los ojos soltando un pesado suspiro y asintió, rodeó con su brazo mis hombros y no pude evitar preguntarme si lo hacía para reconfortarme, para que no intentara escapar o una mezcla de ambos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, realmente espero que les gustara :)**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un minutito para dejarme un lindo review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Antes de que me diera cuenta y más rápido de lo que me esperaba, el coche se detuvo y mi estomago dio un vuelco cuando lo hizo, James abrió la puerta para que saliera del coche y respiré profundo un par de veces antes de hacerlo.

Las piernas me temblaban cuando bajé y algo dentro de mí se agitó al reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, nunca me hubiese imaginado que algún día volvería a estar justamente en ese lugar, y mucho menos las circunstancias que me llevarían hasta allí. El viejo edificio lucía tal y como lo recordaba, la pintura gris descolorida y unos cuantos _graffitis_ adornando las paredes; tomé una profunda respiración tratando de calmar mis nervios, malditos fueran Ethan Cullen y Aftón por ponerme en una situación como esa.

—¡Oh maldición! ¡Ya no puedo seguir adelante con esto! —chilló de pronto Victoria, sobresaltándome, y aparté la mirada del edificio frente a mí—. Se acabo, no voy a ser parte de esta tontería. ¡Con un demonio, mírala James! Está muerta de miedo, así que voy a llevarla a su casa en este mismo momento. Sube al auto, Bella.

—Vicky, cariño, tranquilízate y sigue con el plan como está trazado. —A pesar de que la voz de James fue un suave murmullo, pude escucharlo y mis entrañas se retorcieron, ¿de qué plan estaba hablando? Ethan no me haría daño, ¿o sí?

—¿Seguir con el plan? —la pelirroja hecha una furia se acercó, y hundiendo su dedo indice en el pecho de James a cada palabra que decía, agregó—: Pues sube y dile a ese cabrón, que tanto él como su plan se pueden ir mucho al infierno.

—Lo conoces y sabes que no va a hacerle daño, lo único que quiere es hablar con ella, eso es todo. Bella no estará en peligro con él —Victoria respiró profundo, clavó la mirada en mí y tras dudar un poco se acercó, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—En el momento que quieras salir de ese lugar, simplemente hazlo pues nadie va a detenerte ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros estaremos en el pasillo, esperando por cualquier cosa que pueda surgir —asentí y mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Amor, si tu intensión era calmarla, lamento decirte que estás haciendo justamente lo contrario.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, James! Ya estoy lo bastante cabreada contigo por haber aceptado ser parte de esta mierda, así que no agregues más leña al fuego —James masculló algo entre dientes y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del edificio.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —murmuré esperando que el par de metros que nos separaban de James, fueras suficientes para que no escuchara; lo menos que quería era meter en problemas a Victoria por ayudarme—. Busca en mis contactos a Logan Reeves y llámalo, dile lo ocurrido y que necesito venga a buscarme ¿sí? —saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y se lo tendí.

—No prometo nada, sin embargo, haré lo posible —tomó el celular y ambas seguimos a James dentro del edificio.

Mientras el elevador subía deseé hubiese estado fuera de servicio, como en las tantas ocasiones anteriores que estuve allí; eso me habría dado un poco más de tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, o bien, para buscar una forma de intentar escabullirme. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salimos, caminamos por el estrecho pasillo y mi respiración se agitó cuando James se detuvo frente a la puerta del antiguo departamento de Edward.

—¿Qué hacemos... justo aquí? —pregunté con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más aprisa—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Ethan Cullen con Edward?

—No nos corresponde a nosotros decirte sobre ello. Entra, ustedes tienes que hablar a solas. Estaremos esperando aquí —me dijo James evitando verme a la cara, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Con pequeños e inestables pasos entré al departamento. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un suave sonido que hizo eco por todo el lugar, dejándolo iluminado solamente por la luz de la única lampara encendida, ubicada en una de las mesitas de centro en el recibidor.

La silueta de Ethan parado frente a la ventana captó mi atención cuando recorrí el lugar con la mirada, o al menos esperaba que fuera él; después de unos minutos me armé de valor y me aclaré la garganta haciéndole notar mi presencia. A pesar de la distancia entre nosotros y la poca iluminación, pude notar como se envaraba y su cuerpo al completo se tensaba.

—Sin duda has cambiado. La Isabella que conocí no habría aceptado venir aquí tan fácil, y mucho menos, en este tipo de circunstancia —su voz era fría, pero aún así pude percibir en ella algo que se me hizo vagamente familiar... algo que no había notado antes.

—Tú no me conoces, Ethan Cullen —se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a mí, tomé una profunda respiración y con un suave murmullo agregué—: Acabemos de una vez con esto y dime ¿qué quieres de mí? —la iluminación en definitivo no era mi aliada en ese momento haciéndome imposible ver su rostro con claridad, por lo que no me era fácil el siquiera tratar de leer sus expresiones.

—Aunque... tal vez no llegué a conocerte tan bien como yo creí que lo hacía —continuó ignorando mis palabras. Dio un par de pasos al frente y por instinto retrocedí, sintiendo la necesidad de poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como fuera posible—. O tal vez la Isabella que mostraste frente a mí no era la autentica, sino una fachada, una fachada que utilizaste para poder burlarte de mí. Dime Isabella, ¿disfrutaste jugando conmigo?

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, Ethan. Yo nunca he jugado ni contigo ni con nadie, el jugar con las personas es algo que definitivamente no va conmigo. Y como por lo visto te has equivocado de persona al traerme aquí y decirme toda esa basura, lo mejor es que yo me marche —di media vuelta decidida a marcharme de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué te casaste con el desgraciado Aftón? ¿Por qué te casaste con él? —mi mano se quedó congelada sobre el pomo de la puerta, por un momento creí que había escuchado la voz de... Sacudí la cabeza alejando esa tan absurda idea, no, no podía ser él—. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti?

Lo sentí caminar por el lugar y segundos después las luces se encendieron, titubeante me giré y solté un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacía mí y retrocedí un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda se estrelló contra la puerta; sentía el latido de mi corazón en los oídos y me se me dificultaba respirar, sin duda estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico o algo peor que eso.

—Aléjate... no te... acerques a... a mí... tú... tú estás... estás... —balbuceé y cerré los ojos, rogando por que al abrirlos me encontrara con que no era más que una pesadilla; pero al abrirlos de nuevo supe que era real pues él seguía ahí, parado frente a mí.

—¿Muerto? —sonrió con ironía y sus verdes orbes se clavaron en mí, haciéndome estremecer ante la frialdad de su mirada—. Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero como puedes ver estoy vivo. Aunque en más de una ocasión deseé en verdad haber muerto.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora? —pregunté con un suave susurro, varios minutos después.

Me acerqué un par de pasos, mis manos picaban por poder tocarlo y comprobar que era verdad lo que mis ojos veían, que en verdad era él quien estaba parado frente a mí y no una ilusión producto de mi mente masoquista; que esos ojos que me veían en realidad eran verdes y no azules

Pero segundos después la decepción me hizo cambiar de idea. Decepción al comprender que no le importé lo suficiente como para buscarme antes, o al menos, hacerme saber que estaba vivo, que él y Ethan Cullen eran la misma persona

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—No te preocupes, no tengo planeado interferir en tu maravillosa vida —y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar, esas palabras pronunciadas con tanto veneno y desprecio, terminaron por romper la poca cordura que me quedaba y simplemente exploté.

—¡¿Maravillosa vida?! —acorté la distancia entre nosotros y lo abofeteé para después comenzar a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, liberando así un poco de la rabia dentro de mí—. ¡¿Crees que mi vida ha sido maravillosa?!

Mis puños se estrellaban llenos de rabia contra su pecho e incluso un par de veces en su rostro, Edward sujetó mis manos inmovilizándolas y aunque luché por soltarme de su agarre, no pude hacerlo; pero eso no iba a detenerme. No cuando me encontraba totalmente fuera de mí, así que sin pensarlo realmente moví mi pierna y con la rodilla golpeé su entrepierna, consiguiendo que me soltara y maldiciendo hasta en chino cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¡No sabes nada sobre mi vida! ¡Mi maldita vida ha sido de todo menos maravillosa, imbécil!—grité caminado de aquí para allá, sin prestar real atención a sus quejidos de dolor—. Estos años han sido un maldito infierno. Tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola, ¿tienes idea de las veces que deseé morir, para así poder reunirme contigo?

—No te dejé, fuiste tú quién lo hizo —detuve mi andar, Edward trató de ponerse en pie sin éxito, hizo una mueca de dolor y me dio una mirada resentida—. Tu mensaje fue muy claro, te diste cuenta de que lo que sentías por mí no era tan solido como creíste y no te arriesgarías a perder todo por un capricho. Me exigiste no volver a buscarte.

—¿Un mensaje? ¡Por Dios santo, creí que al menos me conocías un poco mejor que eso! Yo no envié ningún jodido mensaje, Edward, no pude haberlo hecho porque estaba en un hospital, ¡en un maldito hospital!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró, con lentitud se puso en pie y frunció el ceño confundido.

—Ese día Renée volvió a casa antes de que pudiera marcharme, traté de irme pero comenzamos a discutir y en medio de esa discusión yo... me caí por las escaleras. Desperté tres días después en un hospital, encontrándome con la maldita noticia de que mi hermana, Alice, Emmett y tú habían muerto y... Lo que me mantuvo en pie y cuerda fue la noticia que recibí después de esa, pero no quitaba el hecho de que nos habías dejado —con el dorso de mi mano limpié mis lágrimas y fui hasta el minibar—. Debiste investigar más sobre quién envió ese mensaje, Edward.

Con manos temblorosas tomé la botella y quité el tapón, serví un poco del liquido ambarino en un vaso y lo bebí de un trago, haciendo una mueca ante el ardor que dejó a su paso al bajar por mi garganta.

—¿Por qué dices... nos dejaste? —preguntó un par de minutos después. Su voz tembló un poco y sonreí con acritud, estaba segura de que al menos intuía lo que ese _nos dejaste_ significaba.

—Porque nos dejaste Edward, nos dejaste solas a mí y a nuestra hija —en otro momento me habría resultado cómica la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron, hasta casi saltar fuera de sus cuencas.

—¿Nuestra hija? —susurró y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, aparté la mirada pues lo menos que quería era sentir lastima por él.

—Sí, nuestra hija. Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido como lo hiciste, si hubieses creído un poco en mí y en el amor que te tenía, en que estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por ti... ¡Nada de esto abría pasado! —apreté el vaso en mi mano y en un arrebato se lo lancé, Edward pudo esquivarlo y se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos. Lamenté que tuviera tan buenos reflejos, me hubiera gustado al menos hacerle un buen chichón en la frente—. Nada habría pasado y estaríamos juntos, juntos y felices con nuestra hija. Ella estaría conmigo y...

Mis piernas no me sostuvieron más y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos pero hice lo posible por retenerlas, respiré profundo un par de veces y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi torso dándome el valor suficiente, para comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—Renée me engañó... ella me dijo que me apoyaría en todo... se comportó como una madre dulce y comprensiva lo hubiese hecho en ese momento... pero fue una fachada para poder llevar a cabo sus planes... después me dijo que si accedía a todo lo que me pidiera iba... iba a decirme dónde estaba y... por eso me case con Aftón pero ella no... no me dijo y... —Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y acunó mi rostros entre sus manos, deteniendo mi nerviosa verborrea.

—Bella, ¿dónde está nuestra hija? —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por primera vez desde que entré a ese departamento, pude ver al antiguo Edward, el Edward del que me enamoré como una idiota.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Quieres saber dónde está? —asintió y cerré los ojos antes de murmurar—: Está muerta —un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus manos soltaron mi rostro, como si el simple contacto le hubiese quemado—. Está muerta y no me permitieron siquiera verla una maldita vez, no pude sostenerla en mis brazos y... Mi niña está muerta, y es tu culpa.

Por largos minutos Edward se quedó quieto, su respiración se volvió irregular y sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños, de sus ojos brotaban incontables lágrimas y el dolor claramente se reflejaba en su mirada. Quise acortar la distancia que nos separaba y así poder consolarlo, pero no pude hacerlo. Aparté la mirada sintiéndome de pronto un tanto arrepentida, no debí decir que por su culpa nuestra hija estaba muerta pero no había podido detener mis palabras.

Edward tiró de mí con suavidad y sus brazos me rodearon, aunque deseé hacerlo no rechacé su abrazo y rendida apoyé la frente en su hombro. No logré contenerme más y comencé a llorar, lloré en sus brazos como tantas veces deseé poder hacerlo en los últimos años; me aferré con fuerza a su camisa y el agarre de sus brazos a mi alrededor se apretó, pegándome un poco más contra su cuerpo. Por varios minutos estuvimos así, llorando en brazos del otro por la perdida de nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña angelito que nos fue arrebatada, sin darnos la oportunidad a ninguno de los dos, de siquiera sostenerla en nuestros brazos.

—Perdóname amor... por favor perdóname... perdoname amor —murmuraba una y otra vez con voz entrecortada por el llanto, el dolor era más que evidente en cada una de sus palabras y al no poder responder, me separé de él rompiendo el abrazo y negué de forma frenética.

Me puse en pie y casi corrí hasta llegar a la puerta, tomé el pomo y antes de girarlo, agregué:

—¿Quieres que te perdone? Devuélveme a mi hija, devuélvemela y entonces podre perdonarte —abrí la puerta y en el pasillo me encontré con un cabizbajo James, una llorosa Victoria y un nervioso Logan, que al parecer algo de mi discusión con Edward habían escuchado. Al ver a este último me acerqué a él y me refugié en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación y asentí, se separó de mí lo justo para ver mi rostro y con sus pulgares secó mis lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Te hizo algo? Si ese imbécil te hizo algo, te juro que lo mataré con...

—Sácame de aquí... por favor, sólo sácame de aquí Logan —rogué interrumpiéndolo al escuchar los apresurados pasos de Edward acercase.

—Bella, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar y...

—¡Ya no hay nada más que hablar, Edward! ¡No quiero hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca más! —grité, Logan rodeó mis hombros con su brazo de forma protectora y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al elevador.

—¡Bella, con un carajo regresa! ¡Maldita sea James, suéltame! —ignoré sus gritos y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me apresuré a entrar.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, alcé la mirada y vi como Edward golpeaba la pared con sus puños, maldiciendo mientras James y Victoria trataban de contenerlo y tranquilizarlo. No pude acallar un sonoro sollozo y escondí el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Logan, sus brazos me rodearon y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

Logan no me hizo ninguna pregunta sobre lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que estaba preocupado y quería saber, así que después de calmarme un poco y durante el trayecto hasta mi casa, le conté todo; iniciando con la apuesta que hizo Aftón y como eso me había llevado a aceptar ir con Ethan Cullen, que en realidad no era otro más que Edward.

Una vez estuvimos frente a la casa permanecimos dentro del coche por varios minutos, envueltos en un sepulcral silencio.

—¿Crees que Rosalie también está...? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé y, sinceramente, en este punto ya no me importa demasiado si está viva o no. Si lo está... ella también me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, cuando más sola me encontraba —para mí sería mejor olvidar que Ethan y Edward era la misma persona, era mejor seguir creyendo que tanto él como Rosalie, Alice y Emmett estaban muertos. Prefería eso a saber que me habían abandonado sin importarles en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó cambiando de tema y lo agradecí—. Esta noche podrías quedarte en mi casa.

—Estaré bien, me quedare aquí y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sin embargo, te agradecería si comienzas con el trámite de divorcio. Después de lo que Aftón me hizo, no pienso seguir casada con él ni un maldito día más —estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

—Sin duda es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar. Ya nada te retiene a lado de ese bastado —asentí y soltándome de su agarre, salí del coche.

Sacudí la mano un par de veces a modo de despedida y me apresuré a abrir la puerta de la casa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y apoyé la espalda en la fría madera, cerré los ojos y suspiré con pesadez al recordar lo pasado en las últimas horas; sin duda alguna esa noche había sido una completa pesadilla y quería sacarla de mi mente. Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y negarme a acompañar a Aftón a esa maldita carrera, lo haría sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Bella! Regresaste y... ¿Te encuentras bien? —abrí los ojos encontrándome con Aftón parado a un par de pasos frente a mí, mirándome con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —bajó la mirada y pasé a su lado comenzando a subir la escalera, apenas subí un par de peldaños antes de detenerme y agregar—: Aftón, quiero el divorcio. Ya le he pedido a Logan que inicie el trámite lo antes posible y espero que no lo hagas difícil.

—Olvídalo, Bella. No voy a darte el divorcio, serás mi esposa hasta el día en que mueras.

—Apuesto a que no quieres que todo el mundo se entere, de que Aftón Vulturi fue tan hijo de puta como para apostar a su esposa en una carrera clandestina de autos. Incluso puedo denunciarte y entonces irías a parar a prisión.

—Estoy seguro de que no te atreverías a hacerlo —giré la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara y me obligué a sonreí.

—No me pongas a prueba, porque soy capaz de eso y mucho más con tal de deshacerme de ti —continué subiendo las escaleras y entré a mi habitación.

Apoyé la espalda en la puerta y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo, estuve por horas allí sentada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación pensando en lo todo lo ocurrido. Forzando a mi cerebro para que encontrara una justificación, pues deseaba con todas mis fuerza poder encontrar una. Cualquier cosa que justificara el que Edward me abandonara como lo hizo, dejándome vivir con el dolor y la miseria de creerlo muerto por todos estos años; incluso si lo que quería era castigarme por sea lo que sea que decía el dichoso mensaje de texto que recibió, desaparecer como lo hizo era simplemente demasiado.

Él fue el único responsable de mi desdicha, todo el dolor vivido durante los últimos años a sido su culpa; él debió buscarme al menos para pedir una explicación, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez nuestra hija estuviera con nosotros, ella estaría viva y los tres estaríamos juntos y felices. ¡Maldita sea! Pero no, pudo más su orgullo herido y nos dejó a merced de Renée y su ambición.

Y Rosalie... me negaba a creer que mi propia hermana estuvo de acuerdo con eso, que estuvo de acuerdo con destrozarme de una manera tal cruel y despiadada, pero el que ella también despareciera como lo hizo era un claro indicio de que sí, ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con todo.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para ir al trabajo como cualquier otro día, después de mucho pensar y pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para mí era, en medida de lo posible borrar la noche anterior de mi memoria, olvidar como ellos se olvidaron de mí por los últimos años.

—Sí, olvidar es lo mejor —me repetí en más de una ocasión.

Pero ni plan de olvidar se vio estropeado cuando Edward se presentó en la empresa como Ethan Cullen, exigiendo verme e incluso entrando por la fuerza a mi oficina, obligándome a llamar a seguridad para que lo sacaran.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, regresó todos y cada uno de los días de las siguientes dos semana, y cuando un día no apareció más creí que por fin se había dado por vencido. Y entonces recibí una llamada de Esme Cullen pidiéndome que me reuniera con ella en su casa, sabía que Edward estaba detrás de esa reunión pero aún así acepté ir. Lo hice para de una vez por todas terminar con esto, dejarle en claro que así como él me sacó de su vida, ahora era yo quería sacarlo de la mía para siempre.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Renée irrumpiendo en mi oficina, suspiré con fastidio y no aparté la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando, o que mejor dicho, fingía revisar—. ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que vas a divorciarte de Aftón?

—No es ninguna estupidez, ya no tengo motivo alguno para seguir casada con él —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tenemos un acuerdo Isabella, cumplí con mi parte y tú...

—¡Qué lastima! —exclamé interrumpiéndola, dejé los documentos sobre el escritorio y clavé la mirada en ella, por nada del mundo me perdería su expresión cuando escuchara mis palabras, esas mismas palabras que ella me dijera años atrás—. Debiste pedir un acuerdo por escrito.

Su rostro se descompuso por la furia y sonreí, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada ya que su celular comenzó a sonar; escuchó con atención lo que la persona al otro lado de la linea le decía y clavó la mirada en mí.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó al notar como su furia se desvanecía poco a poco, y una sonrisa que me causó escalofríos, se estampó en su rostro. No dijo ni una sola palabra en ningún momento y un par de minutos después cortó la llamada.

—Isabella, no quieras jugar conmigo porque serás tú quien termine perdiendo. Aún no sabes hasta qué punto soy capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. La información acerca de tu hija no era mi única una carta —alzó la barbilla con altivez, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió—. Por cierto, ¿últimamente has hablado con Tanya?

En cuanto Renée salió de la oficina tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de mi prima, la forma en que Renée pronunció sus palabras me hizo tener un muy mal presentimiento, el cual aumentó cuando después de cinco intentos no pude comunicarme con Tanya, no atendía ni su celular ni el teléfono en su casa.

Llamé a Jasper para preguntarle si él sabía algo sobre Tanya, pero tenía su celular apagado y en su casa saltaba el contestador; angustiada y sin saber que más podía hacer, hablé con Logan y al notar mi nerviosismo, me dijo que lo esperara en la oficina y juntos pensaríamos qué hacer.

Cuando Logan llegó a la oficina la hora en que acordé reunirme con Esme Cullen en su casa estaba cerca, le pedí que me acompañara y de camino a casa de los Cullen llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir directamente a Redding, era la mejor opción que tenía para saber de Tanya y de una vez por todas hablar con ella. Nuestra charla se había retrasado ya lo suficiente.

La misma Esme Cullen nos abrió la puerta cuando llegamos, nos hizo pasar y Logan sostuvo mi mano con fuerza al notar mi nerviosismo. Unos pasos nos separaban del recibidor de donde podía escuchar salir varias voces, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo para darme valor y seguir caminando, pero de pronto una voz conocida me hizo detener y girar la cabeza buscando a su dueña.

—¡Tía Bella, tío Logan!

Por inercia me agaché quedando a su altura cuando la vi correr en mi dirección, me abrazó y con un movimiento algo torpe devolví el abrazó preguntándome: ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Alba en casa de los Cullen?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Eddie está vivo! Aunque no le será nada fácil acercarse a Bella...**

 **Estamos entrando a la recta final de este Fic, muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, así como también un gran gracias a quienes se toman un momentito para dejarme un lindo review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

— _¡Tía Bella, tío Logan!_

 _Por inercia me agaché quedando a su altura cuando la vi correr en mi dirección, me abrazó y con un movimiento algo torpe devolví el abrazó preguntándome: ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Alba en casa de los Cullen?_

Mi sobrina se apartó de mí y sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a mi acompañante, chilló emocionada cuando Logan la alzó en sus brazos y besó su mejilla; me incorporé con lentitud y me tensé como la cuerda de un violín al escuchar pasos acercarse. Logan dejó a Alba de nuevo en el suelo y se situó a mi lado, tomando mi mano y dándole un reconfortante apretón para después entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sin soltar la mano de Logan me giré encontrándome con Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward y Jasper parados frente a mí.

—Bella, yo...

—¿Tú también lo sabías, Jasper? —pregunté ignorando a Rosalie, al no obtener una respuesta de su parte sonreí con ironía—. Por lo visto, la única estúpida que no sabía nada era yo.

—Voy a llevar a Alba al parque, mientras ustedes hablan. Lo menos que necesita la niña es verlos discutir —dijo, no sin cierto reproche, Esme; que tomó la mano de mi sobrina y se la llevó.

—Bella, Jasper no sabía nada. Él se enteró hace un par de días cuando yo...

—¡No quiero que tú me des ninguna explicación! —grité sin poder contenerme, haciendo callar a Alice—. Esto es algo entre mi hermano y yo, por lo tanto, tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte.

—Claro que tengo derecho —siseó fulminándome con la mirada—. El derecho que me da ser la pareja de Jasper —Jasper tomó su mano frotando el dorso de esta en círculos.

—Lo mejor es que Bella y yo hablemos a solas —Alice abrió la boca con intensión de replicar pero mi hermano se adelantó—. Cariño, esta charla necesitamos tenerla a solas, es lo más conveniente para todos —clavó la mirada en mí y agregó—: Ven conmigo, Bella.

—Anda, yo te esperaré afuera ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Logan en mi oído, asentí y sin muchas ganas de hacerlo solté su mano.

Seguí a Jasper hasta el jardín, caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a una banca y ambos nos sentamos. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada, al final mi hermano soltó un pesado suspiro y se aclaró la garganta.

—La conocí como Alayna Cullen —había estado ansiosa por conocer a esa mujer que, de nuevo, había hecho a mi hermano sonreír como un tonto enamorado; pero en ese momento gustosa daría la mitad de mi vida por nunca haber tenido que ver su rostro—. Ella no sabía quién era yo, y yo no podía siquiera sospechar que era Alice Masen. Hace un par de días Alba le mostró una fotografía tuya, se sorprendió tanto al verla que comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

—Y sin decir nada debió desaparecer de tu vida y, por ende, de la mía —murmuré, no sé si no me escuchó o simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Fui a buscarla, le pedí una explicación y cuando me contó quién era en realidad... me sorprendí y molesté.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla —le reproché, se puso en pie y me dio una mirada furiosa.

—La amo, Bella. No me importa si se llama Alayna o Alice, su nombre no cambia en nada mis sentimientos por ella —cerré los manos en apretados puños.

—Eres un hipócrita, Jasper. Fuiste tú quien juzgó y condenó a Tanya por engañarnos, no quieres volver a verla y sin embargo con Alice...

—¡Son dos cosas muy distintas! Alice me explicó el por qué tuvo que mentir y convertirse en otra persona —sin duda esa charla era un caso perdido, él no dejaría de estar de parte de Alice.

—¿Tan siquiera le diste la oportunidad a Tanya de explicarse? —tiró de sus cabellos y gruñó con frustración.

—¡Ya basta Bella! Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla buscando el maldito revés a cada una de mis palabras. Sé que te sientes molesta y hasta cierto punto defraudada pero...

—¡¿Molesta?! ¡¿Defraudada?! ¡Me siento mucho más que sólo eso, Jasper! —grité poniéndome en pie con un brusco movimiento—. Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías tú, si María se apareciera frente a ti después de creerla muerta por casi seis años?

—No es lo mismo, María...

—¡Sí lo es! —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejilla y respiré un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarme—. Es exactamente lo mismo, Jasper. María era todo para ti, al igual que Edward lo era todo para mí. Y además Rosalie... Rosalie era mi hermana, mi confidente; fue la única que me mostró cariño además de papá y también me apuñaló por la espalda. Ponte en mi lugar y dime, ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Sé que no es fácil —me abrazó y, sin dejar de llorar, apoyé la frente en su pecho—, pero deberías al menos escuchar lo que tienen que decir.

—Lo que ahora tienes por decir, bien pudieron decirlo antes ¿no lo crees? —murmuré con amargura, cualquier cosa que tuvieran por decir ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

—Deberías al menos pensarlo un poco más, antes de dar una respuesta tan apresurada.

—No lo sé, Jasper. La verdad es que justo ahora estoy muy confundida, no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre qué es lo que debo hacer.

—Es normal que estés confundida, hermanita —soltó un sonoro suspiro y agregó—: Lo lamento, lamento mucho estar presionándote en lugar de ayudar a que esa confusión disminuya.

—No te disculpes, yo también he hecho las cosas difíciles. Si tu decisión es estar con Alice... Alayna... o como sea que se llame ahora, lo aceptaré; solamente dame un poco de tiempo y no me pidas reunirme con ella —besó el tope de mi cabeza y murmuró un: _"no lo haré, prometo que no lo haré hasta que estés lista"_

Me aparté de él, con el dorso de mi mano limpié el rastro de mis lágrimas y regresé a la casa. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz de Logan discutiendo con Rosalie, a la discusión se unieron Emmett e incluso Alice y Edward; dejé que mis pies me llevaran hasta el recibidor y me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué diablos seguía haciendo Logan en la casa? ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con ellos y no esperándome afuera como dijo?

Quise moverme pero no pude, de pronto parecía que mis pies habían sido adheridos al piso con pegamento; Jasper llegó a mi lado y ninguno de los dos pudo moverse al ver lo que ocurría dentro. Alice, a pesar de ser bastante más baja en estatura que Edward, luchaba por detenerlo y que no se lanzara sobre Logan, el cual era contenido por Emmett.

—¡No eres nadie para hablarnos así, Logan! —gritó Rosalie que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, pero por cómo sonaba su voz, podía apostar a que estaba llorando.

—¿No soy nadie, Rosalie? Pues éste nadie es quien ha estado a lado de Bella, mientras ustedes se fueron y la dejaron sola, embarazada y a merced de una puta arpía como Renée —respondió con aparente calma, pero yo lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que esa calma era fingida, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no gritar como lo deseaba—. Fui yo quien le ayudó a recoger los pedazos, y a ponerse en pie cuando más lo ha necesitado. Dime, ¿sigo siendo nadie?

—Tienes razón, la dejamos sola cuando ella más nos necesitaba. Pero no teníamos forma alguna de saber lo que estaba pasando —dijo Emmett y Logan se sacudió zafándose de su agarre.

—Esa no es justificación, pues en primer lugar nunca debieron irse. Ahora deciden aparecer de nuevo en su vida y, después de saber el maldito infierno que Bella ha vivido todos estos años, esperan que los reciba con los brazos abiertos. ¿Acaso están dementes o simplemente son unos jodidos hipócritas?

—Yo quise regresar, estuve a punto de regresar cuando me enteré que Bella se había casado con el maldito de Aftón. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que nunca habría aceptado casarse con él, al menos, no por su propia voluntad —murmuró Rosalie tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla, Emmett se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunté haciendo notar mi presencia y, en perfecta sincronía, cinco cabezas se giraron en mi dirección—. Si querías regresar ¿por qué diablos no lo hiciste Rosalie?

—Era demasiado peligroso, por eso Edward y yo la convencimos de no buscarte. En ese momento parecía lo correcto. Intentaron asesinarnos y después del accidente nos dieron por muertos, así que lo más seguro para nosotros era que nadie supiera que estábamos vivos —respondió Alice.

—¿Intentaron asesinarlos? —pregunté con voz ahogada por la sorpresa.

—Sí, Renée es un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Un ser al que no le importó atentar en contra de la vida de su propia hija. Después de unas cuantas averiguaciones y con ayuda de los Cullen, supimos que ella estaba detrás del accidente —una vez pasada la sorpresa, no pude contener una risa irónica ante las palabras de Rosalie.

—Estupendo, ¿cierto? Ustedes se encontraban a salvo del maligno ser despiadado y sin corazón, mientras yo estaba completamente a su merced.

—Yo sí regresé —murmuró con voz tan baja que apenas si pude escucharle—, a pesar de todo volví porque quería hablar contigo.

—¿De qué hablas Edward? —preguntó una confundida Alice, adelantándose a formular la pregunta que, al parecer, todos los presentes queríamos hacer.

—Después de mucho pensar no podía creer que Bella no me quisiera más a su lado, así que decidí buscarla y hablar con ella, necesitaba oír de sus propios labios que ya no me amaba —se dejó caer con pesadez en una de los sofás y apretó el puente de su nariz, antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo clavando la mirada en mí—. Busqué a James para que me ayudara, él iría a buscarte a tu casa y te llevaría conmigo. Cuando volvió tú no ibas con él, me dijo que en ese momento estabas... casándote con Aftón.

—Y te marchaste pensando lo peor de mí —negó y se puso en pie, dio un par de pasos en mi dirección pero al final suspiró y no se acercó.

—Fui hasta la Iglesia, dispuesto a interrumpir la boda y sacarte de allí sin importar nada, pero llegué tarde. Te vi salir de la Iglesia aferrada a su brazo, sonriente y feliz; los celos y la rabia me cegaron y...

—No necesito escuchar más —dije interrumpiéndolo—, ya es más que suficiente para mí.

Logan se acercó y me aferré a su mano como si fuera una tabla salvavidas, necesitaba de ese apoyo para sentirme segura y tomar el valor necesario para terminar de una vez por todas con eso.

Ya no podía ni quería seguir adelante con ese tema que sólo nos lastimaba a todos, y de continuar así, solo conseguiríamos que las heridas se hicieran cada vez más profundas y dolorosas, al grado de que tal vez nunca llegarían a sanar de nuevo; por eso había tomado una decisión y esperaba la aceptaran pues desistir no era una opción para mí.

—Ahora entendiendo por qué no me buscaron, y aunque en este momento no puedo aceptarlo, se que eventualmente lo haré. Por eso les pido que de ahora en adelante, por favor, comencemos de nuevo y no volvamos a encontrarnos. Y si el destino por casualidad nos vuelve a reunir, simplemente sigamos caminando de frente y hagamos de cuenta que nunca nos hemos visto, que somos simples desconocidos.

—No será tan fácil, Bella —masculló un para nada contento Edward.

—Sí lo dices por la relación que mantienes con Jane, pronto yo ya no tendré más que ver con la familia Vulturi —frunció el ceño confundido y abrió la boca con intensión de decir algo, pero me adelanté y agregué—: Por lo tanto, así te cases con ella, no volverás a verme —Logan soltó mi mano y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

—He comenzado el tramite de divorcio, en poco tiempo Bella por fin será libre y nada la atara a Aftón.

—A pesar de todo, en verdad me alegra escuchar eso —murmuró Rosalie con sinceridad y asentí—. Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, aunque sea por una única vez.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver fuera de Los Ángeles, cuando regrese me pondré en contacto contigo —asintió y clavé la mirada el Jasper—. Espero entiendas mi decisión, y no quiero que esto me alejé de ti o de Alba.

—Entiendo, Alba y yo te visitaremos tanto como podamos. Lo prometo —sonreí con alivio, lo menos que quería era perder contacto con mi hermano y mi sobrina.

Logan y yo dejamos la casa de los Cullen, sabía que no todos estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión pero no podían hacer nada para cambiarla. Por primera vez en muchos años sentía nacer dentro de mí una especie de paz, lo cual me convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta, que dejar de lado los rencores y comenzar de nuevo, era justo lo que necesitaba para que mis heridas comenzara a cicatrizar y en algún momento por fin llegaran a sanar.

Sabía que no sería un recorrido fácil el que me quedaba por hacer, aún tenía frente a mí bastantes obstáculos por librar y sobre todo una venganza que cumplir; pero también sabía que el final estaba cerca, algo dentro de mí lo presentía.

—Estás tranquila... demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, y la verdad me sentiría menos preocupado, si estuviera llorando y maldiciendo a los gritos —dijo Logan mientras conducía rumbo a su casa.

—Sí, estoy tranquila y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Por fin mi vida comienza a estar en orden —respondí sonriendo. Algo en mi sonrisa debió convencerlo de que lo que decía era verdad, pues su rostro perdió todo rastro de tensión y una alegre sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

—¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece tomar un año sabático? Viajemos por el mundo, conozcamos todos esos lugares que alguna vez hemos deseado visitar y no hemos podido.

—Suena perfecto, aunque primero tengo cosas que terminar.

—Cierto —murmuró poniéndose serio de pronto—. ¿Recuerdas que me pediste investigara a ese tal Phill?

—Sí, ¿has averiguado algo? —después de escuchar un par de veces a Renée hablando con ese tipo, le había pedido a Logan que lo investigara. Algo me decía que ese hombre sería una pieza clave para llegar a Renée y, por fin, destruirla.

—Hoy me llegó la información, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarla aún.

—¿Qué te parece si la revisamos juntos después que regresemos de Redding? —asintió y el resto del camino lo pasamos hablando sobre ese año sabático que tomaríamos.

Pasé el resto del día con Logan en su casa, cenamos comida china y vimos viejas películas hasta que ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos en el estrecho sofá. Cuando desperté por la mañana tenía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo adoloridos, y no quería ni imaginar como estaría Logan, después de todo yo me había quedado dormida prácticamente encima de él.

Me removí un poco en el reducido espacio cuidando de no despertarlo, pero al alzar el rostro, me encontré con un par de expresivos ojos grises que me veían fijamente. Por un par de minutos ninguno se movió o apartó la mirada, Logan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y yo no me atrevía a sacarlo de ellos.

—Hubiera sido maravilloso que las cosas entre tú y yo funcionaran —murmuró y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Sí, pero supongo que funcionamos mejor como amigos que como pareja —su cuerpo se sacudió bajo el mío cuando comenzó a reír.

—¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! —besó mi frente, se removió liberándose del peso de mi cuerpo y se puso en pie—. Voy a ducharme, después iremos a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte antes de ir al aeropuerto.

—Okay, ¿qué te parece si mientras te duchas preparo algo rápido para desayunar? —me levanté y besé su mejilla, antes de perderme rumbo a la cocina.

Desayunamos en medio de una tranquila charla, él se encargó de lavar los trastes sucios cuando terminamos y no pude evitar reír cuando salimos de la casa y nos topamos con la señora Anderson, la vecina de Logan; una mujer bajita de cara regordeta, tenía casi ochenta años y a simple vista parecía ser una persona amable.

Claro que eso último era rebatible, pues a cada que me veía salir de la casa ponía cara de espanto y nos daba una hostil mirada. Incluso una vez nos había dado un sermón sobre el matrimonio y las buenas costumbres, y para ella, que una mujer durmiera en la casa de un hombre que no era su marido, no se considerada una buena costumbre. Y la señora Anderson no sabía que yo estaba casada, sino ya nos habría rociado agua bendita.

Por fortuna cuando pasamos por la casa Aftón no estaba, por lo que me ahorraría el mal rato de escucharlo pedir explicaciones; me di una rápida ducha y empaqué un par de mudas de ropa.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, al salir del aeropuerto fuimos en busca de un taxi y de no ser por Logan que se apresuró a sujetarme, habría caído al chocar con un hombre que me pareció vagamente familiar. Murmuró una disculpa, que no sonó del todo sincera, y dio media vuelta alejándose. Algo en el suelo llamó mi atención y me agaché a tomarlo, era un encendedor dorado con una estilizada P grabada en el.

—Disculpe, creo que esto es suyo —dije yendo detrás del hombre, se detuvo y vio el encendedor en mi mano.

—Sí, lo es. Gracias —al escuchar su voz un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, tomó el encendedor y me quedé viendo como se alejaba silbando por lo bajo.

—Ése hombre era Phill —murmuré en cuanto Logan llegó a mi lado—, nunca he visto su cara pero sí he escuchado su voz, y estoy segura de que era él.

—¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo Phill aquí?

—No lo sé Logan, pero no me gusta nada. Tenemos que ir con Tanya lo más pronto posible.

Encontrar un taxi libre no fue tarea difícil. Pero el trayecto hasta el Rancho nunca me pareció más largo como en ese momento, y al llegar, sentí como si parte de mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo ante la visión frente a mis ojos. Me apresuré a salir del coche y corrí, siendo detenida por un policía antes de que pudiera llegar a la casa... o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella.

—Lo siento pero no puede pasar —Logan llegó a mi lado y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura cuando logré soltarme del agarre del policía.

—¡Suéltame Logan! ¡Debo ver a Tanya, tengo que comprobar que está bien! —chillé removiéndome entre sus brazos.

—Tienes que calmarte, Bella —me pidió y aunque dejé de luchar por liberarme, él no me soltó—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—¿Son familiares de la señorita Denali? —preguntó el policía viéndonos con desconfianza.

—Yo soy su prima, Isabella Swan —me apresuré a responder—. ¿Tanya está bien? ¿Dónde está ella?

—Esperen un momento —se alejó y se acercó a otro policía que hablada con... ¿Jasper?

Un par de minutos después Jasper estrechó la mano de ambos policías y se acercó a nosotros.

—Vayamos a mi casa, allá les explicaré todo.

Dejé que Logan me guiara hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche de Jasper y como una autómata entre en el, durante el trayecto, apenas si fui capaz de poner atención a lo que decía Jasper; al parecer había recibido una llamada el día anterior por la anoche avisándole de lo ocurrido, y había tomado el primer vuelo que encontró a Redding.

Al llegar a la casa los tres nos sentamos en el recibidor y mi hermano comenzó a relatar lo que sabía sobre lo ocurrido, las lágrimas no dejan de rodar mis mejillas mientras en mi cabeza se repetían las palabras: incendio, provocado y desaparecida.

—Tal vez... tal vez ella no... no estaba en la casa —murmuré entre hipos.

—Uno de los trabajadores del Rancho dice que Tanya regresó hace tres días, él mismo habló con ella un par de horas antes del incendio.

—¿Tienen alguna pista sobre quién pudo provocar el incendio? —preguntó Logan.

—La policía encontró un bidón con restos de gasolina y un encendedor, ya han sido examinados pero no se encontró ninguna huella en ellos —Jasper se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo—. Está claro que fueron dejados por el responsable con un propósito, pero ¿cuál es?

—Creo que yo sé cuál ése propósito —ambos clavaron la mirada en mí, expectantes a que continuara hablando—. Dime Jasper, ¿era un encendedor dorado con una P grabada en el?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Esta es una advertencia de Renée. Estuvo en mi oficina para exigirme que no siguiera adelante con la idea de divorciarme de Aftón, pero yo... yo no... —Jasper se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó, Logan se puso en pie y lo escuché buscar algo el su bolso de viaje.

—Sé que quedamos en que íbamos a revisarlo hasta que regresáramos, pero tuve una corazonada y traje el informe que recibí sobre Phill. Tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude para hundir a Renée de una vez por todas.

Aunque sospechaba que Phill no era precisamente una persona con los mejores antecedentes, no estaba preparada para descubrir los horres que había cometido. Había estado preso por asesinato en más de cinco ocasiones, también lo estuvo otras tantas veces por secuestro, trata de blancas y tráfico de drogas; pero nunca estuvo en prisión más que un par de semanas. Al parecer mágicamente aparecía el _"verdadero culpable"_ dejando a Phill limpio de toda sospecha y libre para cometer un delito más.

Al revisar otra de las hojas encontré la información del primer asesinato por el cual Phill había estado preso, fue acusado de matar de manera brutal a su propio hermano y fue llevado a juicio, donde le declararon culpable y fue condenado. Sin embargo, estuvo preso por sólo cinco meses antes de que el caso volviera a abrirse, después de que fuera presentada evidencia de que Phill, aparentemente, era inocente y su hermano había cometido suicidio. Seguí pasando las hojas una tras otra, en todas las ocasiones en que estuvo preso siempre se presentaba evidencia de su inocencia y era puesto en libertad, lo cual me llevo a pensar que era una treta muy bien elaborada por parte de él para cubrirse las espaldas.

—Bella, mira esto. La fecha en que el caso por el asesinato de su hermano se reabrió —fruncí el ceño pues no entendía qué tenía de relevancia ese dato en particular, hasta que lo vi, había sido dos semanas después de que Renée se casara con mi papá.

—¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamé poniéndome en pie—. Más que una treta bien elaborada, Phill necesitaba de alguien con dinero y poder, y ese alguien sin duda es Renée.

—Pero ¿por qué Renée se involucraría en algo así? ¿Por qué hacerlo aun bajo riesgo de ser descubierta e ir a prisión? —preguntó Jasper, Logan dudó por un momento pero al final tomó un par de hojas y me las dio.

—Tal vez aquí esté la respuesta —el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar y se disculpó, antes de que saliera del recibidor le escuché decir un: _"hay alguna noticia, Edward"_ que decidí ignorar.

Comencé a leer la información y a cada palabra que mi cerebro registraba, mi respiración se volvía más y más irregular. Al parecer Renée y Phill habían estado involucrados sentimentalmente desde que ella tenía veinte años, dos años antes de que Renée llegara a trabajar a la compañía Swan.

—Esto es increíble.

—Y todavía hay más. Al parecer Renée y Phill nunca dejaron su relación, y si esta información es correcta... Bella, si la información es correcta... Rosalie puede no ser una Swan —las palabras de Logan hacían eco en mi cabeza y sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera.

Le arrebaté la hoja a Logan de las manos y, mientras mis ojos se deslizaban por cada una de las palabras, las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse volviendo mi vista cada vez más borrosa.

Arrugué la hoja entre mis manos y mordí mi labio inferior ahogando un sollozo.

Si en verdad Rosalie no era una Swan explicaría muchas cosas. Por ejemplo el por qué Renée siempre la había preferido a ella sobre mí, claro, ella era hija del hombre que al parecer Renée amaba, si es que esa mujer sabía lo que es el amor; mientras yo era hija del hombre con el que había tenido que casarse movida por su ambición y ansias de poder. Incluso eso explicaría el por qué Rosalie se parecía tanto a Renée, mientras que de Charlie no tenía nada.

—¡Tengo buenas noticias! —exclamó un más que contento Jasper—. Tenemos pistas que podrían llevarnos a donde está Tanya y... ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

Me apresuré a ocultar la arrugada hoja en el bolsillo de mis jeans, no podía decirle nada sobre eso a Jasper... Al menos, no hasta tener la certeza de que la información impresa en esa hoja era verdad.

—No ocurre nada —murmuré evitando verlo a la cara y con el dorso de mi mano sequé la humedad en mis mejillas—. Dime, ¿de que pistas hablas?

Jasper me explicó que le había dicho a Edward y los demás, incluidos Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sobre la desaparición de Tanya; al saberlo Edward ayudado por Carlisle habían comenzado a buscar algo que pudiera llevarles al paradero de mi prima, y al parecer su búsqueda dio resultados favorables. No me gustó del todo que ellos estuvieran involucrados pero lo dejé pasar, después de todo, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Tanya lo antes posible.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola por aquí! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia, y aunque todo parezca estar de lo más complicado para los protagonistas, no se preocupen que tendrán su final feliz... o al menos estoy tratando de darles uno.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, los alertas, favoritos y sobre todo un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un tiempesito para dejarme saber su opinión y teorías sobre la historia, en un lindo review :)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

 **EDWARD POV.**

 _Es muy temprano para tomar, hijo, además con eso no solucionaras nada;_ sin duda eso me diría Esme si me viera caminar como león enjaulado por el estudio con un vaso de _whisky_ en la mano, y ni siquiera era medio día. Tomé de un solo trago lo que quedaba del ambarino licor en el vaso, para después rellenarlo y continuar con mi caminata.

Nada había salido como lo tenía planeado. ¡Mierda! Era tan sencillo mi plan que creí no podría tener falla alguna, llegaría a Los Ángeles y conseguir mi venganza sería sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Creí que ver de nuevo a Bella no me afectaría en lo más mínimo, ¡con un demonio! Pasé casi seis años maldiciéndola por haberme dejado como lo hizo, por haber jugado con mis sentimientos sin remordimiento alguno y la odiaba, la odiaba y deseaba verla pagar por el daño que me causó con su abandono, sin saber que ella ya vivía un puto infierno. ¡Maldita sea! Yo planeaba mi venganza mientras ella vivía en el infierno que Renée creó para Bella, ésa maldita arpía que a todos nos había usado y manejado a su antojo, como si fuéramos simples fichas en su tablero de juego, un juego retorcido en el que no le importaba dañar a nadie con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza y aunque quise hacerlo nos los rechacé, apreté el vaso entre mi mano con tanta fuerza que pude haberlo hecho pedazos, y dejé que los recuerdos me invadieran por completo. Las últimas semanas, después de haber descubierto la verdad, había hecho de recordar mi tortura personal; una tortura que me merecía por haber sido tan imbécil al no confiar en Bella.

 _Bella estaba demorado más de la cuenta, debió haber vuelto hacía ya mucho tiempo y la preocupación me tenía a un paso de perder la cordura. Ya no sabía cuántas veces le había llamado, sin obtener respuesta a ninguna de mis llamadas y eso sólo ayudaba a que mi preocupación aumentara. Y es que el solo pensamiento de que Renée la hubiera descubierto me causaba pánico, después de recibir las despiadadas amenazas de la mujer para que me alejara de su hija, la creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos._

— _No debí dejar que fuera sola, debí insistir en ir con ella —me puse en pie incapaz de seguir sentado un minuto más, no podía seguir sin hacer nada, simplemente esperando a que volviera—. Voy a buscarla, estoy seguro de que algo pasó. Tal vez Renné la descubrió._

— _Edward, si en verdad Renée la descubrió... no será nada fácil que puedas sacarla de su casa. Podrías meterte en problemas._

— _¡No me importa, Alice! —grité tirando de mis cabellos con impotencia—. No me importa si será fácil o no, solamente me importa sacarla de ahí, y lo haré así tenga que pasar por sobre Renée o quien sea._

— _¡Eres tan malditamente obstinado! —chilló mi hermana poniéndose en pie—. Edd, al menos se un poco racional, debes tener la cabeza fría y no dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Eso sólo será un problema para todos, y principalmente para Bella._

— _Lo siento Alice, pero no es momento para ser racional._

— _Nosotros iremos contigo —dijo Rosalie y Emmett asintió en acuerdo a sus palabras, Alice soltó un pesado suspiro y cruzó los brazos._

— _De acuerdo, en vista de que están decididos a hacerlo y no podré hacerlos cambiar de opinión, yo también iré con ustedes. Pero necesitamos un plan, no podemos llegar así sin más._

— _Alice, no necesitamos ningún plan —Rosalie clavó la mirada en mí y agregó—: Conozco esa casa de palmo a palmo, sé como entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

— _Rosalie tiene razón, dejémonos de absurdas charlas y no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo —prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta, sin embargo no fui capaz de abrirla._

 _Me apresuré a sacar mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros en cuanto sonó el tono de alerta, avisándome de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Esperando que fuera Bella explicando el motivo de su retraso, lo abrí y con expectación comencé a leer._

" _ **Lo siento Edward, pero no voy irme contigo como lo teníamos planeado. Me he dado cuenta de que yo... tal vez no te amo como creía, así que no voy a dejar todo atrás por algo que no estoy segura sea más que un simple capricho. Lo mejor es que hagas de cuenta que nunca me conociste, yo haré lo mismo. No me busques, no lo tomes como una petición sino como una exigencia, no quiero tener un recuerdo desagradable de nosotros"**_

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que cerrarlos para alejarlas. Releí el mensaje de nuevo, necesitando confirmar que cada una de las palabras que veía eran reales, y no una sádica jugarreta de mi mente. Pero no, no era una jugarreta. Efectivamente, era Bella. Y sí, me explicaba el por qué aún no llegaba; y al parecer no iba a llegar._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —no respondí a la pregunta de Emmett, simplemente alargué mi mano dándole el celular para que leyera con sus propios ojos._

— _Tiene que ser un error —me pareció escuchar a Rosalie murmurar—. Tal vez Renée... ella debió obligarla a hacerlo._

— _Yo no encuentro error alguno Rosalie._

— _¡Conozco a mi hermana, Edward! —gritó evidentemente molesta—. Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo, si en verdad Bella no quisiera estar más contigo, te lo diría de frente y no así._

— _Pues al parecer no la conoces lo suficiente —siseé y dando grandes zancadas fui hasta mi habitación._

 _Nada más entrar me permití derrumbarme, y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlas. Con rabia tiré al suelo mi maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama para después volcar el colchón, con mis puños golpeé las paredes hasta hacer sangrar mis manos, deseando que el punzante dolor en mi pecho desapareciera, al igual que la opresión que amenazaba con ahogarme._

 _Minutos u horas después, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado; me encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada clavada en la nada._

 _Sonreí con ironía y me maldije por haber sido tan estúpido al creer que alguien como Isabella Swan, podría enamorarse de un don nadie como yo. Pertenecíamos a mundos totalmente distintos, por lo que bebí haber hecho caso a mi instinto y mantenerme alejado de ella. El día que la vi por primera vez en casa de los Vulturi debí simplemente dar media vuelta y no acercarme a ella, pero fui tan ingenuo al creer que estaría bien, que podía aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con aquella hermosa criatura, una hermosa criatura que juré no volvería a cruzarse en mi camino, y que cuando lo hizo, debí correr en dirección contraría a la suya._

 _Me levanté y en el cuarto de baño lavé mis manos para quitar los restos de sangre seca, algunos cortes aún sangraban pero no les di importancia, lo que quería era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y alejarme de todos los malditos recuerdos que esa habitación guardaba. Recuerdos del tiempo que Bella y yo pasamos juntos, de cada beso y caricia compartida... de cada vez que hicimos el amor._

 _En el recibidor estaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, al verme se pusieron en pie y clavaron la mirada en la maleta que sostenía en mis manos._

— _Vayámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí._

— _Edward, creo que ahora no es momento de..._

— _Si Rosalie y tú quieren quedarse, adelante, háganlo pues no pienso detenerlos. Pero Alice y yo nos iremos —Alice asintió y murmuró un: "voy por mis cosas"._

 _Emmett centró su atención en Rosalie, esperando a que ella respondiera._

— _Yo creo que... Edward, al menos deberíamos esperar y hablar con Bella, si tú no quieres hacerlo... iré yo a buscarla, pero no podemos simplemente irnos así —negué y me encaminé hasta la puerta, tomé el pomo y con decisión lo giré abriéndola._

— _Es su decisión, vienen con Alice y conmigo o se quedan._

Al final Rosalie y Emmett decidieron irse con nosotros, y los cuatro dejamos el departamento.

Unas horas después nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos seguía, el otro coche nos golpeó en repetidas ocasiones hasta lograr su cometido: lanzarnos fuera de la carretera. Después de eso mis recuerdos son bastante confusos, recuerdo la histérica voz de mi hermana, los sollozos asustados de Rosalie y después todo era oscuridad.

Desperté una semana después en un hospital, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a una de las personas que cambiarían nuestras vidas parada junto a mi cama, viéndome con una maternal sonrisa en su rostro: Esme Cullen.

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —parpadeé un par de veces para poder enfocar la mirada en la persona que estaba a mi lado._

 _Era una mujer de estatura media, cabello color caramelo recogido en una pulcra coleta, brillantes ojos azules y una maternal sonrisa tatuada en su rostro._

— _¿Quién es... usted? —apenas si fui capaz de murmurar, mi boca estaba seca y hablar se sentí casi doloroso._

— _Soy Esme Cullen, la doctora a cargo de ti —fue entonces que noté la bata blanca que llevaba puesta sobre su ropa y el estetoscopio colgado en su cuello—. Así que dime Edward, ¿cómo te sientes?_

— _Confundido y adolorido —un poco de la niebla que cubría mi cabeza se disipó, dejándome recordar el accidente e intenté incorporarme._

— _Alto ahí, muchacho —me detuvo posando sus manos con suavidad en mis hombros—. Si intentas levantarte de esa cama vas a arrepentirte, tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas al igual que una pierna. Además de un golpe en la cabeza, el cual nos tenía muy preocupados._

— _¿Las personas que iban conmigo... estás bien?_

— _Sí, lo estás. Por fortuna ellos sí llevaban puestos los cinturones de seguridad —me dio una mirada llena de reproche, haciéndome sentir como un niño regañado por su madre—, así que solo ganaron algunos golpes, raspones y magulladuras. Nada de importancia._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar aquí?_

— _No lo sé con seguridad, es necesario realizarte una serie de pruebas para descartar cualquier irregularidad. El golpe que sufriste en la cabeza tuvo como consecuencia un traumatismo cerebral, lo cual te tuvo en coma por una semana —suspiró y clavo la mirada en mí—. Fue un milagro que despertaras, Edward. Voy a avisar a tu familia que has despertado, estaban muy preocupados por ti._

 _Estuve por una semana más en el hospital, y cuando por fin conseguí me dieran el alta, me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi hermana, Rosalie y Emmett vivían en la casa de la doctora Cullen y su esposo. Al parecer tanto Alice como Rosalie habían entablado una amistosa relación con la mujer, al saber que se quedaban en un hotel, sin darles oportunidad a negarse los había llevado a su casa donde los instaló como si fueran de la familia._

 _Al principio me negué a vivir en casa de los Cullen pues no quería ser una molestia para nadie, pero Esme, como me pidió que la llamara; se encargó de convencerme y dejarme sin argumentos para negarme._

 _Esme y Carlisle no tenían hijos, y para ellos no fue problema alguno vernos a nosotros cuatro como lo hijos que no pudieron tener. Con el pasar de los días Esme y Carlisle se convirtieron rápidamente en los padres que Emmett no conoció, los padres que Alice y yo perdimos, en la madre cariñosa que Rosalie no tuvo y el amoroso padre que perdió._

 _Nos nos presionaron con preguntas sobre nuestras vidas, pero aún así Alice insistió en confiarles el por qué dejamos Los Ángeles y lo relacionado al... "accidente". Al saberlo Carlisle comenzó una discreta investigación, la cual confirmó lo que sospechábamos, habían tratado de asesinarnos y la persona detrás de todo era Renée._

— _Por el momento lo mejor es que Renée Swan crea que ustedes no sobrevivieron, por lo que pude averiguar, los cuatro fueron dados por muertos —comentó de pronto Carlisle una tarde mientas comíamos._

— _Yo... tengo que hablar con mi hermana. Debo hacerle saber que estoy viva —murmuró Rosalie._

— _No puedes hacerlo Rose, eso nos pondría en peligro a todos —abrió la boca más que dispuesta a rebatir a las palabras de mi hermana, pero Emmett negó con suavidad y tomó su mano dándole un pequeño apretón._

— _Por mi parte me he encargado de no dejar rastro en el hospital, de que alguna vez estuviste ingresado allí, Edward —comentó con una sonrisa Esme._

— _¿Eso no te causará problemas? —lo menos que quería era que por ayudarnos tanto ella como Carlisle, se vieran metidos en un lío._

— _No, lo hice con la debida discreción, así que no te preocupes —movió sus manos restando importancia al tema y asentí—. Necesitaran crear una nueva identidad, y conozco a la persona indicada para ayudarlos._

— _¿El viejo_ _Jenks_ _sigue en el negocio?_

— _No cariño, hace unos años que dejo el negocio. Pero estoy segura de que no se podrá negar a ayudarnos —respondió Esme con una sonrisa._

 _Y efectivamente, el viejo Jenks no se negó al pedido de Esme y un par de semanas después, nacieron los hijos adoptivos de los señores Cullen: Alayna, Ethan y_ _Elliot_ _, así como_ _Roxanne,_ _la esposa de este último._

 _Mi hermana continuó con sus estudios y Rosalie consiguió un buen empleo como publicista, mientras Emmett y yo comenzamos a trabajar con Carlisle en la compañía automotriz de la cual era dueño. Los días se convirtieron rápidamente en semanas, las semanas en meses y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya había pasado casi un año desde que dejáramos Los Ángeles._

 _Pero ni el tiempo había podido ayudarme a olvidar a Bella, y con frecuencia me encontraba pensando en ella, recordando su cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos chocolates y cada uno de los maravillosos momentos que pasé a su lado. Después de mucho pensarlo tomé la decisión de que debía al menos hablar con ella una vez más, así que sin decirle nada a nadie y siendo lo más discreto posible regresé a Los Ángeles. Nada más llegar fui a casa de James y Victoria, los cuales casi se desmayan al verme parado frente a su puerta; les expliqué a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido y le pedí a James me ayudara para poder hablar con Bella, a lo cual accedió sin dudar._

— _Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? —gruñó una irritada Victoria, rompiendo el tenso silencio que nos rodeaba._

 _Detuve el nervioso golpeteo de mi pie contra el suelo y le di una mirada de disculpa. James había ido a buscar a Bella y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para mí, a cada rato veía el reloj y en más de una vez me pregunte si es que no estaba descompuesto pues parecía no avanzar._

— _¿Crees que ella venga?_

— _La verdad, Edward, espero que venga solamente a patearte las bolas. Yo en su lugar lo haría, ¡con un demonio! No imaginas las ganas que tengo en este momento de golpearte. Aparecerte así como si nada después de hacerle creer a todos que estabas muerto es... —la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

 _Negué y se perdió rumbo a la cocina murmurando: "distancia, necesito no verle la cara por un momento sino soy capaz de matarlo". Unos minutos después Victoria regresó y de nuevo nos sumergimos en un silencio demasiado incomodo, el cual fue roto por el sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento esperando ver a Bella aparecer con James, me puse en pie como impulsado por un resorte al ver que mi amigo entraba en mi campo de visión... pero estaba solo._

— _Bella no vendrá, ella... —James se removió con nerviosismo, y ni en una vida entera, hubiese estado preparado para escuchar las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios—. Edward, en este momento Bella se está casando con Aftón Vulturi._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la casa con una sola idea en mente: detener ese matrimonio a como diera lugar. James había averiguado el lugar en donde se celebraría la ceremonia y, tanto él como Victoria, insistieron en acompañarme. Nada más llegar bajé del coche, pero apenas fui capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de detenerme y cerrar las manos en apretados puños, había llegado tarde y en ese momento Bella salia de la iglesia aferrada al brazo Aftón, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro._

— _¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado? ¿Por que no contestaban el bendito celular? —fue lo primero que escuché a mi hermana y a Esme decir, cuando puse un pie dentro de la casa._

— _Isabella se casó con Aftón Vulturi —dije ignorando las preguntas interiores._

— _¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Rosalie, que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras acompañada por Emmett._

— _Ya lo escuchaste, tu hermana ahora es la señora Vulturi —respondí con acritud._

— _No puede ser. Tengo que ir con ella, Emmett, estoy segura de que Bella no se casaría con ese desgraciado por su propia voluntad. Algo está pasando con ella, y estoy segura de que no es nada bueno._

— _Créeme Rosalie, Isabella estaba de lo más feliz y radiante. Para nada lucía como una mujer obligada a casarse —las mejillas de Rosalie se tiñeron de color escarlata, y podía apostar a que ese sonrojo era producto de la rabia, rabia totalmente dirigida hacía mi persona._

— _Si a ti no te importa la suerte de Bella, a mí sí lo hace. Voy a buscarla y lo haré sin importar quien se oponga._

Detuve mi nervioso caminar y me senté, tomé un pequeño sorbo de _whisky_ y clavé la mirada en la pared frente a mí. Después de muchas discusiones entre Rosalie y yo, al final ella se rindió y no insistió más con su idea de buscar a Bella, algo que causó que mi relación con ella y por ende con Emmett, se volviera tensa y distante; al grado de no poder estar en el mismo lugar que ellos sin terminar envueltos en una fuerte discusión.

Algo que le causaba preocupación a Esme, al ver que _tres de sus hijos,_ no podían tener siquiera una comida familiar juntos sin terminar peleando. Así que un par de meses después tomé la decisión de dejar la casa de los Cullen, me mudé y eran contadas las ocasiones en que iba a ver a Esme, evitando en medida de lo posible encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie.

Tiré el vaso con fuerza contra el suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos, al final Rosalie había tenido razón al decir que Bella no se casaría con Aftón por voluntad propia, y desde que descubriera la verdad, no perdía oportunidad para restregármelo en la cara. Y valla que podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía, había hecho de recordarme el infierno que Bella había vivido los últimos años, así como la perdida de mi hija, su placer personal. Eso sin mencionar que su charla favorita en los últimos días era, sin duda, la relación que Bella mantenía con... Logan Reeves.

Y cada que Rosalie lo mencionaba, sentía el enorme deseo de desaparecer el tipo. Me moría de rabia y celos al recordar la conversación que escuché entre ellos, la primera vez que estuve en su oficina como Ethan Cullen; escucharlo decir que no quería seguir escondiéndose, que deseaba besarla, abrazarla y hacerle el amor cuando le viniera en gana fue más de lo que pude soportar, tanto así que estuve a un paso de entrar la lugar y romperle la cara. Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a sentir celos, no cuando yo era en parte responsable de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero aún así no podía evitarlo.

—Edward, hay noticias sobre Tanya —la suave voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos, con el dorso de mi mano sequé la humedad de mis mejillas pero no me moví de donde estaba sentado—. Al parecer ahora sí la encontraron, Jasper y Carlisle irán a buscarla —me puse en pie y salí del estudio pasando a lado de Esme

—Por fin la encontramos —me dijo Carlisle en cuando llegué al recibidor. Jasper tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro lucía pálido, a su lado Alice se encontraba tensa y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Al parecer estuvo en una pequeña clínica de Redding después del incendio en el Rancho, de la cual se escapó y viajó a Kent. Estuvo en un par de lugares más y ahora se encuentra en Seattle.

—¿Hay algo más? —pregunté intrigado, al no comprender el por qué del estado en que se encontraban mi hermana y Jasper.

—Esa mujer apareció y no está sola —comenzó a decir Alice entre sollozos—, Tanya tiene una hija, una niña que puede...

—Que probablemente también sea mi hija —murmuró Jasper, cuando Alice no pudo terminar la oración.

Mi hermana se puso en pie y salió del lugar corriendo, Jasper hizo el intento a ir detrás de ella pero Esme no se lo permitió, diciendo que lo mejor para ambos era que le diera un poco de tiempo a Alice antes de intentar tener una conversación.

—Lo más conveniente es que Emmett me acompañe, Jasper, estás muy alterado y no creo que sea prudente que vengas conmigo. —Emmett se envaró y no dijo nada, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que no quería dejar sola a Rosalie.

No después de que días atrás se enteraran de que serían papás, y lo comprendía, después de que Rosalie tuviera dos abortos anteriormente y con la tensión que ella a tenido en los últimos días, era comprensible que quisiera quedarse a su lado, cuidando de ella.

—No, Tanya se sentirá menos amenazada si ve una cara conocida. Después de lo que paso, no sería buena idea que llegaran dos desconocidos a buscarla.

—Carlisle tiene razón, Jasper, yo le acompañaré —Emmett me dio una mirada agradecida y asintió.

—Tanya te conoce —su declaración me sorprendió totalmente, ¿cómo Tanya Denali podría conocerme?—. Bella tenía varias fotografías de ustedes dos juntos y en más de una ocasión se las mostró, para ella estás muerto y de seguro se infartara al verte.

—Comprendo que quieras venir, Jasper, necesitas ver a la niña con tus propios ojos para convencerte de su existencia. Pero no es el momento para eso y debes pensar en la pequeña, no sería grato para ella verte llegar hecho un manojo de nervios.

Al final terminó asintió derrotado, Carlisle y yo planeamos todo para nuestro viaje a Seattle y tres días después nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación de un Motel a las afueras de la cuidad. Carlisle golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos un par de veces, mientras yo me mantenía a un lado donde Tanya no pudiera verme al abrir la puerta; unos minutos después, la puerta fue abierta y al ver a Carlisle trató de cerrarla.

—No, por favor escúchame —Carlisle detuvo la puerta con sus manos evitando que la mujer la cerrara—. ¿Eres Tanya Denali, cierto? Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y estamos aquí para ayudarte. Conocemos a Jasper y a Bella, no vamos a dañarte, te lo prometo.

Tanya dejó de forcejear por cerrar la puerta, Carlisle asintió en mi dirección y entró a la habitación, respiré profundo sintiéndome de pronto nervioso antes de hacer lo mismo y entrar. La mujer rubia jadeó al verme y abrió los ojos asustada, intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la infantil vocesita de una niña, que si no me equivocaba, estaba escondida bajo la cama.

—¿Ellos también son malos? —no sé por qué lo hice, pero algo me llevó a acercarme a la cama y agacharme levantando el cubrecama.

—No pequeña, no somos malos —le dije con voz suave y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir—. Así que no hay necesidad de que estés escondida ahí.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que una pequeña manita tomara la mía y la ayudé a salir, una vez estuvo fuera de su escondite no pude evitar verla con curiosidad. Por su estatura apostaría a que tenía entre cuatro o cinco años, no podía ver su cabello porque llevaba puesta la capucha de su chamarra pero esos ojitos azules que me veían con curiosidad, sin duda eran idénticos a los de alguien que yo conocía bastante bien.

…

 **BELLA POV.**

Me acerqué a la ventana y no pude evitar perderme en la hermosa vista que tenía desde mi oficina. Diez días habían pasado desde que regresara de Redding y aún no sabía nada de Tanya, Jasper me mantenía al tanto sobre la búsqueda de Edward y Carlisle; una búsqueda que desafortunadamente no les había llevado a nada aún. Y la policía... ellos tampoco tenían ni una maldita pista sobre ella.

Yo por mi parte encaré a Renée exigiéndole me dijera dónde estaba mi prima, pues para todos era más que obvio que ella sabía perfectamente en donde estaba; pero la única respuesta que obtuve de ella fue un: _"Espero que con eso hayas entrado en razón y por fin desistas de tu absurda idea de divorciarte, y sobre todo, espero pronto Aftón y tú nos den la noticia de que el heredero Vulturi Swan viene en camino"._

Después de ese día había pensado mucho en las palabras de Renée, no sabía si Tanya seguía viva o no, pero si lo estaba yo era la única que podía salvarla y... No, tenía que haber otra forma de encontrar a Tanya, porque no estaba dispuesta a ceder a los chantajes de Renée, ya no quería hacerlo más.

Por otra parte un par de días atrás había pedido una prueba de ADN para saber si Rosalie era mi hermana o no, conseguir una muestra de Rose había sido toda una odisea y al final pude obtenerla con la ayuda de Alba. Me había visto obligada a pedirle a mi pequeña sobrina me consiguiera el cepillo de pelo de su rubia tía, de donde por fortuna pude obtener un par de cabellos y ahora solo quedaba esperar a por los resultados.

El sonido de mi celular, avisándome tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me apresuré a revisarlo, esperando fuera Jasper dándome buenas noticias. Pero no era Jasper, y mucho menos eran buenas noticias.

 ** _Aftón acaba de recibir los documentos de divorcio, por lo visto Tanya no te importa lo suficiente como yo creí. Así que dime ¿qué mas necesitas que haga para que entres en razón? Tal vez deba hacerles una visita a tu hermano y tu linda sobrina, Jasper y Alba son sus nombres ¿cierto?_**

Releí el mensaje al menos una docena de veces, negándome a creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Renée no podía saber de la existencia de Jasper y mucho menos que también era un Swan, eso sería el equivalente a ponerles un blanco en la espalda tanto a él como a la pequeña Alba. Leí el mensaje una vez más y entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí, lo que tanto temí en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Con dedos temblorosos marqué el número de Logan, me envió a buzón de voz y maldije por lo bajo intentando de nuevo.

—Necesito que detengas el trámite de divorcio —dije en cuanto me contestó, la quinta vez que le llamé.

— _¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Dijiste que no caerías de nuevo en más chantajes._

—¡Ya lo sé, Logan! Pero... tengo que volver a hacerlo. Renée sabe sobre Jasper y Alba, si no desisto con el divorcio, ellos serán sus siguientes objetivos y no puedo permitir que eso pase —murmuró algo que sonó como: _"maldita hija de puta, quisiera matarla con mis propias manos"_ y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, yo misma deseaba ir a buscarla y acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

— _Bien, lo haré_ —dijo después de un par de minutos en silencio—. _Debes hablar con Jasper y ponerle al tanto de lo ocurrido, debe de ser extremadamente cuidadoso._

—Sí, ahora mismo lo... —dejé la frase inconclusa cuando escuché la voz de Tia discutir con alguien—. Te llamo después ¿de acuerdo?

Corté la llamada y dejé el celular sobre el escritorio, abrí la puerta y me tensé al ver quien era la persona que trataba de mover a Tia a un lado, y es que la chica se aferraba hasta con las uñas al marco de la puerta evitando que Edward tuviera acceso a mi oficina.

—Está bien, Tia, puedes regresar a tu trabajo —asintió e hizo lo que le pedí, no sin antes preguntarme si quería que llamara a seguridad, y aunque deseaba decirle que sí no lo hice—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tanya apareció, la encontramos y ahora está en un lugar seguro —suspiré con alivio, al fin una buena noticia en medio de tanto desastre.

—Gracias, aunque no tenías que venir hasta acá para decírmelo, Jasper pudo haberlo hecho.

—No sólo estoy aquí por eso. Bella, necesito que vengas conmigo —negué un par de veces, retrocedí dispuesta a cerrar la puerta y refugiarme en mi oficina, algo que no pude hacer ya que Edward fue más rápido que yo.

—Edward, fui muy clara la última vez. Por favor, márchate —soltó un pesado suspiró y clavó la mirada en mí.

—De acuerdo, por lo visto no me dejarás otra alternativa —murmuró, y segundos después, me encontraba sobre su hombro.

—¡Bájame! —chillé golpeando su espalda con mis puños, cuando comenzó a caminar.

Tia se apresuró a seguirnos sin dejar de amenazarle con que llamaría a seguridad, algo que no le importó en lo más mínimo a Edward y ni siquiera hizo el intento a detenerse. Quise decirle a Tia que dejara de solamente amenazar y actuara, pero en ese momento, estaba más ocupada en luchar contra las nauseas que el movimiento y la posición en que me encontraba habían provocado.

Al parecer Tia había leído mis pensamientos, o tal vez al fin se había dado cuenta de que sus amenazas no estaban funcionando tan bien como deberían y, tras soltar una última amenaza, fue en busca del personal de seguridad; solamente esperaba que aparecieran antes de que Edward lograra llegar hasta el estacionamiento y llevarme con él.

—Si no te... te detienes en... en este momento... voy a vomitar —logré musitar con voz ahogada.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y segundos después me encontraba de nuevo sobre mis pies, aunque tuve que sostenerme de sus brazos y cerrar los ojos hasta que la desagradable sensación de nauseas pasara y el mundo dejara de darme vueltas.

—Por favor Bella, ven conmigo —me pidió al escuchar acercarse los apresurados pasos de los de seguridad.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté y sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—A donde está Tanya. Ella quiere verte, hablar contigo y... hay alguien que quiere que conozcas —desvió la mirada un tanto nervioso al decir lo último y eso me causó curiosidad, curiosidad por saber quién era ése alguien a quien Tanya quería que conociera, y que hacía a Edward comportarse de esa forma.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —me preguntó el jefe de seguridad, al girarme me encontré con tres hombres que no apartaban la mirada de Edward y una agitada Tia que jadeaba en busca de aire.

—Sí, estoy bien —asintieron y se marcharon, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de desconfianza a Edward—. Tia, cancela todo por hoy. Y si mi esposo o mi madre me buscan, diles que salí y no te dije a donde iba ni si iba a regresar —asintió y cuando se marchó agregué—: Iré contigo. Espérame en el estacionamiento, voy a buscar mi bolso y me reuniré allá contigo.

Tal vez no fuera la mejor decisión, pero además de la curiosidad había algo más que me había llevado a aceptar ir con él, algo que no podía explicar con simples palabras y que se sentía como si un fuerte magnetismo me atrajera. Lo cual atribuí a mi necesidad por hablar con Tanya, y me aclarara de una vez por todas, el por qué me ocultó que mi hija había muerto al nacer.

Una vez tuve mi bolso y mi celular, fui directo al estacionamiento donde un nervioso Edward me esperaba. Abrió la puerta del coche para mí y suspiré antes de entrar, realmente esperaba no arrepentirme de haber aceptado ir con él.

Mientras Edward conducía a quién sabe dónde, aproveché el tiempo para llamar a Jasper y advertirle sobre Renée, trató de convencerme de que no diera marcha atrás con mi divorcio pero no iba a hacerlo, no si eso significaba su seguridad y sobre todo la de mi pequeña sobrina. También aproveché para enviarle un mensaje a Logan avisándole que estaba con Edward y, que si no me ponía en contacto con él a más tardar por la noche, diera aviso a la policía sobre mi secuestro y quien lo había hecho.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo y espero les gustara ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leen la historia, por los alertas y favoritos, así como un gracias muy especial a esas personitas que se toman un momento para dejarme un lindo review**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

 **TANYA POV.**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y no pude evitar soltar un melancólico suspiro, verle así de triste y llorando me partía el corazón, y sobre todo, me hacía sentir malditamente impotente al no poder hacer nada para que su estado de ánimo mejorara, quisiera verla sonreír y llena de energía al igual que siempre. Entré a la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama, se movió hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo y con el pulgar de mi mano sequé sus lágrimas.

Días atrás, mientras nos escondíamos aquí y allá, odiaba verla temblar llena de miedo si un desconocido se acercaba cuando caminábamos por la calle, o si alguien llegaba y llamaba a la puerta del motel en turno donde nos hospedábamos, ningún niño debería crecer sintiendo miedo y mucho menos ella. Después de que Edward y Carlisle nos encontraran y me propusieran llevarnos a un lugar seguro creí que eso cambiaría, que no volvería a ver esa expresión de terror en sus hermosos ojitos, y sí cambió, solo que no de la forma en que a mí me hubiese gustado. Desde que llegamos a la cabaña de los Cullen, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, casi no comía y lloraba la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Sabes? A Nany no le gustaría verte llorar, ella quisiera que estuvieras feliz —negó y se acurrucó tanto como pudo contra mí.

—Ella debe de estar muy enojada conmigo, por mi culpa ya no está aquí —parpadeé un par de veces alejando mis propias lágrimas y tomé una profunda respiración, pidiendo poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender y que dejara de culparse.

Pero no era una tarea fácil, no cuando no terminaba por entender qué le hacía sentirse así de culpable. En más de una ocasión traté de que me lo dijera, consiguiendo únicamente que comenzara a llorar hasta no poder más y caer dormida.

—Cariño, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. No tienes que...

—Sí lo fue —confesó en voz baja interrumpiéndome y fruncí el ceño confundida, preguntándome una vez más ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué había pasado para que se sintiera culpable por la muerte de Nany?—. La desobedecí, me dijo que saliera de la casa por la puerta de atrás y pidiera ayuda, pero tenía mucho miedo y no lo hice, me escondí y me quedé escuchando lo que ocurría. El señor malo le pidió que le dijera donde estaba, buscaba a alguien y Nany le dijo que estaba contigo... después él... él...

—No pienses más en eso, amor —acaricié sus cabellos con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Ya me quedaba más que claro el por qué se sentía responsable de la muerte de Nany, y por fin también comprendía el por qué habían ido tras de mí e incendiaron el Rancho, esperando eliminarme y quien estuviera conmigo.

Al parecer Renée ya estaba al tanto de la existencia de la personita que descansaba en mi regazo, lo cual para nada era una buena noticia. Y es que esa mujer podía estar confundida respecto al origen de mi niña, algo que estaba segura no sería de mayor relevancia para ella, pues su intención era lastimar sin importarle nada más.

En ese momento más que nunca debía ser cuidadosa, y no precisamente por mí sino por ella, debía asegurarme de que nada ni nadie pudiera dañarle. Después de todo no había sido tan malo que Edward y Carlisle nos encontraran, al menos podía estar tranquila al saber que en la cabaña de los Cullen, tanto Renée como su maldito sabueso, no podrían encontrarnos.

—Créeme, no fue tu culpa cielo. Nany y yo haríamos cualquier cosa por protegerte, incluso dar nuestra vida por garantizar tu seguridad, y ¿sabes por qué? —se incorporó arrodillándose en la cama y negó clavando su cristalina mirada en mí. Aparté un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja—. Porque te amamos, y las personas hacen cualquier cosa por aquellos a quienes ama.

Cuidando de no lastimar mi brazo escayolado se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla y enredó sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello abrazándome con fuerza, abrazo que correspondí con mi brazo sano y besé el tope de su cabeza.

Dos días después su ánimo parecía estar mejorado bastante, mi niña estaba de nuevo jugando y sonriendo como antes, y si bien en momentos aún la notaba triste, no era tan preocupante como en días atrás.

Al igual que el primer día que llegamos a Forks amaneció lloviendo, una lluvia que no menguaba en todo el día dejándonos sin otra opción que permanecer reclusas en la cabaña; así que como ya estaba comenzando a ser costumbre, mi princesa y yo subimos a jugar en su habitación después de desayunar.

Cerca de medio día había dejado de llover, y aunque el cielo seguía cubierto de espesas nubes grises, podríamos aprovechar la tregua que la lluvia nos daba para salir a caminar un poco. Por lo que me dijo Edward nadie fuera de la familia sabía cómo llegar a la cabaña, así que era seguro para nosotras salir, además de que mi princesa necesitaba un poco de aire y libertad. No era sano para una niña de cuatro años estar encerrada por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco? —asintió de forma energética y de un salto bajó de la cama, se puso su chaqueta y salimos de la habitación.

Fui a buscar una chaqueta a mi habitación, pero después de un par de intentos fallidos por ponérmela con una sola mano, desistí y pasé sobre mis hombros un chal que encontré entre mis cosas, y es que salir sin abrigo alguno no sería una buena idea, no teniendo en cuenta el frío clima de Forks.

Sonreí al ver a la impaciente personita que me esperaba junto a la puerta lista para salir, al notar mi presencia sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—¿Podemos buscar ranas cerca del arroyo? —preguntó agitando la pequeña red que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Ranas? —pregunté esperando no haber oído bien, a lo que asintió con entusiasmo—. Las ranas son feas, de verdad no entiendo cómo pueden gustarte —se encogió de hombros, salió de la cabaña y negué con diversión.

Minutos después estaba sentada en una de las tantas rocas cercanas a la orilla del arroyo, viendo como iba de aquí a allá en busca de las dichosas ranas; sus ojos brillaban y sonreía, lo cual me confirmaba que había acertado al sacarla de la cabaña.

No pude evitar soltar un pesado suspiro, para mí se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer que la sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez, pero la realidad era que mi bebé estaba creciendo, tanto que en un par de semanas sería su cumpleaños número cinco y no pude evitar sentirme triste a la vez que feliz, triste porque Nany no estaría para celebrarlo con nosotras, y feliz... feliz porque había personas que este año sí estarían a nuestro lado.

Me puse en pie y, no sin antes advertirle tuviera cuidado, fui hasta la cabaña en busca de una taza de café. Al regresar me senté de nuevo en la roca y, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, tomé el humeante liquido sorbo a sorbo. Me acerqué a donde estaba cuando comenzó a saltar feliz por haber atrapado una rana y, no sin cierta repulsión, le ayudé a poner en libertar al asustado anfibio.

Me tensé al escuchar el ruido de un coche acercarse y por instinto cubrí con mi cuerpo a la niña, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, llevándome a buscar rápidamente una posible vía de escape en caso de ser necesario huir. Pero cuando el coche entró en mi campo de visión, suspiré con alivio al reconocer que era el de Edward. Aunque el sentimiento de alivio duro poco, pues al ver que Bella también bajaba del coche, el alivio fue sustituido por nerviosismo.

—Quédate aquí y no te acerques demasiado al arroyo, ¿de acuerdo? —dije con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, la red resbaló de su mano y me maldije internamente al notar su miedo—. No te asustes, solo voy a la cabaña por algo que olvide.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —levanté la red del suelo y, tratando de sonreír para no asustarla más, se la di—. Continúa buscando ranas, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

Asintió y besé el tope de su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta, y regresar a la cabaña.

Edward y Bella estaban dentro de la cabaña cuando llegué, y al escucharme entrar, ambos se giraron en mi dirección. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al verme y acortó la distancia que nos separaba, sus brazos me rodearon cuidando de no lastimar mi brazo y devolví el gesto de manera un tanto torpe.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien —se apartó un par de pasos y agregó—: Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Tanya.

—Lo sé. Bella, debí decirte que la pequeña Eirene...

—Yo las dejaré solas para que hablen —clavé la mirada en Edward, el cual negó y tomé una profunda respiración. Sin duda mi charla con Bella sería... difícil.

—Está cerca del arroyo, ve con ella y cuídala por mí —Edward asintió y salió del lugar, dejándonos solas.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con curiosidad pero no respondí, ya llegaría en momento en que le hablara sobre la pequeña que, ajena a todo, buscaba ranas afuera.

—Deberíamos sentarnos, como bien dijiste tenemos mucho de que hablar —nos sentamos en los sofás del pequeño recibidor, me removí con nerviosismo y es que no sabía por dónde diablos debería comenzar a explicarle—. Bien, el día que te pusiste de parto Nany y yo...

—Tanya, se directa. ¿Dime por qué diablos me ocultaste que mi hija está muerta?

—¡Maldición Bella! Esto es por demás difícil para mí, por favor ¿podrías escuchar y no interrumpirme? —dio un seco asentimiento y continué—: Nany y yo no sabíamos qué hacer, la doctora Thomson nos dio indicaciones pero aun así...

 _Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma, necesitaba estar lo más serena posible para poder escuchar con atención todo lo que la doctora_ _Thomson_ _me decía, y no olvidarme de nada. Después de cortar la llamada, corrí de un lado a otro llevando a la sala todo lo que Nany me pedía, encendí tantas velas y linternas como pude para iluminar el lugar lo mejor posible, acerqué tollas limpias y una gran olla con agua caliente._

 _Nany revisaba cada cierto tiempo, tal y como la doctora_ _Thomson_ _le indicara, que tanto estaba progresando Bella para que en cuanto dilatara lo suficiente comenzara a pujar. Mi corazón latía desbocado, tenía miedo de que algo malo les ocurriera a Bella y la bebé, ni Nany ni yo eramos doctoras por lo tanto no sabríamos cómo reaccionar ante una situación de peligro y... ¡maldición! Tenía que llover como si el cielo se cayera justo el día en que la pequeña Eirene decidiera venir al mundo._

 _El tan esperado momento llegó, Nany le pedía a Bella que pujara y mi prima lo hacía, sin saber qué más podía hacer para ayudar, tomé una toalla y con ella sequé el sudor de su frente. Bella lloraba y gritaba de dolor, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que todo comenzara, la bebé no nacía y Bella se encontraba totalmente agotada, lo cual me estaba llenando de pánico y como nuestras de ello mi cuerpo entero temblaba._

— _Vamos Bella, una vez más cariño. Tu puedes hacerlo —la animó Nany, haciendo uso de lo fuerza que le quedaba, Bella pujó una vez más y segundos después el llanto de la niña llenó el lugar._

 _Mis manos temblaban cuando corté el cordón umbilical tal como me había explicado la doctora_ _Thomson_ _, Nany me dio a la pequeña y la envolví en una de las toallas._

— _Mira Bella, la pequeña... —no pude terminar la frase, pues al acercarme para que Bella pudiera conocer a su hija, me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente—. ¡Nany!_

— _Tranquilízate Tanya, Bella estará bien. El parto fue agotador para ella y necesita recobrar fuerzas, sólo está inconsciente._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso tienes un titulo en medicina y no lo sabía?_

— _Créeme, nada malo va a ocurrir —me dijo con total convicción y le creí, necesitaba creerle o me volvería loca de preocupación—. Ve y asea a la pequeña Eirene, yo me encargaré de Bella._

 _Respiré profundo y asentí, tomé una de las tantas linternas dispersas por el lugar y con el mayor cuidado posible, y es que tenía que ser cuidadosa con la preciosa carga que llevaba en mis brazos, subí las escaleras._

 _Un par de horas después Eirene dormía plácidamente en su cuna, había tenido que quedarme con ella en la habitación de Bella para poder acostarla y Nany se había quedado con Bella en el recibidor. Delineé con la punta de mi dedo indice el contorno de su pequeño rostro, ella era tan hermosa y provocaba en mí un sentimiento de protección que no podía explicar; haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Bella a proteger a su hija de Renée. Ésa maldita mujer no cumpliría su cometido si de mí dependía._

 _Iluminándome con la linterna saqué una maleta y metí dentro algunas mudas de ropa para Bella, también metí ropa de Eirene y preparé todo para que mi prima y su hija se marcharán en cuanto Bella despertara. El plan de Renée era separar a la niña de Bella para así obligarla a hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero yo no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, tendría que matarme antes de que se llevara a Eirene lejos de Bella._

 _Cuando termine revisé que mi sobrinita siguiera dormida y me acosté, cerré los ojos y segundos después el agotamiento me venció._

— _¡Tanya, despierta! —abrí los ojos y vi a una asustada Nany._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté incorporándome con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Bella está bien?_

— _La señora Renée... esa mujer está afuera, golpeando la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo —todo vestigio de sueño desapareció, salí de la cama y corrí hasta la cuna de Eirene._

— _Dile a Bella que tienen que irse, ella..._

— _Bella sigue fuera de combate —dijo interrumpiéndome y sentí como si un hoyo se abriera bajo mis pies._

— _Oh por Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer Nany? —tomé a Eirene en mis brazos y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación presa de la desesperación, y es que no podía evitar que Renée entrara a la casa por mucho tiempo—. ¡Lo tengo! Toma a la niña, sal por la puerta de la cocina y escóndete con ella._

— _Tanya, no creo que eso sea..._

— _¡Hazlo Nany! —chillé causando que Eirene se removiera inquieta—. Es la única manera que se me ocurre para mantenerla a salvo, al menos, hasta que Bella despierte._

 _Abrí la puerta de entrada hasta asegurarme que Nany y la niña salieron por la puerta trasera, mi plan era de lo más descabellado pero no tenía uno mejor. Así que sólo me quedaba rezar, rezar para que Renée no descubriera mi engaño y poder hacer que se marchara lo más pronto posible._

— _¿Dónde está Isabella? —fue lo primero que me preguntó al poner un pie dentro de la casa._

— _Bella... ella está... bueno... lo que ocurre... es que ella..._

— _¡Tanya, deja de balbucear! Pareces una retrasada mental —cerré las manos en puños e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerme, o de lo contrario, no dudaría en sacarle los ojos._

— _El parto de Bella se adelanto, no pudimos llevarla al hospital por la fuerte lluvia y ahora está inconsciente. No luce nada bien —¡maldita bruja! Esa mujer no tenía corazón, pues ni siquiera lució interesada en mis palabras._

— _¿Y la mocosa? —me dio un empujón quitándome de su camino y así poder caminar rumbo al recibidor._

— _La niña... —perdón Dios, pero tengo que protegerla; dije para mis adentros antes de murmurar—: La niña nació muerta, mi nana está haciéndose cargo de darle sepultura._

— _Bien, así tendré un problema menos —dijo con total naturalidad. Al ver a Bella en la improvisada cama en el recibidor, sacó su celular y llamó a un tal Phill, al cual le pidió se reuniera con ella en mi casa—. Voy a llevarme a Isabella, y por tu maldito bien, espero que no le digas nada sobre la muerte de la mocosa._

— _No puedes llevártela así, Bella no está bien y tiene que verla un doctor —dije a un paso de caer en la histeria, mi plan estaba tomando un jodido camino que no tenía contemplado._

— _¡Claro que puedo! Cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles alguien la revisara, después de todo la necesito viva —un sudor frío corría por mi espalda y se me dificultaba respirar, mientras forzaba a mi cerebro para buscar una manera de detenerla._

— _Pues si en verdad la necesitas viva, llévala al hospital ahora mismo —si lograba convencerla sería estupendo, nos daría el tiempo necesario para que Bella se recuperara un poco y después pudiera escaparse con la niña._

— _No te metas en esto, Tanya. Tu trabajo era mantener a Bella aquí hasta que la mocosa naciera, nada más._

 _Mi trabajo, ese trabajo que me vi obligada a aceptar, pues tenía problemas financieros y Renée me ofreció el dinero que necesitaba para no perder el Rancho; consistía en permitir que Bella pasara con Nany y conmigo lo que quedaba de su embarazo, Renée tenía planes para su hija y un embarazo lo jodía todo, así que tenía que mantenerla lejos de Los Ángeles. En un principio creí que no me importaría el destino que corriera Bella, pero conforme pasaban los días y la conocía un poco más, le comencé a tomar cariño y pasó a ser un miembro más de mi familia. Y allí estaba, tratando de evitar que esa loca mujer se la llevara, pero por desgracia no estaba teniendo el éxito esperado._

 _Quince minutos después Phill, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y con una escalofriante y desquiciada mirada; llegó a mi casa y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se llevó a Bella. Renée antes de marcharse me recordó muy amablemente que, si no quería pagar las funestas consecuencias, mantuviera la boca cerrada y no le dijera a Bella ni a nadie que la niña había nacido muerta._

 _Una hora después Nany regresó con Eirene, le conté lo ocurrido y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era esperar un poco, antes de intentar ponernos en contacto con Bella._

 _Pero los días comenzaron a pasar y las cosas se complicaban cada vez más. Jasper, con la ayuda de su tía, pudo averiguar que Renée mantenía a Bella encerrada en su casa e incomunicada; además de que alguien vigilaba el Rancho y estaba segura de que era por orden de mi "adorada" tía, lo cual me llevó a pensar que tal vez mi mentira sobre la muerte de Eirene no había sido del todo convincente para ella._

 _Y entonces un nuevo plan nació. Nany llamó a la policía, diciendo que un desconocido rondaba por la casa desde hacía ya varios días y estaba comenzando a asustarnos, la policía llegó y se llevó al tipo asegurándonos que se encargarían de que no volviera a molestar. Aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos antes de que Renée se enterara y enviara a alguien más, tomamos las maletas que teníamos preparadas y nos mudamos a_ _Kent,_ _donde días después conseguimos una pequeña y acogedora casa._

—Nuestro plan era permanecer en Kent hasta que fuera seguro ponernos en contacto contigo, pero las cosas se complicaron y... Nany y yo creímos que hacíamos lo correcto, que era lo mejor para mantener a Eirene a salvo —Bella permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella y silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Está en Kent con Nany? —preguntó varios minutos después.

—No, al parecer Nany y yo nos confiamos de que el tiempo corriera con aparente tranquilidad. Creímos que en Kent Eirene estaría a salvo de Renée, pero tal parece que esa mujer descubrió la existencia de la niña. Aunque no puedo asegurar que ella sepa que se trata de tu hija.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Llegaron a la casa donde Nany y Eirene vivían, buscaban a la niña pero Nany les dijo que ella estaba conmigo y... Después del incendio en el Rancho me escapé de la clínica, viajé a Kent y al llegar me encontré con la noticia de que Nany estaba muerta y Eirene al cuidado de una de las vecinas que había tratado de contactarme —pude notar en dolor que le causó enterarse de la muerte de Nany, y es que al igual que para mí, Nany había sido como una madre para Bella—. Eirene está allá afuera, buscando ranas en la orilla del arroyo... bajo el cuidado de Edward.

Bella se puso en pie con un rápido movimiento y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió aunque no salió de la cabaña, se quedó parada como si de pronto sus pies se hubiesen adherido al suelo.

Dude por un momento, pero al final me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella.

—¡Maldita sea! Quiero salir, correr hasta donde está, abrazarla y besarla... Quiero poder decirle que soy su mamá y que la amo, la amo y la he amado siempre.

—Hazlo Bella, nada te impide hacerlo —le animé a salir en busca de su hija, negó un par de veces y apoyó la frente en el marco de la puerta.

—Soy una desconocida para ella, no quiero asustarla —murmuró con voz rota por el llanto.

—Eres su mamá, ella lo sabe y ha esperado con gran ilusión el día en que pudieran estar juntas —alzó la cabeza, me dio una mirada confundida y llena de ilusión a la vez, que me hizo sentir tan malditamente culpable—: Nany y yo siempre le hablamos de ti, se que no es así como debió ser, pero Eirene creció amándote como lo que eres, su mamá.

Bella tomó una profunda respiración y con el dorso de su mano enjugó sus lágrimas antes de salir de la cabaña, aunque se quedó parada en el porche por un par de minutos, viendo a la pequeña Eirene que reía de lo más feliz mientras Edward corría detrás de ella para después, alzarla en sus brazos y girar haciéndola chillar extasiada.

—¿Él lo sabe? —caminé hasta situarme a su lado y asentí, pero estaba tan absorta en la imagen frente a ella que no lo notó.

—Sí. No le fue muy difícil averiguarlo, basta una mirada para saber que es tu hija y de Edward. Ya te darás cuenta cuando la tengas frente a ti.

—Gracias por mantenerla a salvo —dijo de pronto girando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder clavar la mirada en mí—. A pesar del cómo se dieron las cosas... realmente estoy agradecida con Nany y contigo por cuidar de ella como lo hicieron.

Asentí al no poder articular palabra alguna, pues el nudo que se formó en mi garganta no me permitió hacerlo; Bella comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde Edward y la niña seguían jugando. Él, al percatarse de la presencia de Bella, sonrió y se agachó quedando a la altura de Eirene, le dijo algo y mi niña giró en dirección a su mamá.

A pesar de la distancia, fui testigo de una de las escenas más maravillosas que podría tener la dicha de ver. Los azules ojitos de Eirene se llenaron de brillo al ver a Bella y una radiante sonrisa se formó en sus labios, corrió al encuentro de Bella que al tenerla frente a ella, se arrodilló quedando a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza.

Tal vez casi cinco años atrás haya tomado las decisiones erradas, tal vez hayan sido las correctas, o una mezcla de ambas. Pero si el resultado era que, más allá del dolor causado y la lamentable pérdida de Nany, Bella y su hija estaban por fin juntas... sin duda lo volvería a hacer.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí está el capítulo y espero que les gustara... ¡Eirene está viva! Y antes de que quieran quemar a Tanya con leña verde, déjenme decir en su defensa que ella sólo quería proteger a la niña de Renée, no quiero hacerla ver como otra villana en la historia al mantener a Eirene lejos de Bella. Cada vez estamos más cerca del final y me está costando un poquito sacar los capítulos, así que les pido paciencia, que puedo tardar en actualizar pero no dejaré la historia botada.**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y un especial gracias a quienes se toman un minuto para dejar un lindo review.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

A pesar de haber estrechado a Eirene en mis brazos al menos un centenar de veces, me seguía pareciendo increíble que fuera verdad, que en verdad mi hija estuviera viva y al fin a mi lado después de tanto maldito sufrimiento. Horas atrás, mientras Tanya me contaba cómo ella y Nany mantuvieron a mi pequeña a salvo de las garras de Renée, por un momento llegué a pensar que podía tratarse de una sádica broma tramada por Renée, que de alguna forma había obligado a Tanya para ayudarle.

Fue hasta que la vi, riendo feliz mientras corría siendo perseguida por Edward, que por fin mi cerebro había terminado por entender del todo que mi Eirene estaba viva, viva y tan solo unos pocos metros me separaban de ella. Un tanto vacilante caminé hacia donde se encontraba, por un par de segundos me quedé parada, temerosa por cual sería su reacción al verme y por si me aceptaría en su vida después de tantos años. Pero cuando sus ojos brillaron y la más hermosa de las sonrisas se formó en sus labios antes de correr a mi encuentro, todo rastro de temor desapareció siendo remplazado por una alegría que podría haber hecho estallar mi pecho; al tenerla frente de mí me dejé caer de rodillas y la abracé con fuerza

Cuando comenzó a llover tuvimos que entrar a la cabaña, donde pasé el resto del día con mi hija. Mi hija, después de enterarme de su supuesta muerte, no creí que llegaría el día en que podría decir esas dos simples palabras sin sentir dolor.

Y fue así que pasé uno de los mejor días de mi vida, escuchando con atención cada pequeña cosa que me contaba y tratando de recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, aprendiendo sus gustos y todo aquello que no le gustaba. Aprendí que odiaba los espárragos, las ciruelas y el maní porque le causaba alergia; adoraba las gominolas, el helado de chocolate y las fresas por mucho eran sus preferidas. Era muy activa y le encantaban los deportes, gusto que compartía con su padre y lo cual significaba que no había heredado mi torpeza, gracias a Dios. Con gran entusiasmo me habló sobre como Edward le prometió enseñarla a surfear, algo que mi princesa esperaba con gran emoción ya que tendría oportunidad de conocer el mar, y así cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Por la forma en que hablaba me di cuenta de que Eirene poseía una madurez para nada característica en un niño de su edad, pero eso no significaba que dejara de actuar como lo que era, una niña de casi cinco años llena de curiosidad. Una niña que disfrutaba de jugar y que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, podía sonreír y contagiar con su hermosa y fresca sonrisa a todo aquel que la observara.

Mi pequeña había luchado por horas contra el sueño y el cansancio, pero al final terminó perdiendo la batalla y aceptó ir a la cama con una condición: que yo durmiera con ella. Antes de caer dormida, clavó sus adormilados ojitos en mí y me hizo prometer que cuando despertara por la mañana seguiría ahí, que nunca más me volvería a ir a ningún lado sin ella.

Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al notar, además de sueño, un inmenso temor en su mirada; así que tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, me obligué a sonreír y le juré que nunca más iría a ningún lado sin ella. Y esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, ahora que la tenía a mi lado nada ni nadie me volvería a separar de ella. Sabía que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño a menos de que descargara un poco mis emociones, y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que salir a caminar un poco... O en su defecto tomar un poco de aire en el porche, pues afuera seguía lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer.

Cuidando de no despertarla me levanté de la cama, la arropé y no pude evitar quedarme viéndola por largos minutos. Sin duda, Tanya tenía toda la razón al decir que no era difícil adivinar que Edward y yo eramos sus padres, y es que Eirene era una perfecta combinación de ambos. Sus cabellos eran tan cobrizos como los de su padre, pero por fortuna más dóciles o de lo contrario, no habría peine en el mundo capaz de domarlos; la forma de sus ojos, nariz y labios eran idénticos a los míos, pero sin duda la forma en que sus labios se estiraban un tanto torcidos cuando sonreía, era algo que había heredado de Edward.

Hubiese deseado que sus ojos fueran tan verdes como los de Edward o color chocolate como los míos, pero no, los ojos de Eirene eran de un hermoso y poco común color azul, el cual solo había visto en otra persona aparte de ella: Renée, ni siquiera Rosalie había heredado el tono exacto de sus ojos como sí lo había hecho mi hija. Pero había una gran diferencia, y esa era que la mirada de mi hija destilaba nobleza, calidez, amor y la más pura inocencia, algo que si de mí dependía nuca iba a cambiar. Dejé un suave beso en su frente y salí de la habitación

Edward dormía en uno de los sofás del recibidor, la manta había resbalado hasta caer al suelo y por la forma en que se rodeaba con sus brazos podía apostar a que tenía frío. Solté un pequeño suspiró y terminé por acercarme, recogí la manta y lo cubrí con ella.

Le ordené a mi cuerpo dar media vuelta y marcharse pero no me obedecía, mi mano se movió como si tuviera voluntad propia y con delicadeza aparté un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente. Mis dedos picaban por sentir de nuevo la calidez de su piel y dejé de luchar contra la razón que, a los gritos, me decía que me apartara de él; delineé con suavidad el contorno de su rostro, su nariz y por último sus labios. Esos suaves labios que tantas veces había soñado con poder besar de nuevo, y que creí nunca volvería a tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

Por más que luchaba por cambiar mis sentimientos, por convencerme de que lo mejor era mantener a Edward fuera de mi vida, la verdad era que no podía negar que seguía enamorada de él, lo seguía amando como el primer día y ni el tiempo separados, había podido menguar el sentimiento. Pero las heridas en mí eran demasiado profundas y tardarían tiempo en sanar, y aún después de eso, no estaba segura de poder volver a intentar tener una relación con él.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —dije apartándome de un salto cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe—. La manta resbaló y yo sólo... sólo...

—Tranquila, no tienes que darme explicaciones —se incorporó sentándose y con el dorso de su mano restregó sus ojos—. ¿Eirene sigue dormida?

—Sí —respondí sin poder evitar sonreír ante la sola mención del nombre de mi hija—, yo no podía dormir y salí antes de terminar por despertarla.

—Realmente me sorprende que hayas logrado que se durmiera, estaba en verdad feliz de tenerte aquí y parecía decidida a no dormir por lo menos en una semana —sonrió y negó con suavidad.

—No se durmió hasta que le prometí que no me marcharía, parecía realmente temerosa a que me fuera mientras ella dormía.

—Es comprensible, ahora que estás a su lado teme volver a perderte —asentí y di un par de pasos con intensión de marcharme, pero la voz de Edward me detuvo—. El día que Carlisle y yo nos reunimos con Tanya, sabía que había una niña que estaba con ella, una niña que a palabras de Jasper, podía ser su hija.

No me sorprendía que mi hermano hubiese saltado a esa conclusión al saber que Tanya tenía una niña con ella, teniendo en cuenta lo pasado entre él y mi prima. La curiosidad por preguntar la reacción de Alice ante tal posibilidad se hizo presente, pero no me pareció lo más adecuado hacerle esa pregunta a Edward, después de todo, Alice era su hermana.

—Cuando la vi... sentí una gran curiosidad, quería encontrar algo en ella que me dijera si era hija de Jasper o no. Pero al notar que sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que los de tu madre, después al descubrir en ella rasgos idéntico a los tuyos y cuando pude ver su cabello cobrizo, supe que no era una simple coincidencia.

Me senté en el borde de la mesita de centro, sintiendo de pronto una gran curiosidad por lo que estaba diciendo, y olvidando de momento mis intenciones de huir de él. Edward apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y soltó un pesado suspiro, pasó una de sus manos entre sus cabellos en un claro signo de nerviosismo, alborotándoles más de lo que ya estaban, y clavó la mirada en mí.

—Tanya confirmó mis sospechas al decirme que ésa niña era nuestra hija, y saberlo fue como un bálsamo. Un bálsamo que trajo de nuevo a la vida una parte de mí que murió aquella noche, cuando tú me dijiste que Eirene estaba muerta.

—Entiendo de lo que hablas, pues fue lo mismo que yo sentí horas atrás, cuando la vi y la estreché en mis brazos.

—Bella, yo...

—Necesito un poco de aire, saldré un momento al porche —murmuré interrumpiéndole, y es que una alarma se encendió dentro de mí gritando que era momento de poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

Sin darle oportunidad a decir algo me precipité hacía la puerta y salí cerrándola tras de mí, respiré profundo un par de veces y me arrebujé tanto como pude en la chaqueta que Tanya me había prestado. Cerré los ojos por un momento, pensando en lo que Edward estuvo a punto de decir, y que podía apostar, eran esas palabras que en el fondo me moría por escuchar pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y maldije por lo bajo al encontrarme mi celular en uno de ellos, había olvidado por completo llamar a Logan y probablemente estaba desesperado.

— _¿Tienes idea de lo malditamente preocupado que estaba?_ —gruñó nada más atender la llamada, caminé un par de pasos hasta llegar a la baranda y apoyé mi mano libre en ella _—. Estaba a punto de llamar a la guardia nacional y tú..._

—Logan, deja de hablar y escúchame —lo interrumpí sin ganas de seguir escuchando su verborrea—. Eirene está viva —le dije directo y sin rodeos, lo escuché soltar un sonoro jadeo y pude imaginarlo dejándose caer sobré el mueble más cercano a él.

— _¿Hablas de nuestra Eirene? ¿Estás segura de que es ella?_

—Sí, estoy segura de que es ella, es nuestra Eirene. Todo esté tiempo estuvo con Tanya y Nany —por un par de minutos permaneció en silencio, y de no ser por el sonido de su respiración, hubiese jurado que me había cortado.

— _Bella, no quiero que me tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, pero ¿por qué justo ahora te dicen que Eirene está viva? ¿Por qué callar por casi cinco años?_

—Para protegerla, Logan. Sé que no fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar, pero eso mantuvo a mi hija a salvo de Renée.

— _¿Dónde estás? Dímelo y ahora mismo salgo para allá._ —Eso no sería lo más acertado, al menos no teniendo en cuenta que Logan y Edward ya habían estado a punto de agarrarse a golpes en una ocasión. Y lo menos que mi hija necesitaba, era asustarse a causa de ese par.

—Estoy en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, pero no tienes que venir hasta acá. Regresaré a Los Ángeles a más tardar un par de días.

— _Bella, ¿estás realmente segura de que es verdad?_ —preguntó una vez más y con evidente desconfianza, a lo que rodeé los ojos con hastío.

—Absolutamente Logan, te juro que es Eirene y no hay nadie que me esté engañando o manipulando. Ya te contaré todo a detalle cuando regrese —masculló algo por lo bajo que no entendí del todo, pero me pareció escuchar que mencionaba a Renée—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— _No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, sólo recordé que tengo un asunto de trabajo que resolver_ —lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que había algo que me ocultaba, pero también sabía que por más que insistiera, no diría ni una sola palabra al respecto _—. Por cierto, pasé a buscar los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, ¿quieres saber el resultado ahora?_

—Una manera muy eficaz de tu parte para cambiar de tema —tomé una profunda respiración y agregué—: Está bien, caeré en el juego. Dímelo, quiero salir de dudas cuanto antes.

— _De acuerdo, déjame abrir el sobre y ya te digo_ —escuché de fondo el ruido de papel siendo rasgado y contuve el aliento. Pasaron un par de largos minutos en los que no escuchaba más que su respiración y estaba comenzando a desesperarme, abrí la boca con toda la intensión de apresurarlo cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. _Positivo, Rosalie es una Swan_ —solté el aire que había estado reteniendo y sonreí, sintiendo como un peso se quitaba de mis hombros.

—Logan, yo... ¡Dios! ¿Estás seguro de haber leído correctamente? ¿El resultado es positivo? —un ruido detrás de mí me hizo dar un bote sobresaltada, giré la cabeza en dirección al ruido y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Edward parado a pocos pasos de distancia, un Edward que me veía con evidente molestia y algo más difícil de descifrar.

— _¡Claro que leí correctamente!_ —exclamó con tono ofendido, uno muy falso si debía agregar.

—Yo... Logan, te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo? —un _"bien, cuídate cariño y, por favor, mantente en contacto"_ fue lo último que escuché antes de cortar la llamada.

—No fue mi intensión interrumpir —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo causado por el frío, y no estaba hablando precisamente del clima, sino del tono frío de sus palabras.

—Yo... debería entrar y tratar de dormir un poco —murmuré esperando que se moviera del umbral de la puerta, pero no lo hizo.

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, me dio una mirada... ¿dolida? Y regresó a la cabaña.

Por la mañana me desperté desorientada al no reconocer la habitación en la que me encontraba, pero al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, sonreí y busqué a Eirene a mi lado. Mi sonrisa se borró al instante de notar su ausencia y fruncí el ceño, salí de la cama y me encontré con un cambio de ropa limpia encima del tocador, la cual supuse Tanya había dejado ahí para mí.

Después de tomar una ducha, fui en busca de mi hija y la encontré en la cocina, sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras desayunaban acompañados por Tanya. Debía admitir que sentí un pinchazo de algo parecido a la envidia y celos mezclados con anhelo, al verlos así a los tres, pues daban la impresión de ser una verdadera familia. Una familia que Edward y yo pudimos haber formado juntos, si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera distinta.

—¡Mami, despertaste! —sonreí al instante de escucharla llamarme mami, pasarían los años y nunca me cansaría de escucharla llamarme así. Eirene se bajó del regazo de Edward y corriendo se acercó a mí, la alcé en mis brazos y besé su mejilla—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, mi niña hermosa.

—Ven a desayunar, Bella —me dijo Tanya un tanto... incómoda, después de nuestra conversación el día anterior no habíamos podido hablar de nuevo, y suponía que no se sentía del todo cómoda en mi presencia.

Me senté en la única silla libre acomodando a Eirene en mi regazo, Edward puso el tazón de cereales con leche al alcance de nuestra hija y que pudiera seguir desayunando. Serví un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y lo tomé a pequeños sorbos, no tenía apetito como para comer algo más; Tanya soltó un pesado suspiro antes de poner un par de tostadas francesas en un plato y dejarlo frente a mí.

—Unos cuantos sorbos de jugo no pueden ser considerados como desayuno. Además... ahora necesitas alimentarte bien, estás demasiado desmejorada —y ahí estaba la Tanya que conocía, ésa que junto a Nany, se había encargado de que me alimentara correctamente cuando estaba embarazada de Eirene.

—Te llevarías de maravilla con Logan —negué con diversión y comí un bocado de tostada—. Estoy segura que si no fuera por él, en los últimos años no hubiese tenido una sola comida como es debido.

—¿Quién es Logan, mami? —me pareció escuchar algo parecido a un gruñido salir de los labios de Edward.

—Logan es mi amigo —Edward apretó con fuerza la taza de café que sostenía en su mano—. Cuando tú y yo vayamos a Los Ángeles podrás conocerlo, él es genial y apuesto a que te agradará.

—¿Ir a Los Ángeles? —preguntó Edward y asentí.

—Sí, tengo que volver y desde luego que Eirene vendrá conmigo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —golpeó la mesa con su puño y Eirene saltó asustada—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera... pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a nuestra hija a Los Ángeles? —Tanya se puso en pie fulminado a Edward con la mirada.

—Ven conmigo, cariño. Dejemos a tus papás para que puedan hablar.

—No quiero que peleen —murmuró bajito y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

—Mi cielo, no vamos a pelear —besé el tope de su cabeza y la bajé al piso, dándole una mirada asesina a Edward.

—Tu mamá dice la verdad, no pelearemos. Así que ve con Tanya, ¿sí? —tomó la mano que Tanya le ofrecía y salieron de la cocina.

—Edward, voy a llevarme a mi hija conmigo, te guste o no.

—¡Claro! Y dime... ¿La llevarás a la casa que compartes con tu marido, o a la casa de tu amante?

—Si quiero llevarla con mi amante lo haré, no es algo que tenga que importarte —respondí sintiéndome molesta por el tono... sarcástico con el que me habló.

—¡Me importa porque es mi hija! —tomó una profunda respiración y apretó el puente de su nariz—. Bella, lo mejor de momento es que Eirene siga aquí, donde estará a salvo.

Aunque me constara hacerlo, debía reconocer que en parte él tenía razón, pero ¿cómo podría separarme de ella cuando por fin la tenía conmigo? No podría regresar a Los Ángeles y dejarla, pero tampoco podía permanecer más tiempo sin volver, sino regresaba pronto Renée y el mismo Aftón comenzarían a sospechar, me buscarían y no pararían hasta encontrarme.

—No puedo dejarla, Edward —murmuré con voz ahogada, a causa del nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

—Lo sé. Bella, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella, pero justo ahora lo primordial para nosotros debe ser mantenerla a salvo. Y llevándola a Los Ángeles no lo haremos.

—Se lo prometí... le prometí que no volvería a separarme de ella —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude retenerlas, Edward tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un suave apretón.

—Hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos que de momento tiene que seguir aquí con Tanya —solté un tembloroso suspiro y aparté mi mano soltándome de su agarre.

—¡Dios, son tan... dramáticos! —Tanya estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, negó un par de veces y agregó—: No tienen que separarse de Eirene, sé que no será lo más sencillo del mundo, pero juntos la protegeremos de la perra de Renée.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté y mi prima rodó los ojos.

—Hay un lugar en Los Ángeles donde Eirene estaría segura y Renée ni siquiera sospecharía que está ahí: la casa de los Cullen.

—No creo que...

—Edward, piénsalo un poco antes de negarte —le interrumpió Tanya—, es una buena opción. Piensa también en Eirene, la destrozará que ustedes se marchen y la dejen aquí.

Edward se puso en pie y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina, Tanya se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía y sonrió.

—Aceptará, lo sé —asentí a pesar de no estar del todo convencida, quería estar con mi hija, pero no a costa de su seguridad. No podría perdonarme si algo le llegara a ocurrir—. Y bien, supongo que vas a divorciarte de Aftón, sobre todo ahora que tú y Logan tendrán un hijo. Porque no creo que ese bebé que esperas sea de Aftón.

—¿Un hijo? —musité casi en shock, de dónde diablos había sacado Tanya semejante... tontería—. Tanya, no estoy embarazada ni de Aftón ni de Logan. Además mi relación con Logan no es... del tipo que estás pensando, somos amigos, nada más.

—Pero Edward dijo... él pensó que... —soltó una sonara carcajada y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Ese idiota, escuchó a hurtadillas y mal interpretó todo.

—¿Edward te dijo que yo estaba embarazada?

—Sí. Esta mañana cuando me levanté lo encontré como un muerto en vida, dando vueltas en el porche y mascullando por lo bajo —era casi cómico que Edward llegara a la conclusión de que yo estaba embarazada, solo por haberme escuchado mencionar la palabra "positivo"—. No es que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al verlo así no pude evitar preguntarle qué le sucedía...

—Y te dijo que estaba embarazada de mi amante —terminé por ella y negó.

—Él no está seguro de que sea de Logan —claro, como soy una cualquiera, mi supuesto hijo podía ser tanto de mi marido como de mi amante—. Aún lo amas —aseguró y no pude rebatir a sus palabras.

—Cuéntame sobre Eirene, quiero saberlo todo sobre ella —le pedí cambiando de tema.

—Vamos arriba, tengo cientos de fotografías que estoy segura te encantaran.

Dos días después nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen, bajé del coche e inmediatamente Eirene se colgó de mi mano. Edward abrió la puerta y entramos, lo seguimos hasta el recibidor donde había una reunión, la cual al parecer era presidida por un nervioso Logan que junto a Carlisle, revisaban pilas de documentos.

—¡Tía Tanya! —el grito de Alba alertó a los demás de nuestra presencia. Mi sobrina corrió al encuentro de mi prima, mientras Alice se tensaba y Jasper se removía incómodo.

—Hola mi princesa —Tanya alzó en sus brazos a una más que eufórica Alba—. Pero mira nada más, has crecido muchísimo.

—Te extrañé un montón —Alba clavó la mirada en Eirene, que se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano, al tener la atención de tantas personas puesta en ella—. ¿Quién es esa niña? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Eirene —se presentó mi niña dejando de lado la timidez y alzando la cabeza con cierta altivez, un gesto que me recordó a Renée.

Por la reacción que todos tuvieron al escuchar el nombre de mi hija, me di cuenta de que, sin contar a Carlisle y Logan, ninguno de los presentes sabía nada sobre Eirene.

Esme, Rosalie y Emmett veían a la niña con curiosidad, Jasper pasó del shock al entendimiento y sonrió clavando la mirada en mí, Alice por el contrario la veía tratando de descifrar si es que Jasper era su padre. Cuando la mirada de Alice se desvió a donde Tanya estaba parada aún con Alba en sus brazos, tuve la certeza de que no era del todo una buena idea que Tanya y Eirene se quedaran en casa de los Cullen, pues apostaría que el ambiente en el lugar sería tenso y asfixiante teniéndolas a ambas bajo el mismo techo.

Necesitaba aclarar todo antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial entre mi prima y Alice, Logan se dio cuenta de mi intensión y se puso en pie acercándose tan rápido como pudo a mí.

—¡Bella! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba —dijo abrazándome con fuerza—. No vuelvas a desaparecer así, cariño, ¿o quieres provocarme un infarto?

Logan me lanzó una falsa mirada de enojo, para luego mostrarme su mejor sonrisa de seductor y rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento, pues sabía bien que solamente lo estaba haciendo para molestar a Edward, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para sus infantiles juegos. De pronto algo, o mejor dicho alguien, alejó a Logan de mí con un empujón y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

—¡Aléjate de mi mami! —gritó Eirene viendo a un adolorido y confundido Logan, como si quisiera desaparecerlo de la tierra.

—Sin duda heredo el carácter de su padre —masculló por lo bajo Logan, al tiempo que varias voces murmuraban al unísono un: _¿mami?_

—Así es, Eirene es hija de Bella y mía —respondió Edward con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que podía apostar la mitad de mi vida sin temor a equivocarme, se debía a que nuestra hija no estaba nada contenta con la presencia de Logan, y mucho menos, con que se acercara a mí.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, al fin aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, (y es que como comenté en el grupo de Facebook, tuve algunos problemitas que me retrasaron tanto) pero ojala que la espera haya valido la pena y les gustara. Les recuerdo que estamos en la recta final de la historia, ya solo nos quedan un par de capítulos más, y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, espero no tardar tanto como me pasó con este.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

— _Sí, Eirene es hija de Bella y mía —respondió Edward con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que podía apostar la mitad de mi vida sin temor a equivocarme, se debía a que nuestra hija no estaba nada contenta con la presencia de Logan, y mucho menos, con que se acercara a mí._

—Eso no ha sido amable de tu parte, Eirene. Discúlpate con Logan —mi hija frunció el ceño con disgusto y negó de forma energética.

—Déjala Bella, está bien. Ya habrá tiempo para que me conozca y me acepte —dijo Logan y Eirene lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ven princesa, apuesto a que quieres conocer a tus tíos y abuelos —mi hija tomó la mano que su sonriente padre le ofrecía.

—Conozco al tío Jasper y a su hija Alba, mi tía Tanya me mostraba fotografías de ellos y de mamá todos los días —comentó mi hija sin ser consciente de que con su comentario, la tensión en el ambiente aumentaría hasta volverse casi asfixiante.

—Al parecer no le agradaste a Eirene —comentó Tanya acercándose con Alba que seguía colgada de su cuello—. Soy Tanya Denali.

—Logan Reeves —respondió y con una sonrisa divertida agregó—: Creo que el apretón de manos será pospuesto para la próxima ocasión —y es que mi prima seguía con un brazo escayolado y con el otro sostenía a Alba.

—Tía Bella, ¿en verdad esa niña es tu hija? —preguntó mi sobrina y asentí.

—Sí, lo es. Y espero que ambas se lleven bien.

—¿Crees que quiera jugar conmigo? —abrí lo boca pero no tuve la oportunidad de contestar, pues en ese momento Eirene llegó a mi lado, tomó mi mano y tiró de mí tan fuerte como podía. Con la clara intensión de alejarme de Logan, por supuesto.

—Ven conmigo mami, vamos con los tíos y los abuelos —con suavidad me solté de su agarré y me agaché quedando a su altura.

El momento de marcharme había llegado, por más que quisiera no podía retrasarlo y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicárselo a mi hija.

—Amor, yo... yo tengo que marcharme ahora —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas y mi corazón se rompió al verla así—. Y de momento tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

—No mami, yo quiero ir contigo —murmuró con voz ahogada, y con tono acusatorio agregó—: Me prometiste que no volverías a dejarme.

—Lo sé mi vida, pero por ahora no puedes venir conmigo —le dije luchando contra las lágrimas y la abracé—. Aquí estarás con tus tíos, tus abuelos, tu papá y tu prima Alba. Y te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días.

—No quiero —con suavidad sequé las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y me aclaré la garganta, en un intento de que mi voz no se quebrara.

—Serán solamente unos días —traté de sonreír y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—. Hasta que encuentre un lugar donde podamos vivir tú y yo.

—¿Papá no vivirá con nosotras? —busqué con la mirada a Edward, pidiendo silenciosamente su ayuda. Se acercó a nosotras y se agachó a mi lado.

—Princesa, tu mami y yo no vivimos en la misma casa.

—¿Por qué? Los papás y las mamás viven en la misma casa con sus hijos, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque también hay papás y mamás que no viven juntos, como es el caso de tu papá y yo —por un momento se quedó pensativa, observándonos con detenimiento.

—¿Cuándo viva contigo ya no veré a papá?

—¡Claro que sí mi amor! —la abracé y besé el tope de su cabeza—. El que tu papa y yo no vivamos juntos, no quiere decir que vayas a dejar de verlo y apartarte de él.

—Eirene, ¿quieres venir con Alba y conmigo? —preguntó Rosalie acercándose con cierta cautela—. Alba tiene muchos juguetes y quiere mostrártelos.

—Prométeme que vendrás a verme —asentí y sequé la humedad de sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

—Lo prometo, vendré todos los días a verte —besó mi mejilla y murmuró quedito un: _"te amo, mami"_ que únicamente yo pude escuchar, y al cual respondí con un apenas audible: _"yo también te amo"_.

Alba se acercó y con una sonrisa le ofreció su mano a mi hija, Eirene dudó un momento pero al final terminó por tomar la mano de su prima y seguirla fuera del recibidor junto a Rosalie.

En cuanto salieron del lugar me rompí y no pude retener más las lágrimas. La vida era tan malditamente injusta conmigo. Había encontrado a mi hija después de buscarla por tantos años e incluso creerla muerta, pero no podíamos estar juntas por la amenaza que Renée y el mismo Aftón representarían para ella, si llegarán a enterarse de que estaba conmigo en la cuidad.

Acepté la mano que Logan me ofrecía para ayudarme a incorporar, rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, aceptando el reconfortante gesto.

—No te pongas así, cariño —dijo acariciando mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme—. Pronto todo se solucionará y podrás llevarte a Eirene contigo, sin preocuparte de que alguien le haga daño.

—Además, yo estaré aquí con ella —agregó Tanya.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —preguntó una nada feliz Alice.

—Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con ello? —sequé mis lágrimas, tomé un par de profundas respiraciones y me aparté de Logan.

—Tal vez lo mejor sea que no te quedes aquí, podrías quedarte en casa de Logan. No quiero causar problemas —Tanya negó y le dio una mirada desafiante a Alice.

—Me importan una mierda los problemas que mi presencia pueda traer aquí, Eirene es lo único que me importa. Y ya que su mamá no puede estar con ella, no voy a dejarla también yo.

—Si _mi sobrina_ te importa tanto como dices —dijo Alice, dando mayor énfasis a las palabras "mi sobrina"—, te darás cuenta de que tu presencia en esta casa no creará un ambiente cómodo para ella. O es que... ¿solamente la utilizas como una escusa para estar cerca de Jasper?

—No vuelvas siquiera a insinuar semejante estupidez —Tanya estaba enojada, es más, podía apostar que de no tener el brazo escayolado ya se habría lanzado sobre Alice, que para ese momento ya estaría calva y con un par de dientes menos—. Daría mi vida por esa niña, todo este tiempo la he amado y cuidado como si fuera mi propia hija. Así que no me insultes diciendo que la utilizo como una vil escusa.

—Alice, Tanya se quedará aquí —dijo Edward dándole un dura mirada a su hermana—. Es quien mejor conoce a mi hija, y ella está acostumbrada a su presencia. Y si a ti te importa tu sobrina, aceptarás que Tanya se quede y te comportarás como la mujer adulta que supuestamente eres.

Alice no dijo nada más, se levantó y se marchó hecha una furia. Jasper nos dio una mirada de disculpa y fue tras su novia. Tanya cerró los ojos respirando profundo un par de veces, y me pregunté una vez más si era buena idea que mi prima se quedara en casa de los Cullen, ya no me preocupaba solamente la tensión que se generaba entre ella y Alice, sino que también me preocupaba el daño que le causaría a Tanya tener que verlos juntos a diario.

 _Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas,_ me dije en más de una ocasión de camino a mi casa. El momento había llegado, tenía que buscar la manera de destruir a Renée y así tener la paz y tranquilidad, que tanto mi hija como yo nos merecíamos.

—Hemos llegamos a su prisión de cristal, mi bella dama —la voz de Logan me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había estado tan metida en ellos, que ni cuenta me di cuando el coche se detuvo frente a mi casa.

—Tengo una duda, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú en casa de los Cullen?

—Fui a hablar con Carlisle, tengo un problema en el trabajo y él me puede ayudar a resolverlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada, pero que no me convenció del todo.

—Ah, ya veo. Y... ¿Qué es ese algo? —clavó la mirada en mí, sus ojos brillan de una forma que no había visto antes y eso me causó una enorme curiosidad.

—No seas curiosa, cuando sea el momento adecuado te hablaré de ello —tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón—. Todo terminará pronto, y lo hará de la mejor manera.

—¿No confías en mí? —después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos en los últimos años, lo menos que esperaba de él era que me tuviera un poco de confianza.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces dime. Quiero saber qué estás tramando, te conozco y sé que hay algo... algo qué no... —gruñí con frustración y bajé del coche.

—Bella, por el momento es mejor que no lo sepas, no será algo... fácil de asimilar para ti.

Cerré la puerta del coche sin ánimo de seguir hablando con él, pues era tiempo perdido.

Nada más entrar a la casa subí directo a mi habitación, me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama y clavé la mirada en el techo. Por más que pensaba en qué era lo que Logan me estaba ocultando, no podía llegar a nada, había algo que se me escapaba... pero qué diablos era. ¿Qué era eso que no me sería fácil asimilar?

Los siguientes cinco días pasaron casi como un pestañeo. Con mi ausencia el trabajo en la compañía se había acumulado, así que tuve que pasar largas y agotadoras horas trabajando sin descanso.

Además del trabajo tuve que asistir a un par de cenas con amigos y socios de Aro. Al ser parte de la familia, y más que eso, al ser la esposa de su sucesor en los negocios; no tenía siquiera permitido pensar en la posibilidad de negarme. Por desgracia para mí en esas cenas me había encontrado con Edward, acompañado de una sonriente Jane que no se apartaba de su lado y se mantenía aferrada a su brazo en todo momento. Había luchado con todas mis fuerzas contra el impulso de buscarlos con la mirada pero no podía hacerlo, era demasiado masoquista para mi propio bien y a cada pocos minutos me encontraba pendiente de ellos.

Angie, que había asistido también a las dichosas cenas acompañando a Alec; se convirtió en mi salvadora, manteniéndome tan distraída como podía con su charla. Una charla que de forma discreta, siempre giraba en torno a mi hija, la cual había estado encantada de conocer a sus nuevos tíos Angie y Alec. Mi pequeña princesa, en los últimos días no había podido pasar tanto tiempo con ella como deseaba, pero siempre encontraba un momento para dejar de lado todo y escaparme para poder ir a verla aunque fueran unos pocos minutos.

Pero ese día tenía intensión de pasar con ella al menos un par de horas, así que había dejado mi trabajo botado y ahí estaba, en mi coche rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Piqué el timbre un par de veces y minutos después la puerta fue abierta por Tanya, que me dio una sonrisa al verme. Sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, ni pudo ocultar la tristeza en su mirada.

—Hola Bella, pasa. Eirene está en el jardín jugando con Alba —trató de sonar aminada pero no lo logró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

Se hizo a un lado para que entrara, y nada más entrar supe el por qué del estado en que mi prima se encontraba, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en los escalones de la escalera, hablando en susurros y compartiendo un que otro pequeño beso. Abrí la boca con toda la intensión de decirle un par de verdades a Jasper, él sabía sobre los sentimientos de Tanya y bien podría poner un alto a su novia y no caer en sus juegos, pues apostaría a que Alice lo hacía para restregarle a mi prima en la cara que Jasper era suyo.

—No lo hagas —murmuró Tanya.

—Entiendo que sean pareja, pero ellos... —negó y suspiré con frustración.

—Mejor vamos al jardín, aprovecha el tiempo para estar con tu hija, y no lo pierdas discutiendo con ellos —comenzó a caminar rumbo al jardín y la seguí, no sin antes darle una mirada de reprobatoria a mi hermano cuando notó mi presencia.

En cuanto Eirene me vio llegar, corrió a mi encuentro y la abracé alzándola en mis brazos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, me contó que su papá le prometió comprarle un perrito, el cual cuidaría junto a Alba. Las dos habían congeniado de maravilla, pasaban el día jugando y haciendo una que otra travesura, que les traía como consecuencia una reprimenda por parte de la abuela Esme, que al ver las caritas entristecidas de las niñas que consideraba como sus nietas, las llevaba a la cocina donde las tres comían una gran porción de helado.

Las niñas nos pidieron a Tanya y a mí que nos uniéramos a su juego. Pasamos más de una hora en medio de risas, sentadas en el césped jugando con muñecas y después coloreando; mi hija había tratado de convencer a su prima para jugar fútbol, pero Alba se había negado diciendo que ese era un juego de niños.

—¿Qué te pasa, cielo? —le pregunté a mi hija al notar su ceño fruncido y sus ojitos entristecidos.

—Extraño jugar fútbol y los otros deportes que jugaba antes. Nany decía que era muy vieja para esos juegos, pero al final siempre jugaba conmigo —respondió con melancolía.

—¿Alguien acaba de mencionar la palabra fútbol? —preguntó Emmett acercándose con Rosalie—. A mí me encanta el fútbol, pero aquí no hay nadie que juegue conmigo. ¿A ti te gustaría jugar?

Eirene asintió con una sonrisa y se puso en pie de un salto, corrió a la casa y minutos después regresó llena de emoción con un balón en las manos. Alba al ver que Emmett y mi hija se divertían de lo lindo jugando, se unió a ellos olvidando que supuestamente el fútbol era juego para niños.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté a Rosalie varios minutos después, en una de mis visitas me había enterado sobre su embarazo, así como de sus anteriores abortos.

—Bien, el doctor dice que esta vez todo marcha de maravilla —posó sus manos en su vientre ligeramente redondeado y sonrió—. Mi bebé sigue aquí, y lo hará hasta que esté listo para nacer.

—De verdad me alegra escucharlo —sonreí al ver ese brillo en su mirada, característico en toda mujer embarazada; pero mi sonrisa murió en el instante en que Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros.

—Edward quiere hablar contigo —me informó Jasper—, te espera en el despacho.

Asentí, busqué con la mirada a mi hija y al verla inmersa en su juego, fui a buscar a Edward. Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho, dudé por un momento antes de golpear la madera con mis nudillos, abrí la puerta después de escuchar un fuerte y claro "adelante". Tomé una profunda respiración y entré.

—¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? —pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Edward estaba parado frente a la ventada que daba al jardín, al escuchar mi voz se giró y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante la intensidad de su mirada, cuando la clavó en mí.

—Se trata de Eirene... y de nosotros.

—Hace mucho que dejó de existir un nosotros, Edward —me removí sin saber si debía sentarme en uno de los sofás, en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, o simple y sencillamente quedarme parada donde estaba—. Lo que tengas que decir respecto a Eirene, dilo.

—¿Ves como algo imposible el que exista un nosotros de nuevo? ¿No podemos retomar nuestra relación justo donde la dejamos?

—Ya nada es igual, Edward. Tú no eres el mismo hombre del que me enamore, y definitivamente, yo no soy la misma que conociste.

—Podemos volver a conocernos, Bella, no nos niegues la oportunidad de estar juntos —dio un par de pasos en mi dirección, a lo que yo retrocedí y negué.

—No fui precisamente yo quien nos negó la oportunidad de estar juntos, ¿recuerdas? —cerró las manos en puños y hasta el más pequeño musculo de su cuerpo se tensó—. Mira Edward, ambos hemos tomado distintos caminos, pero tenemos una hija en común que a pesar de todo nos unirá siempre. Y por ella, te pido que tratemos de tener una relación... cordial.

—Si es por el bebé que esperas, te juro que para mí será como si fuera mío. Nunca haré diferencia alguna entre ese bebé y Eirene, Bella te amo y yo...

—¡Basta Edward! —chillé deteniendo su discurso—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto cuando estás saliendo con Jane?

—Bella, entre Jane y yo...

—No quiero escucharlo —siseé interrumpiéndolo—. Por favor, Edward, no sigamos lastimándonos y simplemente, tratemos de ser amigos por el bien de nuestra hija.

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de irme tenía algo que aclararle. No debería, pero sentía la maldita necesidad de hacerlo.

—Y sólo para aclarar el malentendido, no estoy embarazada. No sé cómo diablos llegaste a esa conclusión, pero no estoy embarazada.

Durante la siguiente semana no volví a ver a Edward, en mis visitas a casa de los Cullen no me encontré con él en ningún momento y era lo mejor. Sabía por Tanya que se había vuelto reservado, algo callado y que a menudo se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de eso pasaba tanto tiempo como podía con nuestra hija y cumplió con su promesa de comprarle un perrito, un hermoso cachorro de labrador color chocolate que se convirtió en un mimado compañero de juegos de Alba y Eirene.

En el momento en que puse un pie dentro de la casa, supe que algo no iba del todo bien. Había adornos y jarrones tirados y rotos por el suelo, muebles volcados y por el ruido en la planta superior, deduje que el lugar estaba en camino a convertirse en zona de desastre al igual que la planta baja. Inmediatamente debí dar media vuelta y salir de allí corriendo, pero estaba demasiado aturdida por la escena como para pensar en las palabras peligro y huir.

Di un par de pasos esquivando trozos de vidrio y de más. El ruido de pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras me hizo apartar la mirada del suelo y detenerme, Aftón notó mi presencia hasta que llegó al final de la escalera y sonrió al verme.

—¡Vaya! Pero si es mi linda esposa —tomó un largo trago de la botella de _Whisky_ que tenía en la mano, para después tirarla con rabia al suelo y ahogué un grito cuando se hizo pedazos—. Apuesto a que estarás satisfecha, creyendo que te librarás de mí.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuré asustada, nunca había visto a Aftón así de molesto.

—Tú y el maldito imbécil que tienes por amante, hicieron una buena jugada para sacarme del camino —con movimientos lentos, tratando de que no lo notara, saqué mi celular del bolso trasero de mis jeans; necesitaba pedir ayuda—. Pero yo tengo la mejor mano en este juego, cariño.

Dio un par de pasos acercándose a mí. Bajé la vista lo justo para poder ver la pantalla de mi celular, pero el sonido de trozos de vidrio crujiendo bajo sus pies me hizo volver mi atención a él. En ese momento Aftón era una fiera en plena caza, y yo, desafortunada de mí, era su presa. Así que no debía perder concentración en mi prioridad, que era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Te repito que no sé de qué hablas —mis ojos viajaron fugazmente a la puerta, que en ese momento parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, y no a un par de metros.

—Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo y te explicaré —revisó su reloj y chasqueó con la lengua—. Para esta hora mi padre ya debió ser detenido, y después vendrán a por mí. Tu amante hizo un buen trabajo, cavó hasta encontrar la mierda bajo la familia Vulturi. Fraude, evasión fiscal y un par de cosas más, son los cargos en nuestra contra.

—Yo no...

—¡Cállate y déjame hablar! —gritó y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, Aftón estaba por completo fuera de sí—. Tal vez te preguntarás: ¿qué hago aquí en lugar de huir? Es muy simple, hice un trato con mi querida suegra.

—¿Un trato con Renée?

—¡Así es! —se plantó frente a mí, se inclinó un poco hasta que su rostro quedó justo a la altura del mío—. Conozco un par de secretos que tu mamá no quiere sean revelados, también le he estado dando información que a ella le interesaba.

Solté un sonoro jadeo cuando su mano se cerró con rudeza en mi antebrazo, y aunque deseé con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, no puse resistencia en el momento en que me llevó hasta el recibidor. Me lanzó al suelo y aferré con fuerza mi celular para no perderle, se sentó en la mesita de centro que, era el único mueble que seguía en su lugar, y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

—Supongo que no hay problema si te comparto algo de información, no es como si pudieras hacer uso de ella cuando termine contigo —se puso en pie y con parsimonia comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Ethan Cullen o Edward Masen, ¿cuál nombre debería usar para referirme a ese bastardo? ¡Oh, da igual! Creyó que podría aparecerse con una nueva identidad y nadie lo descubriría, pero yo no soy ningún ingenuo y comencé a atar cabos al darme cuenta del parecido de Ethan Cullen con el fallecido Edward Masen.

Aprovechando que no me veía llamé a Logan, no podía llamar al 911 sin que se diera cuenta, y estaba segura de que Logan se encargaría de hacerlo cuando se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Estás equivocado, Edward está muerto y Ethan Cullen no tiene nada que ver con él —podía escuchar el leve sonido del timbre, y recé para que Logan atendiera antes de que saltará el contestador. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para intentar comunicarme con él.

—¡No soy imbécil, Isabella! Admito que tenía una identidad bien elaborada, pero encontré una grieta que me llevó a la verdad. Edward, su hermana, Rosalie y el pobre diablo con el que se fugó tu hermana... están vivos —el celular resbaló de mi mano cuando sin que lo esperara, Aftón tiró de mí obligándome a poner en pie—. La grieta de la que habló fue Tanya Denali, ¿por qué los Cullen estarían interesados en ayudarla para mantener oculta a tu bastarda?

—¿De qué... hablas? —no, él no podía saber sobre la existencia de mi niña.

—Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti aquella noche en la carrera, me juré que serías mía —chillé al sentir mi espalda chocar con fuerza contra la pared—. Tuve que ser paciente, y con ayuda de tu madre, creamos un plan para alejarte de tu amado Edward, y de paso deshacernos de Rosalie, que se había convertido en una espina en el costado de Renée.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! —grité empujándole para apartarlo de mí, logrando únicamente que su cuerpo se ciñera contra el mío, atrapándome entre él y la pared al grado de que incluso respirar, era una tarea difícil.

—Creí que después de acabar con Edward, todo sería fácil para mí y que caerías a mis brazos buscando consuelo. Pero fuiste tan jodidamente estúpida como para embarazarte de él —acarició mi mejilla y me tensé cuando su mano bajó hasta mi cuello—. Enloquecí de rabia al enterarme, tanto que quise ir y matarte con mis propias manos.

—Suéltame... me estás lastimando —murmuré con voz ahogada, su mano se había cerrado en torno a mi cuello. Presionando lo suficiente como para evitar que pudiera respirar.

—Renée no estuvo muy contenta cuando le dije que nuestro plan había fallado, y mucho menos cuando nos enteramos de que tu hija estaba viva, y no muerta como Tanya había asegurado. Las cosas se complicaban y el maldito de Phill no pudo hacer su trabajo correctamente. ¿Era tan difícil matar a Tanya, a la vieja y traer a la mocosa? —me soltó y caí de rodillas al suelo, comencé a toser y jadear en busca de aire—. Renée me ofreció su ayuda para librarme de prisión a cambio de que te quite de su camino... y no revele que fue la responsable de la muerte de tu padre y su amante. Entre otras cosas.

Sus palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que por fin logré comprender del todo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude hacer mucho para retenerlas. Renée había matado a mi papá y a Marina, ella y Phill eran los culpables de que estuvieran muertos.

Aftón soltó una sonora carcajada, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno dándole una larga calada.

—¡Tu madre es peor que una hiena! Mató a tu padre, te quiere a ti muerta y tanto Rosalie como tu bastarda correrán la misma suerte que tú —tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisó con rabia—. Pero sería un desperdicio matarte, sin antes tener la satisfacción de disfrutar lo que me has negado desde el día en que nos casamos.

Escuchar esas palabras fue el detonante para dejar que mis instintos tomaran el control, con algo de dificultad me puse en pie y sin pensarlo corrí con un claro objetivo en mente: escapar de Aftón. Grité cuando, antes de lo que esperaba, me atrapó; luché por soltarme de su agarre sin darme cuenta del trozo de lo que fue un jarrón tirado en el suelo, el cual pisé y me hizo perder el equilibrio provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Forcé una bocanada de aire en mis pulmones, al caer mi cabeza se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo dejándome aturdida y dolorida. Aftón se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí, sabía que estaba diciendo algo porque veía sus labios moverse pero no podía escuchar, debido al fuerte zumbido en mis oídos. Sentía como algo tibio mojaba cada vez más mi cabello, algo que estaba segura era sangre.

Con cada segundo que pasaba mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y sin fuerzas, Aftón tomó los lados de mi blusa y tiró haciendo saltar los botones. No podía rendirme, tenía que luchar hasta el último momento y me obligué a mantenerme despierta, a no caer en la inconsciencia.

Moví mi mano por el suelo buscando algo que pudiera serme de utilidad, mis dedos rozaron algo frío y afilado, un trozo de vidrio. Cerré mis dedos alrededor sin importarme que al hacerlo los afilados bordes cortaran mi piel, y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que me quedaba, levanté mi mano lo suficiente para clavar el trozo de vidrio en su costado.

Aftón cayó al suelo retorciéndose, mi vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa y no pude seguir luchando contra la inconsciencia que me reclamaba, y rezando por un milagro que me ayudara a salir con vida, me dejé arrastrar por el cansancio hasta caer en una profunda oscuridad.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero es que sin importar cuanto me esforzaba no podía escribir más que un par de palabras y al día siguiente borraba más de lo que escribía, pero en fin, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les gustara.**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y un gran gracias a quienes se toman un poquito de tiempo para dejarme saber su opinión en un review.**

 **El próximo capítulo, el final, ya lo tengo comenzado y espero (aunque no pueda prometer nada) no tardarme tanto en publicarlo.**

 **¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

 **LOGAN POV.**

Bajé del coche y prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta de la casa frente a mí. Tenía que hablar con Bella. Debía decirle que por fin todo había terminado, que Renée ya no sería una amenaza para ella ni para Eirene. Al fin la soga que Renée ató en su cuello estaba por romperse, y sería libre de hacer lo que le placiera sin preocuparse de poner en peligro a las personas que amaba.

Después de buscarla en su oficina y Tia me dijera que se había marchado, fui directo a casa de los Cullen. Era obvio que si Bella dejaba el trabajo botado, el lugar en que la encontraría sería justo allí, Eirene era la única que podía hacerla descuidar el trabajo sin que a Bella le importase una reverenda mierda.

Piqué el timbre con algo de impaciencia, me urgía ver a Bella y darle la noticia antes de que se enterara de lo ocurrido por alguien más. Y es que en cuanto se llevara a cabo el arresto de Aro, Aftón, Renée y Phill, la noticia estaría en todos los medios de comunicación.

—Hola Logan —me saludó Tanya nada más abrir la puerta.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Bella. No la encontré en su oficina y creí que estaría aquí —asintió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

—Me llamó hace un momento, dijo que pasaría a buscar algunas cosa para Eirene y después vendría para acá —cerró la puerta y la seguí rumbo al jardín.

—¿Dónde están Eirene y Alba? —pregunté al percatarme de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa.

—Alice insistió en que las niñas necesitaban salir y distraerse un poco, así que ella y Jasper las llevaron al parque —Alice no era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Apenas la conocía un poco pero era suficiente para que la mujer estuviera en mi lista negra. No me agradaba la forma en que trataba a Tanya, siempre buscando una forma de hacerla sentir mal—. Aunque creo que sólo buscaba un pretexto para alejar a Eirene de mí. Lo últimos días ha tratado de pasar tanto tiempo como puede con su sobrina, poco a poco me está desplazando de la vida de mi niña.

—Eirene te adora, no será fácil que ella te saque de su vida sólo porque así lo quiera —me dio una triste sonrisa y cerré las manos en puños, no me gustaba verla así—. Tal vez deberías pensar en la posibilidad de mudarte. Estaría encantado de tenerte como mi invitada —nos sentamos en la mesa de jardín, Tanya sirvió limonada en un par de vasos y me entregó uno.

—Carlisle me contó sobre el proceso legal que estás llevando en contra de Renée, su perro guardián y los Vulturi. Así que todo terminará pronto y podré regresar a Redding.

—Sí, hoy todos ellos serán detenidos y podrás irte sin temer nada. Supongo que debes estar ansiosa por alejarte de Alice y Jasper —no tenía idea del por qué, pero al pensar en ella volviendo a Redding un sentimiento extraño se formó en mi pecho.

—No es... Si, la verdad es que sí, una parte de mí se muere por alejarse de aquí lo más pronto posible. Pero ña otra me dice que me quede, porque sé que los voy a extrañar, a Eirene, Bella, Alba... e incluso a ti. Ha sido poco el tiempo de conocernos, pero ya te considero mi amigo —al escuchar la palabra "amigo" el extraño sentimiento en mi pecho se intensificó, llegando a ser molesto.

—Bueno, pero podré ir a visitarte ¿cierto? —asintió regalándome un pequeña sonrisa que por un momento iluminó sus ojos, sonrisa que hizo que algo cálido se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo llevándose, en parte, la anterior molestia—. ¿Qué tal está tu brazo?

—Mucho mejor, Esme me revisó y dijo que una semana más podré dejar de usar esto —respondió señalando el cabestrillo con una graciosa mueca.

—Eso es estupendo —murmuré perdiéndome en el azul de su mirada.

Tanya era una mujer maravillosa, muchos pudieran catalogarla como un ser mezquino al haber mantenido a una niña lejos de su madre causando un gran dolor, pero para mí no lo era. Sí, no fue la mejor de sus decisiones pero gracias a eso, Eirene tuvo la suerte de crecer en un ambiente cálido y lleno de cariño; contrario a la suerte que hubiese corrido de caer en manos de un ser despiadado y sin escrúpulos como Renée.

Mis ojos se movieron a sus rozados labios que, a simple vista, parecían ser suaves y dulces; y de pronto me vi deseando poder probarlos y comprobar si en verdad lo eran. Aparté la mirada de ella y me removí con cierta incomodidad, Tanya estaba despertando en mí sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo estaban dormidos, y eso no era algo bueno.

—Hola extraño —en silencio agradecí que Rosalie y Emmett aparecieran en ese momento.

—Hola Rosie —Emmett seguía mostrando algo de hostilidad hacía mí, pero después de la charla que Rosalie y yo tuvimos un par de días atrás, se estaba esforzando por ser al menos un poco cordial conmigo.

 _Salí del estudio de Carlisle, camino a la puerta me encontré con Rosalie y su marido. Rosalie me sonrió y correspondí el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza, desde su regreso no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar y, sinceramente, echaba de menos a mi amiga._

— _¿Logan? —me detuve al escuchar el titubeante llamado de Rosalie y di media vuelta, quedando frente a ella—. ¿Recuerdas el último día que hablamos, el día que nosotros nos marchamos dejando a Bella?_

 _Rosalie me había llamado ese día desesperada, diciendo entre sollozos que se tenía que marchar y no podía hacer nada para proteger a Bella. Me hizo prometer que buscaría a su hermana y la cuidaría, hasta que Emmett y ella se establecieran y pudiera llevársela con ellos._

 _Al día siguiente de esa llamada, me enteré de que tanto ella como sus acompañantes habían muerto en un trágico accidente. Busqué a Bella no sólo para hablar con ella sobre el testamento de Rosalie, sino también para cumplir mi promesa. Pero Renée bloqueó cada uno de mis intentos por acercame a ella, hasta el día que nos reunimos en aquella cafetería._

 _Con el paso de los días Bella confiaba cada vez un poco más en mí, hasta que llegamos a ser amigos. Entonces fue que ella se abrió conmigo, me contó sobre su hija y cómo Renée la había apartado de su lado, chantajeándola con la niña para obligarla a casarse con el malnacido de Aftón._

 _Y aunque había llegado un poco tarde para cumplir mi promesa. Desde ese día estuve pendiente de ella y su bienestar. Ese día me prometí que la libraría de Renée, que haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo y comencé con mi búsqueda, una búsqueda que tardó años en dar sus frutos pero a pequeños pasos lo estaba consiguiendo_

— _Sí, recuerdo cada palabra —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y respiró profundo un par de veces._

— _Gracias, gracias por haber cumplido tu promesa._

— _No me agradezcas. No la cumplí del todo, así que te fallé —negó y bajo la atenta y ofuscada mirada de su marido, se acercó a mí y me abrazó._

— _Cuidaste de ella y aún lo haces —se puso de puntillas y cerca de mi oído murmuró—: Sé que entre ustedes no hay nada, que para ti es como una hermana. Aunque pueda que le diga a Edward lo contrario, solo para verlo rabiar un poco._

— _Te equivocas Rosalie, entre Bella y yo sí que hubo algo —cruzó los brazos y me dio una mirada escéptica. Suspiré y rendido agregué—. Lo hubo, y no funcionó porque como has dicho para mí es como una hermana._

— _Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, extraño —sonreí al escucharla llamarme extraño, desde el día en que nos conocimos me llamó así y había seguido haciéndolo, sin importar cuantas veces traté de disuadirla._

— _A mí también me gustaría, Rosie —una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pues había usado el apodo que le di después de que se negara a dejar de llamarme extraño._

Se sentaron en las dos sillas que quedaban libres, Tanya y Rosalie se enfrascaron en una charla sobre la futura llegada del bebé de mi amiga, dejándonos a Emmett y en el olvido.

—¿Cómo va el caso en el que estás trabajando? —preguntó aprovechando que su esposa estaba distraída.

Él y Carlisle habían sido una gran ayuda, pero habíamos decidido mantener todo entre nosotros tres. Emmett no quería que Rosalie se enterara y que de alguna forma eso afectara su embarazo, y Carlisle no había querido darle preocupaciones a su familia, así que decidimos manejar todo con la mayor discreción posible.

—Hoy comienza el principio del fin —asintió y el alivio se reflejó en su mirada.

—No me gusta la idea de alterar a Rosalie en su estado, pero supongo que ahora sí es momento de decirle —comprendía la preocupación de Emmett, pero sería peor que Rosalie se enterara por alguien más.

—Sí, a esta hora ya se debe estar llevado a cabo el arresto, y será cuestión de horas para que la noticia esté el todos los medios de comunicación.

—Bella ya debería de estar aquí —dijo de pronto Tanya dándole una mirada a su reloj y frunció el ceño—. Dijo que no tardaría.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y la saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón, vi la pantalla y sonreí al ver el nombre de Bella.

—Justamente es ella —le dije para después atender la llamada—. Hola cariño, ¿dónde estás? Hace rato que estoy esperándote en casa de los Cullen.

— _¡No soy imbécil, Isabella! Admito que tenía una identidad bien elaborada, pero encontré una grieta que me llevó a la verdad. Edward, su hermana, Rosalie y el pobre diablo con el que se fugó tu hermana... están vivos_ —apreté con fuerza el celular entre mi mano, maldita sea, eso no podía estar pasando—. _La grieta de la que habló fue Tanya Denali, ¿por qué los Cullen estarían interesados en ayudarla para mantener oculta a tu bastarda?_

— _¿De qué... hablas?_ —el miedo era evidente en su voz, me puse de pie con un brusco movimiento tirando la silla en el proceso.

—¿Qué pasa, Logan? —preguntó Tanya y clavé la mirada en Emmett.

—Llama al 911, pide que envíen ayuda a casa de Bella. ¡Rápido! —asintió y me eché a correr hacía la salida, tenía que ir con ella lo más pronto posible.

— _Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti aquella noche en la carrera, me juré que serías mía_ —la escuché chillar y mi sangre hirvió, lo mataría con mis propias manos si le hacía el más mínimo daño _—. Tuve que ser paciente, y con ayuda de tu madre, creamos un plan para alejarte de tu amado Edward, y de paso deshacernos de Rosalie, que se había convertido en una espina en el costado de Renée._

—¡Con un maldito demonio, Logan! ¿Qué está pasando? —me detuve y giré encarando a Rosalie y Tanya, que había corrido tras de mí.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que irme.

—Se trata de mi hermana, sólo dime si le ocurrió algo.

—Rosalie... Bella está en peligro, me temo que Aftón pueda hacerle daño —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y negó de forma compulsiva.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward que recién llegaba con Carlisle.

—Me tengo que ir —pasé a su lado sin más explicaciones y salí de la casa.

— _Suéltame... me estás lastimando_ —maldije cuando a mis oídos llegó la ahogada voz de Bella.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Edward alcanzándome, asentí y nos apresuramos a entrar en mi coche.

Puse la llamada en alta voz y nada más encender el coche pise el acelerador a fondo.

— _Renée no estuvo muy contenta cuando le dije que nuestro plan había fallado, y mucho menos cuando nos enteramos de que tu hija estaba viva, y no muerta como Tanya había asegurado. Las cosas se complicaban y el maldito de Phill no pudo hacer su trabajo correctamente. ¿Era tan difícil matar a Tanya, a la vieja y traer a la mocosa?_ —apreté el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos—. _Renée me ofreció su ayuda para librarme de prisión a cambio de que te quite de su camino... y no revele que fue la responsable de la muerte de tu padre y su amante. Entre otras cosas._

Rechiné los dientes al escuchar a Aftón reír a carcajadas. El muy maldito había sido cómplice de Renée desde un principio, sabía que iba a ser detenido e hizo un trato con Renée, un trato que esa mujer no iba a poder cumplir pues correría la misma suerte que él. Y yo personalmente me encargaría que ninguno de esos malditos pudiera poner un pie fuera de prisión.

El trafico era una maldita pesadilla y no podía perder tiempo, así que sin pensarlo me subí a la acera e hice sonar la bocina para que las personas se movieran a un lado. Estaba violando prácticamente todas las normas de vialidad, pero no podía importarme menos.

— _¡Tu madre es peor que una hiena! Mató a tu padre, te quiere a ti muerta y tanto Rosalie como tu bastarda correrán la misma suerte que tú._ _Pero sería un desperdicio matarte, sin antes tener la satisfacción de disfrutar lo que me has negado desde el día en que nos casamos._

Edward golpeó el tablero con su manos y gritó con impotencia, impotencia que yo mismo estaba sintiendo. Giré el volante a la derecha para dar vuelta y las llantas chirriaron sobre el pavimento, el motor del coche rugía como nunca antes lo había hecho y nada más llegar frente a la casa, detuve el coche y ambos nos apresuramos a salir.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, corrí entrando y me detuve en seco ante la imagen frente a mí. Aftón se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tenía una herida en el costado y, por los restos de sangre en el suelo, podía decir que se arrastró hasta llegar ahí.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Edward.

—No sé ni me importa. Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Bella.

Unos minutos después encontramos a Bella en el recibidor, tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza y un trozo de vidrio en la mano, el cual apostaría había usado para herir a Aftón y que en el proceso causó profundas cortadas en la palma de su mano y dedos.

Edward se encontraba en estado de shock, silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y acariciaba el pálido rostro de Bella murmurando sin descanso una y otra vez _"abre los ojos amor, no me dejes"._ Yo no me encontraba en mejor estado que él, pero me obligué a respirar y calmarme un poco; al menos uno de nosotros debía mantener la calma. Con manos temblorosas busque su pulso y suspiré con alivio al encontrarlo, débil, pero ahí estaba.

—Está viva, pero necesita ayuda pronto —Edward al parecer no me escuchó, ya que ni siquiera se inmuto por mis palabras.

Me quité mi saco y la cubrí con el, su blusa estaba rasgada dejando su sostén a la vista y, además de eso, su piel se sentía tan fría como si estuviera hecha de hielo.

Con rapidez me puse en pie al escuchar el sonido de sirenas fuera de la casa, corrí hacia afuera y urgí a los paramédicos a que entraran. Al ver a Aftón quisieron atenderlo pero no lo permití, ese maldito podía morirse si es que no lo estaba ya, en ese momento Bella era prioridad y no esa basura.

—He llamado otra ambulancia, estarán aquí en unos minutos —informó uno de los policías y los paramédicos asintieron.

Obligué a Edward a ponerse en pie y apartarse para que los paramedicos pudieran atender a Bella. Rápidamente le pusieron un collarín y revisaron sus signos vitales. Con cuidado la pusieron sobre una camilla y la cubrieron con una manta, los escuchaba murmurar palabras sobre perdida de sangre, shock y posible traumatismo craneal. No tenía ni puta idea de qué era eso, pero se escuchaba alarmante y jodidamente peligroso.

Edward no quiso apartarse de ella y subió en la ambulancia, corrí hasta donde estaba mi coche aparcado y sin perder tiempo los seguí. De camino al hospital llamé a casa de los Cullen y fue Tanya quien me respondió, le dije el estado en que encontramos a Bella y que íbamos camino al hospital, me aseguró que les diría a los demás y lo más pronto posible nos alcanzarían allá.

Sujeté a Edward cuando trató de seguir a Bella por las puertas dobles que conducían a un largo pasillo, una enfermera nos pidió esperar en la sala de espera y nos aseguró que en cuanto tuviera noticias, ella personalmente saldría a decirnos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó librándose de mi agarre—. ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo, cuando Bella se encuentra en ese estado? Ella puede morir y...

No pude contenerme y olvidándome de donde nos encontrábamos, le tiré un puñetazo para que se callara de una maldita vez, era mil veces preferible el Edward catatónico al que decía puras estupideces. Bella no iba a morir.

No le reprocharía, es más, esperaba que me devolviera el golpe pero aun así no pude hacer nada para esquivarlo, trastabillé e hice una mueca ante el desagradable sabor metálico que estalló en mi boca.

De momento para mí con ese golpe quedaba saldada la deuda, pero Edward no pensaba del mismo modo y con furia se lanzó sobre mí tirando golpes que en su mayoría lograba esquivar. Pude haberlo detenido pero no lo hice, al contrario, dejé que la rabia tomara el control y con satisfacción le devolví cada golpe recibido. Había reprimido el deseo de partirle la cara desde que me enteré que estaba vivo, y aunque sabía que no eran ni el momento ni mucho menos el lugar indicados para hacerlo, no me detuve.

—¡Ya basta! —la voz de Tanya se coló en mis oídos al tiempo que Emmett se interponía entre nosotros.

Una pequeña multitud de personas se había formado alrededor de nosotros, y un par de guardias de seguridad se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo.

De pronto me sentí avergonzado por el espectáculo dado, me alejé y me senté en la sala de espera lo más alejado posible de Edward y los demás. Minutos después una enfadada Tanya se acercó, soltó un pesado suspiró y se acuclilló frente a mí. Sin siquiera darme una mirada abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que sostenía en sus manos, sacó una gasa y la empapó con desinfectante.

Hice una mueca y me mordí la lengua ahogando un grito cuando, sin la más mínima consideración, comenzó a limpiar las heridas en mi rostro. Es más, podía asegurar que estaba atendiendo mis heridas con toda la intensión de hacerme sentir el mayor dolor posible.

—Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado —murmuré pero me ignoró y siguió con su tarea.

Al terminar cerró el botiquín y se sentó en la silla al lado de la mía.

—Agradece que no fue Rosalie quien lo hizo —busqué con la mirada a mi rubia amiga y casi sentí pena por Edward, al ver la forma por demás ruda en que Rosalie restregaba la gasa con desinfectante en sus heridas.

—¿Dónde están Alba y Eirene? —pregunté minutos después, al notar al ausencia de las niñas así como la de Alice y Esme.

—Al salir de la casa Alice y Jasper iban llegando con las niñas, Emmett les puso al tanto de lo ocurrido y Alice se ofreció a quedarse con las niñas en la casa. Un hospital no es lugar para ellas. Esme está con Bella, nada más llegar exigió ser llevada con ella alegando ser su doctora, Rosalie le pidió que lo hiciera —asentí y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros—. Tú la amas, ¿cierto? —preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

—Si te refieres a Bella, sí, la amo.

—Por lo visto tenemos algo más en común. Tú estás enamorado de una mujer que te ve como a un amigo, y yo estoy enamorada de un hombre que me considera su amiga —negó y soltó una risita con cierto tinte de ironía—. No, ahora para Jasper ya no soy siquiera su amiga, para él ahora soy una parte demasiado incómoda de su pasado.

—Yo no amo a Bella de la misma forma en que tú amas a Jasper —mascullé sin poder evitar el tono ácido en mis palabras—. La amo como a una hermana, una hermana pequeña a la cual tengo que cuidar y proteger de todo y todos.

—Ojalá en algún momento lo que siento por Jasper desaparezca. Supongo que el tiempo se encargará de hacerlo posible, ¿verdad? —preguntó clavando la mirada en mí.

Asentí y aparté la mirada centrándome en la pared del frente. El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente. Pasaron minutos e incluso horas hasta que Esme apareció, nos pusimos de pie y corrimos acercándonos a donde se encontraban los demás.

—Bella estará bien, solamente tendrá que quedarse unos días en observación por simple precaución —las exclamaciones de alivio en todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar al escuchar las palabras de Esme.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Aftón? —le pregunté, no que me importara la suerte de ese malnacido, pero estaba seguro de que Bella no viviría tranquila sabiéndose culpable de su muerte, por más que Aftón se lo mereciera.

—Mala hierva nunca muere, Aftón se recuperará. La policía lo está vigilando y cuando esté en condiciones de dejar el hospital, será arrestado.

Asentí y sin decir nada a nadie me marché. Sabiendo que Bella estaría bien, podía irme tranquilo y así asegurarme de que Renée y Phil habían sido apresados. De alguna forma Aftón logró saber que sería arrestado, si Renée y Phil también llegaron a enterarse de que serían arrestados, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados esperando a que la policía llegara por ellos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero como dije en el grupo de Facebok estaba sin Internet, fue casi un mes pero hoy la compañía solucionó el problema. En el capítulo anterior dije que este sería el capítulo final, pero no pude resistir la tentación de escribir este Logan POV y espero les gustara. Pues ahora sí, el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia, ya lo tengo comenzado y espero terminarlo pronto.**

 **Gracias por los alertas y favoritos, y un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento para dejarme sus lindos comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? —solté un cansado suspiro, era la centésima vez que escuchaba la misma pregunta en la última media hora.

—Sí, estoy completamente segura Tanya. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión por más que pregunten.

Dio un seco asentimiento y en silencio se limitó a conducir.

Había pasado tres días en el hospital, tres días en los cuales tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar en qué hacer una vez saliera de ahí y comenzara mi nueva vida. Ya no existía amenaza alguna en mi vida, Logan me aseguro que Renée y Aftón ya no podrían hacer nada en mi contra y por fin era libre de ellos. Claro, había que esperar a que el juicio se llevara a cabo y fueran sentenciados, algo que sin duda pasaría gracias a las pruebas que Logan tenía en contra de ellos.

Bajé el vidrio de la ventanilla y cerré los ojos disfrutando del suave roce de la brisa en mi rostro. Me sentía como un preso que ha sido puesto en libertad después de pasar la mitad de su vida en prisión, y en cierto modo eso era precisamente, alguien que por años estuvo presa en una prisión de cristal, una prisión que había sido rota y por fin podía tomar el rumbo de mi vida en mis manos, con mi hija a mi lado.

Tanya detuvo el coche y me tomé un par de minutos antes de salir. Respiré profundo un par de veces y entré a la casa, después de darle vueltas al tema una y otra vez, tomé la decisión de que volvería a la mansión Swan. El lugar estaba lleno de malos recuerdos, pero también había cientos de recuerdos felices que no quería dejar atrás. Ese había sido mi hogar por muchos años, tal vez no fue el hogar que yo hubiese deseado, pero me encargaría de que para Eirene sí lo fuera.

—Logan y yo fuimos a buscar tus pertenencias y trajimos todo aquí —asentí y, seguida de cerca por Tanya, subí a mi antigua habitación—. ¿Puedo quedarme uno días contigo? Como testigo tengo que estar presente en los juicios de Renée y Phill, Logan dice que serán pronto y no tiene caso que vaya a Redding y después vuelva.

—No tienes que volver a Redding —me senté en el borde de la cama y ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta—. Podrías quedarte aquí, con Eirene y conmigo.

—Sería tan fácil decirte que sí, en Redding no hay nadie esperando por mí y no es que quedara gran cosa del Rancho en pie —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, parpadeó un par de veces alejando las lágrimas y trató de sonreír—. Pero ya una vez levanté el Rancho desde cero, y estoy segura de que puedo volver a hacerlo.

—Claro que lo harás.

—Iré a buscar mis cosas a casa de los Cullen y traeré a Eirene, está feliz con la idea de vivir contigo —una sonrisa involuntaria se pintó en mi rostro ante la mención de mi niña—. Le dije que hoy regresabas de tu viaje, que iría a recogerte al aeropuerto y después pasaría a buscarla para traerla contigo.

No había visto a mi hija desde el día anterior a lo pasado con Aftón. Sabía que mi niña se asustaría de llegar a enterarse que estaba en el hospital, así que les pedí a todos que no le dijeran nada para no preocuparle, y que cuando preguntara por mí, le dijeran que había tenido que salir a un viaje de trabajo del cual pronto volvería.

Tanya se marchó no sin antes hacerme prometer que me quedaría en cama descansando, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente descanso en los tres día que pasé en el hospital. No, lo que yo necesitaba era caminar bajo los rayos del sol y respirar un poco de aire fresco, así que rompiendo la promesa que hice a mi prima, bajé al jardín.

Estuve caminando por cerca de media hora antes de sentirme lo suficiente cansada como para sentarme en el césped, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos sentí como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo al pasado, incluso podía ver a una pequeña Rosalie y a una Bella de cuatro años riendo a carcajadas mientras corrían por el jardín siendo perseguidas por un sonriente Charlie.

 _Fue la responsable de la muerte de tu padre...,_ las palabras de Aftón resonaron en mi cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude retener, Renée tenía que pagar por todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Pasar el resto de sus días en prisión sería su castigo, y realmente esperaba que todo el dolor que causó le fuera devuelto con creces.

—¡Mami! —me apresuré a secar la humedad de mis mejillas, quise ponerme en pie pero no pude hacerlo, pues Eirene corrió y se lanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer de espaldas—. ¡Te extrañé mucho mami, mucho, mucho!

—Yo también te extrañé mucho mi princesa —dije sonriendo, sintiendo por primera vez en años un agradable sentimiento de paz.

Podía escuchar a Tanya reñirme por no haber esperado en la habitación como me pidió, pero no le hice mayor caso. En ese momento lo único que me importaba era la personita que tenía en mis brazos y llenaba mi rostro de tiernos besos.

…

Eirene se arrodilló y dejó el ramo de tulipanes blancos sobre la lapida, me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su mano entre las mías cuando comenzó a, entre palabras entrecortadas y atropellas, contarle a Nany lo feliz que era por tener a sus papás a su lado y lo mucho que echaba de menos tenerla a ella.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que el juicio contra Renée se llevó a cabo. Sus abogados intentaron todo lo posible, legal y no tan legal; para que saliera limpia de toda acusación y quedara libre, pero en esta ocasión la justicia pudo más que su dinero y poder, y gracias a todas las pruebas presentadas se hizo justicia, fue encontrada culpable y pasaría el resto de sus días en prisión. Al igual que Phill.

Aro y Aftón también recibieron su muy merecido castigo. Mi ahora ex-esposo, no sólo fue encontrado culpable por ayudar a su padre a cometer graves delitos, sino que también por ser cómplice de Renée. Aftón en un principio se propuso hacerme la vida miserable incluso estando en prisión, rehusándose a darme el divorcio alegando que sería su esposa hasta el día de mi muerte, pero ninguna de sus negativas pudo evitar que Logan consiguiera liberarme de ese maldito matrimonio.

Por su parte Jane y Sulpicia dejaron Los Ángeles, después de escarnio público en el que se vieron envueltas debido al encarcelamiento de Aro y Aftón, simplemente se fueron dejando la compañía Vulturi, o lo que quedaba de ella, en manos de Alec. Mi amigo luchó por volver a levantar de las cenizas la compañía, y poco a poco lo estaba logrando. Ángela no le reprochaba el poco tiempo que pasaba con ella y su pequeña Violet que estaba por cumplir tres meses, ella entendía que su marido estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que apenas pudiera, les recompensaría.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward pudieron recuperar la vida que se vieron obligados a dejar atrás al cambiar sus identidades, aunque claro, eso no significaba que Esme y Carlisle dejaran de verlos como a sus hijos, ni ellos dejarían de verles como a sus padres.

Jasper se comprometió con Alice y dos meses atrás se casaron, tomaron la decisión de quedarse en Los Ángeles y se mudaron a una hermosa casa con vista al mar, que mi hermano compró después de que Alice y Alba quedaran encantadas con ella. Mi relación con Alice seguía siendo algo tensa, no nos veíamos con frecuencia pero cuando nos reuníamos, trataba de ser cortes con ella. A pesar de las protestas de mi hermano, Rosalie y yo decidimos que como el Swan que era, tenía derechos y con ayuda de Logan le entregamos la parte de la compañía que le correspondía, así como de la fortuna Swan.

Rosalie dejó en manos de Emmett sus responsabilidades en la compañía, había tenido un tiempo difícil y estresante, así que no quiso saber nada de negocios y se dedicó a pasar lo más tranquila que pudiera el resto de su embarazo. Cuatro semanas atrás su bebé decidió que estaba más que listo para venir al mundo, adelantándose tres semanas a la fecha prevista para su nacimiento. El pequeño Charlie era un niño sano y hermoso, tenía el cabello negro y rizado de su padre y, aunque era muy pronto para decirlo, apostaría a que sus ojos serían azules como los de su madre.

Mi relación con mi hermana no volvería a ser la misma de antes, pero podía acercarse bastante. Me estaba esforzando para no rechazar su acercamiento y, aunque todavía me resultaba difícil aceptarla de nuevo en mi vida, conforme pasaban los días el rechazo que sentía comenzaba a disminuir.

Un suave sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé la mirada buscando la fuente del sonido y me removí un poco al ver a Edward que se acercaba, al llegar a donde nos encontrábamos, se arrodilló a lado de nuestra hija y dejó un ramo de azucenas junto a los tulipanes. En silencio tomó la otra mano de Eirene y con paciencia, ambos esperamos a que nuestra hija terminara su charla con Nany.

—Lamento haberme presentado así, sin avisar —me dijo mientras caminábamos los tres hacia la salida del cementerio—. Eirene me contó que vendrían y quise venir, necesitaba de alguna manera agradecerle a Nany todo lo que hizo por nuestra hija.

—A Nany le habría encantado conocerte —ella siempre me decía lo guapo que era y lo afortunada que había sido al encontrara un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

Si ella estuviera aquí, me pregunto ¿qué pensaría ahora sobre ese maravilloso hombre que me dejó y fingió su muerte? ¿Me diría que le diera una nueva oportunidad o que lo mandara al infierno? ¿Qué consejo tendría ella para darme?

—Supongo que se están quedando con Tanya —pasó con nerviosismo su mano entre sus cabellos y no pude evitar sonreír, al parecer los viejos hábitos no cambiaban—. Si estás de acuerdo puedo llevarlas de regreso.

—¡Sí mami! Que papi nos lleve —dijo Eirene haciendo un adorable puchero y no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—De acuerdo, yo te diré como llegar al Rancho. No me apetece perderme por las calles de Redding —Edward negó y no me pasó desapercibido el brillo que iluminó sus verdes ojos, cuando acepté que nos llevara.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero existe algo llamado GPS. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por terminar perdida por las calles de Redding —estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua en un arranque infantil, pero logré contenerme.

—¿Papi, qué es el GPS? —preguntó una curiosa Eirene colgándose de la mano de Edward y después de la mía.

—Bueno, un GPS es algo que las personas usan para... —dejé de prestar atención a su explicación y de nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Cualquiera que nos viera así, caminando los tres con Eirene sujeta a mi mano y a la de Edward, pensaría que eramos una feliz y sólida familia. La familia que pudimos haber sido si las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente.

…

Los siguientes meses mi relación con Edward tuvo un pequeño avance. Tuvimos una calmada charla y llegamos a la decisión de comenzar de cero... pero como amigos. Sí, teníamos una hija en común, pero aún había mucho daño entre nosotros como para retomar nuestra relación donde se había quedado. Lo mejor tanto para nosotros como para nuestra hija era no apresurarnos, tomar las cosas con calma y conocernos de nuevo, y si al final nuestro destino era estar juntos de nuevo pues... ya el tiempo se encargaría de ello.

Por centésima vez en menos de media hora vi la hora en mi celular, eran casi las nueve de la noche y estaba demasiado inquieta, Edward debió haber traído a Eirene hacía ya un par de horas y ni siquiera llamó para avisarme que se retrasarían, y cuando intenté llamarlo, me saltó el contestador.

Detuve mi nervioso andar por el porche, me senté en la banca colgante que se había convertido en la favorita de Eirene y donde juntas pasábamos largas horas por las tardes. Mi princesa disfrutaba acostarse apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo y me hablaba sobre su día en el colegio o, si estaba muy cansada, simplemente me pedía que le leyera un cuento y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Busqué en mi celular el vídeo que Tanya me envió y no había podido ver, lo reproducí e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Nany y mi prima cantaban el feliz cumpleaños, mientras mi niña se encontraba parada en una silla viendo emocionada el pastel frente a ella con cuatro velitas encendidas. Cocoa, el ya no tan pequeño labrador de mi hija, de un salto subió a la banca acomodando la cabeza en mi regazo y de forma distraída acaricié sus orejas.

— _Vamos cariño, pide un deseo y apaga las velas_ —dijo Nany y Eirene asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa sopló apagando las velas.

Ver a Nany hizo que mi corazón doliera y mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Verla feliz y sonriente fue un muy duro golpe. Y aunque cada día de mi vida le estaría agradecida, saber que ella ya no estaba con nosotros, que dio su vida por mi hija me hacía sentir tan malditamente culpable.

— _Antes de cortar el pastel, Eirene tiene un mensaje para alguien muy especial, ¿cierto mi niña?_ —mi hija asintió a las palabras de Tanya y se irguió sin bajarse de la silla, alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido y clavó la mirada en la cámara.

— _¡Hola mami!_ —sonrió y agitó su manita saludando hacia la cámara—. _Hoy es mi cumpleaños número cuatro y quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo. Nany y tía Tanya me contaron por qué no vienes a verme, y todos los días Nany me muestra las fotografías tuyas que tiene, por cierto, eres muy bonita y ya quiero verte en persona. Te quiero mucho mami, y siempre espero que vengas a buscarme._

Lanzó un beso al aire y segundos después el vídeo terminó.

No pude acallar un sollozo y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, Cocoa soltó un triste gimoteo y se apretó más contra mí, como si quisiera consolarme.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que tengo a mi hija a mi lado, pero así pasara una vida entera, el anhelo del tiempo perdido nunca desaparecería. Me había perdido tantos momento importantes de su vida, y aunque Tanya me dio cientos de fotografías y decenas de vídeos para tratar de llenar los espacios vacíos, no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

Siempre existiría ese deseo de haber podido sostenerla en mis brazos el día que nació, estar con ella cuando dio sus primeros pasos, dijo su primera palabra, cuando enfermó por primera vez o acunarla en mis brazos cuando lloraba por las noches sin poder dormir.

—Bella, ¿te ocurre algo? —Cocoa bajó de la banca buscando a Eirene, que dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre.

—No es nada —sequé mis lágrimas y me puse en pie—. Pudiste haberme avisado que tardarían en volver.

—Lo lamento, Alba estaba en casa de Esme y se han quedado jugando hasta el agotamiento —Eirene se removió un poco y soltó un suave ronquido, que nos hizo reír a ambos.

—¿Puedes subirla a su habitación? —asintió y abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

Mientras Edward dejaba a nuestra hija en su cama, busqué un pijama para cambiarla. Eirene si que estaba agotada, pues apenas se movió cuando cambiamos su ropa por el pijama, ambos besamos con suavidad su frente y salimos de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—Mañana todos nos reuniremos para comer en casa de Esme y Carlisle —me dijo de pronto antes de salir de la casa—. Esme me pidió que te dijera que espera te unas a nosotros.

—Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer en el trabajo y...

—Bella, mañana es sábado —me interrumpió y mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, olvidé por completo que sería sábado—. Acordamos ser amigos Bella, nada va a ocurrir si aceptas ir a esa comida.

—Está bien, dile a Esme que yo llevaré el postre —asintió y sonrió.

—Espero que mi porción no esté envenenada —dijo a modo de broma y negué un par de veces—. Nos vemos mañana.

Por un par de segundos me quedé viendo la puerta por donde salió, crucé los brazos y un sentimiento de soledad me embargó por completo, una soledad que me aterraba y no quería seguir sentiendo. Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, salí de la casa esperando que Edward aún no se hubiese marchado.

—¡Edward! —grité al verlo a punto de subir a su coche—. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar un café conmigo?

—Sí, tomar un café suena perfecto —cerró la puerta de coche y me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

Minutos después, mientras charlábamos tomando ese café, supe que algo entre nosotros estaba por cambiar. Supe que ambos estábamos listos para intentar volver a ser pareja, y si alguna duda quedaba dentro de mí, se esfumó cuando Edward se aventuró a rozar sus labios contra los míos y un muy familiar cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo. Sabía que no sería del todo fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme y ver a donde nos llevaba ese nuevo comienzo.

FIN

* * *

 **Hola! Pues aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que les gustara un poquito y no lo odiaran. La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de publicarlo, esta historia es especial se me ha resistido mucho (al grado de que una vez ya la había comenzado a publicar y tuve que eliminarla pues, por más que traté, no pude continuar con ella) pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y aquí estoy.**

 **También por ahí recibí un par de comentarios en dos de mis historias, que por más que quise no hacer caso de ellos, simplemente me fue imposible ignorarlos. Esta persona calificó mis historias como feas y horrorosas, obvio sé que no a todo mundo le va a gustar lo que escribo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me haya sentido horrible al leer esos comentarios. Me dio el consejo de que deje de escribir historias largas y mejor escriba One-Shots, pero voy a tener que pasar de su consejo, pues ya tengo en mente un par historias largas que espero puedan llegar a ver la luz en algún momento no muy lejano.**

 **No me queda más que agradecer a quienes leen mis, a palabras de esa persona, feas y horrorosas historias. En verdad les agradezco mucho. Pero aún no me despido pues esta historia tendrá un epilogo, el cual ya estoy comenzando a escribir.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y un muy especial gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Mientras caminaba hacia donde una nerviosa Rosalie iba de un lado a otro, me pregunté una vez más cómo diablos fue que terminé aceptando esa reunión, en lugar de disfrutar un maravilloso día en la playa con mi familia. Rodeé los ojos ante el suspiro de alivio que soltó mi hermana al verme, y juntas seguimos a la mujer que nos guiaba por el, hasta cierto punto, tétrico y lúgubre pasillo.

Abrió la puerta para nosotras y una habitación de deprimentes paredes grises nos dio la bienvenida.

—Esperen aquí por un momento —señaló la mesa ubicada en el medio del lugar, y se marchó dejándonos solas.

—Ahora no estoy tan segura de estar aquí —murmuró mi hermana sentándose en una de las tres sillas alrededor de la mesa.

—Debiste pensarlo bien, antes de arrastrarme hasta aquí —respondí apoyándome en una de las paredes.

—Bella, lo hice porque era necesario para...

—No, lo mejor es que no digas nada ahora. O de lo contrario, saldré de aquí corriendo.

Me tensé como la cuerda de un violín cuando la puerta se abrió y clavé la mirada en el suelo negándome a verla entrar, escuché como caminaba arrastrando los pies y se sentaba con pesadez en la silla. Rosalie soltó un ahogado jadeo y la curiosidad me hizo alzar la mirada para verla.

La mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a Rosalie, no era ni la sombra de la Renée Swan que conocimos. Su piel lucía un tono amarillento dándole un aspecto enfermizo, sus ojos opacos y carentes de toda emoción adornados por marcadas ojeras, y parecía que hubiese envejecido cien años de golpe. Pero lo que más me impresionó, fue ver la gruesa y rojiza cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda, desde la mandíbula hasta el nacimiento del ojo.

No quería sentir compasión por ella, no se merecía ni siquiera eso después de todo el daño que me hizo, pero aun así no pude evitar que el sentimiento naciera dentro de mí.

—Tu abogado dijo que querías vernos —me obligué a decir sin dejarle notar que me había afectado verla así.

—Sí, y les agradezco que vinieran —incluso su voz sonaba diferente, ya no poseía ese tono arrogante tan característico en ella—. Fue un regalo de bienvenida —murmuró señalando su cicatriz, de la que Rosalie y yo no podíamos apartar la mirada—, la mujer que me la hizo está presa por asesinar a su esposo, después de que él asesinara a su hija. _Una madre es capaz de matar por sus hijos pues son lo más preciado en el mundo, ni siquiera una hiena sería capaz de querer deshacerse de ellos como tú lo hiciste con tus hijas,_ esas fueron sus palabras antes de sacar su navaja y hacerme esto.

—No creo que nos pidieras venir para hablarnos sobre eso, así que se directa y dinos qué quieres.

—Bella, por favor, cálmate y siéntate —me pidió Rosalie dándome una mirada de suplica.

Respiré profundo un par de veces y me senté en la silla que quedaba libre.

—Yo... les pedí que vinieran porque quiero pedirles perdón —solté una sonrisa irónica al escuchar la palabra perdón salir de sus labios—. Cometí errores, no fui la madre que ustedes merecían y me dejé cegar por mis ansías de dinero y poder. Sé que no es escusa, pero mis padres...

—No quieras buscar culpables, solamente tú fuiste responsable de las decisiones que tomaste —musitó Rosalie interrumpiéndola.

—Crecí en un ambiente en que ningún niño debería crecer, mis padres eran drogadictos y vivíamos en la más asquerosa miseria —continuó diciendo sin prestar atención a las palabras de mi hermana—. Tenía once años cuando un buen día, un hermano de mi padre llegó con su esposa y se llevaron a mi hermana, Carmen, con ellos. Llorando, rogué me llevaran a mí también pero me ignoraron como si fuera yo una maldita basura.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la guardia que permanecía a un lado de la puerta, le dijo algo y la mujer le entregó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Con manos temblorosas sacó un cigarro y lo encendió dándole una apresurada calada.

—Ese día me prometí que costara lo que costara, me convertiría en alguien con dinero y poder, que sería yo quien tratara a los demás como basura y nadie volvería a pisotearme de nuevo —dejó la cajetilla y el encendedor en la mesa y volvió a sentarse—. Unos años después conocí a Phill, me prometió ayudarme y él fue la única persona que mostró interés por mí y me protegió.

El silencio se hizo presente, por varios minutos no se escuchó más que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Renée terminó su cigarro, tomó el encendedor y comenzó a jugar con el.

—Ambos, Phill y yo, crecimos en hogares llenos de mierda. Eso acaba con todo lo bueno que alguien podría tener, te convierte en un ser sin alma ni corazón, en alguien a quien no le importa sobre quién o qué tenga que pasar para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Qué esperas de nosotras después de contarnos esto? —preguntó Rosalie luchando por retener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

—Sólo quiero que conozcan la otra parte de la historia y de ser posible me perdonen. Esta será la última vez que las vea, sé muy bien que no volverán aquí por su cuenta y yo no volveré a pedirles que vengan a este lugar. Tampoco voy a pedirles que me vean como su madre pues ya es muy es muy tarde para eso, lo único que les pediré es su perdón.

—Te perdono —musité un par de minutos después, poniéndome en pie—. Lo hago porque no quiero cargar más con tu sombra sobre mí, porque lo necesito para sanar y de una vez por todas enterrar el pasado, y así llegar a ser completamente feliz. Si algún día mi hija pregunta por su abuela, le diré que fue una mujer maravillosa a la que habría adorado si estuviera viva, porque para mí, a partir de hoy haré de cuenta que mi madre murió el mismo día en que murió mi padre.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte salí de la habitación, tomé una profunda respiración y, haciendo uso de todo mi control para no echarme a correr, caminé a paso rápido hasta llegar a donde mi coche estaba aparcado. En ese momento me encontraba en medio de una montaña rusa emocional, entré en el coche y sin poder retenerlo más me permití llorar. Prometiéndome que esa sería la última vez que lloraba a causa de Renée, después de ese día no derramaría una sola lágrima más por ella y, de ser posible, no volvería a recordar ni siquiera su nombre.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, encendí el coche y me puse en camino a reunirme con mi familia en la playa. Durante el trayecto hasta la playa en más de una ocasión me vi jugando con el anillo que colgaba en la cadena que tenía en el cuello, anillo que Edward me diera meses atrás cuando me pidió que me casara con él, una propuesta que por miedo rechacé.

Años atrás me vi obligada a casarme con Aftón y ese... matrimonio, fue una completa pesadilla para mí. Claro, sabía de sobra que con Edward no sería ni siquiera parecido, pero aun así no podía evitar relacionar el matrimonio con todo lo vivido a lado de Aftón y las circunstancias que me llevaron a casarme con él. Edward entendió cuando le di mis razones para negarme, al día siguiente puso en mi cuello la cadena con el anillo, me dijo que me amaba y para él era suficiente estar a mi lado, pero que si algún día estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, quitara el anillo de la cadena y lo pusiera en mi dedo anular.

Me senté en la arena y sonreí al ver a mi hija y a Edward parados sobre una tabla de surf, en un principio había estado reacia a que Edward enseñara a Eirene a surfear, pero mi princesa insistió tanto y, ayudada por su padre, terminó por convencerme. Además Eirene había heredado las habilidades de su padre para el surf, y sabía que Edward no dejaría que la ocurriera nada a nuestra hija.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Edward y yo nos dinos una nueva oportunidad como pareja. Unos meses después de ser... novios oficialmente, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido suficiente el tiempo separados, así que Edward empacó sus cosas y se mudó a casa con nosotras. Algo que dicho sea de paso, había hecho inmensamente feliz a nuestra hija.

—¡Mami! —gritó Eirene al llegar a la orilla del mar sacándome de mis pensamientos, me puse en pie y fui a su encuentro—. Qué genial que vinieras.

—Te lo prometí, te dije que me reuniría con ustedes tan pronto como terminara los pendientes en el trabajo —los ojitos de mi princesa brillaron y buscó con la mirada a su padre.

Edward y Eirene intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron cómplices y cuando mi hija asintió supe que algo tramaban. Abrí la boca con intensión de preguntar pero no pude hacer más que chillar, en el momento en que Edward me cargó en sus brazos y corrió lanzándome al agua. Eirene soltó una alegre carcajada y corrió a reunirse con nosotros.

Por años cada día me levanté por las mañanas con un solo propósito en mente: ver sufrir a quien me causó tanto daño, hacerle pagar con lágrimas de sangre mi dolor y desdicha, ese propósito fue lo que me dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y no enloquecer en el camino. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ya no tenía que pensar en venganza y existía una nueva razón para levantarme cada mañana, mi hija y Edward. Ahora cuando abría los ojos cada mañana sonreía y en lo único que podía pensar era en agradecer a Dios, agradecerle por la dicha de haber podido recuperar a mi hija y al hombre que, con tan sólo una mirada, robó mi corazón. El hombre que amaba y con el cual quería pasar todos y cada uno de los días que me quedaran de vida... como su esposa.

—¡Sí! —grité por sobre las risas de Edward y Eirene.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres decir con sí? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí quiero ser tu esposa —de tres zancadas Edward llegó a mi lado, abrió la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto amo, deslizó el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular.

—Te amo Isabella Swan —murmuró sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Eirene saltaba emocionada repitiendo a los gritos una y otra vez: _¡Sí, mis papitos se van a casar!_ Llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca, las cuales aplaudieron y avergonzada por el espectáculo dado, escondí el rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Una semana después me encontraba caminando descalza por la arena, enfundada en un sencillo vestido corto y de tirantes color blanco. Eirene caminaba unos pasos por delante de mí lanzando de vez en cuando pequeños puñados de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, mientras Edward esperaba por mí a lado del pastor que nos casaría.

Una semana atrás al regresar a casa le dije a Edward que me casaría con él, pero que tenía una petición que hacer. No quería una boda con cientos de invitados, un vaporoso vestido de novia y un gran banquete. No, lo que yo quería era una ceremonia sencilla, con sólo nuestra hija como testigo de nuestra unión, mientras él y yo a la orilla del mar con el atardecer de fondo recitábamos nuestros votos.

Me sentía nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado. Los latidos de mi corazón hacían eco en mis oídos, mis manos temblaban y no pude escuchar mucho de lo que el pastor decía. Eirene con una sonrisa nos entregó los anillos de matrimonio, y cuando las palabras _los declaro marido y mujer_ salieron de los labios del pastor, Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—¡Al fin! Creí que moriría sin verlos casados —me separé de Edward al escuchar la voz de mi hermana y la atronadora risa de Emmett.

Ahí, parados a escasos metros, se encontraban mi hermana con Emmett y Charlie, Esme y Carlisle, mi hermano con Alice, Alba y el pequeño Owen, un hermoso niño de dos años muy parecido físicamente a su padre; Tanya y Logan.

Estos últimos estaban juntos desde hacía un año, Logan se había decidido a conquistar a mi prima y un buen día llegó y con seriedad me dijo: _Estoy enamorado de Tanya, sé que ella no ha olvidado a Jasper pero con paciencia esperaré mi oportunidad. Voy a mudarme a Redding, estaré cerca de ella como su amigo y cuando el momento indicado llegue, le confesaré mis sentimientos._ Logan recorrió un largo y espinoso camino, y es que Tanya no le hizo fácil la tarea de conquistarla, pero al final sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con el corazón de mi rubia prima, la cual estaba realmente enamorada de él y eran más que felices juntos.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Par de ingratos, así que decidieron casarse sin decirnos nada —dijo Tanya ignorando mi pregunta.

—Yo les dije que vinieran —Eirene sonrió angelicalmente batiendo sus pestañas con fingida inocencia—. Son nuestra familia y tenían que estar aquí.

—¡Exacto! Somos familia... a pesar de todo lo pasado —agregó Alice. Ella y yo tuvimos una larga conversación en la que hubo gritos, lágrimas, más gritos y al final terminamos llorando abrazadas, prometiendo dejar el pasado atrás y volver a ser las amigas que fuimos.

Mi hija y Alice tenían razón y en el fondo, me alegraba que todos ellos estuvieran ahí. Aunque no fuera parte de lo planeado.

Eirene aceptó encantada dormir en casa de Jasper cuando mi hermano soltó la propuesta sonriéndonos a Edward y a mí con picardía, Alba y ella tenían pijamadas cada pocos días por lo que no era extraño que mi sobrina se quedara con nosotros o mi hija con ellos. Mi esposo y yo nos despedimos de nuestra hija, subimos a nuestra habitación y salí al balcón, me apoyé en la barandilla y cerré los ojos respirando profundo.

—¿Eres feliz? —sonreí al sentir los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura y apoyé la espalda en su pecho.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy tan feliz que tengo miedo, miedo de despertar un día y darme cuenta de que no es real, que estoy viviendo una... Utopía —sus labios rozaron la piel de mi cuello y ladeé la cabeza un poco para darle espacio.

—Es real —susurró. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y se movieron por mi espalda, llegando a la cremallera de mi vestido—. Siente el calor que desprende mi cuerpo, el tacto de mi piel sobre la tuya y dime si no se siente real.

Con lentitud bajó la cremallera del vestido, deslizó los tirantes por mis brazos y el vestido cayó formando un rollo de tela a mis pies. Mis manos temblaban, y no era por nerviosismo precisamente, cuando con prisa abrí los botones de su camisa y me deshice de ella.

—Creo que aún no se siente del todo real —musité acariciando con las puntas de mis dedos su abdomen, bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones y jugué unos segundos con el botón antes de abrirlo—. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?

Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, pero no una cualquiera. No, esa era una de esas sexys sonrisas llena de promesas, promesas de que una vez mi espalda tocara la mullida superficie del colchón, no podría dormir por lo menos hasta entrada la madrugada. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión, de un saltó enredé mis piernas en su cintura y mis dedos se perdieron entre sus cabellos. Sus manos se anclaron en mis caderas, sonreí cuando con prisa nos condujo dentro de la habitación y me lanzó sobre la cama, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme rebotar un poco.

En más de una ocasión llegué a pensar que era una cobarde, la más grande de las cobardes al no atreverme a poner fin a mi sufrimiento con mis propias manos, pero no era así. No fui una cobarde, al contrario, fui la mujer más valiente al no rendirme y, a pesar del dolor, seguir en pie cada día esperando que el sol brillara de nuevo llevándose la oscuridad que me cubría.

* * *

 **¡Hola por aquí! Espero que les gustara el epílogo y pues ahora sí, con esto doy por terminada esta historia (que vaya trabajo me costó terminar) y no me queda más que agradecerles que formaran parte de esta historia acompañándome en el camino, agradecer cada alerta y favorito, un gran gracias a quienes con paciencia esperaron cada capítulo, un gracias muy especial a quienes se tomaron un minuto para dejarme saber su opinión en un review, y también quiero agradecer a esas lectoras fantasma que me acompañaron a lo largo de todo este tiempo.**

 **Voy a continuar por aquí así que no me despido, tengo intensión de publicar una nueva historia (no sé aún cuando pero lo haré, ya publicaré noticias al respecto en mi grupo de Facebook) así que no diré adiós, si no que diré un ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
